Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Another Uchiha survived. Enter Rene Uchiha see Rene's growth and adventures as he tries to conquer his hatred and become a man who is worthy of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. Pairings: NaruxHina, and OCxInoxSakura. More pairings could come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others.** **I REPEAT** **I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1**

In the ninja village known as Konohagakure or better known as the village hidden in the leafs (or just Leaf Village for short) while one blonde hair ninja hopeful was painting the Hokage Momunet as his master prank. Another had just finished his breakfast and was leaving the once busy Uchiha compound. The silence that followed him as he walked was a reminder that six years ago Itachi Uchiha had massacred the entire clan leaving only his younger brother ( and Rene's cousin) Sasuke alive. It was pure luck that Rene was training at a far away training ground on the other side of the village that spared him from his older cousins wrath. Over the years his cousin withdrew into himself and swore revenge. Rene on the other flourished learning and mastering new justu and reading scrolls that were withheld to him before. The reason for this had to do with his mother Camilla Uchiha. She had died when Rene was six due an incurable illness. The story goes that years before Camilla had left the Uchiha to purse Rene's father( whose name she never mentioned), she had returned a few years later, heavily pregnant and saying that his father had been killed. She had been let back into the clan ( _under heavy protest)_ and less than a month later she gave birth to Rene. But they were both avoided like the plague, they were shunned and lived farthest from the rest of the clan. This did stop Camilla from teaching him the way of the ninja, from the time he could walk she had taught him taijustu styles and charka control exercises.

But as he walked to the ninja academy all of this was in the past for Rene. The academy had been a few odd but enjoyable years for Rene. While most of the class was a random mishmash of names and faces a few stood out.

One was Kiba Inuzuka and his nin puppy Akamaru. He was from the Inuzuka clan who lived with and used there nin dogs for combat purposes. He wore a jacket with a hood (which Rene thought for the longest time was his hair) and had red fang markings on his cheeks. His puppy Akamaru was small enough to fit in the hood of Kiba's jacket and had a white coat of fur. Rene thought that Kiba was a fun if sometimes reckless person, he was a challenge to spar against and his sense of smell was good for stealth training.

Another person was Shino Aburame he had brown hair but his face was covered by dark sunglasses, and a long coat that covered his body. He was from the Aburame clan which used insects for their justu. Rene liked Shino they sometimes studied bugs together, and he swore that he saw Shino smile once when Rene saved an ant that was about to be stepped on.

Then there was Choji Akimichi a rather "big boned" boy who enjoyed snacks. With markings on his face. His clan the Akimichi clan could exapand there body parts. Choji was a nice guy and sometimes shared his snacks with Rene and vice a verse a.

Next was Shikamaru Nara who had hair shaped like a pineapple, and was Choji's best friend. The Nara clan was famous for being geniuses and there shadow justu. But the way Shikamaru found everything "troublesome" and slept in class , he was uncertain of the "genius" part of the clan. On a side note one thing Shikamaru did not find "troublesome" was playing games such as chess or go against Rene, which normally ended in a stalemate.

The next two people where special to Rene, the first was Ino Yamanaka. Who had long blond hair, and blue eyes, and she wore a purple shirt. She was part of the Yamanaka clan that used mind Justus for interrogation purposes. The next was Sakura Haruno who had long pink hair green eyes, and wore a red dress. The thing that stood out most about her large forehead which she hated, Rene on the other hand thought that it only added to her beauty. Yes those two were important to him, as they found him crying the day after his mother's funeral. They had comforted him and soon after they all became frieds. They were always together and they were his truest friends.

He was taken out his thoughts by two shouts of "Rene-kun" he turned to see both Ino and Sakura running up to him. With smiling faces they greeted him and all three made their way to the academy. As they entered Rene stopped as he saw his cousin in the front row.

Sasuke Uchiha and Rene's cousin had hair shaped as some would say like a duck butt (Rene chuckled at that) and he was wearing a gi with the Uchiha fan on the back. In the six years since the massacre he and his cousin had hardly even spoken, Rene had tried but all had gotten in return was a cold stare. While most of the female population thought of him as "cool" and "mysterious" and fought for his attention, Rene knew the truth Sasuke's only goal was his brother's death, and nothing more. Rene gave a sad sigh.

"Are you okay Rene-kun?" Sakura asked Rene turned to her.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking." Sakura smiled and turned back to the class.

As Rene returned to glancing over the class room, he spotted Hinata Hyuga. She had short blue hair and pale eyes and always wore a jacket. She was part of the Hyuga clan which had the bloodline of the Byakugan which allowed a person to see through solid objects and in a full 360 degree angle. The thing that interested him about Hinata was that she was shy and timid but all the other Hyuga carried themselves with an air of superiority. (That reminded Rene to much of the Uchiha) He wondered why, but the thing that he could not figure out was why she was carried a (dare he call it) admiration for the resident class clown Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, now there was a person that Rene couldn't figure out. He had blond hair and blue eyes and always wore an orange jumpsuit. He was a puzzle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a ramen loving body. The times he followed him only added to his confusion, as he saw the majority of the village giving him cold looks of fear and hate. (Again this reminded Rene to much of how the Uchiha looked at him) All of this was a mystery that Rene was determined to solve before the Genin exam in two weeks.

Finally there was Rene himself, he had his long black tied in a ponytail and two long bangs that framed his face and wore a simple black gi and blue shorts. He was Rene Uchiha, and the Uchiha clan were the proud co-founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, and also had the blood line of the sharingan which (Unlike the Byakugan which can be used at birth) once activated (It is activated by a life or death situation) gives the user the ability to copy a person's justu, and the user sees things in slows motion. Once it activates it has one tome but through hard work you can get the max of three tomes which improved the sharingan's ability's.

Rene was brought out of thoughts by the door to the classroom busting open to reveal a tied up Naruto and there teacher Iruka Umino. Iruka threw Nartuo and he bounced the stairs until he got to the front. As Iruka got to the front of the class, he spoke.

"Good morning everyone because of _someone's_ foolish antics we are doing to have a pop quiz, and that is to the henge justu. Naruto you're up first."

Naruto rubbed his head and got up with a scowl which changed to a smirk. "Not cool Iruka-sensei, but I'm going pass your stupid quiz. Sexy Technique!" Naruto transformed into a teenage blond girl with blonde pigtails and "her" private areas where only covered by clouds.

The effect was immediate most of the male population got nosebleeds and where thrown back into their seats, even Shino and Saskue had blushes on their faces. The female population was getting angry (minus Hinata who was blushing like mad) so angry that a bit of killing intent filled the room. Iruka was just about to yell at Naruto for being an idiot, when a loud laughing filled the room. He looked up to see that Rene was laughing like mad. Naruto transformed back to himself , and jumped on the desk in front of Rene.

"Hey, why are laughing at my awesome justu!" he shouted at him.

Rene took a moment to control himself. "Look around, you took out a good part of the class with that move, and even got my duck haired cousin to blush, if they were enemies they would have been killed. It's genius!" he finished with a large smile.

"But, Rene-kun why weren't you effected?" Ino asked Rene turned to her

"Why would I want an illusion, when the real thing is right in front of me in an even more beautiful form?" Ino was blushing like mad.

"Rene-kun." She said quietly

"What about me Rene-kun?" Sakura asked

Rene turned to her, "Do you even need to ask, when you my beautiful cherry blossom have a heart as large and beautiful as your forehead."

Sakura ducked her head blushing redder than a sunset. "Rene-kun stop teasing" she complained.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the boys get up from his nosebleed and bump into Naruto, and he fell forward, on a crash course for Rene. Instead of Rene Naruto and his lips smashed into a surprised Hinata. It took her a few seconds but her thoughts came to one conclusion _Naruto-kun is kissing me._ She fainted on the spot with a goofy smile on her face.

Everyone was silent for a few moments until Naruto shouted, "Iruka-sensei, I think Hinata needs to go to the nurse!"

Iruka shook his head ,a small smile of his face, "No Naruto she'll be fine, just return her to her seat."

"No need Iruka-sensei, I got it." Rene said he used the "Replacement" justu to go back to his seat and send Hinata back to hers.

Iruka coughed into his hand. "Impressive use of the replacement justu Rene, now Naruto find a seat and we can _finally_ begin todays lesson." Naruto hurried to a seat.

At the end of the day Rene, Ino, and Sakura were leaving Rene asked.

"Do either of you two want to train with me?"

"Sorry Ren-kun but I have to watch the flower shop." Ino said

"And my parents are expecting me home sorry." Sakura explained

"It's fine see you two tomorrow." They each gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek and left. When his blush faded (which he was glad that neither of them saw it) he spotted Hinata leaving and ran to catch up to her.

"Hinata!" he yelled as she turned and stopped. He caught up to her, "Hey about today, I swear I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. It's just that while we both know that Naruto is a lot of things and dense is one of thiem, I hoped that the kiss would make him a little less dense. Are we okay?" Hinata was tapping her fingers and was about to answer when they both heard.

"Hey I have a bone to pick with you ass-" Naruto stopped when he saw Hinata, and he started rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Hinata sorry about today, but hey it was this jerks fault right." His finger pointing at Rene.

Hinata blushed, " I-I-It's fine N-N-Naruto-kun. But I-I-I have to get back for t-t-training bye."

As Hinata left Naruto's gaze landed on Rene. "We still have a score settle."

Rene smiled, "Fine follow me to a training ground."

They both made it to a training ground and took taijustu stances. Right away Rene knew something was up. "Hey Naruto who taught you that stance?"

Naruto gave him a confused look, "The teachers why?"

Rene gave a dark look _, So it's not just the villagers than._ He then smiled, "Well it needs a little work here let me help you out." Rene helped Naruto fix stance.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked

"It would be too easy for me to kick your butt if I didn't. I want a challenge." Rene smirked

Naruto gave a look of anger and then a smirk. Both boys charged at each other.

It was few hours later and both boys were tried and bruised, Naruto a little bit more than Rene. A thought popped into Rene's head.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any clothes that aren't orange?"

"Why?"

"Well it's just that if you are going to become a ninja than you need a darker wardrobe. Come on I know a place."

They both got up and headed into town, as they walked Rene noticed that the villagers glared at Naruto. Getting tired of it Rene glared right back and most people but their heads down. They made it to a clothing store where Rene got most of his clothes as he entered the store the woman at the counter smile as she saw him, but her eyes turned to slits as her gaze fell on Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama why did you bring that _boy_ into my store?" she sneered

"That _boy_ is my friend and I would suggest you treat him with some respect. Or I will take our business elsewhere. "

They both stared at eachother and the sneer never left her face.

"Fine Naruto lets go somewhere else." They both walked out. Rene's mind was going a mile a minute. _What the hell is wrong with these people? Can't they see Naruto's potential I mean he escapes ANBU units for Kami's sake. He must have excellent sneaking skills, which begs the question how Iruka can find him, because if he can that means that he is better at tracking then an ANBU which then leads to the question why is he only a teacher if his skills are that sharp and-. Okay stop, take a breath don't go down the rabbit hole._

"Hey Rene?" Naruto asked

Rene shook his head, "Yeah Naruto?"

"Are we really friends?" he asked almost shyly

"Yeah we are, Naruto. Now do you know a place to eat I'm starving."

Naruto smiled and then his eyes lit up, "I know the perfect place."

Five mintues they were eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto on his twenth bowl and Rene on his tenth. A voice caused them to stop eating.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Both of them turned to see the Hokage in his robes smiling do at them.

Rene smiled "Of course Lord Hokage."

"Go ahead Old Man." Naruto shouted. The Hokage just chuckled at the greeting.  
The three ate for a little while longer and Naruto decided he would leave. They both waved to him, as soon as he was out of sight. The owner put the bill infront of the Hokage, and he sweated looking at.  
Rene chuckled, "It's okay Lord Hokage I have this one. But I was wondering if I could speak with you in private."

"Of course." He replied

They made their way to the Tower and entered the Hokage's office, and both sat at the desk.

"What do you wish to discuss Rene?" Asked the Hokage.

"I have two questions, the first being. Would it be possible for me to become the Uchiha clan head."

"The Hokage sat up straighter, "Why?"

Rene sighed, "Because we both know, along with _both_ sides of the council that my cousin only cares about his revenge, and we both know that he will do _anything_ to get it. Even if it means betraying the village."

"You know that becoming clan head means you must think about repopulating the clan, so do you have any willing volunteers?" The Hokage finished with what Rene hoped wasn't a chuckle.

Rene whispered something that sound like _Perverted old man_. "That doesn't matter, but you know I'm right."

The Hokage took a few puffs from his pipe, "I will bring it up at the next council meeting I can promise nothing more, now what was your second question?"

Rene nodded, "Why does everyone in this village hate Naruto?"

The Hokage almost choked on his pipe, "W-W-What?"

"Lord Hokage I am no fool I see the stares and hear the whispers, I want to know why."

The Hokage's face turned to stone, "I am afraid I can't tell you for the safety of the village."

Rene smirked, "So it's an S class secret than, thank you that is all I need to know. But be warned Naruto is my friend and I will defend my friend." As got up from the chair and walked a few steps he chuckled. "He will become Hokage you know, maybe not the fifth or even the sixth, but he will get there and I can't wait to see these people's face when he does. " Rene walked out of the room.

As he did the Hokage was taken back to memory he had with his mother.

 _Rene had been five at the time and he was hitting a log under the supervision of his mother._ _Her long black hair was waving in the slight breeze, a small smile worked its way onto her face._

" _Lord Hokage you are becoming more like your student watching women without their knowledge." The Hokage came into her field of view. "Hello Lord Third"_

" _Camilla" The Hokage said simply. They both watched Rene for a few moments. "He is impressive."_

 _Camilla smiled, "Yes I am proud, he would be as well."_

 _The Hokage turned to her, "You never say his name, you know."_

 _Camilla smiled again, "That is because names have power Lord Hokage, take my son for instance his name is Rene meaning Reborn, because I hope he will be able to help the clan stop going down the path of destruction it is now, or if it comes to it, rebuild the clan from the ground up"_

The Hokage took a few more puffs from his pipe, _You might have been right about your son Camilla._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 2**

It was the morning after his meeting with the Hokage and Rene was in mixed spirts. On one hand had gotten his meeting with the Council and he was sure he could convince them to make him clan head. On the other hand he had more questions than answers about Naruto which made him even more of a mystery, but he was determined to solve it. As he made his past the kitchen he saw his cousin Sasuke eating breakfast.

"I saw you hanging out with the dobe yesterday. Why waste your time?" he asked

Rene stopped and sighed already knowing where this was going, but went into the kitchen any way. "Cousin, grades don't matter. All that matters are a person's will and work ethic, and Naruto has impressed me with his."

Sasuke snorted " As if that failure could ever stand-up to a Uchiha."

Rene shook his head "Such arrogance, no wonder Itachi was able to wipe out the clan so easily."

This comment had Sasuke up from his seat and slamming Rene into the wall. "Don't you dare speak his name!" he yelled.

Rene simply smirked, "The truth hurts doesn't it cousin." Sasuke just looked at the ground for a moment. "Think about it cousin killing the child and non-ninja would have been easy. The ninja should have put up a fight, but there is no evidence of that. It has more to do with how good Itachi was, it was there arrogance which allowed them to be killed like cattle. Unless you change your ways then you will follow them."

Sasuke let go of him, and with what appeared to be tears in his eyes spoke, "How can you say these things, about our clan-"

" _Your_ clan cousin, they were never mine, _you_ lost your clan that night. I lost nothing." There was silence for a few moments. "I am headed to the academy cousin; I hope to see you there." As he made his way to the door, "By the way cousin, be careful of your words and actions. They do have consequences." He left Sasuke with words as he left.

As Rene his way to the academy, his mind was on his cousin. _That is the last time I try to talk sense into him. If I am going to rebuild the Uchiha Clan that arrogance must be cut out of it like a cancer. There will be no room for people like Sasuke, I would hate to do it, but if I must I will-_

His thoughts were cut-off with yells of Rene-kun, he turned around to see Ino, and Sakura running toward him. Ino slowed down and frowned at look on his face.

"Rene-kun, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing Ino-chan" Rene smiled

Ino put her hands on hips, "Rene-kun you are horrible liar," She looped her arm around his, "Now tell me what's wrong." Rene remained silent. Ino smirked and her voice took on a sultry tone, "Well then I will just have to get you to talk other means." She trailed your finger down his chest just as she spoke.

"Well uh-"

"Ino I want to help Rene-kun too!" Sakura said as she looped her arm around Rene's other arm.

Ino snorted "Please Forehead you don't even know the type of _help_ I'm suggesting."

Sakura raised her fist, "Well if Rene-kun had my _help_ he wouldn't have to smell pork the while time, Ino-Pig!

"Why you little-" Ino started as she lunged at Sakura

"LADIES!" Rene shouted. Both of them stopped there arguing. "I thought of a way you could help me." They both smiled. "Come train with me after school okay." Both nodded. "Good I want to see if we can get Hinata and Naruto as well."

Sakura shook her head, "Really Rene-kun, Naruto? But isn't he a bit-"

"Sakura." Rene said his voice taking a serious tone. It stopped Sakura in her tracks. "I have already explained to both of you how grades and like are meaningless to ninja, and I know Naruto can be a bit annoying, but he is well meaning. Plus he needs help, most of the teachers don't care and write him off. He is my friend and I hope he becomes yours as well. I _will_ help him, whether you want to be there or not is your choice. I only ask that you give him a chance Sakura. Please for me?" He finished with a smile.

Sakura blushed bright red, "For you Rene-kun I will try."

"Good, oh and by the way bring swimsuits."

Ino got a smirk on her face again, "Rene-kun if you wanted to see us in bikinis you could have just asked. I sure Sakura agrees." Sakura was blushing like mad.

Rene with a light dusting of cheeks spoke, "I am sure that would quite a sight, but it has more to do with training than anything else, we will be practice water walking, you can wear the swimsuits under regular clothes in you want." Both of them nodded, and with Ino on his left arm and Sakura on his right he made they made their way to the academy.

The day went smoothly and both Hinata and Naruto agreed to train with them. After waiting a few minutes for Ino and Sakura to get swimsuits (both wearing it under their clothes) they headed out to training ground that was full of trees and had a path that led to a creek.

Rene turned toward them, "Okay everyone now to what will do today." His gaze shifted to Naruto, "Naruto to put it put it simply your chakra control stinks, and we need to get it up to par."

"How?" Naruto asked

Rene smirked "Follow me." He took them to a tree, and he closed his eyes. After a moment he put his foot on the bark and started walking up the tree! "This is the called the Tree Climbing Exercise." Now Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see." She did activate her Byakugan and her eyes changed so you could see the veins around them. "Now please tell us what you see."

"The c-c-charka is even across your feet." Hinata stuttered

"Well Hinata that is awesome that you can see that, I wish I had a cool ability like that!" Naruto shouted. Hinata blushed.

Rene flipped off the tree, "Correct Hinata, you have to have the right amount of charka in her feet. If you have too little you slip off, too much and you get thrown off. I would like Naruto to try this and have Hinata monitor him."

"What will you three be doing?" Naruto asked

"We will be water walking which is the next step after tree climbing"

Naruto frowned, "I can water walk right now!"

Rene smiled, "Well then Naruto prove it, walk up to the top that tree."

Naruto confidently walked to the tree, but the moment he put his foot on the bark, he was blasted back.

Rene walked over to him, "Better luck next time." He made his way over to Hinata, "Look out for him okay. He then leaned in close enough to whisper to her, "Hinata, please only use the Byakugan to look at his charka coils and _nothing_ else." Hinata was blushing so red he thought he saw steam coming out her ears.

Rene, Ino, and Sakura made their way to the creek off the path. After a few minutes all three of them were on the water. They all ran on the water getting a feel for it.

Rene called them to stop, "Good now that we have got the hang of it. We move on to the next step.(He shifted into a taijustu stance) fighting on the water. This helps because while we fight our charka is in constant flux which forces us to keep control. Now attack me."

As soon as the words left his mouth Ino and Sakura where on him. Sakura tried a punch to the head, and Ino a kick to the stomach. He dodged both strikes, and Sakura tried for a kick. Rene grabbed her leg and threw toward Ino. Sakura crashed into Ino and both skidded but stayed on the surface of the water.

"Good, again" Rene said with a smirk. Ino and Sakura shared the smirk, and attacked again.

It was an hour later and Rene was soaking wet, from taking a dip in the creek. Things had been going well until Ino "accidently" flashed her purple bikini bottoms in his face. Giving Sakura the chance to get him with a hit in the stomach (he was sure she cracked a few ribs with the hit) and down he went. He surfaced a few moments later and made his way to the shore.

"That was a dirty trick Ino." Rene grumbled

Ino smiled sweetly, "But Rene-kun, we are ninjas there is no trick to dirty. We do anything we need to do to get the mission done."

Rene sighed, "Your right, Ino."

She smiled, "Plus it showed you think I'm attractive unlike a certain forehead. Who is as flat as a board in a few to many places if ask me." She whistled innocently

Sakura was shaking, "Just because I'm not as slutty as you are doesn't me-!"

"Who are you calling slutty, you flat-chested-!"

"ENOUGH! I think both are equally beautiful okay, now let's go see how Naruto and Hinata are doing okay."

Both girls just nodded, and they made their way up the path. When they got back, they saw most of the trees destroyed and only one was left standing. _"Well at least that narrows down where then are."_

He turned toward the girls, "I'll get them." Rene walked up the tree and he saw Naruto and Hinata looking up at clouds while sitting on a branch.

"I think that one looks like ramen."

Hinata giggled "I t-t-think that one looks like a r-r-rabbit."

Rene coughed, "As adorable as this scene is. I do have other plans so if we could get back to them."

With them back on solid ground Rene stated his plan, "Okay we all know that the Genin exam in about two weeks right?" Everyone nodded. "Well I know everyone expect you Naruto have all three justu down, so try to make a clone for me."

Naruto tried and it came out dying.

Rene shook his head, "I thought for sure the tree climbing exercise would give you enough control. Hinata use your eyes, and see if anything is wrong,"

Hinata used her eyes and stated that nothing was wrong.

Rene thought for a moment, "How much charka is there, compare to say myself?"

"Naruto has a l-l-lot more charka then you Rene-san" Hinata stuttered

Rene slapped his head, "Of course I'm an idiot! You have to much charka you simply _can't_ make a normal clone, Okay I have an idea. Follow my hand signs and repeat after me okay. Shadow Clone justu"

Naruto did and a moment later the whole training area was covered in copies of Naruto. Everyone reacted differently to this, Hinata blushed and was trying with all her might to not faint, _So many Narutos._ She blushed even deeper as her mind took some _interesting_ turns. Ino and Sakura where thinking about Narutos pranking and both came to the conclusion that _we're doomed_ , Rene's first thought was along that same train with _Oh Kami what have I done_ , but his rational mind won out and he asked, "Naruto how much charka did you put in?"

He thought for a moment, "About half my reserves. "

Rene's eyes widened but then he smiled, "So are we agreed that every day until the exam we meet here and practice charka control." The three girls nodded.

"But now that I have this kick-as-(Rene gave him a look) butt justu why do I have to practice stupid charka control?"

Rene smiled, "Good question Naruto. First let me tell the function of the shadow clone justu. First off unlike normal clones, they are solid and can be used for fighting, and spying because you can control when then "pop" out of existence. Secondly is the ability they have is to give you there memories when then dispel. For example if you send a clone to scout ahead and you see an army. The clone can dispel and you know where the enemy is, without actually "seeing" the enemy or most importantly without putting you or your _teammates_ in danger. Okay let me show you." He went up a clone and whispered something in his ear. "Ok Naruto know dispel them all."

Naruto did and the moment all the clones were gone he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Rene walked over to him, "First what was it I said to the clone?"

Naruto looked up at him, "It's doing hurt."

Rene smiled, "Good. Now you see why you need charka control. The better control you have the better you can decide how many clones you want to have, and less clones equal less pain when then dispel. Even though you could have dispelled them _one at a time_ but live and learn. Also the excuse that you could make a "one man army" at this point is crap, because with the level of control you have over them they would all get in the way of each other while fighting. This problem can be fixed with, you guessed it "charka control". There is also the added bonus that creating fewer clones means that you can be better hidden in the field. Any questions Naruto?"

Naruto was rubbing his head, "Your almost as bad as Iruka sensei Rene, and why couldn't you tell me all this _before I_ dispelled all the clones at once.

Rene smiled, "Because my blue eyed friend you are a person who has to see or feel something to believe it. If I explained this all before it wouldn't have matter. I am right aren't I?"

Naruto nodded

"Good, now I think we are done for the day, now if you lovely ladies accept I would gladly accept have the honor of walking you home."

"Sure Rene-Kun" Both Sakura and Ino chorused

Naruto was walking while Hinata stood still.

"Hey Naruto it is the gentlemanly thing to do to walk a lady home. I think Hinata would like it if you were a little more gentlemanly."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, hey Hinata would mind if I walk you home?"

Hinata blushed, "N-N-No its fine." Both walked away. Hinata gave a Rene a grateful smile. Rene nodded and took both Sakura and Ino, and then he retired for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 3**

When Rene woke-up the first thing that entered his mind was that it was the day of the Genin Exams. The week and a half had passed rather quickly; Naruto had mastered tree climbing and moved on to water walking. Rene laughed as he remembered when Naruto had stripped to boxers after the first time he fell in. Poor Hinata had fainted out right, and Rene swore he saw actual steam come out of her ears. He had also had been helping Naruto with how to use his shadow clones, and planned out exercises and examples for Naruto to think over. His plans always seemed to depend more luck than anything else, but if anyone could make them work it would be Naruto. Naruto was not the only that had improved, Hinata had stopped stuttering ( which in itself was an achievement), but they had also started working on a new version of the Hyuga clans taijustu Gentle Fist, which along with the Byakugan allowed them to close a person's charka points. Making them unable to use charka, also it hurt like hell. Rene learned that first hand when he had Hinata (with _very much_ prodding) close one his points. But in the few seconds it took her to hit him, he saw that the Gentle Fist for lack of a better word was to "stiff" and was restricting her movements. They were just in the planning stages but it would get there eventually. Ino and Sakura had also improved they were must faster and able to hit him, (without a distraction from Ino). Yeah he was proud of his friends. But this left him kind of handicapped, the unspoken thing was that they all knew, he was better that them. He was teaching his friends but none of them could fight him on even ground. Naruto was good for his stamina but at some point it got a little sad to keep beating him. Teaching his friends was a double edged sword, well they improved he remained at a standstill. He knew it would change when they were chosen for teams. It was thanks to his mother that he was so advanced. Thinking of his mother made him look at the chest by his bed. He opened the chest and on top, was one of the only things left to him by his father. The sword was held in a simple black sheath, his mother's instructions where simple; _Do not use this blade until you_ _ **believe**_ _you are ready._ Until now Rene had used a simple wooden sword to practice with. He wouldn't call himself a master, but felt he was at least intermediate. _What the heck I'm going to be a ninja might as well look the part._ He picked up the sword and examined it, on the bottom of the hilt was a phoenix, crudely drawn, but it was there. The same could not be said of the blade; Rene could tell a master had crafted it. It was perfectly balanced, and after a few test swings he felt like the blade was made for him. He looked at his clock and noticed that he was going to be late. He quickly strapped the sword on his back and ran to the academy, he made it just as the bell rang. Ino and Sakura noticed he was there and ran up to him.

"Rene-kun what's with the sword?" Sakura asked

"Well apparently my father forged, and based the quality he was either a master craftsmen or an excellent liar. I am not sure which I want to believe."

A snort was heard toward the first row, "My bet is on liar, as if a master craftsmen would marry your _disgrace_ of a mother."

Rene's eyes landed on Saskue, that superior smirk on his lips. His eyes narrowed, _It appears you made your choice cousin. I will take no pleasure in what I will have to do though._ "Cousin you may want hold your tongue or I may be forced to _cut_ it out." Rene's tone was as cold as ice. But a moment later, he was all smiles, "So, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan are you ready to graduate and become ninja? Hey, were is Naruto?"

As if calling his name summoned him Naruto came blasting through the doors of the academy screaming, "I'm not late!"

Rene smiled, "Good thing you're not late. I would hate to have all my hard to be for nothing. You ready to graduate?"

Naruto gave him thumbs up, "You bet."

At that moment Iruka came into the room, "Okay everyone shut-up and sit down!" Everyone did "Now today is the Genin Exam I wish you the best of luck, now begin."

It was near the end of the day and Rene, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were officially ninja. They were just waiting for Naruto to finish his test. The door opened and it revealed Naruto with a Leaf Village headband on his head. After a few minutes of congratulating each other there celebration was cut short by Mizuki (one of there academy teachers) calling Naruto over. Rene had never liked Mizuki, there was something about him but Rene couldn't put his finger on. Naruto came back over and for a second Rene thought he saw fear, but it was covered up with laughter. All of them left the academy, and Naruto gave his goodbyes.

"Rene-Chan my clan is having a big dinner for me becoming a ninja. Do want to come to it?" Ino asked

"What, sorry Ino-chan I have things to do. Congrats Hinata, Ino, Sakura. See you tomorrow for team placements." Rene smiled and then hurried to catch up with Naruto.

Rene and had been following Naruto all day but it wasn't till ten pm that things got exciting. Naruto left him apartment and made his way to the Hokage tower. _Naruto's stealth skills truly are amazing_ , Rene thought as he watched Naruto make his way to Hokage's office from a tree branch outside a window. No one not even the ANBU stationed in the Hokage's office knew anything was wrong until Naruto had knocked out the Hokage with his "Sexy Justu". A minute later Naruto escaped carrying a large scroll. As Rene followed Naruto to the forest he heard the alarm sound. _Naruto_ _what the hell did you get yourself into._ Naruto stopped and sat on the forest floor, and started reading the scroll as Rene listened from a tree branch. He heard Naruto say.

"Shadow Clones, I already know that one. Exploding Shadow Clones, that sounds cool."

A moment later Iruka appeared and started yelling at Naruto for being an idiot. Soon after Mizuki appeared and demanded Naruto give him the scroll, Iruka told him not too. The two went back and forth until Mizuki said,

"Naruto do want know why you are hated?" Rene leaned in closer.

"Mizuki you can't it's forbidden!"

Mizuki just smirked, "On the day you were born the fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into you. The same Fox which nearly destroyed the village! You are the Nine Tails reborn!"  
Iruka turned to Naruto telling him that it wasn't true, but Naruto it seemed was dead to the world.

Back on the branch Rene too was shocked it all made sense, but he would have to think about this another time, because as Iruka was distracted Mizuki was pulling out a giant Fuma shuriken.

Rene attacked on instinct and dropped down with sword unscathed, "Iruka get down!"

Time seemed to slow down as Iruka used his body to shield Naruto as Mizuki let the shuriken fly. Only for it to be cut in half by Rene's sword, he gave a quick look at his blade and what was reflected in them was two red pupils, with two black tomes in each. He had activated his sharingan, but now wasn't the time to celebrate, Mizuki threw two more fuma shuriken, with the help of his eyes, he cut them in half. Then with a burst of speed he appeared in front of Mizuki and a delivered a kick that took him off his feet. Rene stood with his sword at Mizuki's throat sharingan blazing.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mizuki asked his voice a whisper.

"No, I'm let the Interrogation Unit have its way with you." Rene replied

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I want to remember this image a traitor, scared, knowing I have his life in my hands. I want you to remember this also. Because if you somehow escape ,and come after me or my friends I will not rest until your head is on a pike in front of the Hokage tower." Rene's voice was deadly quiet. He finished with a punch to Mizuki's jaw knocking him out and giving a very satisfying "crunch".

With Mizuki out of the way Rene turned his attention to Naruto who was as still a statue.  
"Naruto, look at me." He said shaking him. "Naruto, look at me" Rene said again shaking him harder. "Naruto Uzumaki look in the eye right now!" Naruto looked at him, "Listen to me, and listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself. You are not the Nine-tails fox."

"But e-e-everyone" Naruto started

"Those people are fools blinded by hate, and fear. Do you want to know what you really are Naruto? Well I'll tell you, you Naruto Uzumaki are my friend. You're not just my friend, you are Ino's, Sakura's, Hinata's, and especially Hinata's she would be lost without you. There is also the Hokage, the people at the ramen stand, and Iruka. You are not alone Naruto and never will be again. I promise."

Naruto broke down and hugged Rene with tears cascading down his face, and Rene returned it. This went for a few minutes, until a few ANBU appeared. One with a cat mask spoke,

"The Hokage wishes to see all three of you. We'll take care of the trash." Iruka nodded and led the boys to the tower and into the Hokage's office, and they sat down in two chairs across from the desk. Iruka left saying he would find the Hokage.

"What did Mizuki promise you if took the scroll?"

Naruto cleared embarrassed said, "That he would put me on a squad with you and Hinata."  
Rene laughed softly, "Naruto that would never happen, because we are both too strong it would unbalance all the others teams."

"But you always got top marks in the academy-"

Rene sighed, "How many times do I have to tell people that grades don't matter? Naruto I will tell you the secret about being a ninja. Something that most ninjas go there lives without knowing. The secret is this, skill doesn't matter, intelligence doesn't matter, rank doesn't matter, hell not even justus matter. What matters is the person's will, the drive they have to keep going when everything is gone, when their bodies give out them, and there comrades and friends lay dead and bloody on the battle field. Yet they pick up their sword and keep going, it is these people that will always win, they may not always live, but they always win for they gave everything to protect what they felt was precious to them. And Naruto you have one of the strongest wills I have ever seen, and other people need that to help them when they are down for the count, and between the two us we could carry the five great nations on our backs and keep going. It is because of this will that I _know_ you will become Hokage, and I will help you any way I can." Rene finished with a smile

A cough interrupted them, and they turned to see the Hokage, "Quite a speech Rene." Rene and Naruto shared a smile. "Naruto, Iruka has explained everything to me so you are free to go. Iruka will see you home." Naruto left with a smile to Rene.

"Lord Hokage are the team selections set in stone yet?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

Rene had a smirk, "Because if you don't want the rumor spread around that you fell for Naruto's "Sexy Justu" you will hear me out."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"For the sake of friends of course."

The Hokage gave a few puffs of pipe, "Fine I will hear you out."

"Good here are my ideas."

 **There is the end of Chapter 3, I wanted to make this part of Chapter 2 but I felt it would be to long. I first want to say thank you for the support on this story, it means a lot and I hope everyone is enjoying it. I will try to post once a week but please don't be angry if that schedule isn't followed. Life happens and all. I also want to pose a question to you as well. I want to give Rene a summon and right now I am thinking of wolves but I am open to ideas so please review and next week Friday ort he weekend I will have my decision. Again I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 4**

Rene made his way to the academy, for today was the day of team placements. Where the genins that passed would meet their sensei's and teammates. For some this day was met with fear, or excitement, Rene felt a little arrogant, because of his "talk" with the Hokage he knew what the teams where going to be. Most of them he didn't care about, but the ones Rene had a hand in making, he knew they would achieve greatness and that was his goal. So it was with a big smile that Rene entered the academy, only to run into an extremely angry Ino.

"RENE UCHIHA! How dare you not come to my graduation party, because you were training with Naruto? I thought you were doing something a little more important than that. "  
He was caught by surprise, "Training?" He took a quick look at Naruto who gave him an embarrassed grin. That was the cover story for last night; Rene gave a quick smile to say he understood. Unfortunately Ino took that smile as something else,

"You find this funny, while I thought seven years of friendship meant more to you than a laugh."

Rene placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ino I'm sorry, I did train with Naruto, but that was after I went to visit my mother okay? I had to work through some things ." This wasn't a total lie, after seeing the Hokage he did go to mother's grave to talk to her. He was just changing the sequence of events. Ino had the foresight to look embarrassed. Rene gave a gentle smile, "Tell you what, after our team meetings today well go shopping for new ninja clothes and weapons ? I'll even ask Naruto and Hinata to join us, and I'll pay for everything. Am I forgiven?"

Ino gave him a big hug as she said yes, then she whispered in his ear, "She's proud of you. You know that right?" Rene just nodded.

They made their way to where Sakura was sitting, and as he sat down in-between Ino and Sakura, Sakura took his hand and gently squeezed it, and gave a small smile which he returned. A few moments later Iruka appeared and began his end of the year speech, "It has been my privilege to teach, each and every one of you. Some have been harder than others. (His gaze shifted to Naruto) but in the end I believe every one of you have the potential to be great ninja. Now to the teams." Team 1-6 weren't very special and Rene ignored them. It was when Iruka got to team seven is when things got interesting, "Due to certain _conditions_ " there will not be a team seven this year but instead we will move to team eight which will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Under the command of Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still active so we will move on to team ten which is Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Under the command of Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 is Rene Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Under the command of Anko Mitarashi. Sasuke Uchiha as rookie of the year you a special privilege, you are to be apprenticed to Kakashi Hatake for a time until he either ejects you out of the ninja program or you prove to worthy of the rank of Chuunin. You are dismissed." As he walked out Rene saw his cousin give a smirk of superiority. _That will keep you out of the way for a while cousin._ As teams eight and eleven walked out of the classroom, Naruto was fuming on how Sasuke got special treatment. Rene sighed, "Naruto before you started training with us how good were you honestly." Naruto gave an embarrassed smile. "Exactly, you got stronger by working _with_ others. Not to say that training alone can't help, but it does help to have someone tell you what you are doing wrong, and test your strength against, as well as giving encouragement. All of us now have teammates and sensei's to help. Sasuke only has a sensei and from what I have heard, he may not be the most reliable. Another big part of growth is the goal you set. Take you for example you want to be Hokage, which is a lifelong goal. What's good about it is it gives you direction and you can set up little goals for it like becoming a Chuunin, which keeps you motivated. Now take my cousin his only goal is killing his brother Itachi for what he did to the clan. It's shortsighted and foolish, shortsighted because he has nothing planned after, and foolish because Itachi was not only a prodigy but of the strongest Uchiha. Sasuke acts as if Itachi has just sat around the last six years waiting for Sasuke to kill him. But knowing Itachi he has only gotten stronger, and as he is now Sasuke will never catch up to him."

"Do you want to kill him?" Shino asked as the rest of them jumped a bit forgetting that he was there.

Rene got a somber look on his face. "No Shino I don't, I don't want to kill anyone unless I have to. That is not saying that if I met him I wouldn't try. He is a traitor to the village so I am duty bound to at least try to kill him. He also did nearly wiped out a clan which is horrible, but if I did kill him it would be because of _what_ he did not _who_ he did it too." Team eight gave a confused look. Rene sighed, "The Uchiha clan treated me and my mother like dirt because my father wasn't an Uchiha. We were cut off from the rest of the clan. The truth is the day Itachi killed the clan was the day I was set free, and was able to finally start on the path of becoming a ninja." It was silent as the others digested his words. Rene smiled "But enough of that sad stuff Naruto, Hinata, Shino, do you want to join us in a little shopping spree, of ninja clothes and weapons." They all agreed. "Okay after your team meeting head to the center of the village square." Again they all agreed and headed back to class to wait for their sensei's.

They didn't have to wait long, because as soon as they entered the seemly empty classroom. A kunai was speeding toward them; Rene deflected by throwing kunai and drew his sword, as Ino and Sakura got in defenses stances with a kunai in each hand. Hinata had entered the gentle fist stance with her Byakugan active, Naruto had summoned six shadow clones, and even Shino had his coat buzzing full of insect's ready for a fight. All of this happened in a matter of moments

A loud female laugh echoed through the classroom, "Oh Kurenai-chan I think we got some good ones." The voice said as a woman in her mid-twenties appeared out of the wall; she had pupilless eyes and purple spiky hair, and wore a trench coat with fishnets covering her body.

"Yes, I agree their response time was good for their age, but I am a little disappointed that they couldn't detect a simple camouflage Genjutsu."

"Who said we didn't" a voice whispered in her ear and felt a sword in her back. Kurenai turned around and saw a copy of Rene smiling back at her instead of the kunai that ha d been on the ground. Then the copy popped out of existence. She turned to Rene.

He was smirking, "Naruto taught me that one, combining shadow clones with henge, it is quite impressive and works well. But it is annoying as hell when you are fighting someone who can do it. Right Naruto?" Naruto puffed out his chest in pride, and Rene smiled.

Anko was laughing now, "I really like this one."

Kurenai frowned, "Well any way Team 8 I am Kurenai Yuhi now if you would please follow me. Naruto and Hinata gave Team 11 a smile and Shino gave a nod as they left.

They turned to Anko, "Well my name is Anko Mitarashi and you kids have two minutes to get to Training Ground 11 before I feed you to my snakes. " She then disappeared.

"Is she serious?" Sakura asked

"I don't want to find out, let's get there double time." Ino said. All three raced to the training ground

When they arrived Anko was sitting on a stump eating a stick of dango. As all three arrived at the training ground she looked at a stop watch. "1 minute 45 seconds, not bad it seems my snakes will go hungry. Now sit down and tell me about yourselves, you know hopes, dreams that stuff. You pinkie start." Anko said as she pulled out another stick of dango and started eating.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, training, and hanging out with my friends. My goal is to become a medical ninja."  
"So we have a mini- Tsunade. You next blondie."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like training, and flower pressing as well as hanging out Rene-Kun. My goal is become a great interrogator like my dad."

"Well, I guess you can come see me at work sometime. Now what about you tricky."

"My name is Rene Uchiha, I like training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan in my own image, and help my friends achieve their own dreams."

"Rebuilding a clan huh?"  
"Do you want to help sensei? You are a little old for me, but having the snake contract could be helpful. But unfortunately compared to the two goddess sitting next to me, you are as ugly as a hag." Ino and Sakura where blushing, but also fearing what Anko would do to Rene.

Anko licked her lips like a snake as it made eye contact with its prey, "You cheeky little brat, I'll make you pay for that remark."

"You can certainly try." Rene said with a smile.

"Any way, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I like interrogation, hanging out with Kurenai-chan, dango, and putting brats in their place." Her gaze shifted to Rene who just smiled. "Well brats you aren't actually ninja yet, you have to pass my test. My test is, you have to hit me once. You have an hour so go!"

Rene started laughing and when he looked up Anko was met with his sharagian. "Sensei, we've already won." He leaped at her with his sword drawn. Only to have her disappear.

"Shadow Clone?" Ino asked

"No Replacement Justu, Sakura right, Ino left. We flank her the forest isn't that large."

They ran into the forest, and after a few mintues Rene caught sight of Anko.

"I see her, get behind me." He made hand signs. "Fire Style, Grand Fireball Justu!" he yelled as a fire about two feet wide and high came out his mouth and sailed toward Anko. The fireball exploded and trees around it were burnt and destroyed

"Do you think you got her?" Sakura asked

"No, but that's why I put explosive tags in her jacket." Rene made a hand seal

An explosion was heard off in the distance and from the smoke came an angry Anko clothed only in her fishnet yelled, "YOU BRAT THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET!" and rushed at them.

"Wait" Rene said to Ino and Sakura who were getting into taijustu stances. Rene made another handseal.

Anko felt her body begin to feel heavy and she dropped to ground, she tried to move but she was frozen. Rene made his way over to her. "What the hell did you to me you brat?!"

Rene smiled, "Nothing sensei, nothing at all."

Then he began to melt away and Anko was back sitting on the stump and the rest of Team 11 was standing before her. She looked at them, "When the hell did you put me into a genjustu?"

"When you looked at my eyes during the introduction, I already had a genjustu over my active sharagian. It also wasn't just me, Ino and Sakura also had a genjustu going on you. If you had broken out of mine, you would have had to face theirs. Oh and buy the way sensei." He lightly tapped her in the arm, "We win." He finished with a gentle smile.

Anko sighed, "Fine you brats win, but now that I am officially your sensei I will train you into the ground. Got it. Now be here by 7am tomorrow or I will drag you out of bed in your underwear and throw you into the lake. Dismissed. "

Rene smiled, "Okay time to meet Team 8 let's go." The three teenagers left.

Later that night Anko was on her fifth helping of dango and sake when Kurenai came into the bar and sat down next to her.

"So did your team past Anko?" Kurenai asked

"Yeah the brats pasted yours?"

"Yeah they did well they will make a fine team. Any problems? I thought both girls weren't the best fighters."

Anko put her sake and half eaten dango down. "No, the girls are fine. Pinki wants to be a medic so I might see if I can get someone to make her an intern at the hospital. Blondie wants to be an interrogator which is no problem between me and her dad we have that covered. It's the damn Uchiha, he seems too good. He put me in a genjustu and was able to paralyze me." She said bitterly

"Well he does have the sharagian-" Kurenai started

"That's part of the damn problem!" Anko shouted slamming her fist down on the bar. "I was looking for it, and sneaky bastard had already put a genjustu over his eyes!"

"Anko, I'm not seeing what the problem is. It seems to me that you have a prodigy on your team how is that bad?"

Anko sighed, "He just reminds to much of Itachi, just with more personality. That makes me nervous."

"I wouldn't worry about it Anko, he's a good kid, who just wants to help his friends. Now if it were Sasuke then I would be worried." A voice next to them said. Both of them turned to see a man with gravity defying white hair, a mask covering his lower face, and his headband was covering his right eye. This was Kakashi Hatake.

As he sat down next to them Anko asked, "Do you really think that he's fine Kakashi?"

Kakashi waved her off, "Yeah he's fine he just wants to help his friends. Remember he was trained by Camilla Uchiha who was a mistress at planning. She was so good that Shikaku Nara would sometimes come to her to ask if there was any way to improve on his plans. Also he had seven years by himself to train. He also stole ANBU files for every active ninja about a year ago." Kakashi said the last sentence as if it was an afterthought.

"He broke into ANBU headquarters! Why aren't they after him?" Anko yelled.

"First Anko, it was just a base they use, and second he not only did it when Naruto was doing a prank so had a great distraction, and the information wasn't really secret or that important. In fact I think you could hear more important facts on the street then what is in those files. Also the ANBU were impressed. Some wanted to recruit him there and then. He was just doing what he was taught. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a plan thought up for meeting everyone. Any way the point is he is fine Anko." As he finished he went to grab an orange book from his back pocket.

"Kakashi if you open that book, I will put you in the genjustu with Gai wearing a speedo." Kurenai said. The book quickly returned to his pocket. "By the way Kakashi how is Sasuke doing?

Kakashi eye smiled. "He'll be fine after I beat that arrogance of his into the dirt."

"A round of drinks for me and my friends." Anko said. After the bartender came back with the drinks Anko gave a toast. "A toast to our students, may they not screw up and die!" The other two repeated the toast and downed their drinks. Anko drank hers slowly, even with Kaskashi's assurances she still couldn't get the thought out her mind. _Who is Rene Uchiha and what is his plan?_

 **Well that is the end of the chapter. First off don't worry not every fight will be a genjustu trap. I just feel that genjustu is very much underappreciated in the Naruto-verse. Plus with the** **sharagian it is just begging to be used. Next chapter shopping and Rene's meeting with the council. I have been wanting to write that for a while. I also want to see if you think I am making Rene too powerful. The last bit of info I would like to talk about is Rene's summon. I would like to thank TheRealDeal44 for reviewing and saying that wolfs would make a good summon for Rene. I am going let the choice go another week so if you any good idea what you think would be a good summon for Rene please review. Again thank you for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 5**

While there sensei was drinking her woes away Team 11 had met up with Team 8. They were listening as Naruto told the tale of how they passed their genin test.

"Then I sent out my shadow clones and got the bells and we won!" Naruto finished

Team 11 smiled, but then Rene asked "Do you two agree with Naruto's version of events?"

Hinata nodded shyly, and Shino said "Yes that was the correct account of events."

"Yeah Hinata and Shino were awesome, Hinata used her eyes to locate her, and Shino used his bugs to distract her. She seems like a cool sensei, I can't wait for more training!" Naruto finished with a jump in the air. Rene and the rest of team 11 smiled and Hinata was blushing from the praise, Shino again just nodded and asked, "How was your genin test, and how do you feel about your sensei?

The girls looked to Rene to answer, "Well, we beat her with genjustu. I trapped her when she looked into my eyes. I was little disappointed I could fool a Jonin, but I bet now she won't let me get her with that again, so that will be a challenge. I like her she's like Naruto but a tad more sadistic. I think she will make us strong though. Do you girls agree?" Rene asked looking toward Sakura and Ino. They both nodded and Ino added her two cents in, "She does work in Interrogation so she could be able to help me there." Shino nodded from their answers digesting them.

Rene clapped his hands together, "Now as to why we are here today, as a present since we all passed the academy I will be taking us to a couple shops to buy some new ninja clothes and weapons. " Naruto looked ready to interrupt, "Naruto consider these things late birthday gifts, now let's move."

The group made their way across the village, and as they moved Rene noticed the looks the villagers were giving Naruto, he felt the anger rise up inside of him but pushed it down. He would deal with it when he went before the council.

As they neared the clothing shop Naruto ran up to Rene's side and whispered, "Rene what happens if it like last time and they kick us out?" he asked the fear evident in his voice.

Rene smiled, "Don't worry Naruto, there are new to the village, and plus because I invested into the business I have some control over it. Also if I take out my money they will be forced to close."

Shino raised an eyebrow, "You invested in a store with Uchiha money? What does Sasuke think about this?"

Rene scoffed, "As if my cousin could take time from his "training" to look at an account ledger."

When they made their way into the store the store clerk greeted them, "Rene-chan what can I do for you today?"

Rene smiled, "Well if you could help my females friends find some new ninja gear that would great."

The clerk smiled as she led the girls to a different area of the store, as Rene and Shino tried to find something for Naruto. They were still looking, when I voice behind them spoke, "So what do you boys think?"

They all turned around to see the girls in sundresses, Ino in a sunlight yellow striking a pose, Sakura in a rose red smiling , and Hinata in a sky blue dress looking at the floor while blushing.

Rene and Shino both looked at them weighing what they would say, Naruto on the other hand his jaw was hitting the floor while looking at Hinata.

"While Shino what do you think?" Rene asked

"They look lovely." Shino said his voice monotone

"Good man, I agree but why are you modeling civilian clothes we were looking for ninja clothes?" Rene asked

"Rene-Kun, you know as ninja we have to blend in, so can we please buy them?" Ino said sweetly

Rene sighed, "Fine, your right Ino, just please focus of ninja clothes. Ino smiled and the girls went back to try on more clothes. Rene looked at Naruto, "Naruto pick your jaw back up and find something you want to wear." Naruto shook his head, and went back to looking at clothes. It was few moments later that Naruto came back with a black jacket with orange lines on the sleeves. Rene nodded and a few minutes later they walked out of the shop with bags on their arms and Rene 10,000 ryo lighter. "Okay, now onto the weapons shop for some new kunai and shrunken sets." Rene said

As they entered the shop a girl with brown hair tied up in buns with a pink chinese dress greeted them. "Hello, and what can I do for you today?"

Rene smiled, "Well me and my friends each want a set of your best kunai and shrunken."

"Well the sets are over there." She pointed to some distance shelf and everyone but Rene ran over.

"I have a question regarding my sword." Rene removed his sword and put it in on the counter.

Almost instantly her eyes drew wide, and her mouth watered as she picked up the sword gently as if cradling a baby. "What do you want to know? She asked

"Everything, but mostly what it was made from, and if it was made by a master craftsmen." Rene said

"Well, it is made from charka conducting metal. It _was_ made by a master craftsmen, and it has seals on it to make in extremely sharp. Plus a few that I have no idea what they do. Overall it is right up there with the blades of the seven swords men. Where did you get it?

"Thank you, and it was present." Rene said as the others came back with their sets of weapons. As she finished ringing them up a loud voice was heard outside the door, "TEN-TEN MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE-" the voice was cut off as Ten-Ten threw a kunai at the wall.

"Lee, inside voice I have customers." She said

Lee was a sight to behold, he had a bowl cut with thick eyebrows, wide eyes, and was wearing a green jump suit, which left very little to the imagination. "I am sorry my weapons blossom, but Guy sensei wants us to meet for training." Lee said

At the term weapons blossom Rene saw a dusting of red reach Ten Ten's cheeks, "It's okay Lee I'll be at the training ground soon."  
Lee smiled and was about to say something when another voice interrupted him, "Lee was is taking so long-" The voice cut off as Neji Hyuga entered, his long dark hair and light jacket, with dark shorts and scandals, but that didn't matter as his eyes fell on Hinata. "Lady Hinata" Neji said his voice cold and harsh.

"Neji" Hinata replied her voice meek

Neji looked over the rest of the group with Hinata, "It is the fate of the weak to stick together."

Everyone else got angry, especially Naruto he took a step toward Neji only for Rene's voice to interrupt him, "So your Neji, Hinata talks about you a lot about how you are strong, a prodigy. But looking at how you responded to my friends, I think she's wrong. Only the weak look down on others, only the weak carry that air of superiority that is _radiating_ off you in waves, and only the weak believe in fate instead of forging their own paths in this world."

Neji sneered, "Who are you to say these things to me."

"I am Rene Uchiha,"  
Neji gave a dark laugh, "You a _Uchiha_ dare lecture me on superiority."

Rene gave a small laugh, "Yeah it does seem a tad ironic I admit, but where the Uchiha massacre will give the clan a chance at change, the Hyuga will die out under the weight of its own hypocrisy, how can you call yourself a clan, hell how can you call yourself a _family_ when half of you are nothing more than slaves. Condemn the Uchiha all you want, but for all their faults the Uchiha believed in family. "

There was complete silence for a few minutes, and Lee was on edge ready to get in between the two should a fight break out.

"Ten-Ten, Lee lets go, and leave the trash." Neji said as he left Lee and Ten-Ten smiled sadly as they left.

"Y-y-y shouldn't had said that Rene-chan" Hinata stuttered out.

Rene turned toward her, "I just spoke the truth Hinata there's nothing wrong with that." He smiled "It seems we'll have to get rid our stutter again though. Everyone gave a small laugh as the left the store, only to be stopped by an ANBU in a cat mask.

"Rene Uchiha the council wishes to speak to you. I am to escort you there."

Rene nodded and made a hand sign, and four shadow clones popped into existence, "Carry their bags and make sure all my friends get home safe." Rene said and clones nodded. "We can do ANBU-san"

Rene and ANBU made their way into the council chamber. The council was made up of two parts the civilian and ninja parts. The civilian part was made up of business owners and the Hokage's advisors, and the ninja part was made up of the clan heads. All of them were now looking at or more like staring down at Rene, as the Hokage stood at his right.

"Thank you council for the honor of being in front of you today, excuse me a moment." Rene closed his eyes, and a few moments later opened them. "Okay we may continue."  
"What was that?" asked Hiashi Hyuga asked (Hinata's Father)

"I was just making sure that all my friends got home safe, friends which include your daughter Lord Hyuga."

"Are you stating that you can protect my daughter but then I." Hiashi all but demanded his tone icey.

"Never Lord Hyuga but from what I understand her enemies are not inside the village but inside the Hyuga compound."

"What are you saying _boy_?" Hiashi was no longer trying to hide his ire with Rene

"Nothing Lord Hyuga." Rene replied

A cough got the room's attention on the Hokage, "Let us remember why we are gathered here today. Rene wishes to take over for Sasuke as head of the Uchiha clan"

Tsume (Kiba's mother) gave long sharp whistle, "Well you must have big brass ones on you pup."

Rene gave a smile. The Hokage brought the room back to him, "Now we will listen to his claims, then vote. Rene you have the floor.

Rene nodded, "Thank you Lord Hokage, honorable council I come before you today hoping you will see a simple truth, that my cousin Sasuke will never kill Itachi. Therefore if he never kills him he will never complete his goal, and if he never complete his goal then he will never start his _secondary_ goal of rebuilding the clan. That is the problem it is his _secondary_ goal, for me it is my _only_ goal. Many of you knew my mother Camilla Uchiha she herself trained me so that I would one day help change the clan or if the worst came to rebuild it. Well the worst has happened, the clan has been taken down to three. So I ask you the question who you trust more a _boy_ who only wishes to see a man dead, or a young _man_ only has already started taking on the tasks of a clan head? Yes I have taken on some tasks, for the past five years I have filed taxes for the village by self and I have also taken the liberty of investing in a local business or two. Not only does this help the Uchiha clan, but also the village as a whole by not only making the village income greater, but also by seeing that clans will invest in the hopes and dreams of our civilian counter parts it inspires unity in the village as whole. Honorable council I have laid out the evidence in front of you and only ask that you make what you feel is the right decision." As Rene finished he glanced at each person's eyes and most of them were unreadable.

"Well said Rene, now we will leave the council and have an ANBU get use when you have decided." Said the Hokage as they both left the room.

As they came to a rest area Rene sat down on a chair, and the Hokage sat down across from him. "That was very well spoken Rene a speech worthy of any Kage, but I did see that you forgot to mention the area of wife's. Since you are rebuilding a clan you will need to take more than one wife."

Rene smiled, "Lord Hokage, I am not stupid, Sakura's mother, and Ino's father are in the that room, and an angry parent is more dangerous than any Kage. The Hokage returned the smile.

A few minutes later an ANBU came back and said that the council was ready.

Rene and the Hokage made there way back into the council's chambers, and saw that Tsume was speaking for the council, "Rene Uchiha after your speech it is the will of the council that you become clan head of the Uchiha clan." She finished with a smile

Rene smiled, "Thank you honorable council for this great honor." His mood suddenly darkened, "For first act as clan head I deem Naruto Uzumaki a friend of the Uchiha clan and anyone ninja or civilian that decrements against him in any way pay restitution in money or _blood_. Since I have more than enough money…." Rene let the threat hang in the air.

It less than a second, the council was up in arm, well mostly the civilian side of it, one councilor men yelled, "You would give that damn dem-" Only to have Rene's sword at his throat.

"Please finish, then under the third's law I can kill you." Rene said his voice cold and emotionless. The councilor's mouth remained shut, and Rene made his way back to the front of the room. "The fact is _both_ sides of this council have treated my friend like dirt, no worse that dirt. The civilians I give a little leeway, because they don't know how seals work, but the ninja," his eyes moving over to that side of the council and a few of them shuddered as he looked at them. (He had activated the sharingan) "They know more then enough, and still did NOTHING! All you cared about was your DAMN POLICTES instead of helping a young orphan was is a hero! My friend suffered for thirteen years with glares, insane prices for everything, and people acting like he didn't exist, and why? "BECAUSE YOU FOOLS CAN"T TELL THE DIFFERNCE BEWTEEN A BOY AND A GAINT FOX! If Naruto was the Nine-tails reborn he would have destroyed this village, and he _still_ has every right to. I am _disgusted_ by everyone here, I have no respect for any of you, minus the Hokage because he at least tried to help Naruto. He gave him an apartment and was there to help encourage him. My disgust runs so deep that I refuse to be called a ninja of the hidden leaf, and until all of you get your heads out of your ASSESS, I will remain disgusted. Now those of you who want to retaliate against me, remember I am a prodigy above that of Itachi himself. Also as clan head I can and _will_ move my clan to another hidden village. If any of you are thinking of punishing or attacking any of my friends. I will repay you in turn and your houses, clan compounds, or where ever you live will be soaked under a sea of blood. For those of you who are in denial I ask you to think of what the pervious Hokage's would think of your actions or for some of you your inactions toward a hero of the village. I for one think they are as angry as me, probably worse. I do know this for a fact though, the will of fire has left this village, and only a few like Naruto are keeping it lit. I ask you all to remember my words and honestly look at yourselves, and remember my warnings. That is all." As he moved toward the door, Tsume asked in a shaky voice.

"Would you really start a war over Naruto?" The rest of the council was waiting for the response, most on the ninja side, knew now that this was Rene's goal along. The clan head position was just a distraction to get all the head ninja in one room.

Rene turned around and with his _three_ tome sharingan eyes stared right at her. "If it meant protecting any of my friends I would burn this village and any other to the ground. Quite frankly I am disappointed none of you would do the same." With that he left the council the chambers, along with bemused and ashamed council members.

 **Just to be clear I will post another chapter next week. I wanted to post this because I really wanted to do the council scene, and so that I can get the story moving. Next chapter training, D-rank missions, and maybe the start of the Wave mission. Thank you for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 6**

The past month had been quite busy for team 11. When they weren't doing D-rank missions which included dog-walking, fence painting, baby sitting and helping people move, they were "training" with Anko. This "training" included getting woken up before dawn by having Anko shoot snakes at them. Luckly after the first few times they reacted fast enough to stop being from being bit. The first times did help Ino and Sakura with identifying and healing poisons and snake bites though. There training also included, get chased by her gaint snake summons, and fighting her shadow clones, sometimes with certain conditions such as no ninjustu or genjustu." This training went on for hours, and always with Anko watching them with a sadistic smile on her face and eating a stick of dango. As much as team 11 wanted to complain or at certain times strangle their sensei (That was Ino mostly) her methods got results. In just a month Ino had become something of a poison mistress and was able to use sebon needles with deadly accuracy, enough that it was giving Rene trouble to dodge them, and he paid for it when they hit. Ino was certainly creative with her poisons as well. One of her more deadly was a poison that not only shut down a persons charka system, but also paralyzed them. On a Kage the poison would last half a minute at most. Also every other day she was going with Anko to the interrogation unit and she always returned with a very "Anko like" smile on her face. She also discovered she had a lighting affinity. Sakura discovered she had an earth affinity and was training to be a very effective med-nin. She was already healing broken bones. Rene though was a different story, Anko had no idea what to do with him so she mostly left him to his own devices. Overall all three were progressing very well, and even if Anko never said it she was proud of them.

Now all of team 11 was headed to get another mission. As they entered the mission hub a bird came through the window and landed on the Hokage's desk. As the Hokage read the letter a frown appeared on his face. "Team 11 your mission is to be back up for Team 8, there mission has gone from a C to a B or A rank do you accept?"

"What happened?" Rene asked

"They have encounter enemy ninja at Chuunin level but expect at least one Jounin."

"We expect." Rene said

"Brat I'm the sensei! I decide which missions we take."

Rene looked at Anko, "Sensei they are our friends and they need help. _We are_ doing to help them. I'm sure Sakura and Ino agree with me"

Sakura and Ino nodded and Ino added, "Plus it would be great to see Hinata. I bet she needs some girl time, after hanging out only Naruto and Shino for the past of month."

Anko sighed knowing she was beat, "Okay Lord Hokage where are we going?"

The Hokage gave a small smile, "You're going to the Land of Waves. Prepare to be there at least a week."

Anko turned toward her team, "You heard the man, get ready and meet me at the gate to the village in 15 minutes." The three teenagers exited the mission hub.

As the Hokage lit his pipe he spoke, "How are they doing Anko?"

Anko sighed, "The girls are doing fine, Ino is shaping up to be a decent poison user and interrogator, and is doing well in lighting manipulation. The same can said for Sakura with her med-nin training and earth manipulation. The brat though, he is something else."

The Hokage gave small chuckle, "Yes Rene is a mystery."

Anko sighed, "He reminds a lot of Itachi."

The Hokage heard the slight fear in her voice, "Anko you don't need to be worried, the only thing they have in common is pure talent and Rene may beat Itachi it that category. But Rene will always be more powerful, because he understands the value of teamwork. Which is something Itachi never really grasped, yes he would work with others, but he preferred doing things alone. Rene is the opposite; he wants to do things with others. More importantly he wants to help others. You have nothing to fear from him Anko."

Anko nodded. Then her face turned into a smirk, "Did he really tear the council a new one?"

"He did remind the council and myself about some sins we committed against an innocent child. It was a tough pill to sallow, but I believe it will help make the village stronger. He will become an excellent clan head. Now I suggest you leave your team will be waiting for you." As Anko turned to leave the Hokage gave some final words of wisdom, "Anko, no matter how mature he may seem Rene is still a teenager and will need guidance, and providing that guidance is part of being a sensei, now get your team and be safe." With that Anko left and made her way to the village gate.

When she got there all three of her students had packs on and where ready to go.

"You brats ready?" she asked

"Almost." Rene replied before he made two shadow clones. Each clone picked Ino and Sakura bridal causing both to blush. That is until Ino understood why he made the clones.

"Rene-Chan what's the big deal we can walk on our own!" Ino yelled waving her fist in the air.

"I know that my Flower Princess but I also know that if Naruto, Hinata, and Shino fight a Jounin they will need help and we can travel faster this way."  
"The brat's right so hold onto your panties because were moving." Anko said as she disappeared. The others soon followed.

They had been running for hours until suddenly they were surrounded by a thick a mist and they heard the sounds of battle not far away. Rene dispelled his shadow clones, and activated his sharingan.

"Okay the mist blocks some of sharingan's power but I can see enough. It seems like Kurenai is trapped in a water prison the rest are standing around talking. I have a plan, Ino, Sakura wait for my signal. Sensei stay back your our ace in the hole if anything goes wrong." He started making handsigns, "FireStyle: Dragon Flame Justu" he shouted and sent a dragon made of fire at the enemy ninja. The enemy dodged it but was forced to release the water prison. "Ino now!" Rene shouted

She dashed toward the enemy kunai in hand shouted, "Lighting Style: Lighting Kunai cutter Justu" The kunai in her hand began to gather electricity, and in quick succession she stabbed both of his elbows and knees.

"Sakura go!" Rene shouted.

She dashed toward the enemy ninja, "Earth Style: Fist Rock Justu" she shouted as her right arm became covered in stone. She hit the enemy ninja and sent him crashing into a tree. "

"Excellent my turn" Ren said as he dashed toward the wounded ninja sword in hand ready to end his life.

Two senbon needles came out of nowhere and impaled themselves in the enemy ninja. Rene stopped and looked toward the source of the senbon needles. The ninja stood in front of the dead enemy ninja, and was wearing a blue kimono with an ANBU ninja hunter mask.

"Thank you this ninja had been giving me trouble for a few weeks nows." The masked ninja spoke softly.

"Who is he?" Rene asked. Only now taking a closer look at the ninja. He had was dressed in a black shirt and pants with black gloves and boots, He had a black mask covering his face, short dark hair, and a giant sword that was still in his hand.

"His name is Zabuza Momchi Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"While let me make your job easier for you." Rene said as he lauched his sword toward Zabuza's head only for it to collide with an ice mirror. _Ice Style interesting_. The fake hunter-nin and Zabuza disappeared. Rene turned around and saw everyone else staring at him.

 **That is the end of this chapter. I don't know how I feel about this one, but next chapter the Wave arc will be finished. I have made the choice of Rene's summon, even though it does seem a little on the nose I am choosing a phoenix summon. The summons will appear after the third stage in the Chuunin exams. I was also thinking of giving Rene a sage mode. I want your guy's thoughts on that. If I do it will be after the time skip. As always thank you for the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 7**

As the members of Team 8 stared at him Rene looked them over. Naruto seemed fine, a cut in his jacket, Hinata and Shino looked the same. His friends were unharmed, that made Rene smile. But Kurenai looked beat up and needed help, "Sakura check on Kurenai." She nodded as Rene and Ino walked over to team 8, "Are you okay?" Rene asked

"Rene that was awesome, you guys totally kicked his but!" yelled Naruto

Rene gave a small grin he now knew Naruto was all right, "Well Naruto we had the element of surprised on our side this time, next time we won't. How are the rest of you doing?" Rene asked his question directed at Hinata and Shino. They both nodded. Sakura ran up to meet them.

"Kurenai is fine, she just exhausted her charka," Sakura gave her report. Rene nodded.

Anko walked over with an older man with graying hair shooting straight up, and his breath reeked of alcohol. "I just got done explaining to the Tazuna here about that we're the back up for the mission, by the way you brats did well. Bad news Zabuza survived, good news he is out of action for at least a week, and we know he has a partner who can use ice justu. Maybe a snow ninja?" Anko mood sobered, "How is Kurenai-kun?"

"She's fine sensei; she just has a mild case of charka exhaustion." Sakura said

Anko gave a small smile, "Good now we have to get moving, blonde haired brat make a shadow clone to carry Kurenai-kun, and let's move. The village is only a few miles away." Grumbling Naruto did make a shadow clone, and the group made their to the land of waves.

As they approached a small wooden house a middle aged woman with long black hair came running out of the and hugged Tazuna. He introduced her as his daughter Tsunami. As she looked at the prone form of Kurenai her face became one of worry, "Let's get her into the house, and resting." As they entered the house Tsunami showed the Naruto clone to a room where it placed Kurenai on a bed and then puffed out of existence causing her to let out a cry of surprise. As that was happening Rene took a quick look around and noticed a picture on a shelf, which showed Tazuna, Tsunami, a young boy who Rene assumed was Tsunami's son, and another man. Before he could give it anymore thought, Tsunami came back and with a shy smile said, "I'm not sure I have enough room for all of you. "

Anko waved her off, "While be fine if it comes too it some of us can sleep outside right brats?" she asked turning to the six teenagers, with a crazy look in her eye. They all nodded. "Good now rest up, we start _training_ nice and early." The six teenagers ran up the stairs as saw there was a total of six rooms and three of them were unused. Ino took charge,

"Okay girls we will take the far room on the left, boys on the right, and we leave the middle room for Anko and Kurenai sensei. Good night everyone." Ino finished dragging Sakura and Hinata behind her and closed the door.

Rene sighed, Ino could sometimes be a very bossy person. He turned toward Shino and Naruto, "We should get some sleep, trust me Anko can be a _extreme_ with her training methods." With that they all retired for a good night's rest.

Only to be awoken the next morning buy the hiss of snakes, Rene who after a month of this out of instinct grabbed a kunai from under his pillow and slashed at the snake dispersing it. Shino did the same with his bugs. Naruto after a yell grabbed a kunai and got rid of the snake as well. Rene rushed over to the girl's room, and bashed the door open. Only to see all three huddled together, with a senbon needle in the floor, Sakura with a kunai and Hinata in her gentle fist stance.

"Summons?" Rene asked

"Summons." Ino answerd

"Was any one bit?" Rene asked. Ino shook her head. "Good, now we all need to do get ready, Anko does not like when we are late. Remember the time we were 30seconds late and we were forced to do the capture mission Tora mission for the next two days straight." All three members of team 11 gave a shudder at that. The cat Tora was a demon, and Rene was tempted to put it in the most horrible genjustu he could think of. As he was leaving Ino spoke up.

"By the way Rene-kun if you want to see us in our pajamas you could just ask?" Ino finished in a sultry voice as the other girls giggled.

Rene gave a smirk, "I'll remember that, now Hinata if Naruto saw you we would cleaning up a sea of blood." Hinata who was wearing a white t-shirt with the leaf village symbol blushed like mad. Rene returned to the boys room, and in less than five minutes the group walked down the stairs and into the dining room, and only now realized that the sun was still down. As they entered the dining room, they saw Kurenai and Anko sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Summons make a great alarm clock don't they." Anko said smirk on her lips.

"I understand myself and rest of my team, but why involve team 8-." He stopped and looked at the slight smirk on Kurenai's face. "I can see why you two are friends."

Anko smiled slightly, "Okay brats it's time to train. Come on." She led the six young ninja to a clearing not far from the house, with a few trees and a river. "Okay Kurenai-kun has told me all three of you have mastered tree-walking, and water-walking, and have decent charka control, so I am going to have you practice elemental justu. But first you have to know them, so brats channel your charka into these pieces of paper." The members of team 8 did, and it showed that Naruto had a wind nature, Hinata had a water nature, and Shino had an earth nature. "Good a mixture of natures, now for some justu." Anko pulled out three scrolls, "Up first Blondie, that is a justu know as "Wind Style: Wind Scar" good for mid range. Rabbit, for you it is "Water Style: Water Bullet" good for long or mid range. Finally Glasses, me have "Earth Style: Mud Wall" good to use to block attacks from tai or nin justu and it can give you a few seconds to catch your breath and even trap some enemies. Now I want you to have these _mastered_ by the time Zabuza and his friend are ready to attack that gives you about a week. It could be the difference between bringing all of you home or none of you got it?" The three nodded, then a few moments passed. "Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET MOVING!" Anko yelled and they scattered. She then turned to team 11, "Now, Brat, Pinkie, and Mini-me I want you to spar with each other on the water, and I will send a shadow clone or two to test you, Got it? "

Ino crossed her arms and gave a humph, "I am _not_ a mini version of you sensei."  
Anko gave a grin, "Not yet, but give it a couple years."

Ino let out another humph, as Rene put a hand to his chin, "You know Ino, I wouldn't mind if you become a little more like Anko, I mean look how she dresses." Indicating Anko's trench coat and fishnets.

Ino's face went from blushing, to confused, then angry. "Rene-kun, y-y-you you PERVET!" She screamed as she chased Rene onto the pond trying to hit him. Sakura just sighed and followed them.

It was a few hours later and the six teenagers were resting that Rene noticed that someone was watching them from a window. When the figure saw that Rene was watching quickly ducked out of sight, giving an excuse to his friends Rene made his way into the house. As he reached the room where the window was Rene peeked into to see a boy about eight hiding underneath the window pane.

"You know if wanted you to you could watch us train from outside." He said. The boy jumped at his voice. Rene entered the room and saw the same photo as he saw down stairs, "I'm Rene."

"Inari" the boy replied as his eyes darted the picture, and you didn't have to have the sharngan to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Was the man in the photo your father?"

"His name was Kaiza, and he met have well been. Gato killed him."

Rene, "I'm sorry to hear that"

Inari's face became one of rage, "Keep your sorry you don't how I feel!"

Rene gave a sad smile, "Actually I do." He sat down across from Inari. "You're feeling sad for him dying, angry that you couldn't do anything to stop it, maybe even angry at him for dying, but the worst of it is the loneliness, the huge hole that you have. You try to fill it with anything, pride, hate, you settled on anger. Myself, I fancied obsession, I become obsessed with getting stronger. Thinking that if I just kept getting stronger maybe I could do something to make up for her death, but I was wrong. Plus you have something I didn't, other people that care about you, I didn't get that for an almost a year. I have a friend who has had it worst then both of us, but he keeps moving forward. It is fine to grieve Inari, but you have to move on and let yourself heal with the help of other people."

"B-B-But what about Gato, you can't possibly beat him he's too strong." Inari, his voice shaking

Rene gave a smile, "Come on let me show you something." He led Inari to the window. "Do you see the two girls, the ones with blonde and pink hair?" Inari nodded, "There my teammates, and together we took down a ninja that was far stronger than us. Teamwork is an amazing thing, and with it anything is possible, even defeating Gato." With a smile Rene left the room. As he was passing a room a voice caught his attention.

"That was very nice what you said." Kurenai commented coming out of the room.

"It was the truth, but the fact Gato and his men need to die if this village is going to make it." Rene replied

"That is mine and Anko's problem not yours, just focus on getting stronger." Rene just nodded in reply.

It was a few days later and with team 8 still practicing there Justus, Ino and Sakura watching over Tsunami and Inari, and Anko and Kurenai were guarding Tazuna. Rene decide to walk around the village. It was a place void on any hope, the houses were in shambles there was no food, people were begging and dressed in nothing but rags and there was a sadness in the air that was unnatural. _Gato has to be stopped_ Rene thought as he felt a hand in his back pocket, and the sound of running feet. He jerked back and saw a shadow run down an alley. He followed the shadow down the alley way. As he turned a corner he heard the sound of chewing, standing in front of him was a little girl no more than four years old dressed in rags with long brown hair and eyes. She was munching on a protein bar that Rene had kept in his back pocket. The girl noticed his presence, she turned toward him slowly. Rene couldn't help but think she looked adorable with her cheeks puffed out. A small smile appeared on his face and he crouched to her level, and pulled out another protein bar, and held it out to her. She approached slowly and cautiously, and grabbed the bar. A noise caused Rene to turn around only to turn back a moment later and see the little girl gone.

After searching for the girl for a few hours to no avail Rene returned to house to see everyone well almost everyone at the table eating. He noticed that Naruto wasn't there, "Where's Naruto?" Hinata was the one that answered him. "Naruto-Kun is training." Rene nodded "Well I'll find him." Rene headed back out the door. He ran across the tree limbs searching for Naruto only to find him talking to a beautiful girl with black hair, and something about her felt familiar. It took a moment but he made the connection, the girl was Zabuza's partner! Instantly a kunai knife was in the palm of his hand. Naruto and girl talked for a while and he heard something about "precious people", until Naruto realized that he was missed and ran back to the house.

"You can show yourself now." The girl spoke in a soft voice with her back to Rene. Rene dropped out of the tree a few feet from her. "Why were you hiding?" she asked

"I was seeing if you were going to attack my friend." Rene replied

"If I had?" she asked

"I would have cut you down where you stood." Rene replied his voice cold as steel.

"So you would have hardened your heart and ended my life?"

"On the contrary, my heart would have wept for ending the life of such a strong ninja, all because she follows a fool."

"Zabuza-sama is a great man!" she shouted now facing Rene

"He is a prideful fool that only cares about his ambition of taking back Water Country. "Great-men" don't work for scum like Gato. There is no dream, no ambition that is worth helping that greedy little man tear apart this village." There were silent for a few moments. "Where and when?" he asked

"Tomorrow at and bridge and bring Tazuna."

"Will you harm his family?"

"We won't, the same can't be said for Gato"

"Understood" As Rene turned to leave, Haku said one last thing

"If you come I won't hesitate to harden my heart, and kill you and your friends."

"And if you lay a finger on my friends" He turned around sharingan blazing. It sent a shiver down her spine "I will kill you bleeding heart or not." Haku nodded and shunshined away. As Rene ran toward the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 8**

When Rene entered the house all noise stopped. "I met with Zabuza's partner, and we will fight them tomorrow at the bridge and we will bring Tazuna. I say we leave a couple shadow clones to protect Tsunami and Inari. Just because she said her and Zabuza won't attack them doesn't mean that Gato won't try something." There was silence for a few moments until Anko yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRAT? Meeting with an enemy ninja is bad and striking a deal is worse, what's to stop them from coming to kill us right now?"

Rene took a breath, "First off I didn't go out looking for her, I found her talking with Naruto." Before Anko could start laying into Naruto Rene continued, "He didn't know she was Zabuza's partner and honestly if I hadn't fought her before I wouldn't have given her a second thought. Secondly, you know sensei that there are certain _agreements_ between ninja. They will keep their word." There was few moments until Naruto spoke.

"Haku is working with Zabuza that is her precious person?" Naruto said almost in shock. Rene went over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you Naruto, so if it comes to it I will be the one to kill her okay." Naruto looked up at him with almost pleading eyes.

"I don't want any of my friends to fight or kill each other. " Rene gave a small smile, _Naruto it is saying things like that make me know you will become Hokage._

"Naruto promise me you will never change okay." Rene smiled and looked at the rest of the table. "So any ideas?" They spent most of the night planning.

Before the sun came up the next morning, Teams 8 and 11 were checking and double checking that they had all the equipment they would need. Tazuna gave Tsunami and Inari a hug. Naruto and Rene made a few clones just in case something happened and just like that they headed to the bridge. They were there a few minutes when a mist began to settle across the bridge. Out of the mist came Haku complete with mist ANBU mask, and Zabuza sword and all.

"Brats positions!" Anko yelled. Shino and Hinata got in front of Tazuna prepared to fight. Naruto and Sakura took out kunai, well Ino got a few senbon needles coated with her special charka poison. Rene simply drew his sword. Anko spoke again, "Brat, Blondie main attack force. Mini-me, Pinkie back-up in case they fail. Glasses, Rabbit protect Tazuna, me and Kurenai-kun will take brow less." With that the five teenagers moved to another part of the bridge, leaving Hinata and Shino to guard Tazuna.

Zabuza drew his sword, "You know they are going to die right?"

Anko smirked, "I don't think so they have a prodigy that surpasses Itachi Uchiha. A poison mistress in training that has created her own poison that could take down a Kage, and a med-nin that rivals Tsunade Senju at the same age."

"Not to mention the leaf's most unpredictable ninja that can out run ANBU if he has too. Also if you get through us and them, you still have to deal with two clan heirs to get to Tazuna." Kurenai chimed in.

"In short they'll be fine, you on the other hand-" Anko licked her lips, "Well it's been a while since my snakes last ate." With that Anko charged at Zabuza, Kurenai not far behind.

On another part of the bridge Naruto and Rene faced Haku, with Ino and Sakura behind them. Rene noticed that Naruto was shaking as he looked at Haku whether it was anger or just nerves he didn't know, "Naruto focus, she is the enemy now. It is our duty as ninja to bring her down, dead or alive. Understand?" Naruto nodded. In a second Haku threw a handful of senbon needles. "Naruto scatter!" Rene yelled as they jumped, Rene to the left and Naruto to the right.

Almost immediately after the senbon were thrown Haku started making hand signs, "Ice Style; Ice Dome justu" she spoke softly. A dome of ice started to spread out and cover the area of the bridge they were on. Rene saw that it looked like it would sallow himself and Naruto. In a flash Rene pushed Naruto out of the way as the dome finished being created and closed around Rene.

While fighting Anko and Kurenai Zabuza saw the dome, and let out a harsh laugh. "It's over Haku has used her ultimate justu your genin are as good as dead."

Anko and Kurenai paused it their assault to look at the dome that had come out of nowhere. Anko looked at Zabuza with a murderous look, "If any of my genin get so much as a scratch I will not only kill you but I will decapate you, piss on your head, and shove that giant sword so far up ass that your ghost can taste!" she yelled as she charged again at Zabuza. _Be safe brats._ She thought

Meanwhile Rene was in the dome of ice created by Haku. Haku she was standing in front of Rene on the other side of the dome. Rene gave a smirk, "It is impressive, but I bet it is eating away at your charka." Haku remained silent. "I know I'm right."

"I'm sorry it's come to this but to farther Zabuza's ambition you and your friends must die." Haku said

Rene gave a sigh, "What about your ambition, your goal what it is?" Haku again remained silent. "You don't have one do you?" Rene gave a loud laugh, "It is something isn't it Haku to live for the sake of others, to help fulfill their dreams. Yours is to help Zabuza, mine is to my friends and my mother. Now neither of us is wrong for doing this. But what happens when our friends achieve their dreams? We become stagnant, directionless, without something, some goal to push ourselves forward. To make ourselves want to reach greater heights, but there is the fear that if we don't help them they will leave us, or become disappointed in us. It is truly sad, Haku in another life we could have become great friends."

"I'm sorry." Haku said voice still soft but echoing across the ice dome.

"I am too." Rene replied

In the next second Rene dashed across the dome swinging his sword only to hit air as Haku disappeared into a mirror. The next moment there a hundred images of Haku on the mirrors, all at once the images threw senbon at Rene. Who dodged them all with practiced ease.

"How were you able to dodge all of them was it with your sharingan?" Haku asked

Rene gave a smile, "No, my eyes are a tool Haku but like any tool it can taken or damaged, so I must learn to work without it. Plus I dodge them on a regular bases. But just in case." He activated his sharingan and began making hand signs, 'Fire style: Phoenix flower justu!" Two dozen small fire balls came out of his mouth and shot toward Haku who escaped through the mirrors. When the justu ended some of the mirrors had scratches but that was it.

"You missed" Haku said

Rene gave a smirk, "I wasn't aiming for you I was testing your mirrors and it seems that I will need a hotter fire to melt them." He began making handsigns. "Prepare to see a justu from the library of Madara Uchiha himself." Haku's eyes widen behind her make. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Justu" A giant dragon made fire came out of Rene's mouth and engulfed the entire dome.

The bridge shaking caused a pause in the fight between Anko and Zabuza. They looked over to see the ice dome explode and the head of a giant fire dragon appeared out of the top. "Damn the Brat has been holding out on me." Anko said as the fight started again.

Back with the destroyed dome Rene had been blasted from the dome, landed on the ground and bounced. His shirt was destroyed, and as he slowly got back to feet he cursed, "Damn I still don't have that justu down." Three shouts of caused him turn around to see Naruto, Sakura, and Ino running toward him. Naruto got to him first.

"Hey are you okay? What the hell was that?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" Rene replied. As the smoke cleared it showed Haku with some of her outfit destroyed (including the mask) but very much alive, "So is she it appears. Naruto you mastered Wind Scar right?" Naruto nodded, "Good now make a couple clones and have them each do it I have an idea." Naruto made the clones and they did a "Wind Style: Wind Scar" Rene made two shadow clones as well and they performed "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball "The four justu combined to form a mass fireball half the size of the bridge. It flew toward Haku and exploded as it hit the target.

Again the three jounin's battle was paused as they looked at the giant fire ball, causing Zabuza to ask, "Seriously what the hell are you teaching these genin?" Anko smirked as Zabuza felt a kunai knife in his back.

"Teamwork, something a missing-nin like you could never understand." Kurenai said as she appeared out a tree. As the Anko in front of his disappeared Zabuza thought, _Genjustu damn it._ He fell to the floor only to be pinned to the ground by Anko's "Pinning Snake" justu which caused a dozen _very_ venomous snakes to hold Zabuza to the ground. Anko appeared on his chest with a kunai knife to this throat.

"You move, you die." She said as Zabuza just sighed.

The smoke cleared from the great fire ball to see that Haku had gotten away. Rene's eyes widened if she had survived that where was she? He quickly looked over to where the others were fighting see wasn't there. His eyes widened even farther as he realized what she was doing. "Hinata! She's after Tazuna look out!" Hinata nodded only to have Haku appear in front of her a second later sebon needles ready to pierce he throat, only to stopped by a mudwall made by Shino, her hand was stuck. "Shino good man, Ino go." Ino dashed toward Haku poisoned laced sebon ready, she threw them. Haku got her arm unstuck and was ready to dodge Ino's needles only to be pushed off balance by being hit by a Water Bullet from Hinata. Because of that Ino's needles hit home and her poison started working. Haku couldn't move and she couldn't use charka. "Sakura go." Sakura too dashed at Haku her arms covered in medical charka, making them charka scalpels. See quickly cut the tendons in her arms making them useless. "Naruto finish her off." Naruto ran straight at Haku and with a punch she was sent crashing into the ground. As the teenagers gathered around her they noticed Haku was crying.

"Please kill me please; I have failed Zabuza-sama. I have failed as his weapon he won't want me anymore please just kill we."

"What do you mean by "his weapon"?" Shino asked

Then Haku explained how her father killed her mother after discovering her bloodline, and how she was forced to kill her father. About how Zabuza had saved and taught her, and how she pledged to be his weapon." At the end of the tale a few of them were misty eyed. Rene turned around, "If any of you have ninja wire use it to keep her contained."

"Where are you going?" Shino asked

Rene turned back to him sharingan spinning. "To have a _talk_ with Zabuza" he said before disappearing.

Shino turned toward, Ino and Sakura, "Go after him make sure he doesn't do anything foolish." They nodded and ran after Rene.

When Rene appeared right in front of Zabuza his sword to his throat, all three of them were surprised. "Answer quick and with the truth Zabuza. What is Haku to you is she a simple weapon or is she more?" In a second of saying his question Rene had his answer as he watched Zabuza's face. "I see" was all he said. Clapping was heard as he turned to see the bridge occupied by Gato and at least fifty bandits.

Gato let out a laugh, "Well isn't this a sight to behold the great "Demon of the Mist" Zabuza defeated by two women and a few children."

Rene answered. "So your Gato" He pointed his blade at him. "I am giving you a ten second head start to run before I kill you. I don't care if I have to go through all of your men to do it." He then started counting. By the time he got to two Gato had run behind his men. At three Rene charged and stabbed a bandit.

His last words were, "You said we had to the count of ten."

Rene's response was simply, "I'm a ninja we lie" before he moved on to the next bandit.

In a few moments the number of bandits had gone from fifty to zero, and Gato was cowering on the bridge his hands over his head. Rene stalked closer his chest covered in the blood of the bandits. His sword came to Gato's throat, "Make no mistake I want to kill you for what you did to those people, for what your greed has cost them. I want to rip your head from your body shove it on to a spike. Even my sword wants to taste your blood. But I won't because you are not mine to kill you're theirs." Gato turned his head to see the towns folk led by Inari where on the other side of the bridge. "What they will do to you is justice enough." Rene finished as he sheathed his sword and walked back to his team. With that action the fight that would become known as the "Battle off the Bridge" ended.

 **Well the reason for my almost month long absence was a combination of being busy, lazy, and just not wanting to write. But I am back now with two chapters in a day because I want to make up for my absence. I will try to get a chapter up this weekend but we will see. Read and Review. As always thank you for the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 9**

It was hours later, and Teams eight and eleven were recovering back at Tazuna's house, expect for Rene who had locked himself in a room since their return. Zabuza and Haku had joined them as well, with Sakura healing them both enough to walk. On the walk back Zabuza and Haku had shared a look that left Haku with a wide smile, and Zabuza with just a trace of a grin. Now they were all gathered around the table in the kitchen. Ino and Sakura were talking with Haku, and team 8 were talking with each other. Which left only Anko and Zabuza , until Zabuza broke the silence.

"Snake Lady what's the story on the Uchiha?"

Anko tensed, just because they weren't "enemies" anymore didn't mean she was ready to become best buddies, "Why?"

Zabuza's mouth became a grin, a sign of respect for her suspicions, "Because the look in his eyes when he slaughtered Gato's thugs reminded me of a mission I went on soon after I joined the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It was a simple B rank, a group of bandits led by some no-name missing ninja had been kidnapping some civilians from a small village on the edge of water country. I was sent to take them out. When I get there I see all the bandits' dead, the base is in shambles and leaders head on a spike, his body a few feet away. On top of the remains was a man in a brown cloak, like a traveler would wear. Hood covering his face, I couldn't see anything, but I felt his eyes on me and I didn't feel anger, fear, or hate, but I did fee; righteous fury. In that second I felt a terror that no one has been able to copy, not even a Kage. Anyway on the bridge I felt that for a split second before your student started cutting up Gato's men. Any relation?"

The whole table had done silent during the story, and now they were waiting for Anko's response. Anko took a breath to clear her head, "We know his mother was an Uchiha and she refused to talk about the father, so the best I can say would be maybe?"

Zabuza nodded, "Haku say goodbye to your friends were leaving." He said as he got up and headed for the door.  
Haku smiled as she got up and headed for the door, as she passed Anko she said, "I hope to see you all again, and please thank Rene for me." She gave a slight bow before running after Zabuza.

It was a few moments later that Ino let out a humph and started to go up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Anko asked

Ino turned to her, "To Rene of course he has been locked in that room for hours now and he needs to get out." She started to walk up the stairs.

"Ino stop, let him be alone he needs to think this through." Anko said

"But he needs to know that we don't hate him or something stupid like that because of what he did today." Ino protested

Kurenai spoke, "Well that is a noble thing, but let me ask you all something. Have any of you taken a life?" All the teenagers put their heads down. "I know the academy has a class that is meant to help you deal with the trauma of a first kill, but the fact is that you actually have to experience the kill, and none of you have. Also Rene did not just take one life he took _fifty_. Please let myself and Anko talk to him first." The end came out as more of a "pretty please " than an order, but still with a nod Ino agreed as did the rest. The two then sent them upstairs to sleep because they were leaving early the next day. After they went up Kurenai turned to Anko, "So how are we going to help him through this?" she asked

Anko let out a sigh and sat down in a chair, "I have no idea, as you know I didn't have the best sensei. Hell if I had done the same thing he did the snake bastard would be smiling out of a sick sense of pride. I say we let him make the first move." Kurenai could only nod. The two soon went upstairs and retired for the night.

Rene woke up in a cold sweat, as he slowed down his breathing he looked at a clock and it read 12:06am. He took one more deep breath, and went over to his pack. He pulled out a sealing scroll and in a few hand signs unsealed what was inside. It was the size of a wine bottle. Rene grabbed it and walked out of the room after checking that the hallway was clear. He made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed a shot glass, as he sat down to pour a glass he felt a presence behind him and quickly moved ready to attack the threat. Only to be stopped by Anko.

"Woah, Brat calm down its just me." She exclaimed

"Sensei you scared me." Rene replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what do you have there?" She asked pointing to the bottle.  
Rene sat down and signaled Anko to do the same, "While if my mother is to believed it was made by my father, as a present for myself when I became of age. But I figured given the events of today I can take a sample or two." He finished with a smile that didn't reach eyes.

Anko rubbed her neck, "By the way how are you dealing with what happened?"

Rene's face turned into a frown, "I am… managing. My mother explained to me what to expect, nightmares and the like, but I doubt she expected my first kill to end so many lives." He finished with a hollow chuckle.

Anko gave a nod, "Why did you do it Brat me and Kurenai could have handled them easily, why did you charge in like a man with a death wish?"

Rene gave a sigh, "When I saw Gato I was reminded of what he turned this village into, I got so angry that I lost myself. You don't know how much restraint it took not to kill Gato, in fact if Inari hadn't arrived with the villagers I probably would have. The fact is it needed to be done I was just the one to get his hands dirty this time."

Anko took a breath, "They don't hate you, Ino, Sakura, and the rest. In fact Kurenai had to beg them to leave you along there were that worried."

Rene gave a smile and picked up and bottle. "Well let's see what this taste like shall we?" he got another glass and pour some, and did the same with another and gave to Anko." They both downed a shot, and a few moments later they both gave a loud cough."

"What hell kind of whisky is this?" Anko asked

Rene took another sip, "I taste cherry, and cinnamon."

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Cherry cinnamon whisky?" She gave a shrug "It isn't half bad give me another shot." Rene me a smile and poured another shot.

The next morning Anko woke up with a headache the size of the Hokage monument, wait scratch that it was the size of the entire Hidden Leave village. After shaking her head a few times she saw that Ino and Sakura were infront of her. Ino was saying something?

"Sensei are you okay what happened?"

Anko shook her head, "Me and Rene drank a lot of-"she stopped when she didn't see Rene or the bottle. "Where is he?"

Sakura shrugged, "We thought he was with you. What is this about drinking? Sensei that is not how you deal with events like this. You should know it is better to talk it out, instead of drinking the problem away." Sakura lectured sounding just like a disappointed parent.

Anko sighed, "We did talk, but he was one who brought the whisky down in the first place and" she stopped again. "Hey I'm the sensei I don't have to explain myself to you!" she rubbed her aching head, "Just get everything packed we leave in an hour. Kami I need coffee."

"What about Rene?" Ino asked

"I think I know where he is, get everything together okay." Ino and Sakura nodded as they headed back upstairs.

Meanwhile while Anko was dealing with a massive hangover, Rene was at the bridge which was going to be called the "Great Unity Bridge" Rene gave a smile. It was unity and teamwork that stopped Zabuza so it made sense that the townsfolk would want to remember it. Still his mind was on the bloodstains that he himself had caused when he killed the bandits. It was another nightmare that had woken him and caused him to walk here. As he was in his thought Rene felt a tug on his pants, and he looked down and he saw the same little girl from a few days ago. She opened her hands and as if expecting another protein bar. It was with a sad sigh that Rene said "I don't have any more I'm sorry. " Her face turned to frown. A question came out of Rene's mouth. "Where are your parents?" Her frown deepened and she began to cry, she wrapped herself around his legs. In between the sobs, he caught the words "bad men" and "took away". He put the rest of the pieces together. He kneeled down to level, "There is no one to take care of you?" she shook her head. Rene got a thoughtful expression, "What is your name?"

"Julia" she said in soft little voice.

Rene gave a smile, "Well Julia how would you like to come live with me."  
Her eyes widen "Really?" Rene nodded. "Would you be my new Daddy?" her voice full of innocent curiosity.

Rene let out a small laugh, "I think I'm a little too young to be your dad, how about big brother?"

A large smile was over Julia's face in instant as she jumped into his arms. "Yeah Big Brother!" she shouted as she snuggled into his chest. A few moments he heard a soft snoring coming from her. A minute later he heard shouting coming from behind him and he turned to see the rest of his team and team 8 running toward him. They stopped a few feet away from him and saw the little girl cradled in his arms.  
"Who is that?" Ino asked

"This is my new little sister Julia Uchiha."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You can do that, just make someone a Uchiha like that?"

Rene gave a nod, "Yeah, I read all of the Uchiha clan rules before we left, it is a little crazy how much power I have. Granted since the clan is down well to... three now a lot it doesn't really matter, but I still hold the power to add or banish anyone I want from the clan."

Everyone nodded, they then heard a pair of footsteps coming quickly, it was Anko with Kurenai not far behind. "Brat I have a bone to pick with you." Anko started but stopped when she the little girl in his arms, "Who is that?"

Rene gave a smile. "My new little sister."

Anko face became a frown, "Brat you can't just take a kid-"  
"She has no one and, may I remind since this is a _clan_ matter you have no part in the decision." His voice held an edge of steel

Anko's eyes narrowed, "You're going to play that card." Her own voice had a hint of steel in it.

"I'm going to play that card." They both stared at each other for a few moments until Anko sighed.

"Fine but you take it up with the Hokage okay Brat?" Rene nodded as Anko threw him his pack. "Okay now come on we have a half a day's run to the Leaf village let's get going."

It was hours later and both teams where in front of the Hokage who was smoking his pipe, "Anko would you care to explain to me how you left with three children and came back with four?"

Anko rubbed the back of her necl, when Rene spoke up, "I claimed her as a member of my clan." The Hokage stopped smoking his pipe for a moment.

"Well that explains that, the rest of you expect your sensei's can leave." When the door closed the Hokage spoke again. "How was the mission? Were there any _difficulties?_ Both Jonin understood, but it was Kurenai that answered.

"Naruto did not use the Fox's charka at all. If fact based on the teamwork all six showed I was tempted to promote all to Chuunin right after the battle." Anko nodded in agreement.

"Well than I assume that both of you are going to enter your teams for the Chuunin exams that takes place a couple weeks from now." Both nodded again. The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out six sheets of paper, "Have them each sign them and show up to the academy on the date. You both are exempt from the meeting of the team sensei as well. Now is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Anko and Kurenai looked at eachother and Anko explained about Rene killing the bandits and about him having access to Madara's fire justu. The Hokage smoked for a few moments, "Having access to Madara's fire justu doesn't concern me. I think apart from Itachi Rene is the only one with the control and charka capacity to be able to use them. They are clan justu any how so it doesn't matter. But as for the bandits, do you believe he is stable Anko?"

Anko sighed, "I don't know really, we know who trained him so it wouldn't surprise me if he is hiding his real emotions, but for now I think having his friends around helps. If I see anything I will come to you directly." The Hokage nodded and dismissed them.

Well the discussion was happening in the Hokage's office, Ino had dragged the group to almost every store, in order to help build Julia's room. They went to clothing stores, hardware stores for paint for the room, and bought a bed, dressers and then the toy store. Rene never saw a kid's eyes light up like he did right then. Thankfully all Julia wanted was a stuffed animal, which she got was in the form a bear. Naruto had to be dragged out, when he found an entire section for pranks. Rene also checked his pockets just in case. They were informed that they had the next week off, and that week was spent helping build Julia's room. Together with the help of his friends, and after much swearing, and cursing the room was finished, and they were all reward with a huge hug each from Julia. So Rene was surprised when in the morning he found Julia cuddled up next to him. She said she was scared and Rene accepted it, and that is the way it went for the next week. It was the day when Rene was supposed to meet his team when things turned interesting. Julia was with Ino and Sakura or her big sisters, which included Hinata. She had also started to call Shino and Naruto Uncle, and Anko Auntie. Anko took it in stride though and eventually liked the name. She especially liked it when she was chasing them on one of her giant snake summons while holding her, and Julia clapped her hands and demanded to go faster. While he was reliving these memories he heard a commotion coming from an alley way, and when he looked he saw a boy his age in black pajamas with a package on his back holding Konohamaru by the scuff of his shirt, and a girl with a giant fan and blonde hair tied in for pig tails standing there. It took a moment but Rene came up with a plan. He made two shadow clones and in a dash they had their swords to the two genin's necks.

"What the hell!" The boy gasped

" Put the grandson of the third Hokage down or you will leave without a head." When he didn't release Konohamaru the pressure on his neck increased. "I won't ask again."

" Kankuro put the kid down, he's serious." The girl said. The boy dropped Konohamaru to the ground, he ran behind Rene.

"Konohamaru leave I'll get Naruto to play ninja with you soon okay." Konohamaru nodded and ran in the other direction. Rene canalled the justu, as soon as he did Kankuro's hands went to the package on his back, "I won't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Kankuro asked

"Because your Suna ninja, you're a puppeteer. It is made of wood, and I have an extremely strong fire style which will burn it to ashes. As for your teammate my fire style beats her windstyle so her fan is useless against me. What it all boils down to is the fact that I don't want to have to kill two genin from an _allied_ village, because of a little mistake. "  
Kankuro got even angrier, "Why you cocky little-"

"Kankuro enough." An ice cold but soft voice said and as it did both of the Suna ninja froze. Out of the tree came a boy with red hair and a giant gourd filled with sand on his back. The boy turned toward Rene, "I am Garra of the Sand that is Temari, and you have met Kankuro. On behalf of them I apologize, for any misunderstanding."

Rene nodded, "I accept your apology, and ask you to remember that you are _guests_ here so please act like it." He turned around and started to walk away.

"I hope to see you in the Chuunin exams" Garra said softly

"I hope to see you as well Garra of the sand." Rene replied as he left to find his team

Once he was gone Kankuro turned to Garra, "Garra what the hell! I could have taken that pretty boy."  
Garra turned to Kankuro the coldness of his eyes sent a shiver through his very soul, "Kankuro he would have slaughter both of you like flies. He will make an excellent sacrifice for Mother. Now come Baki is waiting."

Rene made his way to the team's training ground, and saw Anko sitting with Julia on lap her and Ino and Sakura had pieces of paper in their hands.

Anko spotted him, "Brat you're late." Handing him the same piece of paper.

"Sorry sensei I was entertaining some Suna ninjas here for the Chuunin exams." He replied then looke at Ino and Sakura. "Do you two think we should enter?"  
Ino pumped her fist in the air, "Hell yeah! We can show how better we are compared to the other teams."

Sakura just nodded. Rene nodded too and they all signed the paper and handed it to Anko.

She smiled, "Good meet at the academy by 9am tomorrow you have the rest of the day off. "  
"Hold on sensei I was wondering if you and Kurenai along with team 8 would like to come over to have dinner at say 7pm tonight?"

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Sure"

Rene smiled "Good Ino, Sakura, and Julia to the grocery store."

By the time 7pm rolled around that night the kitchen smiled delicious, and with the help of Ino, Sakura, and Julia (who was the food taster). The food got on the table right on time, it wasn't anything special just some steak on rice with a gravy sauce and mixed vegetables. But Naruto said he ranked it number 3 after ramen, and the bento's that Hinata made for them for every day at lunch. Rene thought of that as great praise. It caused Hinata to blush which in turn got a laugh out of everyone. It was when he was cleaning up and saw everyone else sitting at the table that he smile one of the few genuine smiles he had had since his mother died.

It was after everyone had left promising to meet at the academy tomorrow, and waking up in a cold sweat that he knew he needed to talk to someone about a few things. Carefully getting out bed so he didn't wake Julia up, he walked out the door and to the far side of the compound were the Uchiha were buried. On the farthest part of the plot was an aging headstone which read Camilla Uchiha Loving Mother. Rene sat down in front of the gravestone. "Hey Mom sorry I haven't been here lately but I've been busy. I went on my first "C" rank mission I say it like that because we went up against a A-rank missing ninja. Don't worry though I'm fine everyone is fine." He put his head is his hands, "Why am I lying to stone tab?" He took a deep breath. "The truth is I had my first kill, well my first fifty actually. I just lost myself in my anger. I remember when you said Dad told you "Kill with a heavy hand and an even heavier heart, for every life you take you take that person's very being everything, they were, could, or should have been. That is a burden too heavy to carry once, if not multiple times. " I forgot that and I am paying for it, I have nightmares, their dead bodies surround me and they just keep coming and eventually they drag me down with them. But they are not happening as often and there nothing I can't handle. I'm surprised that Ino or Sakura haven't dragged me to the hospital yet. But the real reason I am having trouble is on the mission I met a girl and I realized that we were the same, we were both living for the sake of others. Her for her master's plan, and me for your dream, and Naruto's, Hinata's, Ino's, Sakura's, and even Shino's. But I have nothing for myself, nothing to push me, to reach new heights. Then that led to me to come to a stark and harsh reality, that even though I speak of having a strong will, that I am a hypocrite. I discovered that my own will is weaker than all of theirs, specifically Hinata and Naruto. In ways they have suffered more than I can imagine, because even at the worst I was a prodigy, the rest of the clan knew it so I had that to fall back on. They didn't and yet they have no hate in them, or if they do they use it as fuel as motivation to prove them wrong. Naruto wishes to gain their acceptance by becoming Hokage, Hinata wishes to unite the clan to become a family. They are both said to be impossible things, and yet these warnings they fall on deaf ears, and they keep moving forward. Yet here I am surrounded by the ghosts of my tormenters. People that have been dead for almost a decade and as I walk these halls I feel a smirk cross my face that these people who thought they were my "betters" are dead, and I live. IT SICKENS ME!" he slammed his fists into the dirt tears streaming down his face. "It sickens me that even though they are long dead I let their hate control me. It was after I admitted that I felt the chains of their hatred so well hidden that I had forgot about them, reappear and I felt myself begin to suffocate. I felt ashamed, ashamed that I had hidden this hate for so long. It was then I realized why Hinata and Naruto and the others are stronger than me, that no matter how many justu I master, I would forever be it there shadow. They had let go of their hate, they used it to motivate them. They did something that I thought impossible. Then the greatest realization of all dawned on me, that until I am able to shatter every chain, get rid of every last shred of hatred inside me, I am not worthy to be their friend, to walk beside. I am not worthy of helping accomplish their dreams, I am not worthy of being clan head, I am not worthy anything. It was beyond humbling, It was then I decided that every step I take from then on would be so that I would become worthy of everything that I would shatter the chains of hatred and grow and become a man worthy of walking beside his friends, worthy of helping them, a man worthy enough to rebuild the Uchiha clan." Rene took a long shaky breath. "On a happier note I adopted a girl named Julia into the clan, and she is helping me, making this place full of bad memories, change to a place with at least a few decent ones. I also had everyone over for dinner, and well cleaning up I realized that these people are my family now, and I must protect them at all costs. Perhaps if I die for them I will be worthy enough to watch them achieve their dreams from the afterlife." Rene wiped his tear soaked face with his arm. Then smiled, "While I have go to sleep the Chuunin Exams are tomorrow and I don't want to late. I'll visit when I can. I love you." Rene gave the gravestone a kiss and ran back to his room to get some sleep.

Out of the shadows step the Hokage his pipe in his hand, he turned to face the grave. He wiped the moisture out of his eyes. "Camilla your son carry's many burdens, but he is far stronger than he realizes, it takes great strength to admit your faults and work to change them. His goal is not an easy one it may even more difficult then becoming Hokage. But I have a feeling he will make it, and then maybe your other thought will come true. "

 _The Hokage stood beside Camilla her long black hair blowing in the wind, but her coal black eyes focused only her son hitting a training dummy. Her blood red lips formed a smirk as the young Rene broke the dummy in half. "Lord Hokage call it mothers intuition if you will but I have a feeling that they will change the world._

" _They?" he had asked_

 _Her smirk deepened, "Yes them my son, and Naruto. Every time I see him I can "feel" his will it is that strong. It is the same with my son, their wills are stronger than any metal, I doubt even the Sage of Six Paths himself could stop them once they put their mind to something. The world will push them, maybe even break them, but they will get right back up and continue moving forward until they reach their goal. It is those type of people that can change the world, and together they will be unstoppable." She finished with a smile._

As the Hokage came back to the real world he again looked at the grave, "You always had high hopes for him Camilla. But I have no doubt he will surpasses them, and make you even more proud of him then you already are." The only sound in the graveyard was the wind until the Hokage spoke once again, "Forgive me Camilla but I must be off, I too have a busy deal tomorrow, Good evening." With that farewell the Hokage began walking through the Uchiha compound excited for what this batch of genin would do during the exam.

 **Hey everyone I want to ask a favor and it is that you review, I feel that this is a major part of the story, and I want your reactions. Did you like it, hate, not understand it? I would just really like some feedback. So if you have the time please review. Next up the start of the Chuunin Exams. As always thanks for the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 10**

The day of the Chunnin exams had arrived and Team 11 stood outside the academy waiting for Team 8. They were talking with each other when a voice interrupted them.

"So you're here" Team 11 looked behind them to see Sasuke Uchiha. The past few months Sasuke had been almost a guest of the Uchiha clan district. The reason being Kakashi had been training him from dawn until dark every day. The only change in his appearance was a sword strapped to his back.

"You're alone cousin." Rene's comment caused Sasuke to smirk.

"I don't need any help taking care of these peasants." Sasuke gloated

Rene just shook his head, "Here I thought Kakashi had beaten the arrogance out of you. But it appears that I will have to do it personally."

Sasuke's smirk dropped at Rene's declaration, being replaced with a look of anger, "You think you take me _half-breed_?"

Rene's response was a simple smile, "We will see cousin."

Sasuke left with a humph, It was a few moments later that Team 8 arrived.  
"Are you guys ready to become chunin?" Naruto asked. He was answered by nodded heads.

When they entered the academy they saw a large group of genin trying to get into a room guarded by two chunin. There eyebrows raised when they saw Lee's green jumpsuit at the front of the group shouting something about "youth" only to be backhanded by one of the chunin.

Naruto started to move forward to help his fellow leaf ninja, but was stopped by Rene's hand on his shoulder. "Hinata is there a genjustu on any part of the room?" Hinata activated her eyes and nodded. There was one on the sign saying floor 314 (where they were supposed to go) when it was actually floor 214. Rene smirked, "Since your cousin is here they already know that, so there're acting. Deception is a ninja's greatest tool after all. Come on let's go up to the real floor."

As they were walking up the stairs Ino asked a question, "Rene-kun, where is Julia?"

"Anko is taking care of her until the exams are over."

A grimace passed over Ino's face, "Are you sure Anko's the best role model for her?"

Rene gave a small smile, "We spend almost every waking minute with her, and we are fine. As along as she doesn't start wearing fishnets everything will be fine-"They had made it to the top of the stairs and saw Kurenai. Anko, and Julia waiting for them. What had caused Rene to stop talking was the fact that Julia was dressed as mini- Anko fishnets and all. His eyebrow twitched, and then a soft smile appeared on his face as he said, "Release". Julia reappeared wearing a shirt and shorts.

With a pout on her face she said, "You're no fun big brother" She then hugged his legs, "Stay safe and kick butt." She then went back over to Anko.

"The brat said it all good luck." Anko said and Kurenai nodded. All three of them disappeared.

When the two teams entered everyone expect Rene went to talk to Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru who had also entered. Rene scoped out the other teams, there were a few from the Leaf, the Suna team, one from Grass, and one from the new Sound village, a few from Water . It seemed that everyone village expect Rock and Lightning had sent a team. His attention was turned toward a boy a few years older with gray hair tied in a ponytail and with glasses wearing a Leaf headband , Rene gathered that his name was Kabuto, and he had taken the exam _seven_ times! That set off alarm bells in his head, no one took the exam seven times else they were as stubborn as Naruto, or they were collecting information on the ninjas. Could he be a spy?

Rene was forced out of his thoughts by the appearance of three ninja, two were wearing standard Chunin gear, and the third had a black bandana over his head, a scar under his right eye, and a scar all the way down his left cheek. It was this ninja that spoke. "I am Ibiki Morino head interrogator here in the Hidden Leaf, and proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams now find a seat and SHUT UP!" Everyone took their seats with Hinata and Naruto right next to each other, Rene one seat away from them, Sakura and Ino a few rolls behind, and Shino in the back row. "I am doing to pass out a test with nine questions on it, you have an hour to complete it. At which time there will be a tenth question. If any of you are caught cheating you are automatically disqualified? Any questions?" The room was silent, as the two Chunin passed out the exams.

Rene's eyes widened as he got the test, all the questions were insane, Sakura was probably the only one who could actually answer without cheating. That was it you had to cheat, you just couldn't get caught. With that revelation in mind Rene went over how his friends would do, Sakura could just answer the questions, Ino had her mind switching justu, Shino his bugs, Hinata and him had their eyes. The only who would have trouble would be Naruto, Rene had to help him but how. After a few moments he came up with a solution, he had to cause a distraction. But how? His eyes roamed over the other genin until they landed on Kabuto who gave him a kind smile, Rene's mind came up with a plan, but he wrestled with it. What if Kabuto wasn't really a spy, but in the end he decided better safe than sorry and activated his sharingan, it took a moment but Kabuto's froze, and his smile turned to a look of fear. At once Kabuto jumped from his seat screaming in fear. Ibiki had the two Chunin's escort Kabuto and his team out of the room immediately. It only took a moment for Rene to switch Naruto's test with one from another genin, who had a few answers on it. Everyone was silent as Ibiki looked at everyone for signs of guilt, Rene schooled his features, but inside he was surprised at the effect the genjustu had had. It was a simple C-rank that if Kabuto was a spy he should have been able to break, but Rene did pride himself on his ability to surprise his enemy's so it was possible that he had not been expecting it. Either way a team out of the exams was a plus in his book.

The hour came and went with a few teams being unlimited when Ibiki said, "PENICLS DOWN! Now comes the tenth question if you answer if pass, but if you answer wrong you can _never_ answer another Chunin in this village or any other. If you want to leave raise your hand now." A few people did and they left, when no one else did Ibiki with a clap of his hands said, "YOU ALL PASS!"

The room was silent then a collective "WHAT?!" was shouted by most present.

Ibiki returned to his serious tone, "As a Chunin you may be forced to give up everything for a mission, those that left aren't cut out to be Chunin simple as that. "

It was silent for a few more moments until a smooth female voice, "Well it seems we have a good crop this year huh Ibiki?" Out of thin air it seemed appeared a women with long purple hair and was dressed in typical Jounin attire with a sword strapped to her back. Ibiki nodded. "My name is Yūgao Uzuki and I will be the proctor for the second part of the exam, go to training ground 44." She then disappeared via Body Flicker jutsu.

As one large body the remaining genin quickly filed out of the academy, as they made their way to the training ground Naruto asked, "Rene why did you that to Kabuto?" his tone was slightly accusatory.

"No one takes the exams seven times for nothing Naruto." Was his replay

"You think he is a spy?" Shino asked

Rene nodded, "Either way it's one less team for us to fight against now come on let's get the training ground."

When they arrived they saw Yuago sitting on top a chain link fence. The fence stood between the genin and a massive forest, "This is training ground 44 or as it better known as the Forest of Death" Yuago said with a smirk on her face. Almost as if on cue a loud roar came from the forest, causing some of the genin to jump in fright. "Now your goal here is capture an enemy teams scroll. If you get a heaven scroll you want to get an earth scroll, and verse versus. You have five days to get to the scroll and get to the tower in the middle. Now go over to the counter to get your scroll and sign the waiver saying that the Leaf isn't responsible for you dying. Then line up at the gates and wait for signal"

The did as she said and it happened that teams 8, and 11 both got heaven scrolls. All the teams lined up at one of the gates and at the shout of Go! They all rushed into the forest.

It had only been a few minutes when both teams were ambushed by a team of water ninja.

"Hand over the scrolls." One of them said

"Do you know the worst thing you can do when fighting someone with the sharingan?" Rene asked. All three of the ninja tensed ready to fight. "It's not using justu in front of them, it looking them in the eye." As he finished he looked each of the other ninja in the eye and cast a simple genjustu that put them to sleep. After searching the bags they found an earth scroll, and after tying them up with ninja wire. They left, _One down one to go_ Rene thought as they jump on the tree branches making their way through the forest.

It was an hour later when Naruto asked about food, "Hey did anyone pack any food I'm getting a little hungry."

Rene turned to Naruto, " Well eat after we get another earth scroll, the faster we get the scrolls the faster we get out of this-" He was cut off by a huge blast of wind, that knocked everyone expect Naruto off the branches and to the forest ground below.

After blinking his eyes a few times Rene remember what had just happened, that wind blast couldn't have caused by a mere genin, "Hinata use your eyes what do you see."

Hinata activated her byakugan, "I see Naruto and another person, his charka is different its purple."

Rene activated his sharingan, The person's charka was indeed purple, but what drew him most was the sword the person carried he recognized it. It was the Kusanagi Sword, and the only person who that was-" Rene eyes widened in fear as he reached the conclusion, "It's Orochimaru of the Sannin." As he was talking Orochimaru was swinging his sword toward Naruto and thanks to his sharingan he could see Naruto wouldn't be able to dodge it. As once he rushed toward to Naruto the pleas of friend fell on death ears.

Naruto was paralyzed with fear he couldn't move, the sword was coming toward him and there was nothing he could do, he closed his eyes ready to feel the pain, only to feel nothing. He opened them to see the point of the sword inches from his face. His breath caught in his throat as he saw why the sword had stopped. Rene stood between them, the sword had pierced him straight through. His mouth was filled with blood, and he had a smile on his face, he had his sword posed as if he was ready to block. "Damn I was just a tad too slow huh, Naruto." He let out a chuckle coughing up some blood, he then raised his blade and with a mighty yell brought it down at the hilt of the Kusnagi shattering the blade from the hilt. With that he fell backwards of the branch with the blade of the Kusnagi stuck in him and with a loud crash landed on the forest floor.

Naruto remained still then with a roar that the shook the whole forest, red charka enveloped him, and on the edges of the Hidden Leaf the people felt a charka they had not felt in 13 years. The Nine Tailed Fox had returned.

 **Well there is the chapter and I hope you like the cliff hanger I left on, and I hope you don't think of me as evil for doing so. As always thank you for the support.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 11**

It was with a shocked breath that Rene awoke on the forest floor. The first thing he registered was the pain, and the last few minutes came back to him. He looked down and saw the blade of the Kusanagi Sword imbedded in him. Slowly he reach with hands and pulled the blade out. With a soft clang it hit the forest floor. Rene reached back and pulled out a sealing scroll, and a few moments later the blade of the Kusanagi sword was sealed. With a shaky breath Rene got to his feet holding his chest. The sounds of battle raged above him and he saw Naruto cloaked in red charka trying to hit a dodging Orochimaru. _So that is the charka of the Nine-Tails._

"Rene!" He turned to see Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Hinata running toward him.

"What happened? You're hurt!" Sakura's hands glowed green with medical charka.

"Who the hell is that guy, and what happened to Naruto? Ino asked

"Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?" Hinata asked her voice shaking looking at the fight above.

"That man is Orochimaru of the Sannin, As for Naruto he'll be fine I just need to get up there." Rene replied

"Rene you're not going anywhere, you were stabbed through the chest, the sword nicked your lung, not to mention the broken ribs from the fall. I count three at least, also the blade was laced with poison, and we need to negate it. Ino has some antidotes that we can try." Sakura mentioned for Ino.

"You won't be able to cure it with a simple antidote. I was stabbed with the Kusanagi Sword, it's poisons are ever changing. I have it sealed in that scroll." Rene gestured toward the scroll.

"But that means-"Sakura couldn't even finish the thought.

"I know what it means. How long do you give me Sakura?" Sakura remained still. "Sakura!" Rene shouted

Sakura flinched, "I say about 15mintues."

Rene gave a sad smile, "That will give me enough time. Here's the plan. I get Naruto out of there and distract Orochimaru. Then all of you run to the tower. With the spike in Naruto's charka ANBU should be he soon."

"But Rene-"Ino started

"Take care of Julia for me, make sure Anko doesn't corrupt her too much. Actually just make sure she doesn't wear any fishnets. Yeah, no fishnets and she should be fine. I'm sorry." With that Rene rushed to where Orochimaru and Naruto were fighting.

Orichimaru was annoyed. He had just wanted to mark Sasuke with his curse seal which he had done, but he also curious about the other Uchiha. It was supposed to be just a quick fight to judge his skills, but he had miscalculated and wound up fighting the Nine-tails container. Well he could have some fun with him, only to have the little Uchiha bastard not only get in the way but also broke his sword. Now he had to deal with an angry fox, it wasn't dangerous just annoying, and it was time to end it.

"Five-Prong Seal!" Orichimaru shouted as rammed his palm into Naruto's stomach. It sent him flying into the arms of a Rene clone which jumped down and landed next to the others then dispersed. A smirk formed on Orichimaru's face as he dodged a strike from behind. It seemed he was doing to get his fight after all.

Orichmaru launched a kick at Rene only to be blocked by his sword. He then smacked Rene in the face with a punch, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Orichmaru looked around only to hear six voice above say at the same time. "Fire Style: Flame Dragon Justu". The six fire dragon heads combined into one giant fire head. Orichamaru jumped down to a lower branch only to be attacked by the six clones. Orichamaru used a quick substitution. He switched places with a rock, and watched as the fire dragon destroyed the clones. Not a moment later he was attacked by Rene his sharingan active, attacked only to have Orichamaru turn into mud.

He reappeared behind Rene, "You're not the only one who can use clones."

Rene smiled, "Neither are you" Then puffed out of existence.

Orichamaru then felt himself be impaled and slammed into the trunk of a tree. He looked to see the real Rene his sharingan blazing. He let out a laugh, "Truly you are skilled aren't you having a clone use the sharingan. You would make an excellent vessel. If you won't dying that is."

"I am protecting my friends, my family I wouldn't want to die any other way."

"You think you can win child? I am Orichamaru I am immortal." Orichamaru boasted

"My goal isn't to defeat you snake, it was too simply distract you. By now ANBU and maybe the Hokage himself are on there way." Orichamaru smirked as he attempted a justu only to feel a burning pain. He looked down to see Rene's sword glowing red. "I'm using my fire element to burn your charka coils snake. Using charka now would be very painful."

"You are a fool, you are dying and for what to protect a demon?" Orichamaru let out a yell as he felt more fire charka enter his system.

"He is not a demon!" Rene yelled as he forced as much fire charka as he could in his blade. Orichamaru let out a silent scream and went still. Rene dropped to his knees, his breath was labored and blood pooled in his mouth. His last thought before falling unconscious was, _At least my friends are safe._

The remnants of team 11 and Shino jumped up to the branch. Sakura and Ino ran to Rene's side. Sakura using medical charka to see the damage.

"Is he-?" Ino asked

"No, I feel a faint heartbeat, also he is suffering from charka exhaustion. We have to move now." Sakura said as she lifted Rene's body up on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Shino had approached the body of Orichamaru his insect's told him that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He slowly looked over the body and found an earth scroll. Shino than slowly pulled the sword out of Orichamaru, and he admitted in his mind that he got some pleasure when he saw him fall off the tree and hit the forest floor. The snake had hurt his friends after all.

All three of them returned to the ground to see Hinata taking care of an unconscious Naruto.

"We have to move now. Sakura carry Rene. The tower can't be too far away. Move." Ino said. It was only a few minutes later the tower came into view, their hearts filled with hope only for it only to be dashed when a Water country team appeared in their way. "We don't have time for this, Lighting Style: Lighting Quake Flash." Ino shouted. A line of purple lighting shot out of her hand. It hit one of the water ninja but the other two escaped. "Move!" Ino shouted and all of them made a dash to the tower.

Hinata looked over her shoulder, "The other two are gaining on us."

Shino looked over at Sakura, and she nodded. She handed over Rene to Ino. Then started making hand signs Shino doing the same, "Earth Style: Mud wall." They said at the same time. A giant mud wall came between them and water ninja.

"That should slow them down." Sakura said

Both teams made it to the tower landing on the wooden plateau. "How is Rene doing?" Ino asked.

"He needs medical attention now." Sakura said.

"Damn, how do pass this test?" Ino asked

"Perhaps we should put the scrolls together." Shino suggested

Ino shrugged and put the two scrolls like he suggested. When she did the scroll disappeared with a puff appeared Anko and Julia. "Hey brats good jo-"  
"Anko, Rene needs help now, he was stabbed by the Kusnagi blade." Sakura said

"Get him in the tower immediately." She said

As Sakura ran into the tower, Anko addressed Ino. "Mini-me tell me what happened."

Ino told Anko about what happened in the forest of death including there run with Orichamaru, Naruto's red charka. "Take the kid and check in on Rene." Anko said

Ino took Julia's hand and led her inside. As they followed the medical ninja toward Rene's room. Julia asked, "Is he going to be okay, Ino?"

She gave a sad smile, "Yeah he will be." Ino said lying as much to herself as she was to Julia. As they entered the room, Ino let out a gasp. Rene was on a bed, his shirt off and you could see the stab wound, and he was so pale. He looked dead. Ino felt Julia cling to her legs and she felt the tears streaming down her face.

When Rene opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. As he got to his feet he saw darkness was all that surrounded him. _Was he dead? Was this the after life?"_ Those were a just a few a couple of the questions that entered his mind.

Suddenly a voice spoke out from the darkness, "You're early, very early." Rene went to a taijustu stance as from the darkness came a man dressed in a simple brown cloak with the hood raised. "I can also guess you have some questions. Allow me to answer some of them for you. First you aren't dead, this is purgatory. Whether you go back or not, that is up to higher powers than you or me. As to who I am well I have had a few names. One of them being Samuel, but you can call me dad." Samuel pulled down his hood to show short brown hair, with a kept bread and green eyes. Rene was stunned, Samuel just gave a sigh, "Sit down. We have some time and you have questions." They both sat down, "I guess the best place to start is the beginning."

 **I'm sorry for my month long absence, life got in the way. Anyway I am back. I plan on one more chapter than the start of the third part of the Chunin exams. I also have been toying with the idea of Rene having a signature move like rasengan, or chidori, expect having something to do with fire. If you have any ideas you can comment with the idea, or you can personal message me. See you next time and as always thanks for the support.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 12**

Rene and Samuel sat across from each other as Samuel began to speak, "I was an assassin, I mostly hunted missing ninja, and I made my name known through most if not all of the elemental nations. I mostly worked in Earth and Lightning country, and I made my fair share of enemy's in both, but that is for later. People gave me the moniker of "The Ghost" because I never left a trace that I was there. I took great pride in that. Anyway I met your mother after I had just taken out a missing earth ninja. It was when I was returning from a successful mission, I had been walking down a simple dirt path when I realized that I had pasted the same tree four times. Before I could release the genjustu a giant fire ball headed right in my direction. I was able to back away quick enough for it to explode in front of me. Then though the flames your mother appeared in her jounin gear sword posed to strike, sharingan blazing, and her eyes shining with a determination that would make even the strongest Kage pause for a moment. I was paused as well and it was only out of instinct that I pulled my dagger in self-defense to block her sword. After that it is mostly a blur, all I truly remember is running through a forest dodging fire justu. The battle ended when I was able to get a cheap shot in. I kicked your mother's foot from under her and she fell off a tree branch. As she fell I pounced on her and I had my dagger to her throat. It would have taken only a moment to kill her, but I was impressed. No one had ever tracked me like her, and that fight was one of the best I ever had. I showed her mercy and asked one simple question "Why was she after me?" After that it all poured out, how her parents had died and how the Uchiha Clan treated her like dirt, and she hoped that killing me would gain her the respect of the clan. She told me that she had asked the Hokage for a "leave of absence" from her ninja duties. He had agreed and she started hunting me. She went through all the information on my past assassinations and found a pattern, the route I took back. Granted if anyone else had put the time in they would had figured it out as well. But still it was very impressive. Your mother had a mind for knowledge and strategy. Still to this day I don't know why I did but I offered her the chance to stay with me during her absence. With the condition that she wouldn't try to kill me, to her credit she only tried a dozen times or so. She told me that her absence was over in month, but she agreed. Soon one month turned into, then three and before I knew it a year had pasted. Also without me realizing it between the spars, dinners, trips to town, and late night talks we had fallen in love. Neither of us ever said ir, and we didn't need to. We just knew, and not soon after we found out we were having you. Her mother was happy, ridiculously so. As was I, but I knew I didn't want you to have the same life we had one death, and blood. So I took more jobs over the next seven months to try to gain enough money for the rest of our lives, but I got sloppy. I started leaving a trail. It was not long after I had got word that the Raikage was looking for me, along with a battalion of lightning ninja. I still don't know why he wanted me dead, maybe because I made his hunter ninja look weak or he was just tired of paying me. Either way I told your mother to gather her things and that I would lead them away from the house, I said I would distract them long enough for her to escape and that I would meet her at a rendezvous point. It was close to twenty miles from the earth, lighting border that I engaged the lighting ninja, and for a while I was doing well until the Raikage himself entered the battle. I was able to hold my own. Until he tricked we with a lighting clone. The last thing I remember was getting hit by his "Lariat" attack, and my last thought was that I hoped you and your mother safe. So any questions?" Samuel finished his tale with a small smile.

Rene with his head down and voice a whisper asked, "Why did she never tell me about you?"

Samuel gave a sigh, "I loved your mother but I didn't understand her that well. Her mind went a mile minute, even when she was sleeping I could see the wheels turning in her mind. But if I had to guess it would be the fact that I had quite a few enemies and she wanted to protect you." He clapped his hands, "But enough about me, what about you son?"

With a small smile Rene told his father his life story. From his mother training him, to her death, to meeting Sakura and Ino, as well as his adventures with Team 8 and adopting Julia. But when he got to his thoughts of being worthy, his small turned to frown and his voice became quiet. As he finished a few tears ran down his cheeks. Rene felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see his father staring back at him his cheerful eyes now had edge of steel in them.

"Son listen to me I am sorry that you had to go through this alone, but I am beyond proud of you for dealing with it, as well as and trying to change yourself. But you have to realize you are allowed to make mistakes. It may not feel that way but you are." Samuel smiled "I am also proud of you that you have a found a family, people you are willing to die for. Don't take that for granted, it took me and your mother far too long to find that. As for being worthy, I will tell you a secret. You are never worthy of anything, even if you reach your dream you have to work every day to prove that you are worthy of it. Do you understand?" His answer was for Rene to tackle him in a hug. "I'll take that as yes then." Samuel said with a smile. Suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine. "Well our time is almost up, and I still have one thing to give you. Consider it a late birthday present." He and Rene both stood up. "I assume you know that beside the three tomes the sharingan has two other forms, the mangekyou sharingan, and the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Rene nodded he had read about them on the stone hidden in the compound. "Well the way your mother told me, at least the way I understood was like this. The mangekyou sharingan makes you go blind the more you use it. I interpreted that as going deeper into the darkness of the world letting it consume you. On the other hand the eternal mangekyou sharingan allows you to see through the darkness to overcome it, and that is my gift to you." He put his hand on Rene's forehead and Rene felt an incredible amount of chakra in his eyes. "As my gift I give you the eyes to pierce though the darkness of the world son to see the light in it." Samuel took his hand off of Rene's forehead. Rene took a breath as he exhaled he felt his body becoming lighter. Samuel smiled, "It seems our time is up son. Know that I and your mother love you, and we don't want to see you for a _very_ long time. Also next time I want tales of grandchildren, got it?" The last thing Rene saw was his father with a giant smile of his face.

When he awoke the first thing he heard was the beeping of a machine, and as his eyes adjusted he saw the form of Julia on a chair sleeping. He reached out and squeezed her hand, it took a few moments but she slowly opened her eyes.

"Big brother you're awake?' she asked drowsy. Then her eyes snapped awake, "Big brother you're awake!" she ran toward the door, "HE"S AWAKE!" She shouted. At once what sounded like a hoard came into the room. Team 8 and Anko entered. But Rene missed them because the second they got in Sakura and Ino jumped on the bed and hugged him. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Ino was the first to speak.  
"You idiot don't ever do something like that again, or me and Sakura will bring you back to life just to beat the crap out you. Right Sakura?" All she got in response was a quick nod from Sakura. After a few minutes they released him from their combined hug, and he sat up in the bed.  
"How long was I out?" he asked

"Three days" Anko replied

Rene nodded, "So tomorrow is the third part of the exams, how did they manage to get the poison out of me?"  
Anko smirked, "Brat you have to be one the luckiest people I know, they were able to flush your system free right in the nick of time, another minute and I would have been looking for a new student."  
"Well glad to know you care sensei." Rene smiled

A cough caused them to look at the door they saw the Hokage in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Rene good to see you recovered, but if you all may excuse me I need to talk to him alone." They all turned to Rene who gave a nod, as they were walking out Shino turned around.

"I almost forgot Rene I have your blade." Shino reached inside his coat and brought it out.  
Rene took his blade back, and extended his hand, "Thank you Shino." Shino took the offered hand, and with a ghost of a smile shook it. After that everyone left leaving only Rene and the Hokage.

The Hokage gave puff of his pipe, "I need you to tell me about your battle with Orichamaru." That is what Rene did from their first encounter, to Orichamaru stabbing him, and him burning Orichamaru's charka coils. After he finished the Hokage took a few puffs off his pipe. _Well my old student it appears your overconfidence cost you dearly this time. But the question remains why were you here in the first place? Was it simply to mark one or both of the last remaining Uchiha or do you have a more heinous purpose for returning?_ The Hokage returned from his thoughts with a smile toward Rene, "Thank you for the information, it has cleared up a few questions I had. I also have a gift for you, it is from your mother." He made a hand gesture and from the shadows an ANBU appeared with a box. The Hokage handed it to Rene, "Your mother gave it to me shortly before she died, saying it was your inheritance from _both_ of your parents. She entrusted it me to give it to you when I felt you were ready. Considering what you went through I think you are more than ready. On the front is a blood seal, just dab a few drops of blood on it and it should open." He got up and turned toward the door, "The blade of the Kusnagi sword has been placed in your room in the Uchiha compound. I suggest you get a new handle for it. Also there are some spare clothes for you on the chair. My suggestion is for you to eat to regain energy and get a good night's rest. You will need it for tomorrow."

"Lord Hokage if it is possible would you be able to arrange a meeting between myself and the heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans before the third part of the exams start?"

"I don't see why not, but may I ask why?"  
Rene smirked, "With all due respect that is clan business."

The Hokage gave a smile and headed out of the room. Rene slowly made his way to his clothes and as he put his shirt on he saw the scar reaching from the top of his chest to the middle of it. Rene just sighed and put it on, as he exited his room he searched the tower looking for an empty room and when he found one, he quickly made half a dozen clones. Then he took a deep breath and focused charka in his eyes, at first all he felt was the normal three tomes, but as he put more charka into his eyes he felt the three tomes combine to create only one, and then felt three more lines form so that his sharingan was now split into six equal parts. He made a hand motion and the six clones attacked him. It was amazing the normal sharingan slowed down time, but with his new eyes time seemed to stand still. He quickly dispatched the six clones with his sword, and glanced at his new eyes that were reflected in his blade. _These are the eyes that can pierce the darkness of the world huh? I promise to both of you that I will use them well._ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He turned to see Anko, "Come on brat time to eat. The others are waiting." Rene nodded and left with Anko. "So you return from the dead the first thing you do in train?" Anko asked

"Well sensei the third part is tomorrow." Rene replied cheekily

Anko gave a snort, "Please all six of you will kick ass tomorrow no problem."

Rene smiled. "Thanks for the confidence."  
As they stopped at a door Anko turned to him, "Seriously though brat I'm glad you're not dead, but" she slapped him on the back of the head. "I don't want any more heroics from you understand, leave that Whiskers got it? " Rene smiled and nodded, "Good now let's eat, they better have dango or someone is getting bitten by a poisoned snake and not getting an antidote." She pushed the door open to reveal a dining hole, and as she went to sit with some jounin. Rene headed toward a spot in between Ino and Sakura with team eight across from them, and Julia next to Sakura. Ino piled a plate high of food for him, and with a glance at him he started to eat.

It was a few moments later the sound of Naruto slurping down his food got to Ino, and she slammed her fork down. "Naruto just because Hinata thinks it cute that you eat like an animal doesn't mean that rest of do, so slow down. Look at Rene-kun he hasn't eaten for three days and he eats like a normal person."

Hinata gained a giant blush on her face , Naruto just raised an eyebrow and finished slurping his noodles, "I'm hungry Ino. Shino back me up here."

The bug user turned toward Naruto and simply said, "Slow down." This cause everyone to laugh expect Naruto who pouted.

It was an hour later and Rene was alone in his room, in front of the box the Hokage had given him. Sakura and Ino had taken Julia to explore the rest of the tower, since all three of them had barley left Rene's bed side. Rene took a breath and pushed a bloody finger to the seal on the box. It quickly shifted from the size of jewelry box to the size a medium cardboard box. Rene's eyes widen when saw that the whole box was filled with papers. He took the stack of papers and put them off to the side. At the very bottom of the box were four things. The first was a letter addressed from his mother. The second was what looked like a jacket, and the third, and fourth things were a dagger that reminded him of his sword and a wrist holder for said dagger. He opened the letter first.

 _Dear Rene,_

 _If you are readying this than I have passed on. I sorry to leave you to the mercy of the clan, but I know you can endure just as I taught you to do. Remember they know nothing outside of their own egos, and pride. That makes there will weak and with a weak will they are nothing. Your will surpasses any of theirs and that is what allows you to endure. Never doubt that the will of a person is the strongest thing they have, it matters more than any justu. Now onto what is in this box, I know I never told you much about your father, but I did love him. Even if he was a little scattered brained. He used to complain that my mind went a mile a minute, it did but it was always to solve one problem. Your father on the other hand had a million ideas and he rarely if ever finished any of them. That is what most of those papers are, maybe you can finish or even improve on his ideas. The most important things are at the bottom. The first thing is the dagger and hostler, they were your fathers, and the dagger has the same ability's as your sword. It can absorb your charka nature, increase in length and is basically unbreakable. The other thing is the jacket, which is something I made you. One of my talents was sewing, and I was able to make it from a strong yet light flexible fiber, so the coat can withstand most justu (expect an S-rank) but is still light enough that it doesn't weigh you down. I also added my own charka in the cloth to make it even stronger. Even from the grave I am protecting my little phoenix. I hope you live a long and full life son, make friends and don't like the past control you, and above all never think for a second that I or your father didn't love you with everything we had. Know we are here on the other side waiting for you to come to us with all stories and love you can._

 _Signed with all the love in my heart,_

 _Camilla Uchiha_

It was with a teary face that Rene put down the letter and took out the jacket and knife. He placed the hostler on his arm and dagger in it as well. He moved it around a bit to make sure it stayed. Next he took out the jacket it was black with white trim on it, and as he turned it to the back he smiled. On the back was a sewn picture of a phoenix with two three tomed sharingan eyes. He looked at the stack of papers and gave a sigh, he wonder if this was how the Hokage felt about paperwork.

It was a few hours later that Naruto entered a room covered top to bottom with paper. There were also two scrolls on the table remained unopened. Rene was sitting in the middle with a look of ah on his face. "What is all this stuff?" he asked as Rene turned to him.

Rene smiled, "These are all my father's inventions ranging from justu to baking recipes, 90% looks unfinished though so if I ever get bored I have something to do."

Naruto gave a smile. "So are you ready for the third part of the exams tomorrow?"

Rene nodded, "What about you Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto looked sheepish.

"You're afraid of what happened in the forest." Rene said

Naruto nodded, "I froze, then you got stabbed and I let the fox out, then that weird snake guy did something to my seal."

"Wait he did something to your seal?"  
Naruto nodded  
"Naruto go to the medics right now okay, tell them what happened and then get some sleep okay?"

Naruto nodded then put his head down, "I'm sorry you had to save me, I'm sorry I was so weak.

Rene put his hand up, "Stop right there Naruto, first off you are not weak. Second off you have nothing to be sorry over you would have done the same for me right?" he asked with a smile

Naruto nodded

"Good now get your seal looked at and head to bed. I'll see you the morning okay?" Naruto nodded and left. A few moments later Rene called. "Hinata he's gone you can come out now." Out of the dark of the hallway Hinata appeared blushing up a storm. "I thought we had this "stalking Naruto" thing taking care of."

"I wasn't stalking him." She protested. Rene just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit down. "Are you okay?" she asked

"I am recovering." Was all he said

"Did you see anything when you were unconscious?"

Rene paused for a few moments, "I met and talked with my father."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Really what was he like?"

"What I thought I father would be like. Caring, understanding, and told bad jokes." He finished with a laugh.  
"I wish my father was like that." Hinata said nodding her head

Rene put a hand on her shoulder, "Tell you what Hinata if you do well on the next part of the exams I will get Naruto to go on a date with you, granted he won't know it is a date but what he doesn't know won't hurt him will it?"

Hinata was blushing redder than a tomato, "Really?"

Rene nodded

"Why?" she asked

"Because you are my friends and I want my friends to be happy, and because Naruto needs people to stand next to him when he becomes Hokage people he trust, people that won't try to use him for their own gains. Like you Shino, Ino, and Sakura."

"What about you Rene?" Hinata asked

Rene gave a small smile, "I am not there yet. As of now I am walking behind all of you. For now I am the shadow protecting each of you from things that you don't see, but with a few steps I will soon be walking beside you. Which reminds me." He got up and started walking toward the door.

"Where are doing?" She asked

"To take a step forward." Was his simple reply

It was half hour later that Rene stood at the grave site of the Uchiha clan. He took a deep breath, and spoke, "I know that all of you didn't hate me, but you shunned me because you feared me. I don't know if I can forgive you yet, but I understand why you did it and maybe that is the first step. I am head of the Uchiha clan now and I know quite a few of you are rolling over in your graves with that statement, but I promise I will do the clan proud. I will rebuild the clan on a foundation of family and love as it was meant to be and I will burn the arrogance and ego that caused it's destruction. I wish to become a clan head that you will embrace with open arms when I join you all in the afterlife, for now I do the only thing I can and wish you peace and safe travels until we meet again. With those parting words he left the clan grave yard and headed back to the tower ready for the third part of the exams.

In a secret base on the border of fire country sat Orochimaru, being healed by Kabuto. It pained him to admit that he had escaped by the skin of his teeth, and that Uchiha bastard had burned his charka coils so he was unable to use charka until the end of the month. He was going to make the brat pay but how? Then he got an evil smirk on his face, "Kabuto I need you to get another DNA sample for the invasion plan, get something to write it down on."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he left the room.

Orochimaru licked his lips yes he was going to make the little Uchiha pay for crossing him.

 **Well here is the next chapter. Next is preliminaries. I hope you liked Rene's parent's backstory and I hope you aren't angry about how he got his** **eternal mangekyou sharingan. This was one of the only ways I could go that I thought made sense. I also want to remind you that you could still suggest an idea for Rene's signature justu as long as it has something to do with fire. As always thanks for the support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 13**

When Rene awoke he felt another presence in the room, he looked over to his right to see an ANBU in a bear mask standing in front of the bed.

"Lord Hokage has told me to inform you that the heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans are ready to meet with you. I am to escort you to them, and afterwards to the arena."

Rene nodded and then shook Julia next to him, "Time to wake up. Get dressed, and brush your teeth okay?" All he got in return was a sleepy nod from Julia. As she headed toward the door and it slammed lightly Rene noticed the look the ANBU was giving him, and he followed the eyes to his scar. "You can ask your question."

The ANBU jerked his head up, "I am sorry it is just, you a child have done something not even most jonin could. You survived attack from Orochimaru as well as injured him, I simply wish to know how?"

Rene took a moment, "The way I hope all of our ninja would, with the will of fire and the desire to protect my friends."

The ANBU raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "To protect your friends, not the village?"

Rene paused at putting his new jacket on, "The village can be destroyed, but the idea behind it can't. The will of the fire, at least as I see it is the idea of never giving up even in the face of death, and if I was going to die I would like it to be defending my friends, my family."

All the ANBU did was nod, and then turned his head to the door to see Julia leave the bathroom. They all headed out and after a few minutes came to another door.

"The clan heads are behind here waiting for you, I will escort your sister to the third stage and then come back for you." The ANBU said  
Rene nodded but as he took a step forward he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Julia with tears in her eyes. She whispered quietly, "Don't go, last time you left you got hurt by the mean snake man."

Rene kneeled down and pulled Julia into a hug, "I'm a ninja Julia I'm going to get hurt."

Julia pulled back from the head her four year face full of determination, "Then I want to be a ninja too, to help you not get hurt as much."

Rene smiled, "Are you sure it will be really hard work." Julia nodded, "Okay after this part of the exams I will find someone to start training you okay."

Julia frowned, "Why can't you train me big brother?"

"Because I will be busy training for the next part of the exam. Now go with the ANBU." Rene gave her a hug and stood up.

Julia walked next to the ANBU and grabbed his hand and as they were walking away she asked, "Mr. ANBU do you wear a bear mask because you like teddy bears?" This caused the ANBU to lose a step.

Rene chuckled then took a deep breath and entered the room, in front of him stood Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Hiashi Hyuga. "I would like to thank you for taking the time to see me. I will get straight to the point, I owe all of your heirs a debt because they saved me when I went against Orochimaru. I know they are my friends and would have saved me regardless but the fact remains as I am a clan head I feel I must repay this debt. I first wish to offer a hand of friendship to each of the clans. For the Aburame I offer the plans for fire retardant clothes that could help protect your hives from fire jutus. To the Yamanaka I give the Uchiha genjustu library, and to the Hyuga I offer you the right to call yourself the "greatest clan" in the village, even if I believe such a thought is foolish. We all live in the village and should help protect it as one. Not fight over petty things such as titles." Rene finished his speech then took a breath.

Shibi was the first to speak, "May I ask where your found the plans for these fire retardant clothes?"

Rene nodded, "Recently the Hokage gave me a box from my mother that had things from _both_ of parents and it appears that my father was something of an inventor and this was one his ideas."

Shibi nodded, "Well then I agree to your terms."

Inoichi was the next to speak, "I agree too we do need something to help balance out our clan justu and genjustu seems like a good idea."

The three turned toward Hiashi who had a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you think of the clan?"

Rene looked taken aback, "What I think of the clan or what I think of you?"

"Both" was the Hyuga's reply

Rene looked down for a few moments then looked back up at the head of the Hyuga clan, his gaze frightly cold. "I believe you are a coward, whose bitterness over your wife's death has turned you into a cold bastard who isn't worthy of being a clan head, let alone a father. Both of your daughters' deserve better. My thoughts on your clan are that it will destroy itself from the inside out, because the "main branch" care more about control and power than family. It sickens me because even at their lowest the Uchiha clan had the base of family to hold it together, myself being the exception. Those are my thoughts Lord Hyuga." The other two clan heads stood at the ready prepared to stop a fight if one began. After a minute where nothing happened Rene turned to the exit and started to walk out only to be stopped by the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Why are you training my eldest daughter?"

"Because she is my friend and I want to help her. Also I see her as a blunt weapon with a core of steel, I am simply making the outside match the inside, and if you don't see that then you are truly blind." With that Rene left the room leaving three clans heads to think over his words.

When he left the room he saw the ANBU waiting for him and the ANBU led him to a large room with a computer screen and a balcony and under the balcony was a fighting ring. As he entered he was immediately called over by his friends with their sensei. Nearing his friends he sized up the competition, he saw that Sasuke had made it but was favoring his neck, along with his cousin the sand team had made it as well. He also saw team 10 (Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji) and team 9 had made it as well. When he got to his friends Ino was the first to notice him and his new jacket.

"Rene-kun where did you get the jacket?"

"My mother made it for me." Rene answered with a smile

"While she knew what looks good on you and had a sense for style unlike _some_ people I know" Her eyes looking at Naruto.

"Hey I haven't worn anything orange for months!" Naruto shouted

"Really? Hinata use your eyes to check if he is wearing orange underwear." Ino demanded

"INO YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. Ino just smirked, Hinata was blushing redder than a sunset, Naruto looked embarrassed and angry, Shino remained motionless but had a ghost of a smile, and Rene just smiled. Well the other teams and even the Hokage sweat dropped, at the antics the Hokage coughed and brought everyone's attention back to the exam at hand.

"I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far. We move on to the third part of the Chunin exams normally this would be a tournament with one winner, but because there are so many of you we will a preliminarily tournament instead. I will let Hayate Gekko explain the rest.

The Hokage gestured toward a sickly looking man with brown hair and a bandha on his forehead, after a coughing fit he began to speak, "Okay here is how it goes, each of you will be randomly assigned an opponent, now these fights can be to the death. At any time your sensei can end the match by entering the arena but that is an automatic disqualification. If any of you want to quit now just raise your hand." No hands were raised. "Okay then lets start." The board spun and two names came up.

 _Ino vs Kankuro_

Ino's face grew into a smile and then a smirk as she turned to Rene, "How about a kiss for good luck?" She asked pressing her lips together. Rene just raised an eyebrow. Ino pouted "Party pooper" She said only to give him a peck on the cheek before jumping going to the arena. Rene's face gave an impressive blush only to die down a few seconds later.

Down on the arena floor Ino and Kankuro faced off.

Ino decided to try some of the psychological warfare that Anko had been teaching her, "So I have to ask, do you buy your own make-up or do you just raid your sister's stash. I mean if you really are hurting for some I can just give a few kits of my own."

"IT"S WAR PAINT!" Kankuro yelled

Ino rolled her eyes, "Sure it is, that "war paint" really brings out your eyes." Ino finished with a smirk.

"Begin" Hayate said

Immediately Ino threw an hand full of sebon needles only to be blocked by Kankuro's puppet.

"Did you really think that psych crap would work on me?" Kankuro asked

Ino shrugged "Kind of, but like Rene-kun taught us rule number one always have a back-up plan" As Ino finished saying that she vanished out of existence, only to appear in front of Kankuro and punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. In a moment Ino was on top of him two kunai in her hands, one his throat and on the other on his family jewels.

"When-" Kankuro started

"During my "crap psych" warfare. You were so angry you didn't see me making hand signs. Now give up or I'll start cutting and I will go from the top to the bottom. She increased the pressure of both kunai.

"I give" Kankuro said

"Ino wins" Hayate said

With a smile Ino started hopping up the stairs.

Back on the balcony Rene was the first to speak, "She is spending _way_ too much with you Anko."

Anko caught him in a headlock, "Come on Brat you know you love me."

Rene escaped the head lock and replied, "In small doses yes I do Anko."

After receiving congrats from her friends Ino returned to Rene's side and the computer decided the next fight.

 _Shikamaru vs. Choji_

Choji stopped eating his chips and looked crestfallen, Asuma put his hand on his shoulder, "Just try your best Choji and I'll buy you all the barbeque you can eat. " Choji's eyes widened and he ran down to the arena. Shikamaru on the other hand just stood there. Rene nodded toward Naruto and together they gave him a push and he fell face first in the arena. He rubbed his head and sent a glare up at the two. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy smile, Rene just shrugged. Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" before facing Choji.

"Begin" Hayate said

The match was short and sweet in just a few moments Shikamaru had captured Choji in his "Shadow Imitation" justu and forced him to give up.

"Shikamaru wins" Hayate said

Both boys returned to their sensei's side. Then the next match was announced.

 _Neji vs Hinata_

Rene saw Hinata lower her head as she looked up at the board, he made his way over to her and whispered in her ear, "You remember our deal right?" Her head snapped up and with blush she looked at Naruto. Rene smiled, "Try your best we all have your back." Hinata gave a small smile and made her way down to the arena.

When she got to the field Neji was already there a superior smirk on his lips. "You should give up cousin destiny has already determined I will be the victor." Neji said as he activated his eyes and got into the gentle fist stance.

"Your wrong Neji destiny has blinded you and I will prove it to you right now." Was Hinata's answer as she did the same as Neji.

"Begin" Hayate said

Neji charged at Hinata expecting an easy victory, only to have her dodge the strike, and next, and next. It continued until she was literally dancing circles around him.

"It doesn't matter how much you dodge, you can't win if you won't attack _cousin_ " Neji said his frustration showing.

"Your right Neji I'll change that." Hinata started making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullet" she said. The liquid bullet shot out at Neji only for him to dodge it. She made more hand signs "Water Style: Multi Water Bullet" 2 dozen bullets were fired at Neji which he dodge or deflected. Hinata made a familiar cross sign and a clone appeared at her side. They both started making hand signs and at the same time said, "Water Style: Multi Water Bullet" This time four dozen bullets shot at Neji and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

"Rotation!" he shouted as a blue dome of charka covered him destroying the bullets on contact. "What are you going to do now cousin, this is the clans ultimate defense?" Neji asked his voice taunting.

Her clone disappeared and Hinata started making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon" She shouted as the water dragon appeared and headed straight at Neji whose eyes had widen in slight fear. He started Rotation and the two attacks clashed as a cloud of smoke appeared. It was a few moments of silence. _Did I win?_ She thought only for her hope to be dashed when she heard Neji's voice in the smoke.

"You are in my field of vision _cousin_. " He appeared in front of Hinata, "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms," The attacked finished and Hinata was blasted backward and slammed against the ground. "It's over proctor call the match." Neji as he started to walk away only to be stopped by Hinata's voice.

"I proved you wrong Neji, I was able to defy destiny and stand toe to toe with you today. I will defy it again and change the clan. I will make us a family I promise." Hinata finished with a cough that spilled blood onto the floor.

Shaking in anger Neji turned around palm outstretch ready to strike at her heart, only to see a daggerat his throat. Rene appeared in front of him, his right hand with his dagger at Neji's throat, and his left arm holding back a raging Naruto.

"Rene what are doing let me rip the bastard to pieces!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto I will deal with him take Hinata to the med bay." Rene replied. Naruto stayed still "Now Naruto." Rene said his voice had a hint of steel in it. Naruto turned around and pick up Hinata and carried her away. When they were away his gaze turned to Neji, "Your clan will dissolve quicker than I thought if this is how you handle someone telling you the truth."

Neji snorted, "The truth, the truth is he is weak she will _never_ unite the clan. Destiny has forbidden it."

Rene's eyes narrowed. "You still don't get it do you? The people you consider weak, those you consider beneath you are far stronger than you and I could ever be. Because they have done the impossible. They have taken their hate, pain, bitterness, and there suffering, and they have used it to better themselves. People like us Neji we have hid from it, twisted it fit our view of the world, used it as an excuse, or simply let it consume us and become monsters. We are ones who are weak, they walk in the light, and we trail behind in the darkness clinging to our pain. There is no such thing as destiny there is only a person's will and you lack the will to even try to change. _You_ are weak Neji Hyuga. Rene sheathed his dagger and started to walk away.

"What about you then, are you weak?" he asked

"I have taken a few steps forward." Was his reply as he left a stunned Neji on the arena floor.

 **That is the end of part 1 of the preliminaries, next time we have part 2. Please tell me what you thought of the fights, since I know action is not really my forte. As always thank you for the support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 14**

When Rene entered Hinata's room he saw her lying on a bed dressed in a hospital gown. He pulled up a chair and sat down, as he put his hands together he asked, "So when should I schedule your date with Naruto?" a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Hinata's face went red as she looked confused, "But I didn't win."

"You never had to win Hinata, you just had to try your best. I think summoning a Water Dragon counts, plus I had my sharingan active and I caught Neji's face when you used it. That look he had alone is worth it." Rene finished with a smile.

"Rene-chan thank you for the offer, but I would like to ask Naruto myself. When I'm ready." Hinata said with a soft smile.

Rene put his hand on her shoulder, "Okay, get well soon. If you want to train you are welcome in the Uchiha Clan district any time. "As he made his way to the door, Hiashi entered. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then Rene walked pasted. As he entered the hallway he made two shadow clones and posted them by the door. Sakura who was in the hallway raised an eyebrow.

"Why are posting guards at her door? Your father went in." She asked

"It is because her father went in Sakura. I don't trust him. Now let's go find Naruto the last thing we need is for him to lose his temper during all this." Rene said as they went off to search for Naruto.

Meanwhile in Hinata's hospital room Hiashi sat in a chair not too far away from the bed. He broke the silence in the room, "You did well daughter perhaps not as well as I would have liked, but you did well none the less."

Hinata was shocked, "F-F-Father was brought this on?"

Hiashi gave a sigh and a frown, "Your friend the Uchiha has a way with words, and they cut deep. He has forced me to realize my shortcomings, and I am determined to fix them starting with you. If you wish maybe you could tell me about your teammates." With a small smile Hinata began to tell her father about Naruto and Shino.

Well the father and daughter were talking Rene and Sakura had found Naruto angrily fighting a training dummy. As they walked in they saw the dummy slam into the wall. Naruto was literally shaking in anger and Rene saw a flash of red enter his eyes. He made his way over and shouted out to his friend only to have him throw a punch. Sharingan active Rene caught it in his palm. "Calm down" he said.  
His body shaking in rage Naruto replied, "After everything he did to Hinata you did nothing to him. The bastard deserves to have his eyes ripped out! You let him walk away!" Rene saw red charka enter Naruto's system with his eyes, and red charka appeared around his body. "Sakura go get a Jounin now!" Rene yelled

As she left Naruto went for a kick only for Rene to dodge it. As the seconds passed Naruto's attack became more animalistic, and as Rene dodged his eyes had morphed into their EMS (eternal mangekyou sharingan) form. _This is not good, damn fox let my friend go_. It was with this thought that he made eye contact with Naruto, and deep in the back of his mind in a cage the Nine Tails awoke from its slumber only to feel itself lose control as its dark red eyes morph into a sharingan. Hearing the mental command it began to take back its charka. A moment later it regained control only to howl in supreme anger at once again being controlled by _those_ eyes.

In the real world the red charka had dissipated around Naruto and Rene had his normal green eyes back. "Are you okay Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto held his head, "All I remember is being angry then nothing. Crap it was the fox again wasn't it?"

Rene nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's fine we have to go back to see the rest of the matches, plus you can use some that anger to kick butt." Rene finished with a smile. At that moment Sakura along with Anko appeared in the door way.

With a smirk on her face and hands on hips she said, "When Pinkie said you two were fighting I was prepared to evacuate the whole damn tower but instead I miss it. Oh well anyway you two come on we have to watch the rest of the matches."  
While they were walking Rene asked, "Naruto did you get that seal looked at?"

He nodded, "Yeah the medic said that it was a good thing too because that seals messes with my charka control, but I'm fine and ready to kick some major ass." Naruto finished with a wide smile and a thumbs up.

When they made it back the computer had already pick the next fight.

 _Naruto vs Kiba_

With a grin Kiba and Akamaru jumped to the floor, Naruto followed a second after.

"Begin" Hayate said

Naruto made four shadow clones. Kiba activated his "Four Legs" technique and charka covered him increasing his senses, speed, strength, and endurance. Naruto sent the clones to attack Kiba only for them to be destroyed creating a smoke screen. Naruto then sent more clones after Kiba, which were destroyed. Kiba was annoyed and decided it was time to end the match. He threw a pill which Akamaru caught. When he ate it Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba.  
"Time to end this Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba shouted

Kiba and Akamaru began to run toward Naruto and then they began to spin and together they formed a spinning tornado that was about to hit Naruto head on. Naruto only smirked and whispered, "Boom". He then exploded sending both the dog and ninja flying smashing into the ground. Kiba started to get up only for Naruto to explode up from the ground.

"Wind style: Gale Palm" Naruto shouted as a medium sized ball of wind appeared in his hand and shot out at Kiba at point blank range. Kiba was thrown back and smashed into the wall and was knocked-out.

"Naruto wins" Hayate declared

Naruto returned to the stands as Kiba was carried off by a stretcher. "Yeah I kicked ass!"

Rene grinned, "Good use of your shadow clones as distractions to create a single clone, then hide using the "Head hunter" justu to pull yourself into the floor. Good to know all my lessons on strategy with your clones didn't fall on deaf ears." Naruto returned with a smile. They heard the chime of the board as it picked the next two fighters

 _Sakura vs Shino_  
Sakura looked down cast and nervous.

Rene put his hand on her shoulder, "I know he is a friend Sakura but he would want you to try your best."

"Yeah Forehead the only one allowed to kick your butt is me so you better not lose!" Ino shouted her form of encouragement.

Sakura smirked, "You got it Ino-pig" Then she jumped down to the arena.

"Begin" Hayate said

Sakura gave Shino a thumbs up, "Let's do our best Shino." Shino nodded. Sakura then disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Shino charka scalpels to his neck, "It looks like you lose Shino" Only for Shino to turn into a mass of insects.

"It appears the battle isn't over Sakura." Shino said from across the arena. He then held his arm out and thousands of insects came out of his sleeve. They began to form a sphere and they shot out toward Sakura.

Sakura eyes widened they she made hand signs, "Earth Style: Mud wall" she shouted. The sphere slammed into the wall trapping the insects. Sakura then made more hand signs. "Earth Style: Fist Rock Just" her right arm became covered in stone. With a burst of speed she appeared in front of Shino and punched him in the face, only for him to turn into another mass of insects. She then felt a kunai against her neck.

"I win Sakura." Shino said

Sakura grinned, "If this match was real Shino then yes you probably would win. But-" she disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals, and the world around Shino disappeared as well. Sakura had a kunai to his neck a charka scalpel right over his heart. "The world wasn't real Shino" she said

"When did you cast the genjustu?" he asked

"When I gave you the thumbs up, I was making seals with my other hand."

Shino gave a sigh, "I should have thought of that. I forfeit."

"Sakura wins" Hayate

Sakura and Shino shook hands and returned to the stands together. Rene smiled and gave them both a thumbs up. The board picked the next match.

 _Ten-Ten vs Temari_

This match was short and brutal. Temari countered every weapon Ten-Ten threw at her with her fan. The match finished with Temari hitting Ten-Ten into the air. As she was about to come back down, Rene could tell she was going to come back first onto Temari's fan. He was about to jump in but Lee beat him to it. He rushed to the arena and caught her as she was about to hit the fan. Lee then turned to Temari and leveled her with a look that forced Rene to take a step back.

"Temari wins" Hayate said

As Lee took Ten-Ten to the medic area the board made the next match.

 _Rene vs Sasuke_

As he jumped down to the arena Sasuke took note of his jacket. "Do you have no pride? Why are you wearing that rag? A proper Uchiha should always have the crest of the clan on their back."

Rene grinned, "We both know cousin that I was an Uchiha in name only. Beside you have bigger things to worry about then my wardrobe. I want to see how much stronger you become and how many pegs I knock you down to get rid of that arrogance of yours."

"Begin" Hayate said

Rene rushed toward his cousin sword drawn Sasuke did the same. They clashed in the middle of the arena and engaged blow, for blow when they jumped back Sasuke had a couple of cut but Rene was cut free.

"Well cousin should we make this a battle of the eyes?" Rene asked. Sasuke replied by activating his sharagian with two tomes in each. Rene waved a finger "Tsk, Tsk cousin only _two_ tomes you have to work harder." Rene activated his own eyes showing each with three tomes.

Sasuke scowled and started making hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu". He shouted. Rene did the same and the two attackes clashed. As they did Rene was able to make two shadow clones. They ran toward Sasuke one from the left and the other from the right. They met his cousin by kicking him the stomach. It caused him to stop his justu, and for Rene's to succeed and blow Sasuke back. As he trembled to the ground Rene asked

"Are you done cousin or do I need to take you down a few more rungs?" smirk on his face.

Sasuke got back to his feet shakily. "What the hell makes you so damn special? You are nothing but a mistake. You don't deserve to even the utter the Uchiha name. My father should have killed your traitor whore of a mother the moment she stepped back in the village."

The whole stadium was silent, and it was only Rene speaking that broke it. "Shino" he threw his sword up toward the balcony and the bug user caught it. "Keep that safe for me until the end of the match. I don't want to do something I'll regret." He then locked eyes with his cousin, "I warned you your words would come back to bite you one day cousin. It seems that day is today." Rene then rushed toward Sasuke faster than his sharingan could track. Rene punched Sasuke in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He then delivered an axe kick which slammed Sasuke face first into the dirt. Rene looked down at the bleeding form of his cousin and let out a sigh, and whispered "I'm sorry." Then in an authoritative voice said, "As head of the Uchiha clan I banish you Sasuke from the clan. You will be given a monthly stipend until you reach the rank of chunin, and copies of the Uchiha clan justu." Rene then started to walk away, only to hear the chirping of a thousand birds from behind him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed in pure fury. His right arm covered in lighting charka, black marks around his neck, and his sharingan blazing.

Only for Rene to catch his wrist, and slam the lighting covered hand into the wall. He then slammed his hand down on Sasuke right wrist breaking it. Then sent him into the opposite wall with a kick.

"Rene wins" Hayate said

The silence on the moment was broken by Anko.

"WHOO! Three for three. Everyone suck it!" She cheered

"Anko read the room" Kurenai scolded

"Screw the room. I'm a first time genin sensei whose whole team moved onto the finals of the chunin exam their first time through. I'M AWESOME!" She shouted. That caused everyone to smile or sweat drop.

Rene returned to the stands as Sasuke was taken to the recovery room. Sakura and Ino gave him a look, and he mouthed _Later_ to them, and they nodded. It was now time for the final match to take place.

 _Gaara vs Lee_

The final match was perhaps the best of the day. Lee was fighting Gaara with everything he had, he had taken off his weights making faster. He was so fast that Rene only barely caught him with his sharingan. But his speed wasn't enough to get past Gaars's sand defenses, and he was forced to use the Eight Inner Gates, and with them it seemed like Lee could win. Only to have his hopes dashed when Gaara was able to counter. Now he had Lee in his "Sand Coffin" about to crush him.  
"No" Rene said as he rushed to help Lee. Just as Garra was about to close his hand Rene pushed Lee out of the sand and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Lee are you okay?" he asked

"Rene it is very un-youthful of you to interrupt my match" Lee replied in a strained voice

"Wouldn't it be more un-youthful to die? Besides after seeing you fight I want to face you myself." Rene said with a smile that Lee returned.

Meanwhile Gaara was holding his head in anger. "You dare to try steal blood away from mother. DIE! Sand Tsunami!" he shouted as a huge wave of sand came at Rene and Lee.

Rene knew he couldn't dodge it not without leaving Lee. As he thought of these things his eyes changed to his EMS, and black flames shout of his right eye. The flames collided with the sand and they were at standstill only for the flames to start slowly overtaking the sand. It took only a few moments but the flames overtook the sand and Gaara was forced to release his just. As the justu was released the black flames disappeared, and Rene held his right eye. _What was that_? He thought. As Hayate declared Gaara the winner.

When Rene returned to the stands with Gai taking Lee to the medic he was met with wide eyes.

Naruto asked the questions that was on everyone's mind, "Since when can you shoot black flames out of your eyes?"

Rene shrugged, "I don't know but I have something to investigate during the month of training."

Asuma then put his two cents in well smoking a cigarette, "Seriously though kid you have to stop intervening in matches."  
Rene turned toward Asuma, "Would you rather I let my friends die?" he asked his voice having a hint of steel in it.

Asuma waved his hands, "No, No of course not. Its just your making the sensei's look bad. There the ones who are supposed to save their students."  
"Maybe you just need to get faster." Was Rene's deadpan reply as Hayate called the winners to the arena floor.

Asuma leaned in and whispered to Kurenai, "Why do I feel like I just got talked down to?"

Kurenai giggled, "Because you just did." Asuma frowned and continued smoking his cigarette.

When the winners got to the floor Hayate told them to pick numbers to see who they would face in the finals. The matches would go as follows.

Finals

Neji vs Naruto

Rene vs Temari

Sakura vs Ino

Shikamaru vs Gaara

With that Hayate wished them good luck and everyone left expect for teams 11 and 8.

"I'm going to Hinata's room and see how she is doing." Naruto said as he left

"I will leave as well for training with my clan." Shino said as he too left

Rene turned toward Sakura and Ino, "May I walk you lovely ladies home?" he asked

Sakura and Ino looked at each other.  
"Well about that Rene-kun, to foster friendship between our two clans daddy suggested that I keep you company during the month of training." Ino said

"I convinced my parents that you need a live in medic for the month because of what happened during the second stage of the exams." Sakura said

"When did these things happen?" Rene asked

"Daddy told me about it before I came to talk to you."

"I sent my parents a message while you were unconscious and they agreed." Sakura said

"So basically you're stuck with us for the month." Ino said as she and Sakura each took an arm.

Then he felt a presence on his legs and saw Julia, "A month long sleep over will be awesome." She said with a smile on her face.

Rene just shook his head it was going an interesting month.

 **That ends the preliminaries of the chunin exams. Nest is the month of training. I think I will make it into two chapters. Also if you want please tell me your fight from the exams. This could give me an idea on how to write better fight scenes. As always thank you for the support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 15**

It was with a yawn that Rene awoke the day after the third part of the Chunin exams, he looked at a clock and saw that it was 5:00am with a sigh he was about to get up when he felt three bodies around him. He looked and saw that Sakura was on his right and Ino on his left had both of his arms trapped the girls nusing them as pillows, along with Julia who was lying down on his legs. With a gentle smile he freed his arms, and shook Julia awake.

"Wash up and get dressed, I'll have breakfast ready." He said. With a sleepy nod she got off her big brother's legs and headed toward the bathroom. In only a few mintues Rene had showered and was dressed. He headed toward the kitchen and began to cook breakfast, a simple meal of pancakes. As he began he heard foot steps behind him he turned to see Sakura dressed in pink pajamas rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"Rene-kun why are up so early?" She asked

"I'm going to take Julia to her trainers today and the best time to approach them is this early." He replied

The talk was interrupted as Ino appeared in a large shirt and shorts; she walked over to Rene and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed my pillow" She whined.

Rene smiled and motioned for her to sit down. By the time Julia appeared in the room dressed in one of Rene's old blue gi's and black shorts, breakfast was ready. She also carried a red backpack that Rene had prepared the night before filled with food, water, and an extra pair of clothes.

As they ate Rene asked, "What are you two up to today?"

Ino answered first, "I am training with Anko all day starting at seven,"

"I have a shift at the hospital then med-nin training." Sakura said

Ino smirked, "You'll need more than that to beat me forehead."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Ino it's too early to start. Let's leave it for later." Ino nodded.

Rene smiled at the girls' friendship/rivalry. "After I take Julia to her trainer's I have clan business to attend to, then some training. I'll try to be back before ten tonight but I make no promises." Both girls nodded. As they finished breakfast Rene and Julia left, Julia with her backpack and Rene with a giant scroll on his back.

It was a few minutes later and Rene and Julia were waiting down a side street in the village. They had only be waiting a few moments when they saw two large dust clouds coming toward them. _Right on time_ Rene thought, as the clouds of dust got closer he threw a kunai in their path. Both clouds stopped just short of hitting it. The dust disappeared to show Gai and Lee.

"Rene why have you stopped our youthful run this morning, we were on our last of 20 laps around the village for a warm-up." Lee said

Rene smiled, "I am sorry for that but I have a favor to ask of your sensei."

Gai raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

He gestured for Julia to come closer. The four year old girl was staring in wonder at the two people in front of her.

"Well I wish for you to train her if it is not too much trouble." Rene said

"Why myself you have a sensei?" Gai asked

"Well Anko's methods are too extreme, and Julia is a little too young to start with anything charka related, so that only leaves taijustu and the person who knows taijustu best is you." While Rene thought his argument was sound it ultimately didn't matter because Julia said this.

"Your jumpsuits are awesome, can I get one big brother?" She said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it." Was Rene's reply. He then turned to Gai and Lee. "So will you train her?"

Gai gave a smile his teeth were blinding white and gave a thumbs up. "Of course I will, her flames of youth are already great if can see the need for our stylish clothing."

Rene smiled then turned toward to Julia, "Listen to Gai and do your best okay. I know you have it in you to be an excellent ninja." Julia gave him a hug.

Gai then pump his fist in the air, "My first order as your new sensei is that you increase your flames of youth by finishing the last lap around the village with me and Lee." Julia nodded and began to run in step with the two as she waved goodbye to Rene. With a smile on his face Rene walked back toward the village.

His next stop was to the weapons shop where Ten-Ten worked. As he made his way into the shop he was slightly surprised to see Ten-Ten behind the counter.

"Ten-Ten I'm glad your fight with Temari didn't hurt you too much." Rene said

Ten-Ten frowned, "Don't talk about the match I was humiliated. I felt useless."

Rene put a hand on her shoulder, "It was just a bad match up, but maybe this is a chance for to change up your fighting style as well. From what I saw you are mostly a ranged fighter which works well in her team filled with taijustu users. On the other hand with one on one battles you are at a disadvantage with simply being a long range fighter. My suggestion is to become a melee fighter. You seem to love weapons so I got brought some scrolls with weapons styles for you." He fished out a dozen scrolls from the giant one on his back.

"Wow thanks. Is that the only reason you came?" Ten-Ten asked

"Actually I was wondering if you could make a hilt for this blade." Rene grabbed the blade from his scroll and put the blade in front of Ten-Ten who gasped as she saw it.

"That is the Kusanagi blade, so you actually did fight Orochimaru in the forest huh?" Ten-Ten asked. Rene nodded. "Is it also true that he nearly killed you?"

Rene lifted his shirt so Ten-Ten could see the scar that ran across the front of his body. "But I got him as well, I burned his charka coils so he won't be able to charka for a bit."

"How, how did you survive against one of the Sannin?" She asked

"My friends needed me to Ten-Ten, Naruto was out of it, and everyone else was scared out of their wits. I needed to protect my friends even at the cost of my life." Rene replied "Any way Ten-Ten do you think you can forge a hilt for it?"

Ten-Ten looked at the blade, "I think so, it will take some time though, and I will have to talk to my dad because this is a bit above my level."

Rene nodded, "Also could you place a blood seal on it? I want to be the only one who could use it."  
Ten-Ten shrugged, "We'll try but I don't promise anything."

Rene nodded and walked toward the door, "Don't worry about Temari I'll her pay her back for you."

Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Rene smiled, "Because I consider you and Lee my friends. I would consider Neji one too once he gets that stick out of his ass."

Ten-Ten snorted, "Like that will ever happen."

"Don't underestimate Naruto he is stronger than you think, he is even stronger than me. Have a good day Ten-Ten." With that he left and made his way to his destination which was the Aburame clan compound.

The Aburame clan from the outside looked like a giant hive, which made sense given that the clans use of insects. As Rene made his way to the door an Aburame clan member opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here to give the clan head what I said would." Rene replied.

"I have orders to get the fire retardant plans." The clan member said their voice monotone.

Rene pulled out the plans from his scrolls, "Here you are I offer them in the continued friendship between our two clans."

The Aburame clan member nodded then closed the door. Rene shook his head and went on his way.

As he approached the Yamanaka Clan compound Rene had to take a deep breath. Even though they had been friend for years Rene had rarely entered either Ino or Sakura's homes. If he was forced to go to either he would choose Sakura because it was just her and her parents. The reason being (well he was ashamed to admit it) Rene did not enjoy large crowds, especially clan compounds. They reminded him too much of when the other Uchiha were alive and how he felt alone even in a crowd, in fact the first time he had be invited over by Ino it had taken all of his self-control not to run the moment he entered. He thought he had hid it well because no one had questioned him on it. At the Aburame compound he felt at ease because he knew they kept to themselves, the Yamanaka did not do the same. With one more deep breath he knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a middle aged woman with her brown hair in a bun, she had amber eyes and was dressed in a dark green dress. It was Ino's mother and Rene was a tad embarrassed because he never learned her name. Luckily she spoke first.

"Rene it has been a long time. I'm glad you're here I guess you want to talk Inoichi about those genjustu scrolls. Come in I'll make some tea." She said. As they walked through the compound Rene had to take a few deep breaths. They eventually made it to a small kitchen where Inoichi was seated and drinking a cup of tea. Rene approached and gave a deep bow before saying.

"Inoichi-sama it with great pleasure I give you these genjustu scrolls too officially show the friendships between our two clans." Rene pulled out the genjustu scrolls and handed them to Inoichi who took them with a nod.

As Rene turned to leave Inoichi spoke, "Rene if you have the time I wish to speak with you."

Rene raised an eyebrow but took the seat across form Inoichi, "Is this the "hurt her and I'll kill you" speech because I have preparing for that for a few years now." Rene said with a nervous smile

Inoichi chuckled, "I'll save that speech for another day. No this to ask you what meant by your speech to Neji. It was very interesting, and I wish to know how you came to that conclusion."

"Oh" was all Rene said. Rene took a moment to gather his thoughts. "My mother taught me that a person's will is everything. It is more important than any weapon or justu. I was taught that every battle goes to the person who has the strongest will. I once asked her how someone gains a strong will. Her answer was through suffering. She told me that every person suffers in this world and each person gains a will of their own. But she stressed that it was _not_ the person who had suffered the most that had the strongest will, it was the person who _overcame_ their suffering that gained a strong will. The person who took their suffering who took, the loneliness, the pain, the hate of this world and did something positive with it. It was those people who became strong. Those who gave into their hate, and anger or those who hide from these emotions, those people were weak, and it was the duty of the strong to help them. It is there duty to drag those people kicking and screaming into the light and help them overcome their demons and become strong. For the longest time I believed that I had overcome my suffering, only to realize during our mission to the Land of Waves that I had simply _hid_ from my hate, from my own feelings of loneliness. I realized how weak I truly was. I then looked at people like Naruto and Hinata whose upbringings were far worse than mine, and I saw how they were the kind of people my mother spoke of. They were the people who had overcome everything that had happened to them, they were strong far stronger then I could ever be. It was then I decided that I would overcome my own hate, my own loneliness. That even if it took a dozen lifetimes that I would one day be worthy of walking by my friends sides. That I would be a man worthy of rebuilding the Uchiha clan, that I would become worthy of the life that I had been given." As Rene finished he looked at a clock, "I am sorry but I have things to attend to so I must be going." With that Rene nearly sprinted out of the clan compound.

After a few moments Ino's mother spoke, "That poor young man with that on shoulders, along with raising that young girl and clan head duties I wonder how he does it? Plus he looked so uncomfortable here. I wonder what the Uchiha clan did him. Did you expect for him to say all that Inoichi?" She asked

"No, at most I thought it would be a head game to try to throw Neji off balance. To think that he truly believes that, I may have to ask the Hokage for permission to give him a mental exam."  
"Or, you can simply be there for him he is a _young_ man Inoichi and he needs guidance, from what I have seen he doesn't have a strong male figure in his life. You could be that for him, go over to the Uchiha compound and offer to help him with some of the duties. Since both clans are friends no one will think we have an ulterior motive, more importantly Rene won't think that."

"I will think about it dear." Inoichi said

"Good besides anything that keeps you from drinking with her old teammates is always good." His wife replied

Inoichi rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his tea.

Outside of the compound in a side alley Rene was nearly hyper ventilating, he hadn't meant to say all that. A clan head couldn't show that much weakness in front of another clan head. He took a few deep breaths. He felt so tried and it wasn't even noon yet. It was going to be a long day.

 **That ends this chapter. It seems that the training chapters may be three instead of two. But I hoped you liked this chapter. Next time Rene finishes his clan head duties and we finally get to meet his phoenix summons. As always thank you for the support.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 16**

After taking another breath Rene left the alley and headed toward the civilian distract of the village. He made his way to Sakura's house, and after he knocked Sakura's mother answered the door. Mebuki Haruno at one time had been a chunin of the Leaf Village, and was on the cusp of being a jounin, until she found herself pregnant and left the life of a ninja to become a mother and house wife. No one looked down on her for doing so, or if they did they were wise enough to keep the thoughts in their heads because besides Gai Mebuki was the only other taijustu expert in the village and could kick there assess seven different ways before they could blink. Right now the middle aged women with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes was wearing an apron, and smiling at him.

"Rene-kun I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here? Did something happen to Sakura?" She asked worriedly

"Sakura is fine Mebuki. I came here as clan head of the Uchiha. May I come in?" He asked

Mebuki nodded and led him into the house and then too the kitchen where they both sat down at a wooden table. "Why are you here then Rene?" Mebuki asked.

"You may have heard about the Forest of Death and the incident I had it. Well your daughter saved my life, and well I can't give you anything clan related I have another idea." He said

Mebuki smirked, "We both know you could do something clan related, but even for ninja I think you and Sakura are a little young to get married."

If he heard her jib the only evidence of it was a light dusting of red on her cheeks, "My idea is this, I have started to invest in a few business in the village and they have been doing well. I want to offer you a 25% investment in each of them. I have the paper's here I have signed everything; it just needs you and your husband signatures. He pulled the papers out of his giant scroll along with some papers that had financial information about the stores from the scroll as well.

As Mebuki looked over the papers her eyes widened at the amount, but as she went to speak Rene was already gone. As he walked toward the hospital Rene held a grin, he knew enough about Sakura's mother to know that if he had stayed she would be yelling at him at the amount that they would get. But he felt it was fair Sakura did save his life after all. Now he was going to the hospital to see his cousin; this could only end in disaster.

Rene praised Kami as he entered Sasuke's room the boy was asleep. His cousin looked beat to hell with a cast on his right arm. Rene pulled out a stack of scrolls, an address on a piece of paper and 3000 ryo and put everything down on a table. He then grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"I want to start off by saying I don't hate you cousin. Your comments did piss me off , and you did try to kill me so I think a month in the hospital is a fit punishment. But I did what I did because I had to; it brought me no pleasure cousin." He sighed as a smile played on his face, "I remember every stare, every look the clan gave me. They will with filled with hate, but you cousin the only looks you gave me was confusion and envy, which I can understand. I also remember you were stubborn practicing for hours trying to master the fire ball justu. That stubborn part of you has only grown in time, but that boy I knew is gone. In his place is a young man so full of hate that he shut out the world around him. I would like to say that this was the last time I would try to stop you from walking the path of vengeance but it won't be. Until I have to kill you I won't stop trying, because we are family cousin. But until you stop walking the path of vengeance and hatred I can't let you back in the clan, because it was hate and arrogance that destroyed the clan. Maybe after finally killing Itachi you will learn the lesson I did the night the clan was killed. "That vengeance delivered by your hand or another's doesn't equal justice and you will be left feeling empty." Until you realize that cousin I wish you the best." With that Rene left and unknown to him Sasuke had been awake the whole time.

After leaving the hospital Rene created a shadow clone and gave it the scroll to take back to the compound. He took a deep breath it had been a long day, and as he walked he realized that he was headed over to the ramen stand hat Naruto liked, while he was hungry. As he entered he saw Naruto talking to the chef and his daughter. When he noticed him Naruto waved him over.

"What have you been up to today Rene?" Naruto asked well eating his ramen at an inhuman pace.

"Just doing some clan head duties Naruto nothing too exciting. How is your training going for the finals.?" Rene asked

Naruto rubbed the back of head sheepishly, "I don't really know what to train in, Kurenai- sensei can't really train me, because I suck at genjustu, and I know Neji is good at taijustu and has that pinning dome thing, I just don't know what to do."

Rene smiled, "Tell you what after I finish eating I'll meet you by the lake by the training ground by the hot springs and we will think of something okay?" Naruto nodded and ran out of the ramen stand. Rene turned toward the chef and his daughter. "How much does he owe?"

"150 ryo" The chef said.

"I mean total, tab and all. Including the bowls you don't charge him for." They both looked at him accusingly. He held up his hand in defense, "I'm not arguing with you. You've done a lot for my friend and that puts in my good books, but as his friend I feel a duty to help him, in this case pay his debt. So the number?"

The chef sighed, "50,000 ryo"

Rene nodded and pulled out a piece of paper wrote a number on and handed it to the chef, "That is a check for 100,000 ryo so Naruto doesn't have to worry about paying for a while."

"That's way too much we will take 50,000 not a cent more." The chef said

Rene smiled, "In that case consider the rest a business investment. I want to buy 10% of the stand. That way you get more customers when word spreads that an Uchiha invested in it, and Naruto can get a discount because he is a friend of the Uchiha clan just keep it private deal?"

The chef nodded and Rene left to find Naruto. As he made his way past the hot springs he heard giggling. He glanced around and he saw a man with long white hair dressed in a red robe and scandals with markings on his face. He appeared to be spying on the female side of the hot springs. Rene new who this man was he was Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sannin. He spotted Naruto and signaled for him to come near him.

"What are doing Rene? Naruto asked

"Naruto can you combine a shadow clone with your "Sexy Justu"? Rene asked. Naruto nodded, "Then I may have found you a sensei for the month." Rene finished.

Jiraiya was happily spying on the women in hot springs writing down "research" when he felt a poke to the shoulder. He turned to see a naked teenage blonde pouting cutely at him.

"Mister can you help me find my towel?" She asked in a cute voice. Before Jiraiya could respond another voice said.

"Now", and Jiraiya felt two fist slam into his face blasting him out of his hiding place and through the wall of the hot spring. Unfortunately for Jiraiya the women didn't wait for him to defend himself. There was a scream of "pervert" and then the beating began.

While Jiraiya was getting a beating Rene had activated his sharingan.

"Why do you have your eyes activated?" Naruto asked

"Blackmail Naruto, you can never have enough of it." Was Rene's reply with a smirk etched into his face.

A grueling 30 minutes later Jiraiya's beating finally stopped, and he crawled out of the hot spring, when he spotted Rene and Naruto he jumped to his feet like nothing happened. "You two brats interrupted my research do you know who I am?"

"Yes your Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sannin, and I have to admit I am disappointed in all of you. One has become a drunk wasting her family fortune, another a power hungry monster, and you a pervert who cares more about his books then the village." Rene said his tone emotionless.

"I do care for the village!" Jiraiya protested.

"Then prove it my friend needs a trainer for the chunin exams. If you train him without peeping once and he beats the prodigy Neji Hyuga maybe my respect for you will go up just a little bit, and if he wins the whole thing I will read everyone one of your books in public." Rene challenged

A smile grew on Jiraiya's face, "You got a deal kid." They shook on it.

"Kid meet me at Training ground fifteen tomorrow at 9." With that he disappeared

Naruto went over and to Rene and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Rene nodded, "I left myself a few loopholes. One I ever said when I would read the books, it could be on my death bed for all he knows, and I didn't saw what public. If he does force me to honor it I can just make a few shadow clones and read the books in front of them. It will be fine. Now I some have some training of own to do. See you later Naruto."

With that Rene left and after a quick stop home to get supplies he went to the same training ground that he taught Sakura and Ino water walking at. He sat in the middle of a field and opened up a summoning scroll, it had been in the box that his mother had left for him. As he looked at the scroll he saw all but one name was crossed out and it was written in a language that he didn't understand. He signed the scroll and performed the seals for the summoning and as his blood hit the scroll he felt he was being sucked into something. When he awoke he saw a giant bird the size of a mountain, it was a white phoenix with orange eyes and red tail feathers.

"So another hatchling comes thinking he can is worthy of summoning us. Do you believe you are worthy hatchling?" The phoenix asked

"I don't really know." Rene admitted

"You are different from the others who have claimed they will conquer us. Well like all summons we have a test." An orb of white flames appeared in front of Rene. "It is quite simple put hand into the fire if it finds you worthy it will not burn you, if you are not worthy it will burn you and you will be sent back to your world and be unable to try to summon us again. Are you ready to try hatchling?" The phoenix asked

Rene nodded and put his hand into the orb, at first nothing happened then he felt the flames surround him, they felt cool and refreshing like a breeze. A moment later the flames disappeared and he saw the phoenix looking proud.

"You are indeed worthy hatchling my name is Horus and I am the leader of the phoenix clan you may call on us at any time for aid." Horcus said and with that Rene felt himself being sent back to the real world.

When Rene returned he looked down at the scroll and saw that his name wasn't crossed out, he made the hand signs again and in a puff of smoke a medium sized phoenix appeared with black feathers and blue eyes.

It stared at Rene for a moment then started flapping it's wings happily, "We have a summoner, we have a summoner. My name's Geb, what's your name?"

"My name is Rene, what can a phoenix do.?" He asked

"Oh we can do a whole lot. We can "flash" you anywhere in the world, we can improve fire justu, and the larger phoenix's can fly, oh and we can heal almost all injuries including poisons with our tears, but we can't regrow body parts."  
"What is a "flash"?" Rene asked

"Grab onto my tail feathers and think of a place you want to go." Geb said

Rene thought of the waterfall near the training ground, and in a flash of flame they disappeared and reappeared at the waterfall in less than a second. "Wow now how can you improve fire justu.?"

"Use a fire justu." Geb instructed. Rene used a simple fire ball justu and then Geb fired a short burst of flame and the fire ball doubled in size.

"Wow, thanks I think that's all for now thanks Geb." Rene said

"Thanks Rene you can call on me anytime." Geb said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

For the rest of the day Rene practiced and mastered fire justu and increased his speed. By the time sunset came he was bruised and tried and simply ready to fall over. It had been a very tiring day.

 **Only one more chapter of training then we move onto the finals. On another note I have started a second story called Caspian-The Lost Senju and I ask that you take a look at. As always thanks for the support.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for pointing out my mistake of putting a copy of Chapter 15 as Chapter 16, that issue has been resolved and the** _ **real**_ **Chapter 16 is up so please read that chapter first before this one or you may be slightly lost.**

 **Chapter 17**

When Rene reached the Uchiha compound he saw Gai outside the gates with a sleeping Julia in his arms. As always Gai had a wide smile on his face, but as he approached Gai did something Rene thought he would never see. Gai whispered to him.

"Rene your sister has flames of youth that people ten times her age can't match. In the few hours me, Lee, and Ten-Ten spent with her she has learned most of the academy taijustu stances, has begun to access her charka, and I have started her on first year academy charka control exercises. I also gave her 5 pound weights on her legs and arms to help with her conditioning. I will make her into a splendid ninja in a just a month's time, and if I don't I will do 1000 one legged push-ups will climbing the Hokage Monument and if I can't do that-"

Rene cut him off by taking Julia from his arms, "Thanks Gai, it will be fine to take her to training 9 at seven am every day this month?"

Gai nodded, "Rene if I may ask why did you help Lee? I also saw that if Lee did not interfere you would have helped Ten-Ten as well."

Rene smiled as Julia let out a soft snore in his arms, "They are my friends Gai, and I protect my friends from threats both inside and outside the village. I want my friends to be happy and achieve their dreams, and they can't do that if there dead. Plus without my friends my own goals are meaningless." Gai nodded and as he began to walk away, Rene said "Gai Julia can get a new wardrobe just please let Ten-Ten pick out the clothes." Gai gave his good guy pose and left.

After putting Julia to bed Rene sat down at the kitchen table and simply breathed. It had been a long day. A moment later he heard voices and Sakura and Ino appeared in the door way. They both stopped talking as they saw the look on his face.

"Rene-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked

Rene nodded, "Are you two doing to bed?" They both nodded. "I'll be with you shortly I just need some time alone it has been a long day." Both of the girls nodded, and Rene headed out of the house. He headed toward the graveyard and when he reached his mother's grave he sat down. The thing that he missed most not having a parent besides the love and support was a person to talk to. No one not his friends or sensei, could understand the way he thought expect for the person who taught him how to think that way, his mother. To state it simply he was having doubts. He was wondering if his goal of letting go of his hatred, of walking in the light next to his friends was impossible. Rene could feel himself taking small but steady steps closer, but it was taking too long. He had said that he was willing to make it a lifelong goal and he was, but Rene was also a teenager so he wanted things to happen quickly, and he was also a Uchiha so there was a small part of pride in his reasoning, and he was also a prodigy so he was used to things coming easy to him. Everything was fine until he had fought Orochimaru. It was when he thought he was going to die that he felt that the closest to his goal. But if he had to die in order to let go of his hatred, his other dream of rebuilding the Uchiha was worthless, but until he let go of his hate he wasn't worthy of rebuilding the Uchiha clan, but if he had to die to get rid of this hate then he couldn't rebuild the Uchiha clan." Rene grabbed his head in frustration. He would get nowhere like this it was a damn paradox, it was then he felt a presence behind him and he threw a kunai.

Kakashi lazily caught the kunai and spun it around his finger, and as always he was reading his little orange book. With an eye smile he said, "I thought I was the only who visited gravestones to think. Granted I do it in the day time so it is a little less creepy."  
Rene face palmed he didn't have the energy for this, "What do you want Kakashi?"

Kakashi put the book away, "Well you did put my student in the hospital so I have nothing to do, and a little birdy told me that you need a trainer. So I thought Kakashi why not you? Why don't teach him?" He finished with another eye smile.

"The real reason Kakashi we are ninja we rarely do anything without a reason behind it." Rene said

Kakashi pouted, "You don't believe me?" He was crying anime tears. Rene just shook his head. Kakashi got serious, "I owe your mother a debt Rene, and since she is gone I want to train you in order to repay it."  
"What is the debt?" Rene asked

Kakashi looked around to make sure no one was listening then he leaned in close, "If you're a decent student I might just tell you."  
Rene sweat dropped. "Fine I accept where and when?"

Kakashi smiled, "Training ground 34, at 8am"

Rene nodded, "So 11 am then." Kakashi smirked then Body Flickered away. With one final sigh Rene headed into his home it was time to finally get some sleep.

While Rene finally ended his day the genin sensei where just starting their night. Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma sat in the local ninja only bar nursing a drink expect for Gai who thought it was "unyouthful", when Kakashi entered. Gai was the first person who saw him.

"My rival why must you arrive everywhere late it is very unyouthful." Gai said.

Kakashi brushed him off and turned to Anko, " I'm going to train Rene for the month if that is fine with you."

Anko nodded, "I don't really know what to do with the Brat anyway. Teach him well Kakashi but if make him a pervert I swear I will cut your balls off and feed them to your dog summons got it?" Kakashi nodded with a smirk on his face. Anko then looked at a clock and swear, "I'm late for a date see you guys later."  
Just as she was about leave Kakashi spoke, "Rene is troubled and needs someone to talk to, I will try to get through to him, but if I fail it falls to you as his sensei to help him. If that happens sort it out before the chunin exam finals." His voice was serious and it had an edge of steel to it, the only action that showed that Anko heard him was a small nod before she closed the door. Kakashi then turned to Gai with a smile,: "So Gai what is this I here about you training a fourth student." Gai's explanation of Julia lasted long into the night.

It was the next day and Rene had just dropped Julia off with ¾'s of team Gai, and was going to head home when he saw Ino headed toward him.

"Ino-chan what are you doing here I thought you were training with Anko.?" He asked

Ino shrugged, "I tried her doorbell but she didn't answer."

Rene had stop himself from face palming, "Ino were ninja there are other ways to get into a house then through the door."

Ino blushed at her own foolishness, "Then how do we get inside Rene-kun?"

He smiled, "Simple Ino we go through the window."

A few minutes later Ino and Rene had broken into Anko's apartment, through lock picking a window, they were both surprised that it was a completely normal apartment.

"I expected it to be different." Rene admitted

"Yeah I know what you mean, I expected a sex dungeon." Ino said

"Yeah, wait how do you know what a sex dungeon is?" Rene asked

Ino blushing like Hinata ignored the question, "Let's see if we can find Anko" she said.

They searched the apartment for less a minute when they heard noises coming from the bedroom, they both peeked into see Anko in a very passionate embrace with IRUKA! Rene saw that Ino was going to say something and put his hand over her mouth, and they both quickly left the apartment. When they got back down to the street they both stared at each other for a moment.

"We agree that we _never_ mention this again?" Rene asked. Ino nodded. "Okay you can train with me and Kakashi today. Even if he isn't there yet we can still train." With that both teens headed to where Kakashi had told Rene to meet him. The training ground was really two training grounds separated by a small forest of trees and a river. Surprisingly Kakashi was already there when they arrived.

"What took you? What is one of your girlfriends doing here, I thought they she was training with Anko?" Kakashi asked. Both teens blushed heavily.

"Anko is _busy._ " Was Rene's response

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Who did you see her with?" He asked his voice deadpanned.

"IRUKA!" Both teens shouted

Kakashi got into a thinking position, "Well good for him he needs to let off some steam. It has to be hard dealing with hormonal teenagers one a daily basis. Now with both of you here it doesn't really change any of my plans I just have to do this." Kakashi made a shadow clone. "Ino you will work with the clone today, and Rene you will work with the real me now let's move." With that Kakashi and the Rene disappeared to the other training ground. Leaving the clone and Ino alone.

"Now I know you like Lighiting justu, but you can't learn the Chidori because you don't have the sharingan, but I may have a few justu that you will like. I am the "copy" ninja for a reason." The clone said and gave a very "Anko like smile" that caused Ino to shiver.

Well Ino and the clone were training Kakashi had asked Rene what he wanted to improve, his reply was simple his speed. He then pulled out a scroll from "Shisui of the Body Flicker". In it were the answers to how Shisui had increased his speed, and a few of his jusu as well, but for now Rene was focused how Shisui had used the "Body Flicker" to increase his speed. Rene then posed the question what if got as fast as Shisui was when he used the "Body Flicker" before he actually used the justu? Kakashi's eye widen at that, if Rene was able to accomplish that feat then the only people who would be faster than him would be the dead "Yellow Flash", along with Lee and Gai if they entered the 7th of the inner gates.

"How will achieve your goal in such a short time?" Kakashi asked. Rene they pulled out pairs of weights ranging from 20 to 100 pounds.

"Which weights should I wear first?" Rene asked. At the look Kakashi gave him Rene could do nothing but shiver.

It was hours later and Rene was carrying an exhausted Ino on his back, he was also wearing four 20 pounds weight on his arms and legs.

"Kakashi is just as insane as Anko." Ino complained

"You're not the one carry an extra 80 pounds plus an extra-"The glare Ino sent him shut him up.

"I could use a nice hot bath when we get home." A smirk appeared on her lips, "Rene-kun would enjoy helping me _relax_ after a long tough day?" Her voice had become lustful

Rene smiled, "As good as that sounds Ino-chan, I have to pick up Julia, and I want to see how Naruto's training is going." Ino pouted. "By the way how do you know what a sex dungeon is?" Her pout turned into a blush.

After dropping a blushing Ino of at home Rene went to pick up Julia.  
"You gave a four year a tanto?!" Rene asked

"It's only a wooden one" Ten-Ten defended as they looked over to an excited Julia who was hitting a wooden dummy.

Rene had to admit Ten-Ten did a great with her clothes. Julia was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit under mesh armor, also she was wearing black arm and knee guards as well, she also had a belt with over a dozen weapon pouches (filled with wooden weapons Ten-Ten assured him).

Rene sighed, "Okay, I'm going to take her to visit Naruto would you like to join us?"

Ten-Ten blushed, "Actually I'm going to dinner with Lee. As friends" she quickly added.

Rene smirked, "Since the "friend" in question is very dense if one wanted to get her feelings across she should perhaps kiss said "friend" after dinner, or maybe on the walk home." With that Rene left a blushing Ten-Ten to find Naruto.  
As they reached the training Rene and Julia saw Jiraiya push Naruto down a chasm. Without thinking Rene lost his weights and with a burst of speed jumped into the chasm after Naruto. It took him last then a second to catch up to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's arm.

"What the hell is the pervert doing?" Rene yelled

"He trying to get me to use the fox's charka to summon a toad, but the damn fox isn't giving me any!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto follow my lead!" Rene yelled as he started doing the seals for the summoning justu. Naruto followed suit and just as he finished Rene transferred some of his charka and gave it to Naruto. A moment later there was huge puff of smoke, and they both landed on something hard. Suddenly a deep voice bellowed under them. "Jiraiya why did you summon me in a damn chasm."

Both boys looked at the giant toad under them, he was orange with yellow eyes lined red. He was had a scar on his left eye, was smoking pipe, and was wearing a dark blue gi.

"Jiraiya didn't summon you Master Toad me and my friend did." Rene said.

The toad's eyes looked up and saw Rene and Naruto on top of its head, "Do you really expect me to believe that two brats can summon the Toad Chief Gamabunta."

"Yeah kind of my name is Rene Uchiha, and my friend is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the one who signed the contract." Rene explained.

"Rene Uchiha I know that name, you're the one who was accepted by the Phoenix Clan. They haven't accepted a summoner in decades. That's big news in the summon realm. How did you two get here anyway? "The toad asked

"The pervert tried to get me to use the fox's charka to summon you but it wouldn't let me, so Rene stepped in." Naruto explained

The Toad Chief got a look in his eye, "I got the idea kid, both of you hold on I'm going to talk to the pervert."

With a mightly leap all three of them arrived at the top of the chasm to see Julia beating Jiraiya with her wooden tanto. The mighty toad sage was on his knees trying to protect his head from the furious four year old girl. Her eyes turned to the giant toad in front of her.

"Wow a giant toad that is awesome, big brother can I get a summon too?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

Rene remained unaffected "Maybe, after the final part of the chunin exams we're talk about it okay?" She pouted but nodded.

"Kids get off I'm going to have a very long _talk_ with Jiraiya." Gamabunta said.

The three left for ramen well Jiraiya sweated.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower all chunin and jonin were present. The talking amongst them stopped as their leader began to speak.

"Due to the suspicions of a few genin during the first part of the chunin exam, the ANBU followed Kabuto Yakushi under my order, and found out he is a spy for the traitor Orochimaru. Furthermore they discovered Orochimaru wishes to stage an invasion with the help of his village Sound along with the Sand. It is believed that Sand is being deceived as Jiraiya's spy network found the remains of the Kazekage in the deserts of Wind Country not a week ago. When the invasion happens I ask that you kill Sand ninja if only _absolutely_ necessary. The invasion is being allowed to happen, if only because I fear what my former student will do if he is found out.For now we do not panic because we have the upper hand, we act like ninja and work from the shadows to prepare the village for the inevitable attack. Our goal is to come away from this battle with as few casualties as possible and remind the other villages why the Leaf remains. We will show them our will of fire remains strong. You are all dismissed and know that decision of these plans with anyone outside of this room will be considered treason." The Hokage finished with a hard tone. As the ninja filled out the Hokage looked over the village and hoped that it would be as easy as he hoped, but having survived three wars the aged man knew that in the end that was only an old man's hope, no side would come out of this conflict completely unscarred.

 **That is the end of this chapter. I would like to repeat that Chapter 16 is fixed, and real Chapter 16 is up. Next a time skip to the end of the month, a talk with Anko, and the start of the finals of the chunin exams. I also would like to know if you think Julia should have summon. I was thinking of Kakashi;s nin-dogs, or the cat summons I see in some Uchiha clan fanfictions. Let me know that you think. Until next time, and as always thanks for the support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 18**

As the sun rose in the Hidden Leaf village a flash could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This flash was so fast even a trained jonin would have trouble spotting who it was. As Rene jumped to the final roof top. Julia opened her eyes that had been closed as she road on her brother's back.

A smile broke out on her face, "That was awesome can we go again?" She asked

Rene smiled, it was the final day before the chunin exam finals and Kakashi had told him to rest, which he was no would be using taijustu or ninjustu today he was simply working on his speed. He had far surpassed Shisui it that area, and mastered the other Uchiha's fight style adding a bit of his own move set into it, he had named the style The Dancing Flame but it wasn't quite perfect yet. He had also discovered a new power for his eternal mangekyou sharingan called Tsukuyomi which placed the target in a genjustu world the caster controlled. He had found this is Shisui Uchiha's scroll. With another smile Rene pick Julia up and in another few flashes they were back in the Uchiha compound. Julia entered the compound first and immediately started telling Ino and Sakura about their trip. Ino smiled and said she had to go to her training in interrogation. As Julia sat down for breakfast Rene went to change, just as he pulled of his shirt the door opened. Sakura stood in the doorway shocked, and a blush covering her face. Rene was a young man who trained his body and it showed, with he had abs that men twice his age would murder for. The only blemish was on his torso which was the scar he had received form the snake and it ran across his chest.

"I just need to check how your scar is healing. " The pink head said

Rene nodded and sat down on the bed, and Sakura walked over to him, but her eyes were focused on his abs, and as traced her hands against them she licked her lips.

Rene's cough caught her attention, "Sakura my scar is up here." He smirked and pointed up toward his heart. Blushing Sakura checked over his scar and found that everything was fine. But as she started to leave Rene turned her around and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead, her face was now the same color as her hair and she was in slight shock. Her blush only deepened when Rene whispered in her ear, "That is what you get for touching." As he reached the door he said, "Don't stay in shock for to long your shift at the hospital starts in 20mintues." Rene chuckled as a moment later Sakura burst past him and out the door.

It was around noon when Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi entered the Uchiha clan compound. The nine year old younger sister of Hinata had the same dark blue hair it was just longer and stopped at her mid back, she was wearing mesh armor under a blue shirt and blue shorts with black sandals. Like most people Hanabi had heard of the two survivors of the Uchiha clan, but most people had spoken of Sasuke, but not Rene. Even in the academy the prodigy had down played his own abilities, and yet he had somehow become clan head, defeated a jonin and most importantly helped her sister gain some confidence. In fact Hinata was going out with Naruto for ramen later today, and had simply wanted to see if Rene wanted to join them since no one had really seen either of the two boys since the start of the month. They heard sounds coming from the training grounds and headed there. What they saw was Rene and Julia practicing taijustu, when he noticed them he called of the spar.

"Hey Hinata who is this?" He aksed

"This is my little sister Hanabi" Was the girls response.

Hanabi bowed, "Thank you for letting us enter your home Lord Uchiha it is a great honor." Her tone formal.

Rene waved his hand, "None of that Lord Uchiha stuff for you Hanabi my name is Rene."

Hanabi was shocked how could the heir to clan let her call him by his name so casually. She then felt someone poking her in the side, and turned her head to look at Julia.

"Do you want to spar?" The younger girl asked. Hanabi looked at her older sister who nodded smiling. The two girls went to the training ground and began to spar. As they did Rene talked with Hinata.

"So rumor has it that you're going on a date with Naruto tonight good for you." He said

The girl blushed, "It's not a date."  
"Sure it is, just don't let Naruto know." Rene said

They both turned back to see that Hanabi had closed the charka pathways in Julia left arm, but Julia was gaining an advantage using her right arm with the wooden tanto to push the Hyuga girl back. Rene called a halt to the match, and Julia ran up to Hanabi.

"That was an awesome spar. Your strong do you want to be friends." She asked Hanabi raised an eyebrow which Julia took as a yes. She enveloped the girl in a hug, "Awesome were friends now, but since you're my only friend that makes you my best friend, so were best friends now. That is awesome." Julia cheered. Rene and Hinata smiled at the young girls' enthusiasm.

"I have to go meet Naruto can you take Hanabi home?" Hinata asked. Rene nodded, as the Hyuga took off for her "not date" with Naruto. Not soon after she left Rene decided that Hanabi had to go home, Julia pouted that her new best friend had to leave so soon but agreed. As they walked to the Hyuga compound Hanabi asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

"How did you make my sister confident?"

Rene smiled. " _I_ didn't that was the work of Naruto I just simply brought them together."

"Why?"

"Because I want my friends to be happy" Was his response. Soon they got to the compound and the two guards took Hanabi from him and thanked him for returning her.

"Bye new best friend!" Julia shouted to Hanabi who waved good bye behind her.

Rene smiled as Julia and him walked back toward the Uchiha compound. As they headed that way they saw Tenten and Lee headed toward them. Rene noticed that the two were holding hands.

A smirk reached his lips, "So it seems you took my advice huh Tenten?" Rene asked

"Don't get cocky Uchiha." Tenten said

"Rene so you are the one I have to thank for this beautiful weapons mistress confessing her feelings for myself." Lee said

Rene shrugged, "All I did was give her a push. The rest was her choice Lee."

"Well it was nice to talk to you but we have to go." Tenten said dragging Lee away who gave them a thumbs up.  
When they reached the Uchiha compound Anko was waiting for them.

"Hey Cutie, Brat I have to talk to you." Anko said

Rene nodded, "Julia go play in your room." After she left Rene turned to Anko, "What do you need sensei?"  
"Kakashi told me that you are having some problems." She said

Rene sighed, "Sit down this is going to take a while." For the next hour Rene told Anko his thoughts ever since they had left Wave Country.

After pouring his soul out, she whacked him in the back of the head. "Brat, first everyone has hate and darkness inside of them. The trick is not to let it consume you, and you haven't. Hell in fact you forgave the red eyed bastards and you want to help the clan reform. If it was me the moment the bodies had been buried I would burnt this place to ashes and pissed on the remains and left never to have looked back. You are a better person then I am, heck a better person than most people. Most people wouldn't adopt an orphan, most people wouldn't help their friends as much you do, and they wouldn't share their power and knowledge with them as you do. You are a good person Rene. Second what you are going is noble, but take a breath. You are 13 for Kami's sake you have time to work things out. Third and most importantly you're not alone Rene you have people to talk to, me, Ino, Sakura, and Team 8, you don't have to deal with everything by yourself. You have friends who can help you carry this burden. " Anko said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rene smiled _She's right I am not alone._ For the first time he was realizing that he didn't have to deal with this things all alone, as much as he loved his friends he thought they couldn't understand how he saw the world, but maybe he was wrong. It was time to practice what he preached about teamwork not just in battle bur in rest of life as well. He then smirked, "So sensei what about you and Iruka?" Anko faintly blushed.

It was the finals of the chunin exams and the stands where the filled with civilians, ninja, and leaders alike. The Hokage and Kazeakage sat beside in a booth above the field where the fights would take place

"Welcome to the finals of the chunin exams!" The Hokage shouted. He was answered by a resounding cheer. "Before the fights begin I have an announcement to make due to a last minute adjustment the fight of Rene vs Temari will take place first, then the match of Neji vs Naruto will be next."

A man with a tooth pick in his mouth and a bandana on his head said, "You heard the man everyone expect Rene and Temari head up to the balcony. Naruto gave Rene a thumbs up before heading up the stairs.

"Go big brother kick her butt!" Julia yelled while some of the Hyugas she was sitting with raised a disapproving eyebrow at her antics. She had been able to talk her way into sitting with them by telling them she was Hanabi's best friend, since the girl didn't say no the others just let her join them.

"Begin" The ninja whose name was Gema said

Neither of the two made a move until Temari got fed up with waiting.

"Find if you won't make the first move I will" She said.

Temari swung her fan and sent a blast of wind at Rene. Right before it hit him Rene drew his sword and cut the windblast in half and harmlessly it hit the wall before the behind him.

"My turn" Rene said as he made hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Justu!" He shouted

A giant fire ball flew toward Temari who simply smirked and hit it with her fan sending it back to Rene. His eyes widened slightly as the fire returned to him and exploded as it hit him, leaving a cloud of dust where he once stood.

"So much for the great Uchiha clan" Temari snorted.

As she looked back at the cloud of dust a pair of glowing red sharingan eyes appeared. The next second Rene appeared in front of Temari sword drawn and swing at her head. It was pure luck that she got her fan up in time to block the sword. The two struggled for a moment only for Rene to make a hand sign and two clones appeared to come out of Rene's body. Temari was on the defensive trying with all her might to block all three of them. She realized too late that the real Rene had backed off until she heard him say.

"Uchiha Style: Halo Dance"

Three blades of flame came at her in quick succession and before she could think of blocking Rene appeared in front of her and made hand signs, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Singing" justu. Three fire dragons appeared out of Rene's mouth and combined with the flame blades and caused a huge explosion. After the dust settled, Temari was on the ground bloody and beaten her fan was stuck in the wall. As Gema was about to announce the end of the match Rene waved him off he wasn't finished yet. He sheathed his blade and walked toward the down ninja, "Temari let it be known that if you had treated your last opponent with at least a _little_ respect this is where our fight would have ended. But since you humiliated and belittled Tenten I have decided to make you suffer even now. I take no pleasure in this but she is my friend and you will remember it by the time I am through with you. "The two locked eyes and Rene eyes switched to their EMS form and he said "Tsukuyomi". The next moment Temari was in a world of dark red, and was laying in a small puddle which reflected a red moon. Rene was standing in front of her "Here I am Kami and for the next 72 hours you will re live your greatest nightmare. Next time treat your opponent with respect because you never know who their friends are." The next moment Temari was trapped in a dune of sand and her brother Gaara had turned into a giant raccoon made of sand and the next moment she was crushed by the beast's tail. She felt everyone of her bones break under the weight of the monster. When she woke up she was still in the Tsukuyomi world. "You have 71hours and 59mintues to go," Was all Rene said. For the next 72 hours she felft herself die by the hand of the monster her youngest brother contained in every way possible. In the real world the crowd watched as Temari screamed and cried, and then fell silent the mental trauma making her past out. As Rene walked out of the arena Gema didn't have to say anything everyone knew Rene had won.

 **First off I want to say I have nothing against Temari, I just feel that since Rene cares deeply for his friends and after she humiliated Tenten Rene felt justified. Next time the rest of the fights for the finals. As always thanks for the support.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 19**

The two Kage sat in the booth above the field and were discussing the match.

"The boy was very brutal." The Kazkage said

The Hokage nodded, "Young Rene cares deeply for his friends, and will do whatever he feels he must do to protect them."

"I wonder what that justu he used was. I would not mind have the chance to study it. For the sake of the alliance between our villages of course." The Kazekage said licking his lips.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, _Careful my former student you are showing your hand to early._

On the balcony Rene had joined his friends and gave Tenten a nodded in the stands which she respond to with a smile.

"The next match between Naruto and Neji is about to begin, will the fighters come down to the arena." Gema said. With a smile and a fist bump to Rene Naruto jumped down to the arena, while Neji walked calmly toward the arena.

"Begin" Gema said

Neji took a cocky stance, "Nothing to say loser?" A smirk on his face

Naruto grinned, "Your face in the dirt will say everything I its need to." He finished by a throwing kunai which Neji easily deflected, the battle had begun.

Naruto ran at Neji and tried to hit him only to have the Hyuga dodge every hit. Just as Neji was about to go on the offense he felt him himself get hit to the ground. He looked back to see two Naruto's in front of him. The kunai was a shadow clone! Naruto made his favorite hand sign and 50 more Naruto's appeared and they all started making hand signs, "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" They all shouted. The blasts of wind combined to form a giant one that caused such a huge back lash that everyone even the Kage had to grab on a rail to keep from getting blown away. Neji quickly did Rotation and the giant wind blast hit the spinning blue dome. Neji's Rotation stood firm until he felt the wind blast get even more powerful. He looked and saw that Naruto had made 20 more clones. He tried with all his might to hold the justu but the wind blast was too powerful and the Rotation ended. Neji got hit by the wind blast full force, and he felt cuts all over his body, and then he saw Naruto running toward him with a blue ball of charka, yelling " Rasengan!" Neji tried to dodge it, and he managed but even not getting hit by full force of the justu Neji was thrown into a wall. He didn't move a well over a minute, and Gema declared Naruto the winner.

As Neji was carried off by a stretcher Hiashi got up from his spot in the stands.

"Hanabi I most go speak with Neji stay here, the guards will watch over you and your friend." He said

"Best friend" Julia corrected him with a smile.

Despite himself Hiashi grinned, "My mistake, just please stay where the guards can see you." With that Hiashi left.

"Hey Hanabi those matches were pretty cool huh? I knew big brother would kick that Sand girls but, and Naruto was awesome." Julia said

Hanabi nodded, "But I don't understand how someone like Naruto could beat Neji, he is a prodigy, and Naruto well he was the dead last at the academy for a very long time."  
Julia shrugged, "My big brother says that a person's strength is based on their will and that Naruto's will is stronger than even his own. I don't really understand it but I hope we get see them fight wouldn't that be awesome?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

Hanabi smiled Julia was a welcomed change of pace from the rest of the cold Hyuga clan, maybe it would be fun to have a friend or maybe even a best friend. She thought as Ino and Sakura waited for their match to begin.

"Go" Gema said

Immediately Ino threw a handful of sebon at Sakura who dodged. Sakura dashed at Ino and the two started to have a taijustu fight until Sakura got a punch in and sent Ino to the ground. Before she hit the ground Ino threw a few sebon at Sakura and one was able to hit her. Sakura cursed she had to finish this fight in a minute or two before Ino's poison took effect. She threw a few smoke bombs and the ground became covered in smoke. It lasted only a moment until Ino appeared with a lighting covered in hand charging at Sakura. Sakura was still for a moment and that was Ino needed. She launched Sakura in the air with an upper cut, and the next moment she was in above the pink haired girl in the air, and with her lighting covered kunai she slammed Sakura into the ground.

"I win Forehead." Ino said with a smile on her face. Only for the Sakura in front of her to turn into mud. She was a clone!

Right behind her the real Sakura surged up from underground with her right arm covered in stone aiming to hit Ino the face. In a moment Ino had pulled out another kunai and put both of them together as a ball of lighting charka appeared in between them.

"Lightning Style: Lighting Ball!" The blonde shouted as Sakura's fist made contact with her face.

Sakura held back a scream as the lightning surged through her body, the force of Sakura's punch had launched Ino into a wall and she was knocked out. Unfortunately the combination of Ino's poison and the Lightning justu caused Sakura to fall over unconscious.

"Double Knockout" Gema said

Rene jumped down and formed a clone and both carried the girls off to the medic area,

"You did excellent." He whispered into their ears.

By the time he returned the final match of the first round was about to begin.

Down below Gaara and Shikamaru were ready to begin, and the moment Gema said go Gaara sent his sand to attack. Shikamaru dodged and threw a kunai with an explosive note. He made the kunai explode and well the sand caught it the explosion did harm the sand enough that a few small holes appeared in the sand. After a few minutes of dodging Gaara got bored and created a giant dome of sand around himself. As he did that Shikamaru threw a handful of explosive kunai at the dome, and as they exploded he said

"Shadow Sewing justu"

A few dozen tendrils of made of shadows appeared in front of the Nara and headed toward the sand dome. At the last moment the tendrils went through the holes of the sand dome that were created by the explosive tags.

Inside the dome Gaara looked at the tendrils in boredom until the first one pierce through his sand shield. Then the next and the next until he felt something pierce his flush, he shakenly put his hand on the wound and saw his own blood for the first time. He let out an ear shattering scream.

The moment the scream erupted from the red headed boy, dozens of feathers fell over the stadium. Causing ninja and civilian a like to fall under a genjustu.

With the Kage four ANBU appeared and created a purple barrier around the two Kage. The Kazekage jumped from his seat and tore off his clothes to reveal Orochimaru.

"Foolish sensei I have returned to destroy this pathetic village once and for all." The snake summoner said

"You are the foolish one my student, you have become sloppy. We found the body of the Kazekage almost a month ago, and have been preparing for your invasion ever since." The Hokage threw off his robes to show that he was in his own suit of armor.

Orochimaru looked around, the ninja of the Leaf were faring very well and gettinh all the civilians to safety. He let of a sick chuckle. "It doesn't matter how much you have prepared because no matter how strong the ninja of this village have become none of them can stand up to a Hokage." He started making hand seals and shouted "Edo Tensei!" Three coffins appeared before the snake, two had the seals that meant First and Second on them, the third was blank. The first two coffins opened to reveal the First and Second Hokage.

The Third shook his head, "Have you fallen so far as to use the three former Hokage to destroy your own home?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Who said all _three_ them were previous Hokage? Even I can't get the Death God to release me a soul it has eaten, at least not yet. So I had to use a replacement, and thanks to the brat who nearly destroyed my charka network I knew exactly who to bring back." He finished a smile that made the old Kage's blood run cold.

"No you didn't you truly haven't fallen _that_ far have you?" The Kage asked his voice shaking slightly.

The snaked smirked as the final coffin opened to reveal a women with pale skin, long black hair, she was dressed in a dark red dress with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back , with a sword on her hip, and an active sharingan. Camilla Uchiha, Rene's mother had been returned to the land of the living. '

 **Next time the Sound/Sand invasion in full force, and how will Rene's mother being brought back change the outcome? If you like please review with your favorite fight thus far and PM if you have any suggestions. As always thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 20**

The moment the feathers fell over the crowd Rene knew that things were going to get chaotic.

"It's a genjustu, Naruto make close to a hundred a clones and get the civilians to safety. I'll make a few clones and warn the medic teams and wake up some ninja. We meet in the arena go." Rene said. It took a few moments but soon both boys met Shikamaru in the arena. They saw the form of Gaara who looked like a mini raccoon, half of his body was consumed in sand. In front of them appeared Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro threw down a dozen exploding balls which caused the three boys to jump back. When the smoke cleared the three Sand ninja were gone and the rest of the rookie 12 beside (Ino and Sakura who were in the medic area) stood before them. "Hinata use your eyes how far away are they?" Rene asked

Hinata activated her eyes. "Not very far"  
"Okay here is the deal, we're being invaded by Sound and Sand, and Gaara is a key part of the plan if we stop him, we just might stop the invasion. Hinata, Shino, and Naruto you follow me. Our job is stop Gaara. The rest of you get the civilians to safety, also fight to capture the Sand ninja, Sound kill of sight. I have a feeling that Sand doesn't exactly now what it got itself into." The rest nodded.

As the team of four started to head into the forest Rene looked back to see Naruto staring at the purple barrier that hid the Hokage's battle from view.

"Old man" The blonde whispered

Rene placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He'll be fine Naruto, he is the Hokage after all." He finished with a small smile. Naruto returned the smile and both boys headed after Gaara.

Camilla looked at herself, she was dressed in the clothing she was in the day she died. The last thing she remembered seeing was the tear stricken face of her little boy. She lifted her arm and saw her "skin" looked like it was floating off.  
"Lord Third what is happening? How am I here? How is Rene?" She asked.

"Camilla I am afraid that you are part of my former student's plan to destroy the Leaf, Orochimaru used a forbidden justu to bring you and the First, and Second back as well."  
Camellia turned to see the other Hokage staring at her, and then she looked behind her to see the snake.

"But why summon me?" She asked

"I'll take this one sensei, I had I run in with her son during the chunin exams. I simply wanted to test him, but things got of control. I then stabbed him with the Kusanagi blade, I thought he was dead, but the little bastard came back and nearly destroyed my charka network." Orichimaru said

Camilla narrowed her eyes, and the temperature in the dome dropped so far that four ANBU holding it together outside sweated in fear. "You attacked my son?!" She yelled. A smirk appeared on her face, "Well he did kick your ass in return. So I guess it is fair. Lord Third tell me more about Rene's life."

"He is strong Camilla, he has made friends, he has been made clan head, and has even adopted a little girl named Julia into the Uchiha clan. He also as two female admirers Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno who are his best friends. They helped him through your death Camilla, they have also been living with him during the month between exams."

Camilla got a motherly look on her face, "Well then I have to meet those girls, I want to the judge the girls who are crushing on my son."

"I believe it is more than a simple crush on their parts Camilla." The Hokage warned

"Well then that is even more of a reason to meet these young women then." The mother said

Orichamaru coughed, "Aren't forgetting something, I summoned you, I control you."

Camilla smiled and started making hand signs, "My husband was a very paranoid man snake, he had back up plans for everything even in death. He placed a seal on my body and his body, for this exact situation. Fuinjutsu: Control Release" Camilla said as she finished her hand signs. An array of seals appeared on her body, and as they vanished Orichamaru felt his control over her snap like a string. Camilla then dashed over the snake and with a kick sent the tags that where in his hand into the barrier causing them to burn away. "That takes care of his control over the other two Hokage. I assume three Hokage can kill a snake?" She asked. The three Kage nodded. "Good now I have some people to meet." She said as she punched the barrier and it shattered like glass.

Well the tide was turning in the village, the group of Rene, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino gave chase to the sound ninja in the forest. As they were almost to a clearing Hinata told them to stop.

"There is a group of Sound ninja after us." She said

"Myself and Hinata will take care of them, you two chase after them you have the best chance of stopping them." Shino said

"Stay alive Shino if you die I will step on every ant hill I see from now on." Naruto said

"If you were to do that I would haunt from the afterlife Naruto" Was the bug user's reply.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata, "Kick there assess Hinata" Naruto said. The three teammates gave each other a nod before they separated.

The group of five Sound Ninja never knew what hit them as Hinata jumped out from the brush and attacked the lead ninja with 32 palms. The lead ninja was thrown back into his followers well Shino dropped down his bugs onto all five of them causing them to die from having to little charka. Only to feel himself get stabbed, he looked behind him to see a Sound ninja smiling. The boy in front of him disappeared into a swarm of bugs.

Shino appeared behind the ninja, "Insect Sphere" He said as the Sound ninja's last sight was of millions upon of millions of insects eating all of his charka. As the body fell from his insects Shino turned to Hinata, "If no one else is following them we should return to the village. It may need our assistance, beside those two are strongest of our generation they will be fine." Hinata nodded in agreement as they rushed back to the village.  
Meanwhile in the medic arena Ino and Sakura were have a contest over who could defeat the most ninja.

"That's 11 for me Forehead" Ino said as she threw a kunai and dropped another ninja

"Same here pig" Sakura said as she cut down a ninja with her charka blades.

"So you are two new women in son's life." A voice said

Both girls turned to see Camilla looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Isn't that Rene-kun's mother. What's she doing here?" Ino asked

Camilla raised an eyebrow at the kun, "Just how close are you to my son? Even though I am dead I am still too young to be a grandmother."

Both girls blushed but it was Sakura who answered, "We're too young for _that_ and besides Julia sleeps with him as well."  
"Oh yeah I have to visit my son's new little sister as well before I go. Now for one final test." Camilla said. Faster than the blink of an eye she appeared in front of the two girls sword drawn. On instinct the two girls jumped apart and to either side of the woman. Sakura had her "Rock Fist" justu active and was aiming at Camilla's head, while Ino with a lighting covered kunai aimed for her heart. Both attacks hit home and Camilla disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Camilla clapped, "Okay I approve, both of you can date, and later marry my son. Better his two best friends help rebuild the clan than some hussy who is just after the Uchiha name and wealth." She walked toward Sakura and touched hair that was so long that it touched the floor, "Sweetie you may want to cut your hair, long hair is fine but yours is bit to long." She said with a kind smile

"I will" Sakura said

Camilla smiled, "Good, now the job of both of you is help Rene even if he says he doesn't need it, especially then. The boy has the stubbornness of myself and his father combined, if you need knock some sense into him okay? "Both girls nodded. "Oh I also want quite a few grandkids five or more got it?" She smiled and left the medic arena leaving the two blushing girls behind.

Julia was in trouble, after the feathers fell and she started to get sleepy the Hyuga had taken Hanabi away and left her all alone. She had been searching for them for a long time only to run into a Sand ninja. Julia had tried to hurt him but all her weapons were cardboard, and now she was backed into a wall with the ninja who was going to stab her with a kunai she was shaking in fear and she closed her eyes waiting for the blow when she heard a voice yell from behind them.

"Stay away from my best friend!" The ninja suddenly went down to his knees to reveal Hanabi behind him.  
Julia smiled, "I knew we were best friends." Her face turned to a shock and on instinct she picked up the dropped kunai and launched it behind Hanabi into the eye of the Sound ninja that was trying to sneak up behind them.

The ninja screamed in pain and with his one good eye glared at the two, "You little bit-"He was stopped by a kick that broke his ribs from Camilla.

"It's not good to swear in front of children." She said as she kicked the ninja through a nearby wall.

Julia starred wide eyed, "That was AWESOME!" she yelled

Camilla looked at the two and smiled, "Your Julia right Rene's little sister?" The girl nodded, "Well I am his mom and you should ask him about my old clothes, I think they could fit you. Also ask for some real weapons that throw was perfect, _and if it had little more force behind it would have been a kill shot._ She thought as she turned toward Hanabi. "Who is this?" She asked

Julia wrapped her around Hanabi, "This is my best friend Hanabi Hyuga" She said with a giant smile

"You're a main branch member why are here and not with the other Hyuga" The woman asked

Hanabi gave a very Hinata like blush, "When I saw that the elders had left Julia behind I snuck away, I couldn't let my best friend be alone in a war zone." The young girl said with a blush on her cheeks as Julia hugged her tighter.

Camilla smiled, "That's good friendship, and best friends are a major part of being a good ninja. Now I'm going to make a clone and it will lead you to where the civilians are being kept okay?" The girls nodded. The clone took both girls hands as Julia asked it a question a minute. Camilla smiled. _If you are letting people like her into the clan then you already are an excellent clan head my little phoenix._ With that thought Camilla headed toward the forest were could feel her son's charka it was time to see your boy.

Rene and Naruto had caught up with the three Sand ninja and were in a clearing. Temari and Kankuro got into battle stances. Rene landed in front of Kanakuro, and Naruto in front of Temari.

"Naruto finish her off quickly, our target is Gaara." Rene said. Naruto nodded

"Oh please like you two will be able to beat us that easil-" Kankuro was cut off as with one kick Rene had shattered his puppet and his foot had smashed into Kankuro's body destroying his ribs and sent him crashing through a tree on the other side of the clearing.

The only thing Temari could think of when she saw her brother being beaten was _Did he old back against me?_ She was brought back to reality when she felt Naruto ram a Rasengan into her body sending her into the other side of the clearing.

With those two out of the way both boys looked at the crazed form of Gaara. He crackled madly, "Mother wants to deal with both of you personally. Forced Sleep justu" He said, before either one of them could think about stopping him he completed the hand signs and the red head fell asleep. The moment he did his body was over taken and a mass of sand appeared and it grew an eyes and a single tail. With Gaara asleep on its head the One Tails screamed in glee.

"I'm finally free!"

Naruto stared up in shock, "How the hell are we supposed to beat that thing!"

Rene looked up at the sleeping Gaara, "We don't, what we need to do is wake Gaara up. Naruto do you think you can summon Gamabunta?" Naruto nodded, "Good I have an idea." At the same time Rene and Naruto did the hand seals for the summoning justu.

In two puffs of smoke appeared Gamabunta and Horcus with Naruto and Rene on top of them.

"Horcus it has been a long time since any summon has seen you." Gamabunta said

"It has Lord Toad but now that my clan has found a worthy summoner I hope things with change. "  
"Well this talk is interesting we summoned you because we are facing a Tailed Beast." Rene said

Both summons looked up at the One-Tails, "Well that is a problem. Do you have a plan kid?" Gamabunta asked

Rene nodded, as he held out his right arm and after a few seconds fire charka covered it. "This a technique I based off of Kakashi's Chidori expect with fire charka. With your Rasengan Naruto we can knock some sense into Gaara. First we have to get close."

"Hatchling I can fly you over to attack the beast but in order for Gamabunta to get close we need a distraction." Horcus said

Rene nodded, "I have idea Horcus get me as close as you can." The white phoenix nodded and flew as close as he could to the raccoon. Rene focused charka into his eyes and they turned into their EMS form and black flames encircled the Tailed-Beast."

"What are these?" The Beast said

"Naruto now!" Rene shouted

At once both Naruto and Rene lashed out with their justu at Gaara. The Rasengan and Fire Chidori slammed into the prone form of Gaara, the two attacks combined and literally blasted Gaara awake as the red head flew through the air and toward the ground. The force of the combined attacked caused both summons to vanish in puffs of smoke as well.

"No I just got out!" The Tailed Beast shouted

In a last act of defiance the beast shout its tail toward the following Leaf ninja. With his EMS still active Rene felt and saw a giant hollowed out black rib cage appear around him which took the hit from the beast's tail before disappearing. The hit was still powerful enough to knock Rene onto the other side of the clearing though. As Rene got up he saw that Naruto was talking to the downed Gaara, but he felt a presence behind him. He went to strike with his sword, only to stop mid swing.

The image of his mother stood before him, Rene first thought was that it was a genjustu. His put his hands together, "Release!" He shouted. His mother still stood there. "Release! Release! Release! RELEASE!" He finally stopped when he felt a pair of arms around him. His body shooked as he looked up at his mother with a tear covered face.

Camilla smiled as she wiped the tears from her son's cheeks. "This isn't a genjustu sweetie I'm actually here, for now at least, and I'm so proud of you."

With that Rene broke down and sobbed into his mother's chest. Camilla held onto her son as he let out all the fears, and frustrations he had years after her death flow out of him.

Sniffling Rene started to talk, "I have made friends, I have become head of the Uchiha clan, and I'm become strong mother, but I feel so lost, I feel so weak. I can't move forward mother, I'm stuck with my hate of the clan mother. My will is broken."

Camilla cupped her son's cheek, "Your will is just fine. You have found friends, and have made a family of people you care about. With all these people caring about you your hate will melt away. You will be fine my little one, you will soon walk in the light with all yours friends." She finished with a smile.

As she finished the former Hokage appeared behind her.

"The invading forces have retreated and the Third Hokage lives, unfortunately the snake user escaped along with his four bodyguards, and with a prisoner known as Kabuto." The Second reported

Rene gasped and kneeled, "Lord's First and Second it is an honor."

The Second raised an eyebrow, "This boy is different from the other Uchiha. What is wrong with his eyes, I thought Uchiha had black not green eyes?"

The First smacked his brother in the head, "Brother that is the woman's child have some tack please. What is your name?

"My name is Rene Uchiha Lord First" He replied

The First nodded, then looked over toward Naruto and Gaara. "Who is that blonde haired boy?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and is the boy who will be Hokage." Rene said as if it was certain.

"Really what makes you say that?' The First asked

"Because his will is greater than everyone's, even my own. When I think of the future I see him standing gazing down at the village, and I see peace. He will usher in an era of peace for not only for the village but the whole ninja world as well, and I will stand next to him knowing that my friend has truly done the impossible once more." Rene said

The First smiled, he could feel Naruto's charka he was indeed am Uzmaki, but he also felt the charka of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The boy was a container a bleak fate for one so young but his charka felt happy and energetic never giving into the Nine-Tails hateful charka. He looked toward Rene, the young Uchiha's charka felt if it was on fire even simply sensing it he felt that he could get burned. These two truly represented the Will of Fire that he spoke of. The village was in good hands. All three of their bodies began to glow.

"Sorry Rene it seems our time is over." Camilla said as she planted a soft kiss to Rene's forehead. "Know that I will always be proud of you, and that no matter what I love you." Those were her last words and with a smile she and the Hokage returned to the after live.

 **Well that is the end of this chapter. I feel that it may be the most emotional chapter yet. If you have any thoughts on what to call Rene's fire justu PM me or leave me a review. As always thanks for the support.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 21**

As his mother and the Hokage's returned to the afterlife Rene took a deep breath and wiped his tear stricken face. He quickly turned around to see Gaara being stood up by his siblings and in a second he had his sword at Gaara's throat.

"Rene it's okay let them go." Naruto said as he laid there on the ground. Rene lowered his sword as Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"You're really going to let us go just like that?" The puppet user asked

Rene gave a small smile, "Naruto is going to be my Hokage one day, I better learn to start listening to him."

Gaara smiled, "Indeed, Naruto I look forward to our next meeting, and hopefully I will have some precious people to protect." Naruto gave the sand user a wide smile and a thumbs up as the Sand ninja left the forest.

"Can you walk Naruto?" Rene asked. Naruto tried to get up but he fell back down and Rene caught him. "I guess that answer's that that huh?" The only response he got was Naruto's light snoring. Rene only smiled and picked up Naruto and left the forest.

As he cleared the forest and reentered the village he saw that the village was okay expect for a few destroyed buildings everything seemed normal.

"Naruto-kun!" The shout came from Hinata who ran toward the two.

"He's fine Hinata he's just sleeping." Rene informed her. She smiled as she heard her crushes snores. "I'll get him to the hospital-"he was cut off by Shino.

"It is fine Rene we will take him to the hospital we are his teammates after all. You have people wanting to see you. Hinata please do your best not to faint well we carry Naruto it will simply take longer to get him the help he needs." Shino stated as said girl blushed.

The moment they took Naruto away Rene felt himself being tackled from behind.

"Big brother you're alright!" Julia shouted "My and Hanabi fought this Sound ninja and then your mom came in and saved us and- and-"

Rene stopped her by hugging her, "You can tell me the story later for now let's go home okay?" Julia nodded and cuddled into her big brother. By the time they returned to the Uchiha compound Julia was already fast asleep. Rene soon followed suit.

A week had passed since the Sound/Sand invasion and ninja and civilian alike had helped to rebuild the village. Since things had calmed down Rene decided that now was the time to take Julia to a Uchiha outpost that was only a few miles from the village to see if they could find a summoning contract for her, he discovered said outpost in an old Uchiha clan scroll.

"Where going on an adventure!" Julia shouted as they stood at the village gate. She was wearing a simple blue gi with the Uchiha fan on the back with matching shorts. She had found them in his mother's room and surprisingly they were the same size.

Rene smiled at his sister's enthusiasm but he planned this to be a teaching exercise as well. "Julia I am glad your excited but remember as a ninja every time you step out of this village you are in danger so always be on your guard.

Julia nodded, "Got it big brother."

Rene smiled "Good now let's move we should be able to reach the outpost by early afternoon. " Julia smiled as they left the village.

It was a few hours later and Julia was panting as she tried to keep up with her big brother, she had ran with Gai and Lee before so she was used to trying to keep up with fast people but this time her stamina was being put to the test they hadn't stopped to eat or drink yet.

Suddenly Rene stopped and turned to Julia, "We'll stop here for a few minutes. Now it's for lunch, do you have some kunai on you?" Julia nodded, "Good then get us some lunch there should be some wild life by the trees over there."

Julia's eyes widen, "You want me to kill an animal, big brother?" She asked her voice shaking

Rene nodded, "You will be a ninja soon and one of the things ninja must do is kill, it is easier for your first kill to be an animal trust me little sister. "

Julia just nodded and headed to the line of trees a few minutes later she saw two rabbits, she took out to kunai and took a deep breath and threw them. Since she was trained by Tenten it was a done deal that she was going to hit them, but Julia still flinched as she heard the animals last noises. As she gathered them she thought _Sorry rabbits but we need to eat._ She returned to were Rene was soon he cooked the rabbits and soon they were eating.

"Big brother does killing become easier?" She asked

Rene put down his food, "No and it shouldn't become easier, because no matter whose life you take whether it be the lowest civilian or a Kage you take away that person's future and that is not something to be done lightly."  
Julia put her head down, "I keep thinking about how I hurt that Sound ninja, I remember how my kunai hit him in the eye and I dream of it and I-I-I" She was stopped by Rene hugging her.

A sad smile was on Rene face as spoke, "I know you may not believe me but those feelings are good things, it means your human Julia and that is the most important thing, that you keep your humanity. You can always talk to me, Ino, Sakura, Anko, or anyone else okay?" Julia nodded. "Good now come one the outpost is near." Rene said. Julia just nodded.

Half an hour later they both arrived at a medium sized building with the Uchiha fan on it. Rene activated his sharingan to see if there were any traps. Fortunately the only thing he saw was a blood seal that needed to be activated to open the outpost.

"Wait here" Rene said as walked toward the door of the outpost. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and cut his open palm and placed his hand on the door. A few moments late a small "click" was heard and the door opened. Rene gestured for Julia to follow him inside.

Inside the outpost was covered in dust and it was clear no one had been in there for many years. All along the walls were rows and rows of scrolls and Rene mentally promised himself that he would go over everything when he had time, but today was about finding Julia a summoning contract. It took over an hour but soon they found one, it appeared to be the only one and it was hidden in the very back of the outpost. Rene grabbed it and wiped the dust off it. It was a contract for Panthers? He opened it and saw it that an Uchiha had never signed it, perhaps the Uchiha clan had acquired the contract and simply forgot about it? He showed the contract to Julia and she simply shrugged and signed it after a quick cut with a kunai.

"Summoning Justu!" Julia said as she made the hand signs. In a puff of smoke a black panther cub appeared with green eyes.

It took the cub a moment to realize where he was but when he did he screamed "Mommy!' In another puff of smoke a larger panther appeared this one was completely white with blue eyes.

"Who summoned my son here? Speak humans before I rip you to pieces with my claws." The panther growled

"My sister summoned him year to form a contract." Rene said as Julia peeked out from behind his legs.

The panther relaxed, "Cub come out from hiding so that I can see you." Julia shyly stood in front of the panther. "Why do you wish to summon us?"

"I want to protect my brother and my friends." She said mustering up as much courage as she could.

The panther smiled, "Fine cub you can summon us anytime you wish, I am Cheyenne the leader of the pack and my cub's name is Jericho. The panthers are good trackers, not bad in a fight, and we are faster than your average summon. For now we must go, call on us any time." With that Cheyenne and Jericho disappeared.

"Huh what happened?" Julia asked

"Little sister you can now summon panthers, come on lets return home." Rene said

A few hours later the gate of the village was in there view, and by the gate they saw Naruto and Jiraiya ready to leave.

"Naruto what's going on?" Rene asked

"Me and Pervert-sensei are going to find his old teammate and convince her to become Hokage." Naruto said

 _So the drunk gambler will become the Fifth Hokage, well I guess it's better than the pervert or the madman._ Rene thought. Before he could say anything Jiraiya was dragging Naruto away. "Come on Julia let's head home and see if we can work on your summoning" He said. But as they walked back to the Uchiha compound Rene felt the presence of charka. _Genjustu_ he thought as he looked behind him and saw two people who were wearing straw hats and black robes with red clouds on them. "Summoning Justu" Rene said as Geb appeared. "Geb flash Julia home and then flash to the Hokage's office and tell him to send at least two squads of ANBU to my location." Geb did just that as Rene ran after the two men.

Rene cornered them on the far side of the village near a patch of ground with a lake to the left and grass to the right.

"That was a good genjustu being able to fool most of the ninja in the village but then again our eyes see through genjustu don't they Itachi." Rene said

Both men stopped walking and turned around and faced Rene one man had blue skin a, sharp teeth, and a very large sword on his back. Rene recognized him as Kisame Hoshigaki one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and he was nicknamed "The Tailless Tailed Beast" due to his charka reserves. But Rene's attention was on Itachi Uchiha the man who had massacred the Uchiha clan, his hair once tied in a ponytail was now cut short and as always his face betrayed no emotion.

Kisame spoke first, "Itachi who is this brat? Is he your kid brother?"

"No Kisame, he is simply a child I deemed to pathetic to kill the night of the massacre." Itachi replied

Ignoring his words Rene asked, "Why are you Itachi?"

"We are here for the fourth's legacy." Was Itachi's simple reply

Rene's eyes widened then hardened, "You shouldn't have said Itachi."

"Why the hell not brat?" Kisame asked

Rene grinned, "Because Naruto is my friend, and no one threatens my friends and gets off easy just ask Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes slightly widened at that statement but before he could say anything Kisame continued talking, "Brat do you really believe a genin can take on two S-rank ninja like us?"

Rene frowned and turned his now active sharingan on the former Mist ninja. "You think I fear either of you? I didn't fear Orochimaru when he stabbed me in the heart, I do not fear death. My mother taught me that. What I fear is what will happen if you take my friend, I will be alone once again, I will be alone if even one of friends is taken from me, and I have known loneliness too much to have fools like you bring me back to it" He made a hand sign and two after image clones appeared out of thin air.

 _He has mastered Shisui's justu._ Itachi thought as he saw the clones.

"So cousin let's see who eyes are stronger shell we." Rene said

A moment later two pairs of sharingan eyes stared each other down as a sword and kunai clashed.

The clones meanwhile where working in tandem to distract Kisame. At one point he put his sword in front to block and both clones nodded as they both formed Rene fire justus which he had named Sensukochihachi (A thousand burning bees). Both clones charged at the sword but their eyes widened as the charka was being eaten.

Kisame smirked, "That is the ability of my sword Samehada to eat charka, ninjustu is useless against me."

Both clones nodded and put all their remaining charka into the attack. Kisame's smirk turned into a shocked expression as he felt himself being pushed back, and in one final burst of charka the clones disappeared and Kisame was thrown back down the road where the fight was happening.

Meanwhile both Uchiha had stopped there sword battle,

"It's time to end this." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan which looked like a pinwheel. "Tsukuyomi" He said as they were both trapped in the blood red genjustu world.

"So then Tsukuyomi is the same for everyone then." Rene said

"How do you know of this justu?" Itachi asked

"Because cousin well you have fallen into the darkness, my eyes can see through the darkness and into the light." Rene said as he stared at Itachi with his EMS active. "My turn cousin let us see what you fear most. Tsukuyomi." Said Rene said the scene changed from the blood red world into Itachi dead with Sasuke standing over him victorious. _I wonder Itachi is that your greatest fear, or greatest wish?_ Rene thought as he released the genjustu as Itachi was thrown back. At that moment two full squads of ANBU appeared.

Itachi simply used the "Replacement Justu" and both him and Kisame were gone. Rene ran toward the Uchiha compound he had to make those two didn't capture Naruto.

Miles away Itachi and Kisame took a breath after escaping.

"Who the hell was that brat Itachi?" Kisame asked

Itachi didn't hear his partners question as he was having thoughts of his own. _How did Rene obtain the eternal mangekyou sharingan? He was so strong he able to hold off Kisame and myself at once. Is that what you meant Camilla-sama?_ Itachi thought as his mind was dragged back to conversation between the two of them years ago.

 _A younger Itachi walked up to a training ground and saw a six year old Rene doing the tree walking exercise as Camilla watched on._

" _Itachi welcome how are you today?" Camilla asked_

" _I am fine, how are you?" Itachi asked_

" _You are a very observant young man Itachi, I bet you already know." Camilla said_

" _You're dying." Itachi simply stated_

 _Camilla gave a small frown, "Yes I have less than a year." They were both silent for a moment. "What do you think of my son Itachi?"_

" _He has potential." Itachi said_

" _It is more than simple potential Itachi, he will be the one to surpass all of the other Uchiha. He will become stronger than me, and you Itachi, and even Madara."_

" _How do you know this?" He asked_

 _Camilla smirked, "Call it mother's intuition." Itachi simply nodded and started to walk away. "Itachi I warn you Rene will be the either the clan's death, or its redemption. Stay out of his way or you will burn away with everything else in his path." Itachi simply walked away leaving the conversation in the back his mind for years to come._

Coming out of this thoughts Itachi gave the smallest smile, _I believe I am beginning to understand your "mother's intuition" Camilla-sama._

"Itachi answer me, who the hell was that brat?" Kisame asked again

"He just might be the strongest Uchiha to walk this world since Madara himself, so Kisame next time we meet him fight him at full strength or you will die." Itachi said "Now let us go we find the container of the Nine-Tails after all." Itachi started to walk leaving a bewildered Kisame to trail after him.

 **That is all for this chapter. Next the search for Tsunade. I am wondering though if you guys think that Rene to overpowered being able old off Itachi and Kisame. Give me your thoughts in a review or PM. As always thanks for the support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 22**

Rene ran into the Uchiha compound and started packing a bag, he was done in a few minutes when a voice interrupted him.

"Big brother you're okay." Julia said as she ran up to hug him. She then saw the bag, "Where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Rene kneeled in her level, "Those men are after Naruto, and I have to warn him. Do you understand?"

Julia nodded, "He is your friend."

Rene smiled and ruffled her hair, "If you understand that then you're smarter than some people 10 times your age."

Julia smiled and hugged him, "Come back safe big brother."  
Rene nodded and summoned Gebe, "Stay with Ino or Sakura until I come back okay?" Julia nodded that she understood. "Gebe hone into Naruto's charka and flash me there." The phoenix simply nodded and the next moment Rene was gone.

Rene appeared in a flash on fire next to Naruto who was trying to find a decent ramen stand while Jiraiya was doing "research".

"What the hell Rene where did you come from?" Naruto asked

"Naruto where is the pervert I have to talk to him." Rene said. Naruto just shrugged not sure. Rene closed his eyes recalling the information he gathered from the ANBU files he stole as a child. "Come on lets head to the red light district." Rene said

Both young ninja entered the shadier part of town and soon came to a rather large building, and they both entered.

The building was filled with the smell of stale sake and cigarette smoke. A bouncer walked up to them and said.

"Hey you two can't be in here." He made a grab for Rene only to be met with a pair of sharingan eyes. A moment later the man was asleep.

As they entered the brothel Naruto's face went neon red as he was assaulted by the view of half-naked women. Rene smiled as he saw Naruto's face it was good for him to be on the other side of such things maybe it would help him understand Hinata better. He did admit though that his face would be just as red if he wasn't so focused on finding the Pervert. Rene noticed a waitress who wasn't busy and went up to her.

"Excuse me Ms. which room is Jiraiya in?" Rene gave a small using his eyes to plant the suggestion that she should tell him.

"Last door on the left." She said

Rene nodded and looked at a man at a table leering at the waitress using his eyes once more he said. "Give her a large tip." The man pulled ¾ of the money in his wallet and gave it to the waitress.

Both young ninja made their way to the door the waitress said and they approached they heard giggling behind the door. Rene gave a sigh and with a kick the door flew off its hinges and to the other side of the room.

Jiraiya was up a moment later but because of sake his reflexes were off by a split second and it was that split second that Rene made him fall asleep with the sharingan eyes. He then pulled out the Pervert's wallet and took all the money from it and threw it to the two women in the corner.

"Fix the door and consider the rest payment for pain and suffering." Rene said as he pick-upped the prone form of Jiraiya and with the help of Naruto they dragged Jiraiya out of the brothel.

Jiraiya awoke by being thrown in a pond on the outskirts of the city.

Rene was kneeling in front of the Sannin, "What can you tell me of a group with red clouds on black cloaks with straw hats?" The question sobered Jiraiya up instantly.

It was hours later and the three had step up camp a few miles away from the city, and Rene was laying on a tree branch. Jiraiya said they should run into Tsuande tomorrow. He had also told them about the group hunting Naruto they called themselves Akatsuki, a group of S-rank ninja's who hunted demon containers. What worried him the most was not knowing who ran this group. It had to be someone stronger than any of the group so that person had to be beyond S-rank which was a terrifying thought. He was pulled out of thoughts by the arrival of Jiraiya.

"You okay kid?" He asked. He didn't get a response but he knew Rene was ignoring him, the older man scoffed. He had enough, ever since he had met the Uchiha the boy had this dislike of him, and now the boy had cost him not only "research time" but his money as well. "Okay Brat what is your problem with me?"

Rene turned toward Jiraiya and aimed him with a stare so cold that it forced the man to take a step back. "The Three Legendary Sannin, the strongest ninja that the Leaf have ever produced." Rene jumped down as he scoffed, "It is a joke, and all three of you are nothing but jokes. Tsuande a gambler and drunk who is wasting her family fortunate running from her past, Orochimaru a man who wishes to be immortal and kills anyone who gets in his way, but it is you who is the greatest failure out of the three Jiraiya because you had a chance to change, when you were named the godfather of Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya tried to cut in but Rene stopped with a look. "I stole ANBU files that is how I know. That is not important, what is important is that you _**failed**_ him Jiraiya. Do you know what his life was like while you off "researching"? He was chased, denied food, and worst of all was the loneliness. He was alone for over a decade do you know what that does to anyone let alone a child? It is a miracle he isn't crazy or dead and the Nine-Tails hasn't destroyed the damn village. The Third tried his best but he is only one man, but you were _never_ their Jiraiya, hell you didn't even check in on him _once_. You were and still are WORTHLESS! Just like the rest of the Sannin, That is my problem." Rene finished as shouldered past a prone and silent Jiraiya.

It was the next day and the trio had not spoken a word as they entered the town where Tsuande was to be found.

"She should be in a bar come on." Jiraiya said

The Sannin led them to the nearest bar and when then entered they saw a blonde haired woman that looked like she was in her 20's drinking with a brunette woman holding a pig. The blonde woman turned around and scowled at the three.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" She asked clearing already a little drunk.

"Sensei wants you to come back to the village to become Hokage." Jiraiya said

Tsuande scoffed, "Only a fool would want that job."

Rene put his hand and clamped down on Naruto's shoulder to stop his retort before he spoke himself, "You heard the old hag let's go, she doesn't want to be and isn't worthy of being Hokage, come on if we get back in time we may be able to convince the council to make Naruto Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Are you serious Rene?"

The Uchiha smiled, "If there is anyone worthy of the title it is you my friend."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG YOU DAMN BRAT!" Tsuande yelled and before anyone could stop her she charged at Rene.

Rene pushed Naruto out of the way and activated his EMS and thought _"Tsukuyomi"_ and a moment later both were in the red world.

"Here I am Kami Senju and for three days you live in the world I create. I know why you ran Tsuande. The death of your little brother Nawaki, and lover Dan pushed you over the edge, but that doesn't give you the right to turn your back on the village, to treat the title they both wanted as little more than dirt. So I give you this gift Tsuande to see them one more time." As he spoke images on Nawaki and Dan appeared before her. "Talk with them Tsuande and then make your decision." With that he disappeared. When he returned to the real world, the brunette had a kunai to his throat.

"What did you do to Tsuande-sama?" She asked

"I gave her a gift. Come one Naruto let's get a hotel room. The Pervert can find his own way to pay." Rene said

With that the two boys left the adults staring into space, and a few moments Tsuande was back to reality and tears streamed down her face as she tackled hugged the brunette in front of her.

"Shizune I saw them both of them." The older woman said and then turned to Jiraiya. "I'll take the hat, but not for you or the old man but to honor them got it?. Kami I need a drink." Tsuande said

Jiraiya sat down at the bar drinking well thinking of the enigma that was Rene Uchiha.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town Naruto and Rene had found a hotel room to spend the night in. Rene was sitting on the floor reading a scroll. Naruto was hanging off the bed head first.

"Rene how does putting that woman in a genjustu help her become Hokage?" He asked

Rene put the scroll down, "Naruto the purpose of genjustu is bind reality to your will, now for most people that means showing some others their worst fears, or something similar. But my mother told me a story once of how a teammate had gotten injured and he was going to die, so my mother used her sharingan to put the man in a genjustu where he saw his family on last time, and the man died in peace. That is the power of genjustu Naruto, to cause great pain, or grant peace and what Tsuande needed was peace, so I gave her that. The only bad thing is that you'll have to wait a little while longer to become Hokage Naruto." Rene finished with a smile. Naruto returned the smile.

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto went to answer only open the door to see a pair of sharingan eyes. In an instant Rene was in front of Naruto, sword drawn and pushed Itachi back into the hallway. Both pairs of ninja stared each other down.

Kisame gave a shark like grin. "You were right Itachi the brat is here to protect his friend. Well this time we won't hold back, right Itachi?"

Itachi glanced at the younger Uchiha in front of him. "Stand down Rene I respected your mother I don't want you joining her to early."

Rene's grip intensified on his sword, "Don't speak of my mother Itachi, and to get to Naruto you'll to walk over my dead body."  
Kisame lifted his sword onto his shoulder, "I can arrange that kid."

Itachi bowed his head, "So be it Rene, remember I gave you a chance."

"I say the same to you Itachi." Rene replied. But as both sides were ready to begin fighting a shout stopped them.

"ITACHI!" The voice shouted and everyone looked behind them to see Sasuke. "Today is the day you die for what did to our clan CHIDORI!" The Uchiha yelled his left arm become covered in lighting charka, charging at the man he wanted dead for close to a decade. Only to have his right arm gripped by Rene.

"We do this together cousin." Rene said his right arm became covered in his Sensukochihachi. In a blink both attacks had pierced Itachi only to have him explode into a flock of crows, and reappear as another clone and make a single hand sign. Rene knew that sign, "Shi-"he was cut off by the clone exploding.

It seems like seconds later Rene opened his eyes to see blurry images, and after a few moments the images became clearer, and he saw that Jiraiya and Tsuande where fighting Kisame, and Shizune was defending Naruto. He turned his head to see Itachi with Sasuke up against a wall. _Cousin_ he thought and his eyes morphed into their EMS form and the next moment he felt himself be covered in charka. To everyone else that would have looked they would have seen a cage of black ribs and a black hand covering him. With the hand he swatted at Itachi who jumped back away from Sasuke.

" _He has unlocked the first stage of Susanoo!"_ Itachi thought as Rene appeared next to his younger brother and the black ribcage faded.

"Are you alright cousin?" Rene asked. His breathing was shaky and knew he was almost of chakra, whatever that justu was it took a lot out of him. Sasuke nodded, "Good then follow my lead." Rene started making hand signs. "Grand Fireball Justu!" The two voices said at the same time.

Itachi counterd by shifting his eyes into their mangekyou form and the black flames of Amaterasu collided with the combined fire ball.

Both attacks were equal but soon the black flames started to overpower the fire ball and Rene had a single thought _Amaterasu._ Soon Rene's own black flames combined with the fire ball and soon the attack overpowered Itachi's own and the older Uchiha was forced to stop his justu and jump back. The other two Uchiha's stopped their own justu and Rene could swear Itachi had the smallest of smiles on his face, but the next moment it was done and both members of the Akatsuki gone as well in a proof on smoke. Rene felt so tried and he fell forward only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Well cousin I didn't know you cared." He said with a cheeky smile, and the last thing Rene saw before he blacked out was the smile returned by Sasuke.

 **That ends this chapter, next time the fight with The Snake Sannin and everyone returns to the village. I just want to say that I don't hate the Sannin and I hope no one takes this as me bashing them, I hope you understand Rene's way of thinking about them, and if not send me a PM or ask me in a review and I will try to explain my thought process behind his dislike for the Sannin, but know that I will go more in depth with Rene's reasons in a later chapter. Review or PM me about your favorite or least favorite parts of the chapter. Also if you could check out my one-shot TenTen: The Crush I would be grateful, I really want some feedback on my first ever shot at romance. As always thank you for the support. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 23**

Rene awoke the next morning before the sun rose, as he stretched his body he saw Sasuke staring at the rising sun. Rene made his way to his cousin and the two sat in silence until Sasuke broke it.

"How are you so strong?" Sasuke asked

Rene simply smiled, "I'm not cousin. There are those who are stronger than me, I'm simply trying to catch up to them."

"Are you humble or just stupid?" Sasuke said with a humph

Rene chuckled, "I'm little of both cousin, but the fact remains that I am truly not that strong. It is not justu or skill that makes someone strong, it is the person's will that makes a person strong cousin. My will has been broken for a long time, but I hid from it. I hid so well I forgot about it, but it found me, and now I must face my anger, my hate that I have ran away from. Until I conquer these things my will is still broken, and until my will is repaired I am not worthy of accomplishing my other goals." Rene finished with a smile, and clapped his cousin on the back. "It's too early to talk about this, how about we wake Naruto up and find some breakfast before heading out. You still like rice balls and tomatoes right?" He asked. The only response he got was a small smile from Sasuke.

The three boys were walking the down the street after finishing their breakfast when a group of people came running from the opposite direction.

"Giant Animals appeared out of nowhere the world is ending!" One person shouted.

All three boys looked at each and ran toward where the crowd came from. When they arrived they saw a giant snake, toad, and slug. With Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsuande on the head of each animal respectably, on the side Shizune and Kabuto were fighting each other.

Naruto started to move toward the battle, on to be stopped by Rene putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"These are Kage level ninja we have to wait to strike." Rene said. He eyed Kabuto, _"Well I was right you are a spy Kabuto."_ As his eyes moved to Orochimaru his face turn to scowl, _"You used my mother snake, I'll going to enjoy this a lot more than I should."_ He thought unsheathing his sword.

Orochimaru stood a top Manda preparing to do a justu only to see a flash of fire appear in front of him and his arms were consumed in black flames. The next moment he felt excruciating pain as Rene cut his arms from his body.

As Rene fell to the earth he yelled "Summoning justu" and the phoenix leader Horus appeared in mid air

"Hatchling what are we doing today?" The white phoenix asked

"Skinning a snake follow my lead." Rene said as he made hand signs, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He shouted as the phoenix empowered his fire justu. A huge wave of fire shot toward the snake Sannin causing Manda to puff out of existence and him to be thrown back into the now burning forest.

Meanwhile Kabuto had been fighting Shizune on even ground only to hear a thousand chirping birds behind him. The medic smirked as he pushed Shizune away and made a hand sign and Sasuke was on his knees.

"Orochimaru-sama always has a backup plan, and soon you will join him. He can give you amazing power Sasuke, more than enough to kill your brother." Kabuto said as he looked at the down Uchiha.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the blue sphere into the spy's back, sending him into the burning forest.

In the forest Orichimaru was stuck in a tree, and was about to escape when Rene burst through the wall of flames in front of him and pierced him with his Sensukochihachi.

"Cutting off your arms was for my mother snake, this is for me." Rene said

"Ha, ha, you do have that Uchiha anger don't you boy." The snake spit out

Before Rene could respond he was kicked to the side by Kabuto, as the medic made a hand sign and the two escaped. Rene just let out a sigh.

Soon the six humans and one pig where on the road and less than a mile from the Leaf. When Rene got a smile of his face and suddenly a kunai appeared in front of him. The next moment a figure was in front of him as while trying to hit him but he dodged the attacks easily. After a minute Rene trapped the assailant's hands.

He smiled, "You're getting good little sister." Julia simply frowned.

"I thought I had you big brother," Julia said

"Maybe one day." Rene said ruffling her hair. "By the way meet the fifth Hokage Tsuande Senju." Rene said

Said woman puffed herself up ready to say something to impress the young girl only to have Julia interrupt her.

"I thought she was supposed to be really old?" Julia asked with pure innocence in her voice. As Tsuande sweat dropped.

Rene chuckled, "That is the power of the "Transformation" justu and very good charka control. Now come on let's go home."

As they reached the gate Rene felt a charka spike and saw a short mop of pink hair running toward them.

"Oh big brother Sakura and Ino are really mad at you." Julia said

Rene sighed as Sakura arrived in front of them. Before Rene could explain Sakura punched in the stomach.

Rene keeled over, "Okay I deserve that." Sakura then uppercut Rene which sent to the ground on his back, "That one too." Sakura went for another punch but Rene caught her hand. "Let me explain."

At this point Sakura was shaking, " _Explain_ " she spat out the word, "We don't see you for two weeks, then we have to hear from your _little sister_ that you not only fought 2 _S-rank_ ninja, but you also disappear after Naruto without a second thought."

Rene now back on his feet tried to defend himself, "He is my friend."  
"SO ARE WE! We're your friends too and you just left! You could have been dead! And we would have had no idea, because you have to go and play and hero. No last words no nothing, remember that next time you selfish bastard!" Sakura was now bawling into Rene's jacket.

"I'm sorry." Rene said running his hand through her hair. "You cut your hair I like it."

"Yeah it was your mom's suggestion." Sakura said

Rene smiled, "Okay I'll take you and Ino out for dinner to apologize okay?"

"And me too" Julia added. Sakura just nodded and the three left to go find Ino.

It was the next day and Sakura and Ino had spent the night after dinner to make sure that he "didn't do anything stupid" as Ino had said. The two girls had taken Julia to see Tsuande named the fifth Hokage. Rene was staying in the Uchiha compound and reading a scroll only to have an ANBU agent appear in front of him telling him to go to the council's chambers.

When he arrived and entered the hall he saw Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru in the hall along with the Third, Tsuande, and the rest of the civilian and ninja council. Sakura and Ino smiled at him, while Shikamaru gave him a lazily nod.

Tsuande spoke, "It is my great honor to award each one of you the rank of chunin for your performance in the exams."

An ANBU handed out the vest to the four teenagers, while Ino and Sakura looked happy, and Shikamaru looked bored, Rene looked thoughtful.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki? He did defeat last year's rookie of the year." Rene said. His eyes roamed over both sides of the council. On the civilian side there was open disgust and anger, and the ninja side there was no signs of emotion at all not surprising. Rene frowned, "So neither side can see his potential then. Well then you all fools, and I have no time for fools." Rene said as he threw the chunin vest on the table in front of them, and started to walk out.

One civilian council had had enough, "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT DEMON!" he shouted.

Rene stopped in his tracks, and the third calmly instructed an ANBU to put there sword away.

Rene smiled, "Explaining what I see in Naruto to all of you now would be like explaining a sunset to a blind man, pointless unless you see it for yourself. But I have faith that all of you will see what I see in time. But until then-" Rene turned around with EMS activate and a moment later the chunin vest became consumed by the black flames of Amaterasu. "Please consider that my decline of the rank of chunin."

With that Rene walked out of the council chambers the chunin vest burning behind him.

 **That ends this chapter. Please review and PM me with your thoughts. As always thanks for the support.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 24**

Rene sat on top of the Hokage monument staring down at the village.

"Well you do know how to make an exit don't you?" An aged voice said

Rene smiled as the Third stood next to him. "It seems the only way to convince the council is through big shows of power. Plus Naruto deserves it." Was the Uchiha's reply

"What about you Rene don't you deserve the promotion as well?" The Third asked

"I am the Uchiha Clan head, rank doesn't matter to me, but to become Hokage one needs to reach certain milestones in there career and chunin is one of those milestones." Rene said

The Third nodded and for a moment the two stared down at the village.

"My mother took me up here once when I was five when she explained a person's will to me. But then I asked about the will of fire and that is the only time I remember she remained silent." Rene said with a small chuckle.

The Third sat in silent thought, "Well then I will teach you." The old man started walking away and the Uchiha followed behind him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village in the hot springs Ino and Sakura where soaking in the water.

"Shouldn't we have gone after Rene-kun?" Sakura asked

"You know how he is Sakura we need to give him some space." Ino replied

"But to react to _Naruto_ of all people not making chunin." Sakura started to protest

"He's not that bad Sakura." Ino said

"Yeah I know Naruto is a good guy, but why did Rene-kun look so _disappointed_ in the council for not giving him a chunin promotion?" Sakura wondered

"We both know that Rene can see _underneath the underneath_ better than most people. He must see potential in Naruto that no one else can. Now quit talking Forehead I came here to relax." Ino said as she fully submerged herself in the water. With a huff Sakura followed suit.

It wasn't five minutes later when the sickly sweet voice of Anko broke the two girl's relaxation.

"How are my two students doing today? Where's the Brat I figured he would be celebrating with you?" Anko asked as she got into the hot springs.

"Rene-kun is relaxing in his own way sensei." Ino said

"Yeah girls day!" the excited voice of Julia said as she joined the others in the hot springs. "Me and Auntie Anko were training. But we got all dirty." Julia said

"Yeah the girl's getter better, now I have to send the large snakes after her." Anko said with a smile.

A few miles away in a forest training ground The Third stood in full battle gear across from Rene.

"The Will of Fire is the will of everyone in the village, from the Hokage to the youngest civilian. It is the will of everyone that keeps the village alive. It is this will that binds us together and it is this will that helps us grow stronger as we fight side by side. But you Rene you are a prodigy and with that comes some form of arrogance no matter how much you may not realize it. You have never had to rely on the will of others. I am going to teach you how foolish that truly is." The Third said

"How?" Rene asked

"By showing you just how far you have to go to match the ninja hunting Naruto." The next moment the aged Kage with his bo staff in hand was right in front of Rene, and before he could reach for his blade he was falling through the air and slammed into a tree. "Today Rene you face an S-rank ninja who won't hold back." The Third said

The next moment the former Kage was in front of Rene once again, this time Rene was able to dodge, just barley. But that bought not even a second for the young Uchiha to breath, the monkey summoner was attacking again. As the bo staff was going to hit him Rene countered with his dagger, and with his EMS activated Rene thought _Amaterasu._ The next second the Kage was consumed by the black flames only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Then he felt himself being pierced by a giant shuriken and heard the Third say Five Style: Massive Combo Justu" Rene felt himself being hit by four five justu then all he knew was pain. What felt like moments later opened his eyes, to see the Third kneeling over him smiling.

"You did well Rene at your age the Sannin couldn't as much move, let alone pull a weapon before I used that justu. Now how would this fight have gone if you had your teammates with you?" He asked. Rene's mind went into overdrive imagining the different ways the fight would have done. "So you see my point, your will is not the only one that matters. It is the will of your comrades that makes your own will greater. There are some battles that not even you can't win alone. Now if you can get up the rest of your friends are at Ichiraku's." The Third said as he walked away.

It took Rene close to five minutes to stand up and another to take his first step. His body was in agony but still he smiled. He now had a new goal and knew how far away he was from reaching it, and he would be dammed he was going to let a little thing like achieving an S- rank stop him from saving his friend. He approached the Ramen stand to hear the happy shouts of Naruto, who noticed him and ran toward him.

"Rene, its awesome I was given the rank of chunin, the Old Lady called me into her office and handed me the jacket. What happened to you?" The blonde asked

"Congrats Naruto, you earned it. I was training with the Third." He said with a smile

"The Old Man kicked your ass! HAHAHAHAH! "Naruto crackled rolling on the ground.

Rene just shook his head and walked slowly over to the stand and saw that Ino, Sakura, Anko, Julia, Hinata, and Shino were there as well.

"Rene-kun what the hell happened to you?" Ino said as she and Sakura rushed to his side.

"I was training." Was the response the girls got.

"Well you're going home come on." Sakura said as she lifted the dead weight that was Rene onto her shoulders followed quickly by Ino doing the same.

"Wait Rene the Old Lady told me to give you this too." Naruto said as he threw him a chunin vest.

Rene caught it with a smile on his face and looked at the people who sitting in the ramen stand. _If these are the people whose own wills help mine grow then I have chosen wisely._

Anko spoke, "I'll watch the kid, just make sure he gets home safe, and don't anything I wouldn't do." She finished with a sing-song voice. Both girls blushed but quickly left the ramen stand.

As they entered the Uchiha compound they were stopped by the sight of Sasuke waiting for them.

"You look like crap Rene." Sasuke said

Rene smirked, "Good to see you too cousin."

Sasuke eyed Ino and Sakura, "I have to talk to you alone."

Rene nodded, "Thank you but I make it from here, see you two tomorrow." Both girls nodded and each gave Rene a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"What is the matter cousin?" He asked

"I was approached by four of Orochimaru's body guards tonight." Sasuke said simply

If Rene had the energy he would have face palmed, "Nothing is ever easy with you cousin is it? Come on I'll start the tea." Both Uchiha entered the compound

 **Well that ends this chapter. The next starts the Sasuke Retrieval Arc with what I hope is a twist. Please Review or PM me with any comments or questions. As always thank you for the support.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: I would like to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out but I had some family stuff come up. I hope this chapter makes it up and I hope you like the "twist".**

 **Chapter 25**

The two Uchiha entered the kitchen as Sasuke sat down as Rene made tea. A few minutes later he put two mugs of tea on the table.

"So what did the snake's bodyguards want with you?" Rene asked sitting down.

"They want me to join him and learn more about the power of the curse mark. They have given me two days to decide what I want to do." Sasuke replied

"What do you want to do cousin?" Rene asked, Sasuke remained silent. "Well then think it over you have two days after all. Good night cousin." He said as he headed toward his bedroom

"What are you going to say if anyone asks you about our conversation?" Sasuke asked heading for the door.

Rene smirked, "It's amazing what you can hide when it is under the banner of "clan business"." With that Sasuke nodded and left and Rene crashed on his bed. _I hope you make the right choice cousin._ Was his last thought before he went to the land of dreams.

Rene awoke with the sun shining in his eyes, and pain all over. He got up with a grunt and could feel the bruises all over him. But he could also smell something cooking in the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Ino cooking something on the stove, well Sakura and Julia where sitting at the table. As he entered the three looked at him smiling. Until they saw his bruises.

"Rene-kun sit down I'll heal you right away." Sakura said as she pushed Rene into a chair and started healing him. In a few moments his bruises were gone.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. What time is it?" He asked as Ino put a plate in front of him.

"It is a little past noon." Ino said

Rene nodded, "Julia after lunch you and I are going to do some training get ready."

"Yes big brother." Julia said with a smile as she left the kitchen.

As Rene was eating he felt both girls' stares. "Yes ladies?" He asked

"What did you talk to Sasuke about last night?" Ino asked tapping her foot impatiently. While Sakura just looked curious.

"I can't talk about it clan business." Rene said simply well finishing his lunch.

Ino scowled, "You know you won't be able to play that card when you marry us right?"

Rene froze for a moment then smiled "Well then I better use it well I can shouldn't I?" He said as he got up, "By the way the lunch was excellent Ino-chan." And with that he left.

"Smart-ass" Ino muttered as Rene walked out of the room. While she looked at Sakura one looked frozen in her seat. "Hey Sakura what's wrong?" She asked

Sakura wrung her hands, "Well Ino we never really talk about our future with Rene, and for you to just say it well…"

The blonde put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Forehead don't worry about it. I promise we will sit down and talk about it, no one will force you into anything you don't want to." The pink haired girl smiled. "Good now come one you have a shift at the hospital and I have to go to Interrogation come on." With that the two girls left the Uchiha compound.

It was an hour later and Rene and Julia where in a simple training ground with grass a few trees surrounding it.

"I have been impressed by far you have come little sister so I decided to get you a present." Rene said as he pulled a tanto and held out to Julia whose eyes lit up seeing it. But as her hands reached out for it Rene's voice stopped her from grabbing it. "I warn you once claim this tanto I give you the title of ninja. It does not matter if you ever enter or graduate the academy you will carry this title until death, and burdens that come with such title. The life of a ninja is one of blood and death, a life of deception and living in the darkness. I ask you once more do you wish to bear the title ninja all that comes with it?" Rene asked parroting the words his own mother told him when he was only a few years older than Julia expect with a kunai instead of a tanto. Julia hesitated for only a moment before grabbing the tanto. Rene gave a small smile, "Julia Uchiha I hereby grant you the title of ninja and all the responsibilities that come with it. Now it is time teach you some sword forms." For the next hour Rene had Julia practice the basic sword stances until she could do almost on instinct. "Good now I have a test for you. You are to chop that down tree." He pointed toward the largest tree in the field.

"But big brother that tree is huge!" Julia whined

"Well then you better get started huh?" Rene said.

With a look of protest Julia stomped over to the tree with a mighty swing on her tanto slashed into the tree barley making a scratch. She sighed this was going to take a while.

Meanwhile Rene watched and he did he saw a ghostly image of himself cutting a tree with a simple kunai while his mother watched on. _I understand now mother why you gave me that speech, you were preparing we not only for the life of a ninja but for a life without you. For the most part you were right it is a world of death and blood, and deception. But you were wrong about the darkness, if I had not met Sakura and Ino then yes the darkness would have consumed me, but I think that impossible now. I have to many people counting on me and too many things I still have to much left to do to have hate and anger control me, but if the worse should happen I will make sure it does not take Julia. I will make sure she has someone to help her,_ _because if I die then she is the legacy of the clan. Even if I die I will wipe out the Curse of Hatred from the Uchiha clan._ Then he thought of Ino, Sakura, Anko, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. _In fact she already does have quite a few people looking out for her._

Rene was taken out of his musings by an aged voice speaking next to him, "It seems not to long ago that your mother was doing the same exercise with you. I am glad to see you are a little more merciful giving her a tanto instead of a kunai." The aged Kage let out a chuckle.

The Uchiha gave a small smile, "Yes my mother was a very harsh sensei."

"You never have spoken about what she said to during her return with Edo Tensei" The Third said

Rene stood still for a moment, "How do know that she spoke to me?"

The Third smiled, "Beside the fact that that is what she told all fours she was going to do, it is what I would if I was in the same situation. Call it parental intuition."

Rene bowed his head, "She said that all my fears are for nothing and that I would be fine, and that she was proud of me." His voice cracked at the end of the second part.

The Third nodded, "Do you believe her?"

"I am starting too." Rene said

Third shook his head, "You carry too much on your own shoulders Rene, but I know no matter how many times I tell you or beat it into you that you will not change, because you Uchiha are ridiculously stubborn." Rene smiled at little. As an ANBU appeared before the two.

"Rene Uchiha the Hokage needs you for an urgent mission." The ANBU spoke

He nodded, "Lord Third would you mind looking after Julia?"

"Of course not." The old man said with a smile on his face and Rene and the ANBU teleported away. It was only a few moments later when a loud crash was heard a cry of joy followed it.

"Take that you dumb tree! I win! Big brother I cut down the tree. What's next?" Juila asked excited only to turn around and see only the Third. "Where did Rene go?" She asked

"He had an urgent mission. But I will tell him of your success. His mother made him do the same exercise expect with a kunai." The Third said

Julia's eyes widened, "He had to cut down a tree with a kunai!" The Hokage chuckled, Julia then suddenly became very quiet. "Lord Third would it be possible for you to tell me a few stories about Rene's mom?" She asked quietly

The former Kage's eyes widened, "Certainly, but why do you wish to hear them?"

"Well during the invasion she saved me and Hanabi and she seemed pretty cool, but Big brother barely speaks about her, and well I want to know about her." Julia asked

"It would be an honor, about I tell you the stories over a cup of ramen?" He asked

Julia's eyes widened and sparkled as she literarily dragged the old man to Ichiraku's smiling all the way.

When Rene entered the Hokage's office he saw Sakura and Ino there along with a grim looking Tsunade.  
"I have called you here because a few hours ago Sasuke formerly Sasuke Uchiha ran away from the village, we assumed he was leaving because he seeking out Oricharmu, and that was confirmed when a squad of ANBU was ambushed by four Sound ninja. Not long after that I sent a team consisting of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji to bring back the rogue Saskue. Unfortunately it has been a few hours and we have not heard back from them, your mission is to find the team and bring them back along with the Uchiha. They were last seen heading out of the west gate." Tsuande said.

In a second Rene was gone and racing toward the gate, _Kami damn it cousin, if any of them die because of your foolishness I will bring back your corpse if need be._

"Rene-kun wait up!" Ino said as she and Sakura appeared beside him. "I know that you're mad because Sasuke did something stupid but you had no way of knowing he would." Rene put his head down at the end of that sentence. Ino narrowed her eyes, " _You knew_ " She accused. Rene remained silent. "YOU KNEW!" She shouted

"We had a plan." Rene tried to defend.

"Well your plan went straight to hell didn't it?! I swear if any of our friends die because of your damn pride I'll, I'll-" Ino couldn't finished her sentence she was literally shaking with anger.

"It won't come to that." Rene said his head down

"How do you know?" Sakura asked

Rene raised his head and stared back at Sakura his EMS activated, "Because if it comes to it I will die in their place, now hold on." He instructed as he made a hand sign and the girls heard a pair of weights drop to the ground that shook the roof top as they hit it. Rene then grabbed onto the two girls shoulders and a moment later they were gone.

They appeared in a forest clearing a moment later to see a horribly injured Choji laying on the ground.

"CHOJI!" Ino screamed as she looked at her friend. Sakura quickly ran over to the boy and started to heal him. Rene went over to another body and knew the he was dead.

"I'll find the others, and send them to you." Rene said as he disappeared into the forest. Not a moment he saw Neji with an arrow wound near his heart. Rene quickly checked and saw that he was alive, and made a clone and the clone carried the Hyuga to Sakura and Ino. As he continued to rush he saw a pair of people in front of him and without a second thought he pulled his blade and pinned the duo to a tree his EMS swirling.

"Hey wait! I was trying to help the guy!" A voice yelled and he noticed that it was guy with face paint and a puppet.

"What you doing here Kankuro?" Rene asked his sword pointed at the puppet user's neck.

"Gaara. Temari, and I were going to the Leaf to seek a peace treaty. When we saw the others had ran into the trouble, we decided to help them." The puppet user said holding an injured Kiba.

"There is a rest site a few miles away get him there in one piece or so help me I will storm the Sand Village and cause more death and destruction then Gaara could possibly imagine. Understand?" Rene asked. The puppet user nodded as Rene charged once again into the forest. His next stop was one he saw Shikamaru and Temari simply sitting around talking. "Of course if any of you are alive it is you huh Nara? You would simply find it to "troublesome" to die wouldn't you?" Rene asked

"So the Hokage sent you. I assume Ino and Sakura are healing everyone else?" Shikamaru asked

Rene nodded, "Where's the Sound Ninja?" The Nara pointed to a red haired girl whose lower body was crushed by a tree. Rene went down to and checked to see if she was dead, but heard a faint heartbeat. "She's alive!" Rene shouted to the two. He pulled out his blade and with a mighty slash he cut the tree in half and created a clone to pick up the girl. With a nod to the other two ninja Rene started to run again.

Naruto, Lee, and Gaara were not having a good time. This Kimimaro guy was fast, almost faster than Lee, and the three ninja had been on there guard during the whole battle. Lee had just charged to start another taijustu battle when a sword blocked Kimimaro's bone blade.

"Rene!" Naruto shouted

"YOSH RENE IT SEEMS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GROWN FOR YOU TO MOVE SO FAST!" Lee shouted

"Uchiha" Gaara said

"You are the one who took Lord Oricharmu's arms." Kimimaro stated

"The snake is lucky that is all I took from him." Rene said

"Oricharmu is a great man!" Kimimaro shouted as he started to attack Rene who blocked all the bone users' strikes.

"Rene be careful this guy can use his bones as weapons!" Naruto shouted

"He can also change the density of them to make them as hard as he wishes" Gaara said putting in his two cents.

Rene took all of this into consideration as Kimimaro jumped back.

"Bone Style: Drilling Bullets" The Bone user said as bullets of bone shout out at Rene at extremely high speeds.

With his EMS it was child's play for Rene to block them with his sword.

"The sharingan truly is a marvelous tool and it seems your eyes are more advanced than Sasuke's, I will tear them out of your body and present it to Lord Oricharmu." Kimimaro said

Rene's response was to disappear and the next moment use his Sensukochihachi to pierce the snake follower through the heart, but instead his fire justu was met with a hard shell of bone. Rene still pressed forward and was able to push Kimimaro back across the field, only to see no visible injury on the bone user. Only to have said Bone user start coughing up blood.

" _My justu didn't do that to him, he must be sick, and I recognize the signs it's the same disease as my mother, but this may give us the edge we need."_ Rene thought. "Okay I have a plan. I'll distract him, Gaara catch him with your sand, Naruto prepare a Rasagan and on my signal attack. Lee open up as many gates as you can and on signal go. Understood!?" All the boys nodded, as Rene made half a dozen afterimage clones and they charged at Kimimaro.

The Bone user was able to hold of the clones until they all jumped back and did the same handsigns, "Uchiha Style; Halo Dance!" They all shouted and over two dozen swords of flame rained down at Kimimaro who had no time to dodge. As the smoke engulfed Kimimaro Rene charged toward the Bone user who appeared charging with a Bone sword but instead of white skin his skin had turned black and ghoulish with a tail included. This shocked Rene enough that he slowed a fraction of a second and it a fraction two much as the Bone sword pierced the Uchiha. While that was happening Rene felt a twinge in his EMS and a feeling of weightlessness, and looked on in shock as Kimimaro passed through Rene and on the other side. This shocked both ninja enough that it gave the opening he needed to capture Kimimaro in his sand.

"Naruto now!" Rene shouted. The next moment a Rasangan was plunged into Kimimaro's stomach but the justu was doing no damage. Rene activated his Sensukochihachi and charged at the Bone user and the two justu combined able to make a dent in the bone armor.

But still even with the combined justu Kimimaro continued to take step after step forward. "I must not fail Lord Oricharmu" Being his mantra.

"LEE NOW!" Rene shouted

"Gate of Happiness OPEN!" Lee shouted

"Naruto let go of the Rasangan!" Rene said.

As the blond let go of the orb as a gate enhanced Lee came flying from behind them, and forced the orb through Kimimaro's chest. Sending the Bone user crashing through trees.

"Get him, and bring him back to the Leaf. The guys to damn stubborn to die. I'm going to have a _"talk"_ with my cousin" Rene said and with that he was gone.

He found Sasuke at the Valley on the End looking at the sunset atop Madara's head.

"Cousin! We need to talk." Rene said

Sasuke turned around to face Rene with a bored expression on his face. "There is nothing to talk about I made my choice."  
"You're choosing that damn snake! He'll simply use you cousin. You are nothing but a puppet to him!" Rene said

"I know, but I must it is the only way to become strong enough to kill Itachi." Sasuke said

"We are strong enough cousin! We proved it when we faced him last time!" Rene said

" _You_ proved it, _you_ are strong. I am nothing but a damsel that you have to save, and I can't have that. I will go to Oricharmu learn what he has to teach me, and then kill him. Then kill Itachi, which is my purpose, that is all I have." Sasuke said

Rene bowed his head. "I can't talk you out of this can I cousin? Even if I broke everyone one of your bones you would crawl back to the damn snake wouldn't you? Fine I'll let you go I will let you walk the path of an avenger, but promise me two things. The first is you kill the snake, he has wronged to many people for him live, and second when you are ready to face Itachi you send me a message so we kind kill him together cousin. Do you agree to these terms?"

Sasuke nodded.

Rene nodded and pulled out his sword, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Come on cousin I have to make it look like I tried to stop you from escaping, plus I want to see how much you improved."

Sasuke simply smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

 **Hey guys so that ends this chapter, next time the fight between the Uchiha and it will be the last chapter before the three year time skip. I also want to plug my new story Teiji: Capturer of the Bijuu. I would really like your feedback on it through a review or PM if you are inclined to. As always thank you for the support.**


	26. Authors Note (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Authors Note (Part 1)**

No this is _**not**_ a chapter, sorry about that. What this is is an author's note thanking all the people who have viewed, followed, reviewed, and favorited my _**first ever**_ fanfiction **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha,** I hope you have enjoyed it and continue to. I figured since the next chapter (26) will be the end of the part 1 of Naruto and the story will be moving on to the three year training trip and the start of Shippuden, I thought I should do something special hence the Author's Note. As for the plan for the rest of the story I have the three year gap chapters planned out. Shippuden is where it gets dicey because the only things I have for that are Gaara's recuse, Pain's Invasion, the Kage Summit, and the Fourth Great Ninja War thought out and I know there is a lot of story between those points, so if you have any ideas then please review, or PM me your ideas. Also since this is a special occasion I will the let the viewers decide **, should Julia join Rene on his three year training trip?** Please review or PM me a Yes or No and I will announce the winner in chapter 26 which should be coming out at the very latest by next week. To be fair I do have both ways thought out if Julia comes all or not, but I thought it would be a fun idea to do to celebrate the end of part 1. Please also if you would leave a review with your favorite or least favorite part of the story so far and your comments on the first part as a whole, and also how I could improve the rest of the story, and what I am doing well and should keep doing, it would be greatly appreciated. As always thanks for the support. .


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: First off I would like to thank the response I got from my Authors note. Second the results were Yes-3 for Julia to go and No-1 so Julia will go with Rene during the three year training trip. But for the person who voted no don't worry I will have her enter the academy and interact with the Konohamaru Corps when she returns. I also had this question pop in my head and I was hoping that you could answer it with a review or a PM. I listen to music when I write and so the question is, "What do you think the theme song is for this story or Rene in general?" I just thought it was a kind of cool question to ask and see what responses I get. Any way on with the story.**

 **Chapter 26**

Both Uchiha stared at each other for a moment, the next two blurs could be seen running down the statues of the Valley of the End, and soon after they clashed. It was a flurry of fists and feet on the water's surface, the scuffle ended as both Uchiha jumped back.

Rene smiled as he noticed that Sasuke's sharingan had three tomes, "Cousin it seems you have improved." Sasuke looked shocked for a moment then he pulled out a kunai and in the reflection he saw that his sharingan now had three black tomes. Then he started making hand signs and a fireball came at Rene who dodged it only to get punched in the face and then kicked in the stomach. He was able to catch Sasuke's punch, with a bloody lip Rene smirked, "Okay cousin my turn to get some attacks in." The next moment Sasuke was launched in the air with a kick from Rene, and then knocked back down into the water when he appeared in front of him and launched him into the water with another kick. Rene landed on the surface of the water and pulled out his sword. The moment Sasuke emerged from the water Rene striked and shallowly cut his cousin's jacket down to the skin so a thin line of blood was dripping down Sasuke's chest. Rene sheathed his sword, "Well that should do shouldn't cousin?" Sasuke nodded. "If it matters, I hope you achieve your goal."

Sasuke smirked, "The same to you cousin, and don't worry I will call on you when I face Itachi for the final time. Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha, but two on one should give me an edge." With that Sasuke left, and Rene stared after him before making his way back toward Naruto and the others.

As Rene entered the field once again he saw Naruto standing there waiting for him.

"Did you get him?" The blonde asked

"No he escaped." Rene said simply

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "The others are okay, Sakura healed them and took them back to the village. We should go the Old Lady would want to know what happened." Rene nodded and the two raced back to the village, and too the Hokage's office. Once they reached the tower they were escorted to Tsuande's office. They told the Hokage how the mission went.

The blonde Hokage crossed her arms over her chest, "So all our ninja survived, three of Orochimaru's top body guards are dead, two captured, but Sasuke escaped. I'll count this as a win because the snake will need at least 3 years to take over Sasuke's body, for now where safe. All in all I count this as a win. Naruto Jiraiya wants to speak with you, he should be outside the tower." Naruto nodded and left the room. As Rene was going to do the same Tsuande stopped him. "You stay. I have a few questions for you." Rene turned back toward the fifth Hokage. "Why did you let him leave?" She asked

"I have no idea what you mean Lady Fifth." Rene said with fact innocence.

The table in front of him exploded into splinters as Tsuande rounded on him. "I know you don't respect me as a person Uchiha, but please don't insult my intelligence. Why did you let him go?"

"Because he is family, and he must be free to walk his path." Rene replied

"And if that path leads to an Orochimaru with the sharingan?" She asked

"The snake used the previous Hokage, and my own _mother_ to try to destroy my home. His time on this world is limited, he will die by hand or someone else's no matter whose body he is in." Rene said

Tsuande stared at Rene for a few moments, "You can go." Rene simply nodded and left the Hokage's office.

When Rene returned to the Uchiha compound he found Julia in the main part of it with papers and clothes all around her most he recognized as his mothers.

"What happened here?" He asked

Julia turned around, "Big brother, me and Lord Third were talking about your mother and I-I-I wanted to know more about her so I took all the stuff out of her room. I'm sorry." She said bowing her head.

Rene smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for. Now what did you find?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"We'll these clothes and some justu scrolls, but also this map with a circle on it." Julia said.

Rene grabbed the map and looked over it and saw that the spot circled was in-between Lighting, Earth, and Mist country. It was then he remembers his meeting with his father and how he said that he had a safe house on the border of Lighting Country. Could it be the safe house, and could his mother had meant for him to find this, or maybe meant to take him there when he was older?

"Big brother are you okay?" Julia asked

Rene gave a smile, "Sure now let's go to bed okay? It's been a long day."

Julia gave a smile and headed to bed. Rene soon retired too sleep as well but he couldn't sleep all he was thinking was about the map, and sometime after midnight he got up and went to the kitchen with the map in hand. Eventually he made a decision that he had to at the very least he needed to try to find this cabin.

"Big brother what are you doing up so early?" Julia asked rubbing her eyes yawning.

Rene looked out the window and saw the sun rising, he had been sitting there for about 5 hours.

"I'm just thinking, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Cereal" Julia said with a smile Rene made it and handed the bowl to her. After a few spoonful's she looked at the map. "So are we going on another training trip to this place big brother?" she asked

"Well I was thinking about it, but this would take at the most a year to get there, and another to get back. We would be gone for at least two years and we would be traveling across some countries that aren't very friendly toward the Leaf. Are you sure you like to do that?" Rene asked

"If it's to help you big brother you bet." Julia said

"To help me?" Rene asked raising an eyebrow

Julia looked away shyly, "Ever since the snake man attacked you in the forest you have been different big brother, you talk in your sleep. You stay stuff like "Mom, and Dad don't go!" It scares me big brother and if this will help stop it then then let's go." Julia said

"Well then get packed we will leave at the latest in a couple of days. I just need to talk to the Hokage about it." Rene said. Julia smiled and ran to her room to start packing.

"You want to leave for three years!" Tsuande yelled

"Yes" Rene said simply

"You do know that not 24 hours ago one Uchiha left the village and now the last two want to leave for three years." Tsuande tried to understand the request.

"Yes" Rene repeated

"Between you and Naruto I will die of stress before an assassin can get to me." Tsuande said

"So is that a yes?" Rene asked

"Why do you want to go in the first place?" Tsuande said

"Clan business" Rene said

Tsuande narrowed her eyes, "Fine you can leave, but only for three years, and want a report at the end of every month. It seems fair that you and Jiraiya have the same rules."  
"What does the Pervert have to do with this?" Rene asked

"He is taking Naruto on a three year training trip. They leave tomorrow." Tsuande said

"Well then it seems I have going away to party to plan." Rene said

"Kid" Tsuande said stopping Rene from leaving. "Be safe" was all she said. Rene nodded and left the office.

He appeared on street only to see a distraught Sakura, and an angry Ino waiting for him.

"You're leaving" Was all Ino said her voice low barley holding back her anger.

"Let me explain" Rene started only to be stopped by a punch in stomach by Sakura.

"You are the reason most of our friends are in the hospital, that some of them nearly died, and now you are running away. You are a lot of things Rene Uchiha but I thought a coward wasn't one of them." Sakura said

Rene looked down in shame, he had not even thought about Kiba, Neji, or Choji. "You are right Sakura, and I will visit them before I leave I promise, but it is something I have to do. "

"Why?" Sakura asked

Rene took a deep breath, "The Leaf village is my home, it is where my precious people are, the people I love, the people I would gladly die for. " He said with a small smile that turned to a frown as he continued, "But it is also the place where my mother died, where I was hated, and where I smiled when I heard a clan of people was slaughtered." He took another deep breath, "Ever since I met my father and learned that I was meant to live somewhere else, that I was meant to _be_ someone else I wanted to know more, and put those thoughts and dreams to rest and let go of the past, the good and the bad. To move forward. Going on this trip I believe would do that for me. Please tell me you can understand that." Rene pleaded

Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" Ino asked

"Three years." Rene replied

"Why so long?" Sakura asked

"We are traveling through Mist which is in the middle of a civil war, and Lighting and Earth aren't on the best terms with the Leaf right now. So I think a year to get there, one to explore whatever my parents left, and another to get back home." Rene said

"When are you leaving?" Ino asked

"Tomorrow along with Naruto and Jiraiya, Julia is coming along with me as well." Rene said

"Who do you think told us?" Ino said with a small smirk.

"I was also thinking of throwing a going away party tonight, do you think you can tell everyone?" He asked. Both girls nodded as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked

"Sakura is right I must apologize for my mistakes." Rene said

Rene entered the hospital and saw the three people he wanted to talk to in the same room.

"Well if isn't our savior." Kiba said with a grin

"Actually it was Sakura that saved us, I think Rene was if anything her helper." Neji said with a small smile.

"Any way what are you here for Rene?" Choji said with a smile

"I have come here to apologize, Sasuke had told me the day before that he had been approached by the snake's body guards and told him that we would take care of it together. But he jumped the gun and left and because of that you three fought and were nearly killed. I ask for your forgiveness." Rene said bowing before the three.

The three boys looked back at each other.

"It wasn't fault Rene." Choji said

"Yeah if anything it was Sasuke's, he was the one who ran off." Neji said

"Next time I see him I'll kick his ass." KIba said

"Well I wish you the best of luck, and thank you." Rene said leaving the hospital

Rene left the hospital and headed toward Tenten's weapon shop.

As he entered the shop he saw Tenten by counter.

"Rene are you here for the Kusanagi sword?" Tenten asked. Rene nodded as Tenten ran to the back of shop and came back with a sword in green sheath.

"How much do I owe you?" Rene asked

Tenten shook her head, "This was one is on me. Not only did you give me the chance to work with this legendary sword, but you also saved Lee." Tenten said

"Well at least allow me to invite you and Lee to my and Naruto going away party tonight. At let's say 7 tonight?" Rene said

"We'll be there" Tenten said

Rene smiled and took the blade and walked out of Tenten's shop, and soon after he arrived Anko's apartment. After he knocked Anko appeared in a purple bathrobe looking tried.

"Brat what do you want? I already told Pinkie, and Blondie that we'll be there at your going away party tonight." Anko said  
"We?" Rene asked as Iruka appeared in the door way gave him a wave and Anko a kiss on the cheek and left. "Huh, well I have a going away present for you sensei." Rene said as he pulled out the Kusanagi sword and handed it to Anko whose eyes widened.

"Is that the snake bastard's sword?" She asked

"I figured that it should go to you, being his last student and all. Also there is a blood seal on the handle. Well see you tonight sensei I have to pack." Rene said leaving a shocked Anko in her doorway.

Rene spent the rest of the day packing and preparing the food with help from Sakura and Ino that everything was done when everyone arrived that everyone, everyone being Team 8 including Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Julia, Lee, Tenten, Anko, Iruka, and himself.

As everyone sat down Rene stood up

"I would like to make a toast before we start eating. I would like that everyone here has become my family and having lost mine, and some here not ever having a family" His eyes met Naruto' for a brief moment and the blonde nodded in thanks. "I would like to thank you for filling that void and know that every day we will be thinking of you, and it is protecting all of you that drives our desire to get stronger. Now let's eat." Rene said. The night was filled with laughs and good times, and Rene would remember them and smile well he and Julia were away.

The next morning before sunrise Rene, Julia, and Naruto were waiting for Jiraiya. The white haired Sannin appeared in front of the three with a raise eyebrow.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked

"The Hokage didn't tell you? We are going on a three journey as well." Rene said with a smile

"Well go luck you two." Jiraiya said

"Good luck as well Jiraiya I expect Naruto will surpass all expectations being trained by you." Rene said with just a hint of a threat in his voice that the old ninja sweat

"Yeah you better train me." Naruto said with and turned to Rene, "We both get back we have train and fight each other."

"Definitely." Rene said with a smile

Naruto looked at Julia and said, "Get strong Short stuff." He said tussling her hair well Julia just humphed.

"Naruto let's go!" Jiraiya said. Naruto waved good bye as they disappeared over a hill.

Rene looked at Julia, "You ready to begin?" Julia gave a thumbs up, and with that the two walked out of the village.

 **Well that ends part one. Next time the first stop in the three year journey is the Bloody Mist. Leave me your thoughts in a review or a PM, and as always thank you for the support.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 27**

The tanto clashed against the sword as Julia jumped back and threw a shuriken before making hand signs,

"Shadow shuriken justu" Julia said as the one shuriken became over two dozen.

Rene smirked as the shuriken came toward him as he activated his EMS and that feeling of weightless came again and the shuriken phased through him.

Julia frowned as she made more hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower" She said as half a dozen small fire balls flew out of her mouth and toward Rene who simply batted them away with his sword. Julia's frowned remained.

Rene smiled at the six year old, "You truly have gotten better over these past six months, but all that improvement doesn't matter if you're not fighting an _actual_ enemy." He smirked as he along with the rest of the world disappeared around Julia. Leaving the girl in a field with Rene meditating a few feet away.

Julia scowled as she stomped over to Rene, "Big brother that isn't fair."  
Rene smiled, "And what is the number rule of being a ninja?" he asked

Julia rolled her eyes, "Everything is fair in a fight." She parroted the words.

Rene got up and ruffled her hair, "Good, now come on we should hit the border to Mist country by night fall. " He said as the girl huffed but pick up her bag as they headed up the path.

It had been a boring yet productive six months for the two Uchiha. The trip so far had consisted of Rene training Julia and the young girl had improved in leaps and bounds, Rene estimated her skills were low to mid chunin now. For the past week they had been working on her genjustu detection, (which was Julia's least favorite training exercise), and her speed which had greatly improved thanks to quick release weights they had brought. But those thoughts vanished as they got to the border of Mist Country that evening, as they crossed the border the air thickened creating a thin mist across the land and the smell of blood filled the air. Julia shivered and moved closer to Rene and grabbed his hand.

Rene looked down at his little sister, "Don't worry we are nowhere near the Mist village, so there is a good chance that we'll miss most of the fighting, and with the route that I plotted out we'll be out of here in less than a week." Rene said with a small smile that Julia returned.

But as irony would have it the next moment a kunai was sailing toward them, Rene blocked it with his sword, but it proved meaningless when they found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen ninja. Rene pulled his sword, and Julia her tanto the young girl shaking slightly. The tension in the air was at a boiling point each side waiting for the other to make the first move when a soft voice broke the silence.

"Stand down" The voice said as through the mist a young female with a mist hunter mask appeared

"Haku?" Rene asked as he slightly dropped his guard

Haku removed the mask and revealed her fragile features, "Hello Rene-kun." She said smiling

Rene let out a breath and sheathed his sword as Julia did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Rene asked

"Zabuza-sama and I are helping the Mist rebellion in fact let me take you both to them." She said as the two Uchiha looked at each other and Julia shrugged her shoulders as they followed the mist ninja.

They soon came to a makeshift encampments of tents a few miles from the Mist village. As they entered the mist ninjas minus Haku dispersed around the camp. The ice user led the two Uchiha to the largest tent as Haku stopped at the entrance.  
"Zabuza-sama I need you out here now please." She asked

"Haku what you are doing back? You and your group where supposed to portal the border until morning." The ruff voice of Zabuza came out of the tent as the swordsman came into view.

As his gaze turned to Rene and Julia a smirk formed under his bandaged mouth. "Well isn't this a surprise. What you are doing here Uchiha?"

"Three year training trip." Was Rene's simple reply

Zabuza nodded as he looked at Julia, "What about the shrimp?"

Rene smiled, "It's a family training trip."

"Zabuza what is taking so long?" A female voice asked as a green eyed browned haired woman dressed in a long sleeve blue dress stepped out of the tent.

"Brat, this is Mei Terumi leader of the rebellion." Zabuza said

"Oh Zabuza it won't be a rebellion for much longer, not when we win tomorrow." Mei said with a small chuckle.

"What happens tomorrow?" Rene asked

"We take the village and capture or kill Yagura." Mei said

"What about the villagers? It would be in horrible taste to start a Kage ruler by attacking civilians." Rene said

Mei smiled, "You were right Zabuza-kun, this young man has the mind of a Kage." Rene, Julia, and even Haku raised an eyebrow at the kun added at the end of the water user's name, ignoring the looks Mei continued, "To answer your question the village was evacuated earlier this evening, and the civilians are held in a bunker that was built during the time of the Second Ninja war, they are safe."

"So what do you say kid are you willing to help this rebellion succeed?" Zabuza asked

Rene looked at Julia who gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"What is the strategy and when do we attack?" Rene asked well Zabuza grinned.

It was late that night and Rene was watching the village over the horizon thinking about the plan of attack that was going to take place in just a few hours. It was a two prong attack, while Zabuza, Mei, and himself were going to infuriate the Kage tower and attack Yagura, while two of Mei's most trusted soldiers named Ao, and Chōjūrō would lead the team to attack the village. Haku and Julia would stay behind to guard the villagers.

Rene was brought out of his thoughts by Haku's voice, "It is a big day tomorrow you should be sleeping." She said with a small smile on her face

"As should you Haku" Rene responded as Haku sat down next to him. "How did you and Zabuza join with the rebellion?" He asked.

"Well after the mission in Wave Zabuza deiced that he in order to stage his coup he would need more information about Yagura's forces. We were trying to sneak into the village when Mei-san team caught it and the rest as they is history." Haku said. Rene nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments until Haku broke the silence. "I am glad to see you are doing well, after the massacre on the bridge I thought you would give-up."

Rene gave a sad smile, "I nearly did, Haku it was Julia that saved me that day. She and the others even Anko. For a long time I have been along, even surrounded by my friends. I fooled myself into thinking that I was fine, but after the mission in Wave I was forced to see how I was hiding from myself. How the world had broken me, and how far I had to go to become whole once more. But I am getting better, ever so slowly. With the help of my friends of course."

"Do you have a goal for yourself yet?" The ice user asked

"My goal is still to rebuild the Uchiha clan in my image, but I feel as if something is missing as if I need a bigger goal." Rene said

Haku nodded, "Well I am sure you will find it." There was once again silence that Haku broke. "I am glad it didn't take us meeting in a different life time to become friends."

Rene smiled, "Me too Haku."

It was daybreak and Rene was standing in front of the bunker which held the civilians with Haku and Julia.

"Now your mission is protect these civilians, and what is a ninja's number one rule well on mission?" He asked his little sister

"A ninja always completes mission." Julia parroted

Rene nodded that looked at Haku.  
"Do not worry Rene I will keep her safe, now you need to meet Zabuza-sama, and Mei-san by the north hill." Haku said

Rene met the other two by a hill that overlooked the Mist Village.  
"Glad to see you could make it brat." Zabuza said

"When the distraction happens that is when we go." Mei said. Not a moment an explosion went off in the middle of the village, and an army of Mist Ninja appeared near the explosion only to be met by the bulk of the rebellion's forces, it was instant blood bath.

"Now!" Mei shouted as the trio ran toward the Kage tower.

They thankfully met little resistance, and any they did was quickly cut down by Zabuza. But soon the trio was at the door to the Kage's room. With a mighty kick Zabuza broke down the door.

By the window stood Yagura, his short statue not making seem weak in the slightest.

His purple eyes turned to the broke door, as he spoke his voice held a note of finality, "So this how my life ends, well the least I can do is take you traitors with me." He said making hand signs.

Well the rebellion was in full swing Haku and Julia stood guard to the entrance to the bunker. That is until Haku heard a noise.  
"Stay here I'll investigate." She said as she vanished into the mist that surrounded them.

It was a few minutes later and Julia was starting to get nervous, but an image appeared in the mist and Julia smiled.  
"Haku I'm glad your back I was getting worried." Julia started to say only to block a kunai thrown at her, and next moment she found herself slammed against the wall of the bunker being held by the throat.

"I'll ask once girl, open the bunker so we can kill the traitors." The mist ninja said. Julia muttered something under her breath. "What?" The ninja growled at her

"A ninja always completes there mission, and my mission is to PROTECT THESE PEOPLE!" She shouted as headed butted the mist ninja forcing him to drop her. By instinct Julia unsheathed her tanto and sliced at her enemy, the ninja fell and Julia felt something warm and wet on her face. She wiped her face and saw that it was blood, she stood frozen for a moment. Only to have two more mist ninja appear on the scene and start making hand signs. Again on instinct Julia released her weights and chucked them at the two ninja braking their noses and next moment they two laid dead. The next few minutes were a bloody frenzy as Julia cut any mist ninja in her way she was only stopped by an ice mirror appearing her path, and image reflected was a young girl with long brown hair stained with blood. Her clothes also matched, and the original colors unknown as the only color on them was red. She turned around to see a slightly scared Haku, Julia looked around her and saw the bodies of at least a dozen mist ninja. The moment was broken by a loud crash as off in the distance a large explosion took place. "Big Brother" Julia whispered as she ran off Haku following behind her.

Rene recognized the seals as the same that Garra had used during the invasion, and once tackled Yagura through the window. As they fell toward the ground the Mizukage quickly hit Rene with his coral staff and Rene flew into the Kage tower and a moment later landed with a thud on the ground. Yagura had a less than graceful landing himself but able to recover quicker.

"Seal: Release!" Yagura shouted as his body overcome by Bjuu charka and soon Yagura was replaced by the three tails.

The giant mutate turtle roared in anger as a ball of charka appeared in its mouth. Mei and Zabuza looked on in horror as the Bjuu ball was headed right toward them, only to be caught by a pair of giant black arms. The two water ninja looked down to see Rene enclosed in a giant black skeleton the same size as the three tails, with flaming orange eyes.  
Inside said skeleton Rene had his EMS activated with blood dripping down both eyes. _My entire body feels like it wants to tear apart, but I have to somehow defeat this Tailed Beast._ Rene thought as he stared at the beast across from him, and for a moment he could the in the corner of its eyes the three tails looked like it had a sharingan. _Could he have been under a genjustu this whole time?_ With a thought Rene had the skeleton throw the Bjuu ball away from the village and toward the ocean a moment before it exploded, then he thought _Amaterasu_. The next moment the three tails was covered in the black flames of the Justus and it screamed in pain and fell in defeat causing the ground to shake. With a breath the black skeleton disappeared and Rene shakily walked toward the downed Bjuu and with a hand sign and a "Genjusu Release" the sharingan left the eyes of the Tailed Beast and it turned back into the unmoving from of Yagura.  
The yell of "Big Brother!" caused Rene turned to see a blood soaked Julia running toward him. The young girl stopped a step in front of him and said while her whole body shaking, "I-I-I completed the mission." Then she broke down sobbing into Rene's shirt.

Haku appeared in front of them looking somber.

Rene mirrored her expression, "How many?"

"At least a dozen all with her blade." Haku replied

Rene nodded and hugged the sobbing girl tighter to his chest.

 **Hey guys sorry that this chapter was a little dark, but to lighten the mood I have another question to ask you, should Julia get a Bloodline limit and if so which one? Please leave your answer in a review and I will get the results next chapter. I also wanted to say that I have a Twitter Account WarriorsSoul24 and it is another way to get in contact with me, and I way to interact with my few (if any ) fans that I have. I will mostly use this to announce chapter updates for those who aren't using the email system, and also it is a way for you guys to send me your thoughts on another platform, send me whatever you like whether it be fanart, or just your thoughts on my stories in general. Anyhow next the fallout of the Mist rebellion, and a run in or two with the** **Akatsuki. As always thank you for the support.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: Akio is an OC that I got permission to use from one of my viewers named Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

 **Chapter 28**

The night after the successful rebellion showed Rene looking over a sleeping Julia. After the defeat of Yagura the rest of battle seemed like a blur to the young Uchiha, all he remembered was being escorted to a room that was in the former Mizukage's tower with a sleeping Julia in his arms.

Rene was cut out of his musings by a soft knock at the door, he looked over to see the newly named fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī.

"Evening Lady Mizukage" Rene said his eyes not leaving the bed that Julia was sleeping on.

"How is she?" Mei asked

"Well enough." Was the tense reply the Mizukage got "Why are you here?"

"Yagura wishes to speak with you." Mei said

Rene nodded and made a hand sign a clone appeared. As he headed to the door though he spoke, "The world should not be this way, were a young girl has to kill in order to survive, against the army of a mad man."

"As unfortunate as what happened to young Julia is, that is the world we live in, and we cannot change the world now can we." The Mizukage said

A small smirk found its way onto Rene's face, "Changing the world does seem impossible doesn't it, and yet we ninja do the impossible every day." The Uchiha said as he left the room. Leaving the Mizukage to think over his words with a sleeping girl and clone in the room.

A few miles from the Mist Village two Akatsuki robes could be seen on the path toward the village. One was male with green eyes and shoulder length black hair, the other was female with short blue hair and gray eyes with a piercing blow her lip.

"Why do you want to head to the Mist Village Akio?" The female asked

"Konan do you really like staying in Ame all the time?" Akio asked

Konan frowned, "That was not an answer."

"We need to the capture the Three Tails" Akio replied

Konan's frown deepened, "The _real_ reason Akio"

Akio just sighed, "Fine, it's this third Uchiha, if Zetsu is right and of course he is then this Rene fellow defeated a Kage, I also notice that when Zetsu reported this Itachi gave a small smile. _Itachi_ who said or did nothing when he learned that his own _brother_ had defected Orochimaru. I want to meet him and see what makes him so special."

Konan shook her head, "Fine you do that well I try to capture the Three Tails." Akio just nodded.

Well the two Akatsuki members where headed toward the Mist Village Rene had reached the underground dungeon that the rebels had turned into a jail. As he approached the two guards bowed slightly too Rene as entered the jail. The Uchiha walked to the very back cell, where he noticed a dozen or so seal arrays. As he opened the door he saw Yagura chained to the wall slumped on the floor.

As the door closed Yagura lifted his head and gave a small smile to Rene,

"They are calling you a hero you know." The former Kage said

"I am no hero, I just arrived at the last moment to help." Rene replied

Yagura let out a small laugh, "Isn't that something a hero would do?"

Rene gave a small smile then it was silent for a few moments, "Why did you ask me here?"

Yagura's smile turned to a frown, "I wanted to thank you for freeing me from the genjustu. All I remember are a pair of red eyes and a red cloud then waking up in here." Yagura bowed his head, "All the things I did, I don't know what to do about them. I became a monster."

Rene slid down the other side of the cell wall, "I have a friend who is like you. He holds a Tailed Beast, and if he has taught me one thing is that in life you must keep moving forward. No matter what obstacles are in the way, no matters what happens to you, you must keep moving forward. What that means for you I do not know, but I have a feeling you can move past this." With that Rene got up and headed toward the door. "Yagura if you ever find yourself in the Hidden Leaf know you are welcome in the Uchiha district." Then turned and bowed to Yagura, "Live well Lord Fourth."

With that he left, and he soon found himself on a deserted part of the Hidden Mist but he stopped in his tracks, "I am not in a very good mood right now, so come out whoever you are."

The next moment Akio appeared a few feet infront of Rene with a grin, "You were able to sense me huh? You are good."

"You're a member of Akatsuki? You always travel in pairs, where is the other member?" Rene asked

"She is going after the Three Tails, but that's fine I wanted to chat with you any way." Akio

"Well you may what to chat, but I have other plans." Rene said unsheathing his sword. "Akatsuki is hunting a friend that I consider a brother, and if Yagura is to be believed is also the reason why he became a dictator and therefore is the reason my sister is now suffering. Akatsuki has now made this beyond personal, and I am sick all of you. I will cut down any Akatsuki member that crosses my path and that starts with you."

Akio raised an eyebrow, "You really believe you can kill all of us. We are a group of S-Rank missing-ninja. You are either insane or just stupid, there is no way you could kill us." But even as he said that Akio could feel a change in the air as his hand gripped kunai in his sleeve. The boy truly did believe he could kill him, and what that this feeling, was it _fear?_

The Akatsuki member couldn't ponder anymore as the next moment his kunai clashed with Rene's sword.

 _He's fast I have to find a way to trap him_ Akio thought as the two continued to clash. After a couple more times Akio was able to gain some distance and made handsigns, "Ash style: Ash Tornado" He said as a giant tornado of ash engulfed Rene. _That should slow him down_. The Ash user thought only to have the tornado explode outward to see Rene with his EMS activate with his Susanoo rib cage. _Now that's just not fair._ Akio thought as the black skeleton with blazing orange eyes disappeared.

"My turn" Was all Rene said he made over two dozen clones and they all pulled their swords "Uchiha Style: Halo Dance!" They all shouted and over a hundred burst of flame came at Akio.

"Shit" He cursed as he started making hand signs knowing he couldn't dodge all of the attacks. "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" He shouted making the strongest wall of earth he could appear in front of him. Only to hear nothing. He peeked around the wall to see nothing.

"For an S-Rank criminal you should know when you are trapped in a genjustu." Rene's voice spoke from behind him. Akio gasped as he felt Rene's Sensukochihachi on his back. Only for Rene to have his wrist grabbed. "I thought there was no honor amongst S-rank criminals Itachi." Rene addressed the hand's owner.

Itachi's reply was to Akio, "Go to Konan, the retrieval of the Three Tails has failed." Akio nodded as he teleported away.

"Are you going to just ignore my question Itachi?" Rene asked

"Having fewer members would simply increase the time it takes to acquire the Tailed Beasts." Itachi replied

"I have declared war on the Akatsuki, next time me meet will be the last cousin, with Sasuke's consent or not." Rene said as Itachi disappeared in a fury of crow. When he couldn't sense any more charka he released his justu and headed toward the hotel to get some much needed sleep, it had been a long day.

A few miles from the border to Mist country Akio appeared not far from a worried Konan.

"Akio are you okay. Itachi said you were hurt and to meet you here."  
"I'm fine what about the Three Tails Itachi said you failed to catch it." Akio replied

Konan raised an eyebrow, "I never not close to the Three Tails before Itachi found me."

"I lied to both of you because your plan was foolish." Itachi said appearing from the shadows. "Why were you here? And why were you fighting Akio?" The Uchiha asked

Akio bowed his head, "I just wanted to see why this Rene guy was so special."  
"And did you?" Itachi asked. Akio nodded. "Good and do not worry about him I will deal with him and my foolish little brother when the time is right. Now let us return to base. I am sure Leader-sama is a waiting your report" Itachi said as he started walking, and soon the other two followed.

 **Hey guys Happy Holidays that ends this chapter and I am sorry for it taking me so long to write a new chapter but real life has been keeping me busy. I hope this chapter is a good apology. Anyway as always thank you for the support and have a good holiday.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: Sorry for the 4 month hiatus for the story. The reasons involved are being busy with real life and wanting to focus on a few new stories. Check them on my profile if you wish. I will try to get back on a regular uploading schedule with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Also thank you the 100 followers for this story.**

 **Chapter 29**

Rene returned to the room to see the door ripped from its hinges, he rushed into the room to see a slightly wounded Mizukage surrounded by an ANBU unit.

"What happened?" He asked

"A few of my ANBU came into see how I was doing, and as I was speaking to them Julia awoke. I tried to speak to her but she attacked me, and destroyed your clone before dashing out of the room. I must admit you trained her well, she must be skilled to get a glancing blow on me." Mei said with a smile.

"Which way did she go?" Rene asked only to see a fire ball a few roof tops away. Rene rushed toward the scene to see Julia fighting off two ANBU. Rene unsheathed his sword and joined them. His sword clashed with the girl's tanto. "Return to the Mizukage I will deal with this." The Uchiha spoke to the ANBU who simply nodded before disappearing. Rene barely had time to dodge his sister's sword strike, as the two blades clashed he caught the look in his younger sister's eyes. _Genjustu_ was the thought that entered his mind as he dodged a medium sized fireball, in the blink of an eye he was behind Julia and with a chop to the neck the girl was out.

As he returned to the room, he made a clone and handed off Julia to the clone.

Head bowed the Uchiha asked the room, "Which one of you put her under a genjustu?" An ANBU in the back stiffened slightly and went for a weapon, only to feel a sword pierce his stomach, and his last living sight was a pair of sharingan eyes. The body left a bloody streak on the wall as it fell to the floor. As Rene sheathed his sword he made hand signs, "I think it is time we take our leave. Thank you for the hospitably Lady Mizukage." As he finished making hand signs, his clone handed Julia to him, and the small black phoenix Gabe appeared, and in a flash the two Uchiha's were at the border of Mist Country. With the young girl in his arms Rene continued to walk down the path, by his calculations they should arrive at the marked spot on the map in two days' time.

Julia awoke the next morning with a very big headache. The last thing she remembered was having another nightmare, all the bodies of ninja that she had killed had trapped her and where to kill her, only for her to wake up at the last moment in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyes to see Rene sitting next to a fire.

"Big brother when did we leave Mist?" She asked rubbing her eyes her eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"Last night, I decided that it was for the best. Hungry?" He asked. Julia shook her head and brought her knees to her chin hugging herself. With a sigh Rene walked and sat next to his little sister. "The nightmare's stop, eventually they become hazy. Then become ghosts of the past. But never forget what you did, and most importantly why you did it. You saved those people, by killing those ninja Julia. Remember that." Julia coddled into her brothers side, and a few moments later a soft snoring was heard. With a small smile Rene dosed the fire and simply sat and let last few days sink in. He let out a chuckle as he remembered that the people of Wave considered him a "hero". Rene turned his to his side to the prone from of Julia, and his mind flashed back to the moments after his defeat of the Three Tails, and the complete look of defeat and hopeless on the young girls face. A frown marred his face he was no hero, a hero would have saved his younger sister from the demons that she would face not be the cause of them. With a deep breath Rene pushed these thoughts away, for now he would focus on his objective get to the spot on the map. He quickly packed up the camp and created a clone to carry Julia.

Julia let out what seemed to her hundredth sneeze that day. It was two days later and the two Uchiha had run into a thunderstorm, she had begged Rene to stop and let them set up camp, but he refused, saying the spot was close. But by late evening they had hit a dead end.

Rene looked at the map, and back at the mass of trees in front of him. "But this is the place."

"Big brother, maybe we should go back to that inn we saw a few miles back." Julia said right before she sneezed.

Rene nodded, "I guess I've been pushing a little hard today huh?" His response was a glare from the small girl. The next moment Rene was throwing a kunai at a person behind them.

"Now there is no need for that." Said a soft gentle voice. The voice belonged to a women in her mid-fifties with long graying brown hair, with green eyes. Dressed in a blue kimono she smiled as she spun the kunai around on her finger. "You poor children are soaked come in and warm up." The woman said she approached the line of trees and with a hand sign they disappeared to reveal a dirt path. The woman turned around toward them, "Well come on then." She said. The two Uchiha followed the woman.

As then entered the hidden entrance Rene activated his sharingan, and on hand on his blade and another in a half hand sign at the ready if anything happened. But they as walked nothing happened, it was after walking a mile the group started to see rundown houses.

"Did this place use to be a village?" Rene asked

"Once upon a time yes, but save your questions for later. My home is right up ahead." The woman said.

The three soon entered a simple two story house, but as the woman closed her door she found herself at sword point.

"Who are you?" Rene demanded to know.

Even with a sword at her throat the woman had a glint in her eye, it looked like pride.

"There is a photo on the table in the next room that should explain a few things." The woman said.

With a nod toward Julia the young girl went into the other room. A few moment later she came back in.

"Big brother you should look at the photo." Julia said

Taking a sideways glance at the photo had Rene nearly dropping his sword. In the photo was his mother heavily pregnant standing next to his smiling father, and the woman was standing next to them.

"Who are you?" Rene asked his voice quiet.

"I am Junko Kumosawa, and I am your grandmother so please put the sword away and let us at the very least sit down at the table." With a dismissive wave she walked past Rene and started making tea.

Julia looked over at the shocked Rene who hadn't moved a muscle since the reveal. She gently took his hand and guided him to the table and helped him sit down.

A few minutes later Junko had made the tea and sat down the mugs and took a seat herself.

"Why did you allow my mother to return to the Hidden Leaf?" Rene asked his voice quiet.

"I think that is a question for later. But for your now allow me to tell the history of my small clan of _our_ small clan the Kumosawa clan. It was a clan of the greatest assassin's the ninja way had ever seen. But it was during the Raging Clan Era and that we started to die off, it was during that time that your Great-grandfather sought help from the Uzumaki Clan to help protect the rest of us that were left. It they that did the sealing that kept this village hidden from the world. All they asked was when the time we would help defend them as well. That time came during the Second Great Ninja War, before calling the aid of the Hidden Leaf they sought out the Kumosawa, and we responded in kind, but just like the Uzumaki clan the battle cost us most of clan, but unlike the Uzumaki we didn't scatter to the four winds. The day the island of Whirlpool fell the Kumosawa clan was left with only two members myself and your father. But I taught your father all I could, and he became an assassin like the rest of the clan before him, but he unlike the rest of the clan he became something a folk hero for people around these parts. He is greatly missed." Junko finished with a sad smile.

"Well that is great history listen, but you ignored my question. Why did you let her return? You must have known how she would have been treated, how _I_ would have been treated." Rene said his fist shaking in rage.

Junko took a sip of tea, "What would you have we do? Force her to remain, chain her to a wall? She had just lost her husband, and me my son. If she wished to return to her home, to her family I had no right to stop her."

In a fit of rage Rene slammed his hand down on the table and stormed out. Julia started to go after him, but she felt Junko lightly grab her arm.

"He needs to be left alone for a while. I never got your name little one."

"I'm Julia" The girl replied.

"Well Julia tell me about yourself." Junko said as he patted her lap. The young girl hesitated for only a moment before climbing into the older woman's lap, and she started telling Junko about her life.  
Rene had no idea how long he sat in front of that house, milling over what he had been told. But after going over what he had been told, and all he felt was anger. Everything he had bottled up for years since his mother's death, all the hate he had hidden it was coming to the force. He just wanted to scream. He was brought out of his thoughts by Junko speaking to him.

"You're angry aren't you? Your father was as well when I eventually told him about what happened to the clan. He wanted to hunt the Kage's down but I talked him down, and his half of what I have heard about the Uchiha clan was true then hold at least twice the anger and hate your father did."

"What is your solution _grandmother_?" Rene spat the word out like a curse

Junko reconciled for a moment before handing Rene the parcel in her arms. "Use it, for something good. Just as your father did, he used his hatred and anger and did good. Eventually he let go his hate, I hope the same will happen with you. There is a group of bandits that have been kidnapping civilians from a village outside the border of Lighting Country for the past few months. The village would have paid for ninja to rescue them, but unfortunately they can't pay for the mission. I have the location of the bandit camp on the map." Rene inspected the parcel in his hand, it was an exact copy of clothes that his father was wearing when he had met him, included was a simple white mask. After putting it on he turned back toward Junko. "Well you look good –"

"Rene" The young Uchiha replied

Junko smiled, "Rene, I like that name, now go you should be able to get the hideout by sunrise." Rene nodded and next moment he was gone.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Rene spotted his target, it was simple stone fortresses. After a few minutes scouting Rene spotted a few tried looking sentries, and with the help of a few kunai they were dispatched, and Rene entered the fortresses through the dungeon. Making his through the dungeon, he heard a guard yelling at a prisoner.

"Go on get up and eat." The prisoner said to the young boy in front of him. The boys eyes widened as Rene appeared behind him and choked out said guard.

"Stand back" Rene said he as cut the lock off the dungeon door. He took the key of the guard, and handed it to the boy. "Free everyone else and get out of here." He said as the boy nodded. Rene made his way up the winding stair cases of the fortresses, until he saw what he assumed was the leader's door. As the bandit leader opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Rene's EMS.

"Fall into the darkness of the Mangekyō," Were the last words the man heard before his world became black.

As Rene left the fortress he saw a group of almost thirty people ranging from adult to child staring at it, all he saw was the fear in their eyes. How long had some of them been imprisoned there? They couldn't be allowed to happen again. Almost as if responding to his thoughts his eyes shifted into the EMS and the black flames of Amaterasu consumed the fortresses and any remains with in. He heard cheering behind him.

The young boy he rescued ran up to him, "Who are you?" he asked

"A ghost" Was the only response the boy got as with a hand sign Rene was gone.

Rene returned to the village as the moon appeared in the sky, and was greeted by a excited Julia.

"Big brother today was awesome, we had waffles, and pancakes with chocolate in them for breakfast. Then grandma started teaching me the invisibility justu, and more taijustu training, and-"She was cut off Junko.

"You can tell him tomorrow, but for now get some sleep." Junko said

"Yes grandma" Julia said as she headed into the house.

Junko looked over to her oldest grandchild, "How did it go?"

"It went while, I feel better." Rene said

Junko smiled, "Good." Her smile then turned into a smirk, "Now Julia told me of two girls Ino, and Sakura that you have "sleep overs" with."

Rene shook his head sometimes have a little sister could be a pain.

At the same in the Hidden Village in the Clouds a ninja was running at top speeds to the Raikage's office. A was sitting in his desk going paper work when the ninja coming bursting into the door.

"Lord Raikage I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but I felt you needed to know this right away. The bandit camp on the border was taken care of, the leader is dead and the civilians are alive."

"What makes this so urgent?" A asked

The ninja hesitated, "Sir when asked who saved them, the answer was a ghost."

A's eyebrows shot up, and his gaze turned toward a knife that he kept hung on the wall. The leaders mind went back to how he had acquired the knife. It had been 13 years ago.

 _A along with a group of Lighting ANBU headed toward the location the spy had provided they just had to reach the under of this forest and they would corner, assassin that had been dispiriting them for years. Suddenly the ANBU following his were cut down. A stopped and turned around on a branch a few feet higher then stood, the assassin known as the Ghost. Dressed in a simple hooded brown cloak and white mask._

" _So they sent out their Kage to deal with me, I feel oddly honored." The assassin spoke._

" _This will the last time you make a fool out of the ninja of Lighting country!" A yelled as lighting appeared all over his body._

 _The assassin chuckled, "Yes I guess it will be." Before disappearing into thin air._

 _A reached out with his highly tuned ninja senses and blocked a knife strike, this occurred until they jumped back to their respected branches. With a mighty yell A charged at top speed at the assassin and was rewarded with punching him in the gut, but he also felt a knife wound on his cheek. The Ghost was thrown through the forest and slammed into a tree and landed on ground with a sick thud. A jumped down to the forest floor and walked toward the downed assassin when he heard his chuckling._

 _The Ghost let out a belly ranching laugh as he moved his body to lay against the tree, so he was facing the approaching Raikage._

" _Why- Why are laughing? Your back has to be broken, you're going to die. What's so funny?!" A demanded to know_

 _The chuckling died down to a simple smile, "It would have been a good life." Was the Kage's only response before the Ghost made a hand sign, and dozens of seals appeared on his body. It was only instinct that allowed A to escape the blast that nearly consumed the forest. When A returned to the scene the only thing that survived was that knife, and he returned to the village._

A returned to the present and looked at the ninja bowing to him, "Send a unit to investigate, now leave me alone." As the ninja left A's gazed returned to the knife. _"So you had an heir after all. By why act now? Well no matter he will be hunted down as well."_ He thought as he returned to his paper work

 **Once again so sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Leave me my your thoughts with a review, and check out my other stories if you wish. And as always thank you for the support.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 30**

It was the morning after Rene had returned to the village, and he sat in the kitchen at the table with a cold cup of tea that was untouched in front of him. After talking about his life in the Hidden Leaf, Junko led him to his room. But sleep was the last thing on his mind, restless he got up from the bed and started to explore. As walked he noticed a door ajar, he pushed it open to see a room painted blue, with a crib painted the same color lay in the middle of the room. This was going to his room, the next moment he felt saw tears hitting the railing of the crib. Wiping away the tears he headed back down stairs deciding to make some tea.

"You look like you need more sleep." Junko said as he entered the kitchen.

"I would have had a good life here wouldn't I?" Rene asked

Junko frowned, "You found the crib didn't you?" Rene nodded. Junko sighed, "Your father and mother never really discussed their plan with me. But from what I do know your father wanted the fight with the Raikage to be his last. After that he wanted to retire and live a life of peace."

Rene chuckled, "He was an assassin. How does an assassin live a life of peace?"

"Well like everyone he retires. Money was never really a problem, which reminds me we should do see your fathers workshop today. "Junko said

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They both turned to see Julia coming down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll make breakfast after I show Rene something, in fact both of you should see this. Follow me." Junko said. She led the two outside of the house and to the back yard. The trio walkded for what seemed like a few miles until they came upon a small cabin. "This was your father's workshop. Give me your hand.' Junko said. Rene put out his hand and the next moment Junko had cut his palm open." Rene retracted his hand, and Julia already had a kunai to Junko's midsection. "I'm sorry but the seals require a full palm of blood, the first time entering." Junko apologized.

With a nod toward Julia the girl sheathed her kunai and Rene approached the door. As he placed his palm on the door the exterior of the cabin glowed in dozens and dozens of seals. As the light faded the door opened with a light click. As Rene entered the room all he saw was piles and piles of papers.

"Your father had two loves, your mother, and seals. Ever since I showed him an amateur sealing book he took to it like a fish to water. He had two goals one was to fully understand the Reanimation Justu, the other was finding a way to enter the island of Whirlpool to return my husband's body. He never got that far, but he did study the Reanimation Justu. He actually copied the original scroll. It was a few months before the start of the Third Great Ninja War, and your father entered the Hidden Leaf under the guise of assassinating the Third Hokage. Of course his real goal was to the copy the scroll of sealing which he did. He also encountered the soon to be Fourth Hokage, and he admitted it was more luck then skill that allowed him to escape the soon to be Kage. After he returned he locked himself in here for days. He finally emerged saying that he mastered the justu only to burn all his researching saying that what he discovered was too dangerous in the wrong hands. It wasn't soon after that your mother joined us here." Junko finished her story.

Rene nodded absorbing the information, "If you don't mind I would like to be alone."

Junko nodded as she grabbed Julia's hand and escorted her out of the room. Once they left Rene activated his sharingan, and saw even more seals on a section of the wall. Taking out a kunai he pierced his hand and placed it on the seals. After an array of seals appeared and then disappeared, and small room opened to show two scrolls on a stone perch. The first scroll revealed a letter.

 _Dear Son/Daughter,_

 _If you're reading this I am sorry that myself and Camilla left you parentless in this world. Yes I know the only way you will you could find this place was if your mother is gone as while. This place holds to many memories for her to willingly return. Knowing her she returned to the Uchiha Clan and I can only imagine the life you had living among the other Uchiha. But I also know you grew stronger for it. That strength came at a cost though, you had to grow up fast. You had to see the darkness of the world, its ugly side. That is not what I or your mother wanted for you. The plan was to live a simply happy life, here with your mother and grandmother, and maybe a few brothers and sisters. A life of peace. But it seems Kami had other plans. I can hear your mother coming so I will end this letter quickly. Know there is more to the world than the ugly that you have seen. I have walked the whole of the Elemental Nations and I see the light in the world, and if I can see it with my eyes, I call imagine what you will see with yours._

 _Love your father,_

 _Samuel Kurosawa_

Rene simply sat in the room in silence.

"The second scroll has all the justu of the mangekyo sharingan that he and your mother discovered." Junko said as she walked into the room.

"There is a small village a few miles east correct?" Rene asked. Juno nodded. Rene got up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Juno asked

"It get some supplies, he wanted to rebuild this place. I can at least do that for him." Rene said

"Take your cloak and mask. You'll never know if you'll need it." Junko said

Rene nodded and a few minutes later he walking down a path toward a small village. As entered he saw a small shop that sold building supplies. As he entered the building he was greeted by man at the desk.

"How can I help you?" The man asked

"I need lumber, and supplies to rebuild about a dozen houses." Rene said

The man was about to inquire more when the door to the store was bust down and a bandit entered.

"It's time for your monthly payment." The bandit said only for the next moment to be knocked out by Rene.

"I assume he isn't alone?" Rene asked

The man nodded, "Yeah he is part of a larger group a few miles up the road. I suggest you forget about buying supplies and run before they kill you."

Rene smirked as he pulled his mask from his pouch, "You cannot kill a ghost now can you? Tie him up I'll take care of the rest of them." The Uchiha said leaving a confused shop clerk to follow his orders.

It was few minutes later that Rene found the camp, while camp would be a bit much it was less than a dozen tents smashed together into a hundred foot area with the leader's tent in the middle. Rene smiled. The bandit leader walked out of his tent expecting to hear the sound of his men, but instead he saw all of them down. He tried to pull a weapon only to feel a knife at his throat from behind.

"Are they all dead?" He asked

"No simply knocked out, but if you and the others do not leave by nightfall I will spill blood." Rene replied

"Okay but who are you?" The bandit leader asked

"I am the Ghost." The Uchiha replied only to feel the bandit shiver at the name

"The Ghost is a myth"

"Well some myths are true." Was the reply before there was silence. The leader turned around to see no one and started the task of waking up his men.

Rene returned to the store and saw that the man had followed his advice and tied up the bandit, with a quick slap the bandit awoke.

"You and your friends are leaving this evening, if you do not follow them you then I will finish what a started. Now leave." Rene demanded as the bandit ran out of the store. He then turned his attention to the shop keeper, "So how long do you think my order will take?"

That awoke the shocked shop owner, "Well, it will take about a month to get all the lumber. You can pay then"

Rene nodded, "While then I will see you in a month.

"Wait why did you help us?"

Rene stopped at the door, "Because I can see through the ugliest of the world, and it is my duty to clear that ugliest and make way for a better a future, little by little." With that Rene made his way out of the store.

 **Well that ends this chapter. Next time training and an encounter with Lighting ninja. I have a question for all of you and it is what do you think Rene's theme song would be if he had one? Answer with a review and if you would like check out my others stories. I am always looking for feedback. As always thank you for the support.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **AN: Thank you all for getting this story over to 100 followers, and 100 favorites.**

 **Chapter 31**

Rene sat in the middle of a grassy field meditating, the next moment he was forced to jump to dodge a fire ball, only to block twin tanto strikes. The two copies of Julia exploded in a fiery explosion. The smoke disappeared to reveal a slightly scorched Rene.

He smirked as he felt a tanto at his throat, "Your grandmother has taught you well this past year." Rene said with his sharingan activated, "But it doesn't matter how strong you get if the opponent doesn't exist." The world faded to show Rene sharpening his sword a few feet away, the year had been kind to him the only sign of aging was the stubble on his face.

Six year old Julia was a little taller and her hair was longer, but her pout was still adorable.

Rene chuckled, "Come on, I have a treat for you." Rene put his hand out and the next moment his Sensukochihachi appeared in his hand.

"You're going to teach me that justu big brother?" Julia asked wide eyed.

"Yes I think your mastery over fire justu is high enough." He then threw Julia a bottle of ointment. "For the burns." He made a clone and had it watch over Julia. Meanwhile the real Rene headed toward village and smiled as he the saw rebuilt houses. He had spent the last year training mastering the abilities of his sharingan that his father had left him in the scroll, any time he had in between was spent repairing the houses.

Rene made his way to the line of trees close to his father's cabin, and took a breath and the next moment he was flying through the trees at a pace that even a Kage would have trouble seeing him. Over the year his speed was improved as well as his basic strength those were the only non-sharingan skills he could improve for the simple fact he did not have a training partner. But the running was quite freeing to simply focus on one thing. Before Rene knew it the sun was setting and he made his back to his grandmother's house. He saw his clone holding a sleeping Julia with ointment all over her hands. With a nod he took the girl in his arms and went inside the house as the clone dispersed. He entered the house and put the young girl on the couch, and he noticed the burns on her hands, and lightly shook his head as he put some ointment on the girl's burn hands and grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the girl's hands before tucking her into bed.

"You are very gentle with her." Junko remarked as he closed the door. Rene simply nodded. Junko let out a sigh, "You will make a good father someday." That froze Rene mid step and Junko slightly chuckled. As Rene headed to his room for the evening.

It was the next morning and Julia was still trying to learn the Sensukochihachi. Her face was scrunched in concertation when her hand was covered in fire. Surprised Julia fell and landed on her butt. But soon she had a giant smile on her face as she ran down the hill.

"I did it big brother I did it!" Julia yelled as she saw Rene and Junko in the distance. She stopped in front of the two adults. "Look I can do it!" The next moment fire covered her hand.

Rene put his hand on her shoulder, "I am proud of you." Both of the Uchiha's smiled as suddenly a loud blaring went through the village.

"It's the alarm, it means we have enemies less than 500 feet from the entrance." Junko said

Rene nodded as he ran into the house and put his Ghost outfit on.

"Wait big brother take me with you." Julia said

Rene and Junko shared a look. Junko nodded and pulled a copy of Rene's mask and handed it to Julia. Who with a smile put on the mask, and ran toward the exit, with Rene following quickly behind.

The three Lighting ANBU never knew what hit them as the branch one ANBU on was cut from beneath and she fell to the forest floor with a sick thud. The other two stood back to back when multiple voices said

"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Justu" Over fifty medium sized fireballs rained down on the ninja.

The ninja dodged the fireballs only to be attacked by two little girls? The girls smirked before exploding into fire. Blinding and injuring the ninja, a scream alerted the final Lighting ninja that he was alone. The next moment he was staring at a Sensukochihachi inches from his face. Stopped only by Rene's hand on Julia's wrist. The little girl gave the young man a look and the next moment the girl was a few hundred feet back and young man stared down at him.

"Take your men and return to your Kage. Tell him in a week we will meet and finally finish this. He knows where." The Ghost said as the next moment the ninja had grabbed his teammates and escaped.

Without a word Rene started the journey home. Julia soon fell in step with her big brother.

"Are you going to kill him big brother?" She asked

"I haven't decided yet. But that burden is mine. You did well out there." Rene said

"You're dodging the question big brother." Julia said pouting slightly

"And you will let me little one." Rene said an edge to his voice. Hearing the edge in his voice Julia let the matter drop.

It was a week later and Rene sat in his father's cabin. The Uchiha had spent the last week held up in there simply thinking.

"I assume you still haven't made a decision regarding the Raikage?" Junko asked standing by the door. Rene simply shook his head. Junko sighed, "Well I have to ask the obvious question. Can you actually stand up to a Kage?"

Rene smirked, "If it was another Kage maybe not, but for all his bluster the Raikage's main strength is his speed. I can counter that with my sharingan and my own speed. Once that is out of the equation the Raikage is no threat to me." The crow of a bird brought the two back to the real world. With a nod Rene dawned the mask of The Ghost and the next he was gone.

It was close to an hour later and Rene was in the valley where his father had died, even over a decade later the valley had barely began to regrow. Tiny buds were scattered all across the landscape. Rene smiled as the next second he felt the presence that only a Kage could have behind him.

"So you came Lord Raikage." Rene said

"It is my duty as Kage to take out any threat to my village. Although I have to ask why did you ask to face me? Do you have a death wish boy?" A questioned

"The man you killed here was my father, and by killing him you took a life I could have had. I figure it is one fair that I get chance to end yours." Rene replied.

The two ninja stood still until A charged forward with a punch only for it to be blocked by a sword. The two ninja's eyes met only for the Kage to see a pair of red sharingan eyes as they backed off.

"Having those eyes only means you can your own death boy." A said as he charged his charka. His hair became spiked and lighting charka engulfed his body, as he once again charged at Rene. Only for Rene to meet him head on as the two engaged in a taijustu battle. The Raikage was able to get to draw first blood by scratching Rene's cheek. Only for him to return the blow with a sword cut to his cheek.

As the two jumped apart the Raikage touched the cut would eventually become a scar.

"You are outclassed Lord Raikage it is time I show you by how much." Rene said as he made a single hand sign. At once the black rib cage of Susanoo appeared around him, but it soon grew to form a head with blazing orange eyes and head formed a helmet, and the pair of arms appeared. One hand holding a sword of chakra, and the other a dagger. The Raikage stood frozen in place because of fear or something else Rene didn't know but he wasn't going to waste this chance . He made handsigns and the Susanoo followed suite, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Justu" The fire dragon came not just from Rene's mouth but out of the mouth of the Susanoo as while.  
A dodged the justu at the last moment but his Kage robe was burned beyond repair. The next moment he was slammed into a tree by the sword wielding Susanoo hand. The Raikage was pinned and there was no escape.

Rene raised his arm right arm and Susanoo followed as its and Rene's arm were covered in the Sensukochihachi. "Susanoo: Sensukochihachi" Rene yelled as the flaming arm of the black skeleton descended toward the Kage only for it to stop inched from A's face. The Kage stared into Rene's EMS only to hear the Uchiha speak one word. "Tsukuyomi"

The Raikage found himself in the village and he saw a five year old Rene running toward a smiling Samuel and Camilla.

"This is the life you took from Lord Raikage" Rene spoke from a feet next to him. "A life of happiness, a life of peace. Instead I was forced to see the reality of a cold, cruel world. But with the eyes my father gave me I can see that I can still give that peaceful life to others, that I can have it for myself. But killing you will not grant me peace. Lord Raikage I ask you to take your men and return to your village. Live well Lord Raikage." Were Rene's final words before he disappeared.

A was brought back to reality as a squad of ANBU appeared around him and helped him up and ran toward the Lighting village. While a few hundred feet away Rene stared at the departing ninja before he too returned to home. 

**Well that ends this chapter. Leave me your thoughts is a review, and check out my other stories if you wish. As always thank you for the support.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 32**

When Rene returned it was late at night. As he closed the door he saw Junko sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of sake.  
As Rene took a seat beside her she poured him a glass. "So does Lighting Country need a new Kage?" She asked taking a sip.

"No" was Rene's response as he downed the shot of sake. Junko simply nodded. "You're not going to ask me why I let him live?"

Junko finished her drink and stood up, "Your reasons are your own. Goodnight."

A few moments later Rene took another sip of sake, "You can come out little one." Julia came out of the shadows and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Why did you let the Raikage live big brother?" Julia asked

"Because my father wanted me to have peace in my life, and killing the Raikage would not give me peace. Do you understand?" He asked. Julia shook her head. "Good and I hope you don't for a long time. Hungry?" Julia nodded.

Rene gave a small smile as he went into the cabinet and pulled out a small pudding and handed it to her. As she was eating Rene noticed a photo on a table, he picked it up to see his grandmother and a man with black hair and gray eyes staring back at him. After thinking for a few moments he grabbed his cloak and headed toward the door.

"Look after your grandmother I'll be back at the latest in a week." Rene said

"Where are you going Big Brother?" Julia asked

"To fulfill a promise." Was the response the girl got as Rene left the house.

It was two days later Rene found himself staring out at the wide open ocean at small dock outside Water Country. The Uchiha made a few hand signs and a moment later the phoenix Gabe appeared before him.

"What can I do for you?" The phoenix asked

"I want you to flash me to the Island of Whirlpool." Rene said

Gabe's eyes narrowed, "Even though the Uzumaki Clan is long gone there protections remain. I cannot flash you to the island there are seals preventing it."

"Then get me as close as possible." Rene said. With a nod

The next moment Rene found himself fighting the tide of the ocean of as he was nearly swallowed up by a whirlpool. After what felt like hours he made it to land. The Uchiha took a breath and looked around seeing, nothing. That wasn't right from, what he read the battle of Whirlpool was a war that cost not only the Uzumaki there homeland, but the armies of Earth, Lighting, and Water Country quite a few ninja. He made his way further inland a few miles when he came upon a massive stone door. Activating his sharingan Rene saw that the door was covered in seals, only the one he recognized was a blood seal. Deciding to test it he drew a kunai against his palm and placed on the door. The next moment the door lite up showing all the seals it then opened, and Rene nearly vomited as the smell entered the air. The once great island of Whirlpool had become a giant tomb.

Taking a deep breath Rene entered the door and he stopped himself from crying out loud. Bodies littered the floor he noticed headbands from Earth, Lighting, Water, and Whirlpool. He made his way deeper into village seeing the skeletons of adults and children alike. As he made his way deeper he heard a click and floor below lite up in a seal that Rene didn't recognize. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a searing pain.

"Get up" Was the first thing he heard before he felt a hand to the back of his head. The Uchiha's blurry eyes returned to focus to see a pair of gray eyes staring back at him.

"But your dead." Was the Uchiha's reply

The man smiled, "You're correct I am simply a charka construct created from a seal that the Uzumaki created for this moment. When one of my clan would come get my body."

"Who are you?" Rene asked

"I am Masaru Kurosawa leader of the Kurosawa clan, or I guess former leader. My turn who are you?" The construct asked

"My name is Rene and I am your grandson." The Uchiha said

Masaru grinned, "So Junko, and Samuel survived. How are they?"

With a sigh Rene explained what happened to his father, and the last three years of his life.

Masaru grinned once again, "You may not know this, but our clan motto was simply "Move Forward". Starting with my father who had a vision that our clan could become something more than simply assassin's. It was allying with the Uzumaki that started to change the clan. For once we had a kinship with others and weren't isolated. If we had remained as we where it would led to our destruction. For that we owed the Uzumaki I debt that we couldn't repay. That is why when they called for assistance we came with an army. But even that wasn't enough, we had been fighting for days, and were down to a few dozen survivors. A lucky ninja got an even lucky sword strike on me. It was clear I was going to die, so one of the Uzumaki rushed me into a building, quickly created the seal for the charka construct and left to continue fighting. I died bleeding out on the floor. But I am glad to hear that my son became a hero. Going from assassin to folk hero is "Moving Forward" in my book."

Rene took a moment to take that all in then asked, "What was that seal I stepped on?"

"It was a secondary seal to prove that you were part of the Kurosawa clan. The blood seal on the door would be simple enough to get pasted if someone was able to get some blood. The secondary seal was able to read the blood in your body to make sure that you are part of the Kurosawa or Uzumaki clans. If you had been lying the seal would have killed you. You can find my body in the next room, but can I ask you to do one thing for me?" Rene nodded. "Fight me. I can feel the charka running out, and I wish to die fighting." The second he finished he blocked a sword strike from Rene.

The two traded blows for a few minutes until Masaru hit Rene who exploded into fire. The next moment he felt a sword go through him, and Rene standing in front of him.

Masaru smirked, "Let this be a lesson to you. Simply because you land a killing blow on an opponent doesn't me there're dead."

He followed the advice up with a head butt to Rene knocking him down, and then he pulled the sword out of his body, and made his way toward Rene. As he got a few feet in front of the young Uchiha he smiled. The Rene in front of him vanished in a puff of smoke. As from behind the real Rene had stabbed Masaru through the heart with a Sensukochihachi.

"Well it seems that I die fighting after all. Remember our motto child, "Move Forward"." With that the former head of the Kurosawa turned to dust.

Rene took a breath and headed toward the next move only to see a skeleton leaning against a wall, he quickly sealed the body into a scroll. It was a few hours later that Rene made his way back to surface and summoned Gabe who flashed him back to the village. The moment Rene returned he tackled in a hug from Julia. His gaze turned to Junko and handed over the scroll.

"I brought him home." Was the only thing that needed to be said between the two. With a quiet "Thank you" Junko left the room with unshed tears clinging to her eyes. Rene turned toward Julia, "Pack your things we leave tomorrow morning."

"Where are we going big brother?" Julia asked

"Home" was the reply the girl got, and she gave a huge smile as she ran upstairs to start packing.

 **That ends this arc. Next time the start of Naruto Shippuden. Leave me your thoughts on this chapter or arc in a review, and if you like this then check out my other stories. And as always thank you for the support.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 33**

As the sun rose Rene and Julia stood outside the house saying their goodbyes to Junko. Julia gave her a big hug before leaving the two to talk.

Rene handed a scroll to his grandmother, "Open it when you feel like visiting." Junko nodded before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. And with that the two Uchiha left.

It was a week later and the Uchiha were walking through the lush green fields of Fire country about an hour away from the Hidden Leaf Village. Julia was talking about what she would do when they got back to the village. It was then Rene felt two familiar chakra signatures and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, while Julia did the same with her tanto. The next moment a chakra filled punch flew towards Rene's face followed by a flash of pink hair.

Rene dodged the punch, but the tree behind him wasn't as lucky as it was shattered to pieces. Rene jumped back and smirked at the young woman in front on him.

"I see that Tsuande has trained you well Sakura-kun, but I am still one step ahead." The Uchiha said as he disappeared and the pink haired girl felt arms around her waist.

She sighed, "When did you place the genjustu?"

"The moment I felt your charka signature. Now let's go see how Ino and Julia are doing." The Uchiha said and Sakura nodded.

Meanwhile Julia was dodging strikes from Ino.

"You have gotten better Julia, but you still have a lot to learn." The blonde said as she threw a senbon needle that hit the girl in the neck, and the next moment the girl was out cold. Only to have her body explode in fire. The next moment Ino felt the girl's tanto at her throat only to smirk and explode into a shower of electricity shocking the girl, then with a chop to the neck Julia was down for the count. It was then that Rene and Sakura appeared on the scene.

The blonde smirked, "So Rene-kun did you enjoy your welcome home present?"

Rene smirked, "Very much so."

"Hokage-sama wants to see you." Sakura said

Rene nodded, "Make sure Julia gets home safely, and come over when you have time." The Uchiha said before disappearing.

"He seems happier doesn't he?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded before too left with Ino carrying Julia.

It was few minutes later that Rene sat in front of the blonde Hokage, who was glaring at him.

"Do you know how much paper work you had made me do this past three years brat?" Tsuande asked. Rene shrugged, "TO DAMN MUCH! Your stunt in Water County had me at this damn desk for over a week looking over a treaty that the new Mizukage proposed."

"Is that all?" Rene asked

Tsuande glared harder at him, "No, because of your actions in Water County aka your defeat of the old Mizukage the council has decided to give you the rank of Jonin. Now get out of here brat."

Rene nodded but as he made his way to the voice of the Hokage made him pause.

"Our spies also found out the Raikage left the Lighting village and returned less than a day later heavily injured. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" She asked

Rene shook his head and left the office, not seeing the smirk that the blonde had on her face.

Soon after leaving the Hokage's office Rene found himself at entrance to the Uchiha compound. When he heard two voices heading toward him.

"Tayuya we must hurry before he returns." A smooth voice said

"Well I'm six months pregnant you bone-head I can't move fast!" A voice yelled.

Soon two figures soon appeared in front of Rene that he recognized, one was the bone user that he, Naruto, Lee, and Gaara had fought, Kimimaro. The other was the redheaded girl of the Sound five whose name he now knew was Tayuya.

"May I ask why you two are in the Uchiha compound?" Rene asked. Kimimaro bowed before looking at Tayuya to do the same.

"Do you see the size of me?" Tayuya said

"Uchiha-sama after the result of our battles, your Hokage healed my disease and Tayuya's legs. Afterward we deiced to join your village, and as you can see restart the Kaguya Clan. The question we have is may we still stay here in the Uchiha compound?"

"Yes, under the condition that our clans form an alliance. But we can take care of that later for now I have three years of clan business to catch up on." Rene said as entered the clan compound.

That is what Rene found himself doing hours later deep into the night at the kitchen table. His only break had been cooking dinner for himself and Julia. Who after dinner went to train. It was after signing the millionth piece of paper, that he heard a voice quietly swearing. He turned to see Tayuya walking out of the bathroom. Their eyes met and Rene made a gesture for her to sit down. A moment later he started to make tea, and handed a cup. The two drank in silence until Tayuya spoke.

"Why are you letting us stay here?"

"Who am I to take you away from your home that you have known for three years?"

"But we worked for the snake bastard!"

"The key word is _worked_."

The two sat in silence again. This time it was Rene who broke the silence.

"I invite you and Kimimaro for dinner tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Tayuya nodded. Rene smiled, "Good, see you tomorrow good night Tayuya." The Uchiha said as he left the kitchen.

As Rene entered his room he pulled out a picture from his pack, it showed his mother pregnant, his father, and his grandmother smiling. He turned the photo around and written his grandmother's neat script where the words "Move Forward". With a smile Rene put the picture on his night stand and then he went to bed.

 **So a shorter chapter, I simply just wanted to get something out for you guys. The plan is another chapter inside the village then a** **Jinchūriki** **rescue chapter. If you enjoyed this then check out my others stories on my profile. Also please give your thoughts about the chapter or story in general with a review. And as always thank you for the support.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 34**

The morning found Rene waking up in his own bed, after getting dressed he made his to the kitchen to find two notes, one from Julia saying she was spending the day at the Hyuga compound with Hanabi. The other was from Kimimaro and Tayuya saying that they had a doctor's appointment.

"I have to say Brat I'm a little hurt that you didn't come and see me." Anko spoke from the door way.

Rene turned toward his sensei noticing the simple sliver band on her right ring finger and the more obvious basinet see was carrying. "I was planning to but I didn't know where to go. Considering you are now Anko _Umino_." He said smirking slightly

"Still as perspective as ever Brat. But I have a favor to ask." She gestured to the basinet. Rene came closer and looked inside the basinet to see a baby boy sleeping with a tuff of purple hair wearing a matching purple onesie. "His name is Koji Umino, and I was wondering if you could watch him for a few hours?"

"Of course sensei." Rene said

Anko nodded, "Good, everything you need is in the basinet, but watch him he is starting to walk. Glad to have you back Brat."

"I'm glad to be back sensei." Rene replied as the Anko left.

It was about an hour later while he was finishing up some paper work that he heard a yawn coming from the basinet. He looked over to see Koji staring at him with bright brown eyes, the baby smirked before a disgusting aroma filled the air. It appeared he needed to be changed.

Rene picked him up, "You are definitely Anko's son. Come one let's get you cleaned up."

After a quick diaper change he placed Koji back in his basinet and continued doing some paper work. It was a few moments later that the baby began to fuss. With a small smile Rene went over and picked him, and began to gently bounce him.

"I guess I'd get bored to just sitting around all day let's see if we can find something for you to play with." The Uchiha said. He looked inside the basinet and saw a few stuffed animals. Rene placed them on floor and sat Koji in the middle. The boy clapped his small hands and crawled over grabbing the animals and failing them around smiling all the while. Smiling as well Rene went back to his paper work.

It was an hour or so later that Rene finally let out a sigh finished with his work, he looked over to see that Koji was gone. Quickly making a dozen clones Rene quickly searched the compound only to find the toddler standing in front of the refrigerator.

"I guess you're hungry, well then let's find you some lunch shall we." Rene said before cradling the baby in his arms. A few moments later they were in the main part of the village searching for a place to eat when Koji began to squirm in his arms and almost crawled over his shoulder. Rene looked behind him to see a dango stand the Uchiha rolled his eyes, _you really are_ _Anko's_ _son._ A few minutes later Koji sat in his lap eating bits of dango. Not soon after finishing his lunch the toddler let out a yawn and his eyes began to drop. With a smile Rene paid and picked up Koji and was about to head home when a voice stopped him.

"So it appears that Anko did find someone to look after young Koji." The Third Hokage said with a smile.

"Lord Third" Rene said bowing

"Now there is no need for that, but I do wonder if you would grant an old man's request for a spar?" The Third asked with a smile

"It would be an honor, but what about Koji?" Rene asked.

"I can arrange a baby sister for him." The Third said making hand signs and in a puff of smoke a small monkey appeared and grabbed the sleeping Koji out of Rene arms. "Now then let us go to a training ground."

Minutes later the two stood a few feet apart on a grass plan. The Third Hokage in his battle attire, and after checking that Koji was a safe distance away. The two clashed bo staff against sword. Rene saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and blocked the clone of the Third with his left arm but heard an audible "crack". Hearing the crack as well the former Kage jumped back.

"Do you wish to continue?" He asked

His response was Rene shouting "Halo Dance!" Sending dozens of flame blades toward Hiruzen.

Only for him to dodge all of them and appear in front of Rene bo staff raised to strike only to for it to meet the black armor of the Uchiha's Susanoo's rig cage. The Third didn't get a chance to be surprised as the black hand grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. The Susanoo disappeared as Hiruzen found himself at the end of Rene's blade. Only to the clone kick him sending him through a tree and trembling on the ground. As the Uchiha laid on the ground Hiruzen made his way over to him.

"You have indeed grown, but it seems a few years away have dulled your senses just a tad. Not worry I am sure that with some more training they back in top shape soon enough. Now may I suggest you take yourself and Koji home." The Third said with a smile before leaving.

It was a few moments later that Rene was able to pick himself up and grab Koji before returning to the Uchiha compound and putting Koji back with his circle of toys.

Rene smiled as he sat against a wall not far away, but soon his eyes closed and a soft snoring was heard. Koji turned his head at the sound of Rene's snoring, crawled over and cuddled into his lap before taking a nap himself.

That was the position Ino and Sakura found the two in a couple hours later when they arrived.

Ino giggled before picking up Koji, "I'll take Koji home to Anko."

Sakura nodded as she looked over Rene and rolled her eyes at his left arm. "I'll heal him up, and when he wakes we can tell him about the mission tomorrow. The blonde nodded as the pinkette began healing Rene's left arm.

On the Hokage balcony overlooking the village stood Tsuande and Hiruzen.

"So how did your "test" go for the Uchiha brat?" The Fifth asked while sipping from a sake bottle.

The Third smiled, "He did fine, he is definitely worthy of the rank of Jounin, but as always he has room to improve."

Tsuande shrugged, "While have fun with your pet project. I am taking an early night off. I'll finish the rest of that damn paper work in the morning."

Hiruzen bid his former student good night, _As much as it pains me to think Tsuande is correct, in a way I am using young Rene. Trying to use him to wash away my sins with the Uchiha Clan, and if I had my way in a few years I would nominate him as Hokage._ The Third smiled, _But in there lies the problem, he would never expect the nomination, because in his eyes there is only_ _one_ _person who is worthy of the title Hokage_. The Third looked at the night sky as an image of Naruto appeared for a brief second. Hirzuen smiled once again, _Not for the first time I wonder just what can be seen with the Sharingan._ With a wistful look on his face the former Kage retired for the night.

 **That ends this chapter, next time Team Anko reunites to rescue a** **Jinchūriki** **. Please leave your thoughts in a review or PM, and if you enjoyed this then please check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 35**

Rene awoke to the smell of food cooking; as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed the lack of Koji.

"Don't worry Ino brought Koji back to Anko." Sakura said from the kitchen.

With a stretch Rene stood up and headed into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of Sakura in a white apron.

Said pinkette blushed, "Stop staring and eat, we have a mission. Ino will meet us at the gate."

Sitting down Rene began to eat, "What's the mission?"

"A ninja from Taki wishes to join the Leaf, we are to retrieve her and bring her back to the Leaf." Sakura said

Rene raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a job for a genin squad, why is she sending us?" Sakura just shrugged.

An hour later Sakura and Rene met Ino and soon the three where off.

As they jumped from tree to tree Ino spoke.

"The mission should take about a day." Ino said. She then cocked her head to look at Rene. "Are you going to tell us what happened during your trip?"

"Julia didn't tell you?"

Ino shook her head, "All she's been doing since you've been back in visiting the Hygua or training."

"I'll talk to her when we get back." Rene said

Ino was about to speak about Rene dodging her question, but Sakura gave her a look and the blonde dropped it.

It was mid afternoon when the team arrived at the gates of Taki.

Only to see a girl with green hair, orange eyes, and a pair of wings with a large scroll across her back.

She waved to the trio as they grew closer.

"Hi my name is Fuu." The girl said

As Ino and Sakura made there introductions Rene scanned the wall of the gate and saw over a dozen guards armed with crossbows. But what the Uchiha noticed were the glares of the guards toward there target. They seemed familiar, too familiar for his liking.

"Let's go" Rene said as he turned his back toward the girls and started tree jumping away.

It was few mintues later that Fuu jumped next to him.

"I'm Fuu." The girl said extending her hand.

Rene just glanced at the girl, "Rene" was all he said. The next few the four ninja moved in silence for a few hours until Rene called for them to rest. The Uchiha left claiming he would find firewood.

"Your friend doesn't talk a lot does he?" Fuu asked

Ino rubbed the back of head, "Rene doesn't trust people easily. Don't be offended."

Fuu just smiled and head toward a river to get cleaned up. As she was washing her face a voice spoke from behind her.

"What number do you hold?" Fuu turned around only to have her arm grabbed by Rene.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked quite nervous

"Which Tailed Beast?" He asked again.

Fuu bowed her head, "The Seven Tails. Do you hate me now too?" She asked

"I leave my hatred for things that matter. But the faster we get you to the Leaf the better." Rene said. Fuu followed behind smiling slightly.

After having a quick lunch the four headed back toward the Leaf.

There were a few miles to the gate when Rene senses went off and he barely drew his sword quick enough to block a kunai strike to his head.

"DEFEND FUU!" Were his last orders as he and the mystery attacked disappeared deeper into the forest.

Ino and Sakura took a step toward where the Uchiha disappeared only to have a wall of paper appear in front of them. They looked up to see Konan floating above them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The female Akatsuki said. As two Leaf ninja prepared for battle.

Rene stood a few feet away from Akio who was dressed in his Akatsuki clothes.

"Once again you split up from your partner I thought you Akatsuki worked best in pairs." Rene said

Akio smirked, "Konan will be able deal with the other three no problem. I am here for _you_ Uchiha. I have to make up for the last time we met, and you won't be able to surprise me with your new eyes. I have been sparring with Itachi."

Rene smirked, "You knowing nothing about the power of my eyes." The next moment the two clashed.

Back with the other three they were barely dodging Konan's paper attacks.

"How the hell is doing his!" Ino yelled

"I don't know. But we have to find an opening!" Sakura yelled back. The pinkette threw a punch only to have the blue haired woman vanish into paper.

"Please I don't want to kill you. Simply give me the Seven-Tails." Konan said

Both girls eyes widen as they looked back at Fuu.

They turned back to Konan with determined expressions.

Konan simply sighed, "Then so be it." She raised her hands in the air as a huge mass of paper raised behind her.

"Air Palm!" The shout came from behind Konan who had half her paper shredded by attack.

"Insect Sphere" Came the other attack destroying the rest of the paper.

In front of the three appeared Hinata whose hair had grown in the past years down to her back. Next to her was Shino had a jacket covering his entire body and face.

It was the bug user who spoke. "Sorry for our tardiness, but we were returning from own mission before hearing the fight. Naruto is on route to help Rene." Both of members of Team Anko nodded.

The fight between Akio and Rene had destroyed the forest and ash covered most surfaces.

Akio smirked, "You gotten better, but I'm done playing games." He made hand signs. "Fire style: Exploding Flame Shot."

Rene eyes widened as the flames lit the ash and there was huge explosion. The smoke cleared to show Rene with his shirt destroyed covered by his Susanoo. The flaming orange eyes staring at Akio who was smirking.

"Now Susanoo is an impressive justu, but it is made out of charka and it can be broken. Ash Style: Death by Ashes!" Akio yelled.

What felt like a millions blades of ash slammed into the Susanoo at once and it shattered like glass. As Akio caught Rene by the throat.

"I am sure that by now Konan has captured the Seven Tails and killed your teammates." Akio said

At the mere thought of Sakura and Ino dead Rene eyes morphed into his EMS. But before he could do anything he felt Akio stab with a kunai.

"No black flames for you. If you can't concrete then you can't form them. I told you I know all about your eyes." Akio said

"Massive Rasengan!" Was shouted from the side. The giant blue sphere came crashing down causing Akio to drop Rene as he dodged the attack. But it still nearly shredded his jacket.

In front of them was Naruto.

"Are you okay Rene?" The blonde asked. Only to have the Rene in front of him disappear. And Akio felt a sword go through his chest. The Akatsuki member's eyes widened as he let out a small laugh.

"When did you cast the genjustu?" He asked

"The moment I saw the Rasengan coming. Now die." Was Rene's reply, only to have Akio disappear in a tornado of paper. Rene turned toward Naruto and smiled before following over.

The group of five were very confused, one moment they were fighting the paper using ninja, and the next she had vanished. Only to have Naruto come crashing through the woods with Rene on his back. The others followed quickly.

It was hours later that Rene opened his eyes in the Leaf hospital. He took stock and noticed that it was after dark. With a sigh and a hand sign the Uchiha disappeared from the hospital room.

Rene reappeared in his house, and silently walked around. As he entered the bathroom he looked at his naked torso, and moved his hand over the scar Akio had given him. With another sigh Rene went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake and took a cup. He glanced up at the cup put it back, and took a gulp from the bottle.

The bottle was more than half empty when Tayuya awoke in the middle of the night to use the restroom. Cursing the life growing inside her the red head headed back to her room only to here chuckling coming from the kitchen. She peered into see a drunk Rene laughing to himself.

"Well good morning Tayuya. It is morning isn't it?" Rene asked with a goofy smile on his face. Without waiting for an answer he continued talking. "I have made a great realization this evening, that I am in fact a coward." He raised from the chair knocking it over. "The reason I charge into battle isn't to help my friends, it is the fact that if I charge in first I will most likely die first, and if I die first I won't to see them die. Because I am afraid of being alone!" He let out a harsh chuckle. "Can you keep a secret?" Again before she could answer Rene continued speaking. "The day Sakura and Ino became my friends they found me on top of the Hokage Monument. What I never told them was that I was going to jump off it." He paused for a moment. "My mother was dead and the clan wouldn't stop piling on with their damn remarks, "That traitor got what was coming to her. "I hope the half-breed dies as while." THE BASTARDS!" Rene shouted slamming his fist on the table cracking it in half. "I was tired of everything, and this seemed the best way to end it." Rene suddenly smiled. "But then I heard Sakura and Ino and suddenly I had friends. I had something." He took another swig of sake. "But no matter how many friends I have, no matter how powerful I become I am still that lonely boy on top of the Hokage monument ready to end it all." He took a final gulp out of the bottle, and emptied it. Then with a smile on his face he exclaimed, "My name is Rene Uchiha, and I am coward who stands for nothing." With that he dropped the bottle and it shattered on the ground as Rene stumbled out the door and out of the compound, leaving a stunned Tayuya behind him.

 **Next time more Drunk Rene, and the final three Uchiha come face to face. Please leave your thoughts in a review or PM, and if you enjoyed this then please check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 36**

The drunk Uchiha stumbled out of the house and into the Uchiha graveyard. Rene threw drunk slurring curses at each grave he walked past. Until he got to his mother's grave with a small smile he withdrew a few photo's and placed them at the foot of the grave, he then slumped down leaning against it. As he was about to close his eyes a blinding light appeared in front of him.

The next moment he saw the prone and slightly bloody form of his grandmother. Without a second thought Rene picked her up and vanished to the front door of the hospital.

The next morning Rene awoke with a huge headache, but with a few hand signs the pain was gone. He entered a room to see Junko sitting up in the bed. A bandage was covering her stomach.

"What happened?" Rene asked

"I was asleep when the seal activated, but it was too late. A group of about 20 ANBU broke through the barrier and attacked. I was able to wound a couple before one attacked me. It was pure luck that I opened your scroll." Junko said with a small smile. "I assume you are going to fight them correct?" Rene nodded. "Well after you take care of them there is a scroll and seal near the entrance, dig up the scroll and activate the seal, then run." With another nod Rene summoned Gabe and in flash he was gone.

The next moment he appeared in the house he and Julia had called home for over two years. He saw the bodies of two on the ANBU, and silently made his way to the door. Looking outside he saw 20 ANBU with no village symbol. He noticed that one had blood on his blade.

The next moment that ANBU had his chest pierced by Rene's Sensukochihachi. The other ANBU jumped back but it was too late. The black armor of Susanoo covered the Uchiha and with a thought the charka weapons came down on the retreating ANBU killing most of them. The remaining ANBU tried to crawl away.

Only to be faced with a pair sharingan eyes.

"Which of you are is to tell me who hired you?" The ninja remained silent. Rene sighed "Tsukuyomi".

The remaining ANBU were dead but Rene had gained no information, but he still made his way to where his grandmother instructed him. He barely had to dig a foot deep before he found a simple looking scroll, and underneath a seal. With some hesitation he touched it, for a moment it did nothing then it lit up, and soon the seal was appearing all over the clearing.

Rene made a mad dash for the forest as the clearing exploded behind him. The next moment Rene reappeared in Junko's hospital room.

"Why in the hell was your home covered in explosive seals?" Rene asked

His grandmother's response was to look toward the right. Rene followed her eyes until he saw Ino and Sakura with scowls on their faces.

"Explain" Ino said her voice deadly quiet. Rene shook his head, it was turning out to be a very long day.

When finished his explanation about his three year training trip the two girls were quiet for a moment.

Sakura spoke, "Well talk later, come one Ino we have to go." Sakura said, as the girls left Ino gave Rene a heated glare.

Junko let out a laugh, "My biggest thought about when your mother returned here was, would you be loved? I knew your mother was very silent in her affection, and I was afraid she wouldn't show you any. But I am glad to see I was wrong. Now help me up, I will need an escort to walk around the village after all."

A few minutes later the two were walking arm and arm around the village. Rene pointed a few things out here and there. Until the two ran into Fuu who was dragging Shino behind her.

"Hey Rene." The green haired girl said with a wide smile. "Shino is showing me around the village." Said Bug user nodded, but Rene could swear he saw a hint of red on what could be seen of his cheeks. "Well see you around." Fuu said still dragging Shino behind her.

"You have interesting friends." Junko said with a small smile

"You don't know the half it." Rene said

 _You have all this and yet you are still lost._ Junko thought. "Come show me where I will be living from now on." She said

The two were soon at the Uchiha compound. As they entered he led his grandmother to a room.

"Make yourself at home." Rene said.

"The scroll was written by your grandfather, I suggest you read it," Junko said

Rene left the room and headed toward the kitchen. Sitting down he opened the scroll.

 _This scroll being open means that at long last our strong hold was found, and the last survivors are readying this. If you are reading this hoping to find some lost justu or secret techniques then you will be disappointed. For our secret justu was simply hard work, training until our bodies dropped, and then getting up and continuing. There is simply no substitute for hard work._

 _Now to our history, the first mention of our clan that I found was around the time of the Sage of Six paths. Our foolish ancestor tried to rob him, apparently the Sage of impressed with his skill, and showed him how to mold charka._

 _The next mention of our clan was during the Warring Clan era, while others like the Senju and Uchiha were fighting over things like pride, and land we lived in the shadows waiting for our time to come, and it did after the ninja villagers were formed. The world needed assassin's at that time, and we grew rich, but it was spent on the world's pleasures, we had no goal, no creed. Our clan was lost._

 _Until I was sent to kill Ashina Uzumaki the leader of the Uzumaki clan, I barley the island before I was captured. As expected I was tortured, but said nothing. One day though I was taken from the prison and told that I was to fight Ashina for my freedom. Of course I lost, by the end my legs and arms were broken. But as he went for the killing blow he stopped. The clan released me. And as I made my way back, I was released I was tried. I was tired of the blood, and the death. I and the clan knew that our way would lead to death. After I returned I spoke to other clan members and they too agreed, so we returned to the island and asked for help from the Uzumaki clan. It was they taught us to Move Forward, to think toward the future, a better future. But as they taught us that I and the others realized that, we at least were too far gone. What future we had it was up to the next generation to realize what we could be. That is why when the Uzumaki clan called for our aid during this the Second Great Ninja War, I will bring every able-bodied member of the clan. Expect for my son and wife. Because whatever the future of the clan is it lies with him. It is safe to say I do expect us to return. To my son I say I am sorry. To my wife I leave you one request, raise our son to be a better man then I was._

With that the scroll ended and Rene sat there thinking for a few moments, and the next he left the compound.

A few minutes later the Uchiha stood on top of the Hokage monument, he stared down at the seemly never ending drop, it seemed just like it did when he was a child.

"Hey Rene what are you doing here?!" A voice shouted

Rene looked back and saw Naruto running toward him.

"Taking in the sights." The Uchiha said

"Glad to see you're okay, after what happened." Naruto said

"Yeah, it has been a long couple of days." Rene said "How was your training with the Pervert?"

This launched the blonde into a long description about his three year training from Jiraiya, which involved the blonde dragging the Sannin away from quite a few bathhouses.

"To never give up, and protect your precious people. That is your ninja way isn't it?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah what's the problem?"

Rene gave a small smile, "I am having trouble finding my own ninja way, and without that, without a purpose it makes all my strength meaningless."

Naruto thought for a moment, "What about to protect the village?"

Rene frowned, "A village that is too blinded by hate does not deserve my protection."

Naruto shivered a little at his friend's voice, but quickly shook it off and went back to thinking.

"I thought of adopting yours Naruto, but the people consider precious don't need me to protect them, and if do need protection then people like you better at the job then I ever could." Rene said as he moved closer to the edge of the monument. "But for the first time in a long way I am starting to see clearly. I just need to take the final step. "

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw Rene step off the monument.

As the Uchiha sailed through the air, the ground became closer a large smile appeared on his face.

"RENE!" Naruto shouted

Said ninja turned his body around in midair and gave the blonde a thumbs up before making a hand sign and a clone appeared and threw the real Rene toward the village. Naruto followed his example.

The two rolled onto a near rooftop, and with a smile Rene that Naruto returned the two started a race across the village. The next morning Tsuande would get many complaints from civilians about "how two huge gusts of wind knocked down there supplies". Her response would be, "It was a danger of living in a Ninja village."

The race ended at a training ground outside of the village.

"I win" Rene said with labored breath

"Yeah right, I win." Naruto said with the same labored breathing

"We could settle it with a spar." Rene said

"Maybe later, I have to meet Hinata for ramen." Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"While you know where to way to find me when you do." Rene said. They gave each other a fist bump before the blonde left. As he left for a moment Rene swore he saw an older version of the blonde wearing the Hokage robes, but the next moment it vanished.

With that Rene started the walk home where he ran into Julia.

"Big brother, you won't believe what happened when I was training with Hanabi." The little girl said.

Julia recounted her tail until they reached Uchiha compound where Junko, Tayuya and Kimimaro sitting around the kitchen table.

"Grandma!" Julia shouted as she hugged the woman. "How long are you staying?"

"For awhile at least." Junko said

"Awesome! Come one I'm going to show you how much stronger I am." Julia said nearly dragging the older woman outside.

With a small smile Rene turned toward the remaining two people in the room.

"Is your head out of your ass now?" Tayuya asked. Rene nodded. "Good because you pull the same shit you did before I'll shove your back up, kid, or kid. Got it!" Again Rene nodded. "Good now I'm taking a nap. The little bastard can't seem to stay still." The red head said before leaving the room.

Kimimaro got up and started to follow her, "For what it is worth, I am glad you are safe."

Rene still smiling walked out of the kitchen and saw Julia showing off her newest justu. Just with a Naruto for a fraction of second an older version of Julia stood there dressed in typical jonin gear.

As Rene went inside to prepare dinner his new nindo entered his mind. _My name is Rene Uchiha and I fight for the future that I see with my own eyes._

That ends this chapter. Now I know I said that this chapter would see Rene and Sasuke reunite but I thought I was going too fast and needed to slow down and show some character development. The two Uchiha will meet in a chapter or two though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and send me a review or PM with your thoughts. As always thank you for your support.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 37**

A few days had pasted and Rene had invited Team 8 including Fu and Team Anko over for an all-out sparing session. With Julia and Hanabi sparring as well under the watchful eye of Junko. The spar started well over four hours ago and was still going strong.

Rene dodged Sakura's incoming fist as the earth below him was shattered. The moment he landed on the ground he replaced himself with a log as the combined winds attack from Hinata and Fu destroyed the piece of wood.

The Uchiha himself was on the branch of a tree, as an insect flew past. He immediately jumped of the branch and made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon." Rene said as the dragon flew toward tree setting a blaze.

Both Rene and Shino landed on the ground only for Shino to turn into a mound of bugs. Without missing a beat he jumped up dodging Shino's arms that appeared above the ground. Only to hear the sound of electricity as he turned to see a smirking Ino with a kunai covered in electric charka, only for Rene to disappear in a burst of speed, to appear above of the blonde and with a kick send her crashing into the ground.

The Uchiha landed on his feet only to be attacked once again by Hinata and Fu. Activating his Sharingan Rene was able to barely dodge the attacks. Both female ninja jumped back.

"Wind Palm!" Shouted Hinata sending a gust of wind from her palm

"Wind Scar!" Fu shouted as the Orange wind was sent flying toward the Uchiha.

The two wind attacks combined into a huge hurricane surging toward Rene who quickly made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Wave" The Uchiha said

A wave of fire connected with the hurricane and both attacks exploded, covering the field in smoke. While in the smoke Rene summoned a Sensukochihachi in his right hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted

The blue sphere and fire covered hand connected as both attacks fought for dominance. Naruto smirked as he formed a Massive Rasengan in his free hand, only to have it blocked by the black arm of Rene's Sussano.

With his EMS activated Rene stared into Naruto's eyes and for the briefest second he saw a shot of red in the iris.

 _NineTails?_ The thought entered his mind, and the next moment Rene's world turned black.

Rene awoke blinking his eyes hearing the constant dripping of water. He got to his feet and found and himself in a sewer? With a shrug Rene walked forward until he was met with a cage.

At once nine tails shout of the cage and tried to hit him only for him to dodge.

" **YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THOSE CURSED EYES COME CLOSER SO I CAN RIP THEM OUT OF YOUR SKULL!"** Came the shout from the cage and inside stood the Nine Tails Fox.

 _The Fox, I'm in Naruto's mind._ Realized Rene. The Uchiha smirked. "So it is true I can control the Bjuu with my eyes.

The Nine Tails roared as it sent out its charka forcing Rene to step back as he felt the evil, and the hate the beast had.

Rene gave a small smile, "You must be tried."

The Fox glared at Rene, " **What are you talking about you damn Uchiha?"**

"You must be so tried holding on to all that hate you have. I know I am tired of holding on to mine. Knowing those I hate are dead, and yet knowing they still have this hold on me. That I am a slave to their memory to the hate I hold. I know this and I a child. You have lived for centuries and your hate has only grown. In a way I pity you fox."  
" **I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY HUMAN**!" The Fox shouted

Rene gave a small laugh, "Well you have it Fox." He then felt a shift in charka and the next moment he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Sakura and Ino.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked

"Nothing I'm fine. How we take a break. Does Ramen sound good?" Rene asked

"RAMEN!" Julia shouted dragging poor Hanabi with her as they dashed to the ramen stand.

"Well you enjoy that Sakura and I have to go." Ino said.

"If you're sick come to the hospital okay?" Sakura said, before following Ino.

Shino spoke up next, "I am afraid myself and Fu have to return to the compound as well. Maybe next time." With that the two bug users left as well.

"I have to get home to practice with father." Hinata said

"Well I'll walk you home Hinata. I meet you guys for ramen later." Naruto said

The pair left with Hinata blushing.

Rene gave a small smile as he began to head toward the ramen only to feel a sudden surge of charka. He looked down to see a snake at his feet, with a note in its mouth.

 _Orochimaru is dead. Have found Itachi._

"Lord Sasuke want you to meet with him at once." The snake hissed as it puffed out of existence.

Rene quickly ran to the compound and grabbed his gear. As he was about to leave he ran into Junko.

"I have a last minute mission, I'll be back in a day or two. Take care of Julia." Rene said this all quickly and got a nod from Junko. He quickly made hand signs and Gabe appeared. "Flash me to Sasuke's charka." He said

The next moment the Uchiha found himself in the middle of a forest. A few feet from him stood four people. One was a tall skinny male with spikey teeth and straight blue hair. He carried a large sword. The next was a large male with red spikey hair and he staring at a bird in a tree. The third was a female with glasses, red eyes, and hair. The final one was Sasuke.

Rene smiled, "While cousin you made friends, colored me surprised." Sasuke simply smirked. "I guess introductions will have to come later." He looked toward the hideout with the Uchiha crest above it. "Well cousin let's get some answers." With that Rene and Sasuke headed down the path toward the hideout.

 **Sorry if this shorter than other chapters I just really wanted to get something written and out to you guys before Christmas. Next time an Uchiha showdown Sasuke &Rene vs. Itachi. Until next time thank you for the support and have a great holiday season. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 38**

Rene and Sasuke entered the hideout to see Itachi sitting on a throne, his body perfectly relaxed.

Sasuke was about to draw his sword but Rene put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Before we begin, I have one question Itachi. Why?" Rene asked. Itachi's response was to stand up from his throne and draw a kunai. "Well that answers that." As the other two Uchiha drew there weapons. The three ninja were still then at a silent signal they charged at each other.

Sasuke and Rene were in sync with their sword strikes, but Itachi blocked them. He blocked a strike from Rene only to have him disappear, to see Sasuke charging at him with a Chidori. Itachi blocked it with his kunai and kicked Sasuke away, only to feel charka behind him.

"Fire Ball justu!" Rene shouted as the ball of fire engulfed Itachi. But the call of a crow from behind him caused him know he had missed. But Rene smirked as he once again disappeared in front of Itachi's eyes as Sasuke threw two giant fuma shuriken

Itachi tried to dodge, but one of the shuriken was able to wound him. Rene raised an eyebrow Itachi seemed slow at that moment, but shook his head. They had drawn first blood now it was time to go in for the kill.

The next moment Rene appeared above the floored Itachi a Sensukochihachi ready to strike only for his hand to meet the floor, as Itachi once again became a flock of crows.

Rene and Sasuke's eyes met as a fireball from the roof above exploded in front of them. Clearing the smoke in front of him. Rene jumped to the roof to see Sasuke and Itachi in a stale mate, with Sasuke's Fire Ball and Itachi's Amaterasu.

Rene activated his EMS "Amaterasu" he said.

The black flames covered and empowered Sasuke's fire ball, and after a moment the combined attack overtook Itachi, who was forced to jump back.

At that point Sasuke raised his hand to the sky and said "Kirin" and all Rene saw was a flash of lightning hit Itachi. Both Uchiha looked at each other and took a deep breath, but in the distance the form of Itachi rose up. His cloak was destroyed and he was bleeding and broken but alive, and with the protection of his orange Sussano.

Making a hand sign the black form of his own Sussano covered him as Rene went on the attack, his charka sword and dagger against Itachi's sword and shield. The two giant charka constructs battled either moving gaining an inch.

"Sussano: Sensukochihachi" Rene said

The fire charka covered arm sailed toward Itachi only for it to be blocked by the shield. With a yell Rene poured as much charka as he could in the justu, but Itachi won out as the back lash of the attack shattered Rene's Sussano's and threw the Uchiha back. With a shake of his head, Rene saw Itachi moving slowly toward Itachi Sussano in tacked. Sasuke threw everything he had the moving armor, but was rebuffed and thrown into a surviving wall.

Getting up slowly Rene formed a Sensukochihachi and charged at Itachi. As Rene appeared in front of Itachi the two Uchiha's eyes met and Rene felt a pulse of charka, and the world before him fell away, as he was shown everything.

The Uchiha clans planned rebellion, the Third Hokage trying to find a peaceful solution, Shisui's sacrifice, the elders ultimatum, and finally the night of the massacre. Overwhelmed Rene bowed to a knee, and breathed deeply. As he returned to the world he saw the bodies of Itachi and Sasuke not far away. Quickly walking over he went to Sasuke, his cousin was alive. Then slowly he turned to the body of Itachi. Itachi Uchiha one of the greatest traitors of the Hidden Leaf was dead. With a deep sigh Rene knew what he had to.

With a flash of fire Rene appeared outside the hideout in front of Sasuke's group.

"Sasuke!" The red head girl yelled.

The other two rushed toward the pair as Rene gave the orange haired guy Sasuke's body.

"Which one of you are the medic?" Rene asked. The red headed girl slowly raised her hand. Rene pulled out a scroll and threw it to her.

"What's in here?" She asked

"Itachi's eyes. Trust me Sasuke will need them." Rene said. "I trust you can find a place for him to recover." The three nodded before with another flash of fire Rene was gone.

Rene arrived back at the Uchiha grave yard with the moon shining brightly above him. With another deep sigh Rene took out another scroll, and with a hand sign the body of Itachi Uchiha was before him. The Uchiha took a shovel and started digging.

Dirty and sweating Rene patted the dirt in the grave down and threw the shovel away. He stared at the scratched head band he held, and put it at the top of the grave.

 _Rest well Itachi you above everyone else here deserves it._ Rene thought, as his mind replayed what Itachi had showed him. His fist clenched in anger as he thought of the elders, with a nod he popped a solider pill. It seemed his day wasn't done.

Homura Mitokado had not survived three wars and life as a ninja buy luck, and even in his old age his instincts were sharp as he walked into the kitchen for a glass of and grabbed a knife from rack and threw it against a wall only to hit nothing. He turned around only to see a pair of sharingan eyes.

Homura awoke sat in a chair and across from him sat Rene. The elder's eye were wide but he couldn't move.

"I wouldn't try that you are already trapped in my Tsukuyomi, just like your former teammate Koharu it is only a matter of time." Rene said

"Why are you doing this?" Homura said

"Itachi Uchiha is dead. But before he died he showed me the truth. I know about the rebellion, I know everything. I may have hated the clan, but what you did was not needed. Sure kill the adults, kill those that had a direct hand in the rebellion. But spare those who played no part, give the clan a chance to rebuild. You destroyed that chance, you and the elders have fed into the Curse of Hatred that the Uchiha are known for. A curse that I will break, and for that alone you must die, but also for the future I see people like you, Homura, and Danzo people who would spread hate for your own gain you have no place in that future." Rene said

"You fool you won't stop Danzo!" Homura shouted

Rene smirked, "You're right he is too tricky, but what I can do is force him to run." Rene frowned, "Make peace with your deity Homura." Rene said as the world vanished around them. Rene stood in front of an unmoving Homura in a bed. Rene turned and left he still had things to do that evening.

Root ANBU were trained from near birth to never show emotion, to be the perfect soldiers of Lord Danzo's will, but as the Root agent found himself grabbed from behind and stabbed through the arm with a dagger and pinned to a tree with Rene's EMS swirling wilding at him, he could admit that a wave of fear flew through him.

"Now let's see what holds out longer the seal on your tongue or your mind. Tsukuyomi" Rene said.

With a soft thud Rene landed at the sight of a large metal door, he couldn't tell how far underground he was but he now knew the Root's Intel was good. Popping another solider Rene decided to knock. He didn't want to be rude after all.

The first sign the Root agents knew they were under attack was when the large door flew through the air crushing a half dozen agent as it slammed into the opposite wall. As the black arm of Sussano disappeared Rene walked in. The remaining agents stood together appearing as a wall.

"Who wants to die first?" Was the Uchiha's question. As one the Root members charged.

For it was worth Rene did not hate the sharingan, he simply didn't want to rely on it too much. Because it was simply a tool, but as the group of ninja charged at him he was forced to concede that it was an incredibly useful tool. For these ninja as fast they could to the sharingan it was as if they moving in slow motion. Rene cut down the first row of the ninja, he turned toward another ninja as he began making hand signs, but his sharingan already knew the justu that would be used. But it wouldn't matter as with a slice of his blade the ninja had lost his hands. The group at least 50 ninja fell in a matter of moments, as Rene stood tall his sharingan blazing.

He walked pasted the mound of bodies, but he saw movement as one began to crawl away. Rene walked in front of him.

"Where is Danzo?" Rene asked

"It doesn't matter the alarm has be raised Lord Danzo has escaped." The Root agent said

Rene smirked, "Good that is all a needed to know." The ninja was confused for only a moment before Rene's sword took his head.

When Rene returned to the surface he sent out a large fireball justu, that would alert the ANBU and they could take care of this mess. Besides he had one last stop to make this evening.

The former Hokage opened his eyes as he heard a noise from below. Hiruzen went to investigate, only to see Rene sitting at his kitchen table a bottle of sake in his hand half gone.

"I am a little tired of cleaning up your messes Lord Third. First I nearly kill the snake, now I force Danzo to run, and finally I get justice for the Uchiha all things you _should_ have done. I understand your old but by Kami grow a damn back bone. Itachi is dead, and he showed me everything. In the next few hours you'll learn your old teammates died of "heart attacks", and Danzo's main base has been taken out and the war hawk has fled the village. I'm telling you all this because these are your mistakes, so I figured you should know. I'm keeping the sake" Rene said as he got up from the table.

"Rene I'm sorry." The Third said

"Don't apologize to me, they weren't my family." Rene said as he walked off.

As Rene made his way back to the Uchiha compound he put the sake bottle away and simply sat down at the kitchen table.

"Big brother your back!" Julia shouted as ran up to hug him.

"Yeah, where are you going?" He asked

"To the academy." Julia said with a smile

"Let me walk you there."

Julia pouted, "I can walk there myself."  
"I know but come on." Rene said as the two left the compound. "How are you enjoying the academy anyway?"

"Well hanging out with Hanabi every day is awesome, but the lessons are so boring. The only fun thing is that Konohamaru and his friends pull a prank or something." Julia said

Soon the two were at the academy gate. Julia turned around and gave Rene a big hug as Rene gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"You know I love you right?" He asked which Julia nodded. "Good have a great day."

As Julia entered the academy Rene yawned he needed some sleep it had been a long night after all.

 **First off I hope I did the Uchiha fight justice. Secondly the plan is one or two filler chapters then Jiraiya vs Pein, and then one or two chapters then the Pein vs the Hidden Leaf. As always I if you have any comments or suggestions they PM or leave a review, and thank you guys for the support.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 39**

Rene had barely taken a step before an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you." The ANBU said and with a hand gesture they were in the Hokage's office. The blonde Hokage was glaring at the Uchiha well Jiraiya stood of to the side.

"You are a pain in my ass kid. Because of your little stunt last night I have two more piles of paper work, along with the other million stacks. Before you go shouting "clan business" I know you disappeared for a day out of the village,-"

"What is your point?" Rene interrupted

Tsuande's glare intensified, "You are under village arrest for a month, you can't take missions and if you step out of the village I declared you a missing ninja and will send hunter ninjas on you faster than you blink."

Rene yawned as he got up from the chair and left the room.

"I'll take that as you understanding you little bastard." Tsuande said as she pulled out a sake bottle from under her desk. Jiraiya walked in front of the desk.

"A cocky kid isn't he?"

Tsuande took a large gulp of sake. "He single handily took down Danzo's main base of lackeys, and caused the War Hawk to flee. The boy is dangerous."

"The question really is _who_ is he dangerous to Tsuande?" Jiraiya said before leaving the office.

Rene had finally made it back to Uchiha district when he saw Ino and Sakura.

"Rene where the hell have you been!" Ino yelled

"I'll explain just let me sit down, it's been a long night." Rene said

Half an hour later Rene had told Ino and Sakura the whole story, the fight with Itachi, the deaths of the elders, the attack on Danzo's base, and Tsuande's punishment.

It was silent for a few moments until Sakura spoke,

"So what now?"

"Nothing Tsuande gave me a slap of the wrist. Now you two ladies have a good day I'm going to sleep." Rene said

So started Rene's month off, the days started off with him getting up early quietly not to disturb Sakura and Ino from there slumber. He would make breakfast for the rest of the house, and take Julia to the Ninja Academy. Afterwards he would train with Kimimaro. Then a break for lunch where he would do a little paper work and more training, Next he would pick up Julia from the Academy and with Hanabi and the two girls were spar under his supervision. Neji would pick Hanabi up, they would have dinner. Then bed. Rise and repeat. That was the pattern and as the days went by it felt like a punishment and more like a reward. The Uchiha for once felt happy, and at peace. The final day of Rene's village arrest found him once again watching over a sparring match between Hanabi and Julia. He noticed that Hanabi's movements were slower, stiffer.

"Stop" He said. "I think it is time for Hanabi to head home. I'll take her home, Julia go help your grandmother make dinner." Rene said. A quick hug and wave goodbye from Julia and the two headed toward the Hygua compound.

After half way there Rene broke the silence. "How are things at home Hanabi?"

"Good Hinata went on a mission with her team but they should be back today hopefully." Hanabi said

"How is clan training?" This caused the girl to flinch and stop dead in her tracks. "That bad huh?"

Hanabi nodded, "Father says that since Hinata improved so much over the last couple of years I should as well, but he finds my growth to be not enough." The young girl said holding back tears.

Rene took a deep breath to hold back his anger, that wouldn't help now. Instead he put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Even though I showed great potential the Uchiha Clan hated me because my father wasn't an Uchiha. My point is that is doesn't matter what other people think, what matters is what you think of yourself. Grow strong at your pace no one else's. If your father or elders have any problem with that tell me and I'll talk with them." Rene finished with a smile.

The young Hyuga quickly buried herself by hugging Rene's midsection. Rene rubbed the crying girls back until she stopped.

"Are you good?" Rene asked. Hanabi nodded and the two made their way to the Hygua compound. As he made sure Hanabi enter the gate one of the elders sneered at him. Rene activated his EMS and smirked as the elder flinched. With a chuckle he started to head back to the Uchiha compound only for a puff of white to appear in front to reveal a toad.

"Naruto and his team were attacked by two members of Akatsuki two miles from gate." The Toad said

The next moment Rene was rushing toward the gate.

Naruto was not having the best of days as he dodged a fire justu from the one called Kakuzu. He looked over at his teammates as they held off the swearing crazy scythe wielding man that called himself Hidan.

The mission had been easy enough all he wanted to do go home and have some ramen. Maybe invite Hinata and Shino, and Fu would that make it a double date?

Naruto thoughts were interrupted as Rene appeared in front of him to block a strike from Kakuzu.

"Rene you got my message." Naruto said

"Who is this fucker?" Hidan asked dropping back to stand next to Kakuzu.

"I believe that is the Uchiha that helped defeat Itachi." Kakauzu

"Itachi was nothing more than a little bitch." Hidan said

At the immortal's words Rene's EMS activated staring a hole in Hidan as Kakuzu took a step back.

"Naruto you and the others handle the masked one, the other's mine." Rene

Hidan chuckled and licked his lips, "Bring it Bitch I'm Immortal-"  
Before he could finish Rene appeared with a Sensukochihachi through his chest. Hidan swung his scythe down only to be met with the armor of Sussano. The armor encased Rene and the arm of Sussano grabbed and with a flick of wrist Hidan's body was crushed. Looking at the body the black flames of Amaterasu consumed the body and his scythe.

The whole scene had taken less than a minute and Hidan knew he had to escape to warn the others. But he heard a buzzing behind him.

"RasenShuriken!" Naruto shouted as the attack pierced and killed Kakuzu.

Rene looked over at Team Eight

"So how the mission?" He asked

After getting chewed out by Tsuande nightfall had covered the village and as Rene was once again headed toward the Uchiha compound. He spotted Jiraiya heading toward the gate and made a few hand signs before disappearing.

"Where are you headed Sage?" He asked making his own hand signs and summoning a phoenix before flaming to Jiraiya's location.

 **Next time Rene and Jiraiya try to cut the head off the snake that is the Akatsuki. As always thank you for the support.**


	41. The Vote

**Helping me decide what to finish Writing**

Okay so it has come to this point, and I am not afraid to admit it. I have written too many stories and I am struggling to decide which to work on more. So I thought why not have the readers decide.

 **The Choices Are**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Sebastian the Twilight Warrior**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

How this will work is send me a PM with the title of the Story you would like me to finish first. I do recommend that you read a few chapters of the stories that you are not following to get an idea of which you would like to see completed. The two stories that get the least votes will go on a hiatus. I will give you the readers until Thursday to decide.

 **Until next time readers.**


	42. Extending the Vote

**Extending the Vote**

I know I said the vote was over on Thursday but it is close enough that I decided to extend the vote until **Thursday MAY 10.** So PM or leave a review over what story you want me to finish.


	43. The Results

**The Results**

First off I want to apologize for the results taking this long but real life has been taking a lot of my energy and time.  
Secondly I want to thank everyone that voted, it is quite humbling to know that so many people like what I am writing thank you for that.

Finally after the count **Rene Phoenix of the Uchiha** won the vote. That is the story I will finish first. I should have a chapter out by late next week.


	44. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: As you can see Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha won the vote. So I will put the other stories on hold, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 40**

Rene arrived with a small splash as he looked over the Village Hidden in the Rain. As the name said it was raining, but the Uchiha had little time to look at the village as he sported a mane of white hair and quickly followed.

He followed the Toad Sage as he talked to the people of the village, and after a few hours the Uchiha knew as much as the Sannin. A God who was called Pain ruled this Village, and was both feared and loved by the people, and with the "assistance" of a local ninja the Toad Sage planned an ambush, now he and Rene waited his trap was sprung.

It was sprung quickly as a flood of paper rained down on the Rain ninja and formed together to show a woman with blue hair, that Rene remember with his brush with Akio. Jiraiya called her Konan, and the talked before having a justu clash. Then another ninja jumped down, and Rene felt a flash of fear enter his heart as he stared at the ninja that appeared.

The orange haired ninja held the Rinnegan the fabled eye that the Sage of Six Paths held. The ninja it seemed was Pain and his voice was cold, distant. He spoke to Jiraiya for a few moments until a smirk appeared on his lips.

"It appears we have a spy in our midst." Pain spoke

Rene's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind and at the last second put his arms up to defend himself only to be kicked and slid across the water next to Jiraiya.

"Kid what the hell are you doing here!?" Jiraiya asked

"We have bigger problems." Rene said as he stared at their opponents

What had been two ninja had turned to eight, and six of the eight held the same orange hair and Rinnegan, and now Akio and Konan stood at there side.

The middle Rinnegan user with short spikey orange spoke. "You are the Uchiha, the one who helped kill Itachi. Akio spoke highly of your skills, but are no match for God. Akio, Konan kill him. I will deal with Jiraiya." Pain said

The nest moment the six bodies of the Rinnegan user and Jiraiya vanished from the room, and Rene was alone with the two.

"You heard the word of God now obey." Konan said as she as vortex of paper materialized around the Uchiha who started making hand signs. With a hand movement the paper exploded around Rene. Konan gave a small grin. "It appears you are match for God or his angel." Akio remained silent.

"My turn." Rene said from behind them as a fire justu left his mouth.

The two Akatsuki dodged the attack.

"How did he get behind us?" Konan asked

But before he could respond Rene charged at Akio with his blade. He blocked and as the two battled for dominance Rene made a hand sign and 50 clones appeared behind and Rene disengaged.

"Uchiha Style Halo Dance!" All the Rene said in unison as the blades of flame rained down on the two ninja.

The clones vanished as Rene took a few deep breaths only to pierced by a paper spear and pinned to the wall. Konan appeared in front of the Uchiha to deliver the finishing blow. Only to have her handed grabbed by Akio.

"What are you doing Akio?" Konan asked

"Something has been off the entire battle." He replied

Rene smirked as he and the rest of the world vanished around the two.

"Genjustu, when did he cast it?" Konan asked bewildered

"When you placed him in the paper tornado he made hand signs. That had to be when he cast it. Come we have to hurry." Akio said

"Why he is no match for Pain." Konan said

"Of course not but we can't let them escape. " Akio said as he left the room with Konan following.

 _I can't believe that worked._ Rene thought as he ran trying to find Jiraiya. He made it out to the open when he saw a pipe explode and Toad Sage land in the water. The Six bodies of Pain ready to strike.

Rene created two clones, "Throw me." He commanded The clones swung him around and sent him sailing toward the battle. He activated his EMS and his saw what would happen, the six bodies would kill the Sage. With a thought the black flames of Amaterasu blocked three of the paths, as his Sussano's deflected the other three, and he landed in front of Jiraiya.

The paths jumped back on top the pipe.

"Who are you stop an act of God?" Pain asked

Instead of answering Rene made the faster hand signs possible and summoned Gabe who flashed the two ninja away.

The Six Paths stared at the space that the two ninja had been when Konan and Akio appeared beside them.

Pain gave a smirk, "You were right Akio the Uchiha is skilled but compared to a god he is but an insect. You what their escape means."

"That we must attack the Leaf Village." Konan said

"It is sooner than I thought but it must be done. We leave at dawn." Pain said as he and the bodies left, Konan followed.

Akio stared at the spot where the Leaf ninja had been. _I'm sorry it had to come to this kid._ He thought as he left.

Tsuande was awoken by a huge flash of light in the Hokage's office. She started to shout but stopped when she saw the state of the two ninja.

A few hours later they were recovered enough that Jiraiya was able to tell the Hokage there story.

"What do we do?" Tsuande asked

"I almost had them in Sage Mode if I had mastered it then we may have a chance. But I'm too injured." The Sage complained

"Naruto, have him do the training, and take Fu along with you as well." Rene suggested "No matter what happens we can't have the Tailed Beast wind up in Pain's hands. There safer with you on the Toad Mountain then in the village."

"You think he will attack the village?" Tsuande asked

"We uncovered his secret and the only Tailed Beast he doesn't have are here. He has no choice." Rene said

Tsuande nodded, "Get them now." She ordered to the ANBU

A few minutes later.

"Hey Granny what 's the idea-" The blonde stopped short when he saw them.

"No time for question's Naruto. Jiraiya is going to take you and Fu to Mount Myōboku for training." Tsuande said

"But-" The blonde was once again stopped as Rene put his hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me Naruto the village will still be standing when you guys get back." The Uchiha said with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile and they fisted bumped. Rene nodded toward Fu and smile the next moment only he and Tsuande remained.

Rene smiled vanished, "Get the civilians to safety, and order all chunin and above to be prepared for war."

"Kid I am Hokage not you, and war it is at most eight people." Tsuande said

"If half of what I read about the Sage of Six Paths of eyes are true one Rinnegan could conquer the nation, we face six. War is an understatement." Rene said as he left for the Uchiha,

With a frown Tsuande knew he was right and gave the order.

At the Uchiha compound Rene was escorting everyone out.

Julia rubbed her eyes, "It's so early big brother."

Rene smiled, "But there is a village emergency and you have to go with the other okay."  
The girls eyes opened at the word "emergency". "If the village is in trouble I have to help defend it." She said pumping her fist.

Rene smiled and chuckled, "Someday I am sure, but not today. Today your job is to protect the civilians understand?"

Julia nodded and hugged him, "See you later Big Brother."

"Yeah see you later." He said

Junko came out and gave her a sad smile and placed her hands on his cheeks, "I are proud of you."

Rene gently smiled, "Thank you grandmother."

Tayuya came out next heavily pregnant nearly waddling instead of walking, "Don't die" was all she said before leaving, Rene smirked.

Finally Kimimaro appeared.

"Kimimaro if the worst should happen promise me you will protect them." Rene said

"Of course." The bone user said

Rene placed his hand on his shoulder, "Thank you my friend." He said with a smile as Kimimaro left.

The Uchiha turned around.

"So you're going to face them, over is going to attack the village?" Ino questioned. Rene didn't respond. She shook her head, "Why does it always have to be you Rene? **You** who to face S-Rank ninja. **You** who have to fight Tailed Beasts. **YOU** WHO HAS TO DIE TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" She yelled her voice trembling and tears going down her cheeks.

Rene gave a small smile, "I was broken Ino, long before the death of my mother. I had to bear the hate, and malice of the Uchiha clan simply for the face I not "pure". Then when she died those feelings only intensified. But when the Uchiha were massacred those feelings turned to shame, and I buried them, I buried them so well that I forget them. I met you and Sakura and joined the academy and focused on training. Then I met Naruto and Hinata two people who had faced far worse than myself and yet they took these emotions and used to better themselves. They became my goal, if they could conquer these emotions so could I. Little by little I did, I let go of hate, my shame, and my reward was a family. You, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Julia, my grandmother, Anko everyone I consider you family. But still I felt something missing, something was still broken. I thought I would find the answer during my two year journey, but that simply gave me more questions than answers. Then finally a month ago when Tsuande suspended me the first day of my house arrest I felt it, all the broken pieces fit together and I felt peace and happiness for the first time. A taste of the future I have seen with my eyes." His face had broken out into a full grin. "But now this man who foolishly thinks himself a god wishes to take that from not only me but the world as a whole. I will not allow it! He and his plans will be stopped, and I will die a thousand times if that is what it takes! Because if someone as broken as me can feel peace and happiness then everyone deserves to feel that. Why me Ino because I am willing to, I am willing to die so that what I have felt can become a reality not only to me but to everyone. It may be stupid, it may be selfish. But that is what I feel and if comes down it I have no regrets." The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I suggest you go, they need help gettto,g the villagers to safety."

All Ino did was wipe her face and nod before leaving.

Taking a final deep breath Rene flash stepped toe village gate, his hand on his sword ready to draw it. Now it was simply a matter of time.

 **Next time the Invasion of the Leaf begins, and be ready to shed some tears, maybe. Until next time thank you for the support.**


	45. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 41**

Rene sat at the village gate meditating. A burst of wind blew past him.

The Uchiha smirked, "Hello Anko."

"Brat" was the response

"Are you here to talk me out of fighting him?" Rene asked

A snort was his answer, "Please Brat you are too stubborn for that. You know there is an army of ninja ready to defend this village right?"

"Perhaps, but I do know that I am stronger than most of them." The Uchiha replied

"What about the Hokage? It is her job to defend the village." Anko said

Rene chuckled, "You mean the woman who has been drunk for well over a decade? "

Anko sighed, "Okay Brat enough bull shit why are you really doing this?"

Rene gave a small frown, "I lost one family, I refuse to lose another sensei." He twitched and stood up. "There are here, get back behind the wall Anko."

"Don't die Brat." Anko said as she entered the village.

A few miles away from the village gate The Six Paths stood with Akio and Konan flanking them.

" The Uchiha is standing guard" Pain said

"I'll deal with him." Akio said starting to move forward

"No, I'll deal with him directly. You and Konan search the village for the Tailed Beasts." Pain commanded. With a nod Konan and Akio vanished.

The Six Paths appeared in front Rene.

"You have become annoying enough for me to deal with you personally. How does it feel to know that you will die by the hand of God?" Pain asked

"I am willing to die to defend what I care about. Are you?" Rene replied

"God does not die." Was Pain's counter

Rene unsheathed his sword, "Let's test that theory." And with a dash he was in front of Pain.

Only for the next moment to be pushed back by an invisible force, well regaining his footing Rene had completed hand signs for a justu.

"Fire Style: Fireball" Said Attack sailed toward Pain, only for one of the paths to appear in front of him and absorb the attack.

In the moment it took Rene to absorb that information he felt a burst of wind to his left as a giant bird sailed past him. At the last moment Rene dodged but the birds beak hit the Uchiha causing him to skid across the ground where once again he made a hand sign and with a puff of white smoke Horus appeared.

The white Phoenix took a second to observe the situation. "The Six Paths really, Hatchling why do you keep getting in these situations?

"We don't have time for this, take flight and attack the other bird" Rene said

The next moment the two summons where at battle in the sky above.

"Horus follow my lead. Fire Style: Flame Dragon" The Flame Dragon left the Uchiha's mouth as a burst of flame left Horus's mouth as well causing the dragon to increase in size, and consume the other summon in flames. Rene then threw a kunai and as it pasted the Path it puffed into a clone that grabbed said path and kept it from moving. In a burst of speed Rene summoned a Sensukochihachi in his right hand and jumped off Horus. As the phoenix returned to the summon realm Rene landed on the flaming bird summon and pierced the Path's chest.

 _One down Five to go_ Rene thought as the bird disappeared.

"Throw me" He told the clone as he sailed toward another Path.

As he reached striking distance another Path appeared in front of the one he targeted. Rene tried to block at the last second but was too slow as he was hit and went flying. Another path appeared behind him and hit him again; the third appeared from above and slammed him into the earth creating a crater. One of the other paths went for a killing blow, only for Rene to roll out of the way. His EMS activated as the flames of Amaterasu consumed the Path.

 _Two down Four to go_ The Uchiha thought as his eyes met Pain's

"I grow tired of this game. It is time I end it." The self proclaimed god said as he started to float above the ground and above the village. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He yelled as the wave of power came off him.

Eyes wide Rene made five clones. "SUSANOO!" He shouted as the charka armor covered him, and five copies did same as the battle field was consumed by dust.

As the dust settled Rene found himself on the ground. He slowly got up and looked behind him, and gave a small smile as he saw that the village wall still stood, but the rest of field was gone, trees were shattered and it was almost desert like with only the ground and earth remaining.

He had only a moment to look because the next second he was kicked in the side by a Path and was slammed into a wall creating a crater and his body slid down to the ground. With a slight cough Rene spit the blood out of his mouth, and on shaky legs stood up.

Pain looked at the beaten down ninja. "I admit you are skilled, but facing God you are simply a pest, now be gone." He commanded as a Path sailed toward the Uchiha. Only to be slammed into the ground and destroyed.

Pains eyes widened as Naruto stood in front of him clad in a red robe with a large scroll on his back. His once blue eyes orange and yellow like a toads.

"It seems I got here just in time huh Rene. Fu is still safe with Pervy Sage. Just in case, we can't have this bastard getting all the Tailed Beasts after all." The new Toad Sage said

With a light chuckle Rene walked to his friends side. "I like the robe."

Naruto smirked but frowned as he took in the shape Rene was in. "Are you okay?"

The Uchiha nodded, "I'm fine, I took out two of his paths, and you one. The main one can control gravity, the other can absorb ninjustu, and the third is up in the air." He cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulders before getting into a stance. "Are you ready to get a god's ass?"

The blonde smirked, "You bet."

At an unspoken command the two charged at the Rinnegan user.

 **It seems Rene finally met his match in the Six Paths of Pain, but with Naruto there will the tide turn? Next time we see what is taking place inside the village. Please review, and until next time thanks for the support.**


	46. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and hopefully others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 42**

 _ **In the Village**_

The groups from the Uchiha compound were making their way through the village. Tayuya in the middle of the pack was quietly swearing to herself wanting this little bastard out of her. As if the universe was playing some grand prank the next moment she felt a liquid slide down her leg.

"Fuck" she swore as the others stopped walking. "I think my water broke."

At once Kimimaro was by her side.

"We need to get you to the hospital." The bone user said

"The village is under attack dumb ass the hospital is closed." Tayuya replied

"While we have to get you to the evacuation point at the very least." Kimimaro replied as he started to lift her up.

"Stop" Junko instructed. "If she is going into to labor it is not safe for you to move her."

"Do you suggest that she give birth on the side of the road?" Kimimaro asked

"I don't care just get this bastard out of me!" Tayuya screamed as she slid down on the side of a building. Junko knelt down next to her and started instructing her on how to breath

"Well, well look who we found huh Konan?" Akio said as he and the paper user landed a few feet from the group.

With two bone swords ready Kimimaro got in front to guard the group, as did Julia with her twin tantos.

"It makes since that the Uchiha would tell those closest to him where the Tailed Beasts are being held." Konan said

"We do not know where they went." Kimimaro said

Akio let out a chuckle, "Why don't I believe you?"

Kimimaro charged at Konan as the two ninjas began to fight. Julia charged at Akio who simply dodged her attacks, and at one point tripped her. Julia tried to recover only to get a kick to the face. Before she could land Akio grabbed her by her shirt.

"Girl you're good, but without the element of surprise you're just a kid playing ninja." He took a breath, "Sorry about this but it needs to be done." Akio as he aimed his kunai downward.

"Pick on some your own size CHA!" Sakura yelled landing a solid hit on Akio's chest.

As he sailed through the air Ino appeared in front him with a pair of sebon that nailed him in the neck. Akio already felt the effects of the poison as his body refused to move out of the way as Hinata appeared in front of him and with her Lion Fists and he was slammed into a wall.

The next moment Hanabi was in front of him, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND! 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 PALMS!" She yelled putting more charka into the last attack sending him through the wall and trembling across the ground.

Blood filled his mouth as from above Sakura was about to finish him with a punch, only for the pinkette to jump back as he was covered by paper and disappeared along with Konan.

"Thank you for assistance." Kimimaro said to the three Kunoichi.

"Hanabi that was AWESOME!" Julia yelled hugging her friend

The younger Hygua blushed, "I couldn't let him kill my best friend now could I?"

The village shook as in the distance an explosion could be seen.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she charged toward the battle field

"Hinata wait!" was yelled after her only for the screams of Tayuya to turn attention toward her.

Junko looked at Ino and Sakura. "Please, help I am little out of my depth here."

The two girls nodded and got to work helping Tayuya.

 _ **On the Battlefield**_

Rene and Naruto charged toward the Six Paths only for a Rhino to puff in front of them. The two ninja dodged the beasts charge as Rene looked over to see the Summoning Path alive and well.

 _Impossible I killed it, unless-_ His eyes turned toward the unknown path, and his mind connected the dots. _The final path can bring the others back to life._

"Naruto take care of the summon, I have a plan," Rene said as he created a few clones.

The blonde nodded as he formed to a pair of Rasengan.

The clones and Rene charged toward the Reincarnation Path only for another path to intercept them, with a smirk the clones exploded into fire, and Rene raised his sword to strike down the path only to be thrown back by Pain.

As he recovered his footing Naruto was next to him.

"They are too powerful one on one. We need to take them out with one attack." Rene said

"I think I have an attack that can do that, but how do we do that with the path that stops ninjustu?" Naruto asked

"We distract it, give me 10 seconds then attack." Rene said rushing off.

The Uchiha threw all the kunai he had, and as they sailed toward the Paths, the flames of Amaterasu surrounded the six. At once the ninjustu Path came to the rescue and started absorbing the flames. With a smirk Rene made a hand sign and kunai turned into clones and with another they all exploded in a fiery storm. With a burst of speed and his blade the ninjustu Path was decapitated. The next moment Rene heard the buzzing of the thrown Rasenshuriken as the attack exploded and consumed him and the Paths.

As the explosion ended Naruto ran toward the sight of the attack, and saw the Paths were gone but Rene was on the ground his body littered with cuts.  
"Rene are you okay?" Naruto asked shaking him.

Opening his eyes Rene pushed his friend away and stood up.

"Where are the bodies?" Naruto asked

"I only lived because I activated Susanoo at the last moment. It is possible that the bodies were destroyed in the attack." Rene said

"So we won?" Naruto asked

Rene smiled, "Yeah we won."

Naruto shared his smile, but Rene noticed something move behind him quickly and pushed Naruto out of the way as a charka rod shot forward and pierced the Uchiha's right shoulder pinning him to the wall. The next second the five remaining paths appeared from underground and pinned Naruto to the ground.

Pain stared at Naruto with cold eyes, "You have become a nuisance I can no longer afford. After we dispatch your village we will claim the Nine Tails."

"Even if you get the Fox you still won't get Fu." Naruto said

Pain stared face to face with Naruto.

"Nothing is impossible for God." He said only to dodge to the side the next moment as Hinata barreled down with her Lion Fist attack. After dodging a few attacks Pain extended his hand and the girl was frozen in place. "Another ant. I have no time for this." With another movement she was slammed on the ground and Pain stood above her charka rod in hand.

Hinata smiled, "I love you Naruto-kun." Where her last words as the charka rod pierced her body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rene yelled

An eruption of red charka engulfed the battle field as a giant seven tailed fox emerged where Naruto once was, and with a swipe of it mighty charka tails only Pain remained the other paths having been disintegrated from a simple attack.

Rene stared at the beast with fear and horror. This self-proclaimed god had just sealed not only their fate but fate of the village itself.

 _ **Inside the village**_

Admit the shouts and curses a strong new born cry echoed across the village, and a red headed woman gave a sigh and a final curse before falling into a much deserved slumber. 

**Next time the conclusion of the Pain attack. Please review, and until next time thanks for the support.**


	47. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and hopefully others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Chapter 43**

Pain stared unfazed at the Tailed Beast in front of him, only to dodge an attack from its tails. The god moved deeper into the valley, and the Fox followed.

Seeing the others leave Rene grabbed the charka rod with his left arm and pulled it out, making a bee line for Hinata. Reaching her quickly he fell by her side and turned her over searching for a heartbeat. After a few tense seconds he heard a faint heartbeat. He summoned Gabe to his side.

"Send her to Sakura. Now" Rene commanded. The phoenix looked like it wanted to speak but a look from the Uchiha silenced it and Gabe flashed away.

Turning around Rene winced as he took note of the hole in his shoulder, his hand glowed green and as he put it over hole, shrinking it, but all not together fixing it. An explosion caught his attention in the distance and he raced toward it. As he neared the two fighting he noticed that the lush green forest was replaced with destroyed ground and craters. Soon he arrived to the battle field and saw Pain standing against a now Eight Tailed Fox. A smirk graced his face as he noticed Pain's cloak was destroyed and that he looked like he had taken heavy damage. But Rene still couldn't let them destroy Fire Country or even worse let the Nine Tails escape.

"NARUTO!" He shouted grabbing the Fox's attention. As the beast turned toward him he felt all the hate and killing intent the monster had and it sent a shiver through his soul, but he still stood firm as the it lowered it's face mere inches from him. The exhale from it's nose almost pushed the Uchiha over.

"Hinata is alive, I sent her to Sakura she will be fine. Please come back to me my friend." He whispered.

The Fox tilted its head, looking almost sad, right before a cruel grin entered its features as its tails came down to crush Rene who dodged.

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto." The black armor of Susanoo covered his body and grew to the same height as the Fox. Its flaming oranges eyes staring at the Tailed Beast as a charka sword appeared it's right hand and a dagger in the left.

Rene charged at the Nine-Tails, but the beast was far faster and dodged the attacks. That was how the dance continued with each step and missed attack destroying the forests around them. This went on for some time until Rene came to realization.

 _The Fox is to fast for me to hit, and my heart is not into trying to._ He thought.

The thought was short but it was enough of a distraction for the Foxs tails to shoot forward and grab Susanoo's arm and legs forcing it onto it's back. As the next moment the Fox jumped top of the charka armor preparing to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb at point blank range.

Rene's eyes widened as the charka ball increased in size. At the last moment before it was unleashed he broke the grip on Susanoo's arms and grabbed the Fox's jaw forcing the attack to the right, after that all he saw was the light from the attack. The next moment he opened his eyes what once was forest was nothing by scorched earth now. But something felt off, he turned to his right his arm which was now nothing more than a lump of flesh and it was bleeding heavily. The Uchiha pushed himself up and poured all the healing charka he could into it the stump, and it stopped bleeding. Surveying the scene he saw Naruto lying motionless a few feet away.

He ran toward his friend and examined him; the blonde was breathing but was low on charka. Sakura could heal him right up. But there was still the issue of Pain, he was certain once back a full power Naruto could finish the battle. No matter what plan he played in his mind they all needed the same thing, a distraction.

Smiling he glanced at the Hokage Monument some distance away, and his eyes returned to the still form of Naruto, "Your face will look great up there I am sure my friend." He said before summoning Gabe.

The black phoenix eyes widened taking in the shape of its summoner. "Rene your arm and face." It squawked

Rene raised an eyebrow and took his remaining hand and placed it on the right side of his face. Where skin had been was nothing but charred remains. "Well what do you know?"  
"Please I can flash both of you back, and Sakura can heal you fully." The bird pleaded.

"No Pain is still alive and alone he almost destroyed the village. I have to make sure he stays put. Consider this my final order. Flash Naruto to Sakura and the moment she is done healing him flash him back here." The phoenix nodded and in burst of flame they were gone.

Rene let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky and saw that is was almost sunset. _It has been a long day_ He thought with a slight chuckle as he walked toward where Pain was waiting.

As he walked his mind took him back to a memory.

 _His mother was tucking him in and he asked a question._

" _Mama what is the best way for a ninja to die?"_

 _Camilla froze for a moment and then continued to tuck him in, "I could lie to you son and say that the best way to die would be in bed at home surrounded by family. The truth is though that most likely will not happen. Most ninja die on the battle field, by accident or ambush. It is quick and hopefully painless. But if I was forced to choose I would say, that death would be my choice. That it was the only option, and that I died protecting something more important than village secrets." She finished with a smile caressing his hair. "If you don't understand now I know you will one day, hopefully not too soon. " Camilla gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room._

The memory ended as Rene saw Pain standing a few feet away. The Uchiha raised his left arm and it was encased in fire charka. A charka rod was in Pain's hand and as the sunset over the battlefield the two charged at each other.

Rene felt the charka rod pierce his heart as his attack was mere inches from Pains body. Blood filled his mouth as the Uchiha closed his eyes and his frown turned to a smile as tears streamed down his cheeks. The next moment he opened them his sharingan blazing and with a mighty yell he impaled himself further on the charka rod as his entire arm pierced through Pain's chest.

The Rinnegan user's eyes widened as Rene retracted his arm, the body fell backward and hit the ground with a soft thud.

With blood dripping down his chin Rene collapsed to his knees, his body hitting the dirt. The smile never left his face even as the last on the light left his eyes.

 **Until next time guys. Thank you for the support.**


End file.
